


Save you

by Bxbyshxrk



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-19 13:56:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 130,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20658350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bxbyshxrk/pseuds/Bxbyshxrk
Summary: Doctor Jung Jinsoul witness a murder and becomes the target of Korea's most wanted serial killer, detective Ha Sooyoung is the only person capable to keep her away from danger and save her life.





	1. Witness

The smell of blood was the first thing to hit Sooyoung’s senses as she walked closer to the crime scene lighted by police sirens and the cameras flashes around the body lying on the cold dirty alleyway right next to a pile of trash. The cold breeze made the detective’s coat seem useless as she felt the shivers run down her spine, being a homicide detective wasn’t an easy job taking into consideration how unstable the work hours were and the fact that she had faced the bloody bodies of women near her age or even younger during the past two months. When the ring of her phone next to her bed threw her sleep away, Sooyoung already knew what it was about. Her partner voice didn’t sound any less tried than her as she let her know the address and the scenario they were about to go into.

Four murders with the exact same modus operandi, almost the same wounds and the exact same targets, Sooyoung was starting to get frustrated by the lack of evidence left behind for her to investigate no matter how much she analyzed the scenes or the bodies. Not a single trace to follow on the last months, Sooyoung felt her headache as soon as her eyes landed on the new victim. A student probably, around twenty five years old with her shirt stained with blood from the deep cuts all over her torso. Another senseless frenetic attack at plain sight, looking up the first thing she caught was Haseul’s deep stare on her as she walked closer while putting the plastic gloves on her hands. Jo Haseul was one of the best forensic doctors on the force which meant Sooyoung could count on her for information, not to mention the shorter girl was also one of her closest friends.

-Doctor Jo-Sooyoung greeted with a smirk taking a step back from the body to let the women do her job easily.

-Detective Ha-Haseul nodded before kneeled next to the body careful enough not to touch a single thing as she did it, Sooyoung liked to watch Haseul work. She was so delicate and meticulous in the middle of a war zone. - I thought Jungeun was going to be the first one here.

-She was at Jiwoo’s-Sooyoung explained following the hands cupping the victim’s jaw to turn her to a side. The detective prayed in silence for a second, wishing the mark wasn’t there again so she didn’t have to add another name to her list.

The payers weren’t heard when the hazel eyes landed on the burn right behind the victim’s ear, it was fresh compared to all the others and Sooyoung once again felt her stomach ache at the sight of the bitten apple bright red over the girl’s pale body. The only evidence left behind, the signature of the murderer burned deep into the victim’s skin; almost the size of a ring to fit the space he decided to put it on. Sooyoung’s fist tightened at the idea of somebody going through that kind of pain just because her inability to find the bastard despite all her theories and attempts, she felt those woman’s blood were on her hands as well and just the thought of it made her temples beat on an early symptom of the headache to come. The light of her lantern went around the things next to the body to find nothing but plastic bags and any kind of trash on the floor, a group of other officials tried recovering evidence but Sooyoung could never be satisfied if she didn’t check herself that there was nothing helpful for the investigation that after all was on her and her partner’s backs. Kim Jungeun walked closer with a lighted cigarette already on her hand; Sooyoung stared at her partner as she stood next to Haseul to analyze the victim in complete silence after a short greeting. Sooyoung liked having her as a partner mostly because both of them were perfectionist to the point everything was check almost five times before deciding it was useless for them or not, and of course they also enjoyed the fact that they were not only the only female partners on the force but the best detectives on their district.

-Took you long enough to get here-Sooyoung teased walking closer to the shorter woman.

-I was far enough-Jungeun’s shoulders lifted with her explanation as she took another deep breath of her cigarette. - Did you find anything?

-Nothing but the stupid apple again-Sooyoung spitted looking down the poor girl on the floor; she was probably around the age of her younger sister.-We have to wait until Haseul finishes the rest of her observation tomorrow, hopefully she’ll find something this time.

Haseul nodded taking off the gloves stained with blood after barely touching the victim, Jungeun picked her phone with her eyebrows furrowed and Sooyoung caught the surprise flash on her partner’s eyes as she heard the voice on the other line. Jungeun through the cigarette on the nearest trash can so it wouldn’t end up on the floor next to the victim before taking out her car keys to make the taller a quick gesture to follow her. Sooyoung hated not knowing what was going on but because the other detectives preferred talking to Jungeun instead of her, far enough from the loud sirens and standing just a few steps from their cars Jungeun turned around to meet her with a deep stare on her eyes.

-We have a witness-Jungeun said, if she wasn’t that tired she would have probably jump in excitement-It’s his first mistake, from here things are going to start going downhill for him.

-Don’t get too much hopes-Sooyoung warned; five years into the homicide department made her know that witness weren’t always helpful. - Why is not here?

-She drove to the nearest police station; apparently she’s a doctor from the hospital near here.-Jungeun explained opening the diver seat of her car before throwing her phone inside- Follow me, the fastest we talk to her the sooner we can get some rest for tomorrow.

The day after another victim was always a chaos, a serial killer leaving bodies on plain sight on a city as crowned as Seoul was becoming the case of the century for the media for the right reasons. Sooyoung thought that it was the murderer’s objective, to get attention, to become the next big thing on the country even if that meant innocent lives. Her theories drove her to a narcissistic person, somebody who tried to give a message with the symbolist of a bitten apple. A sadistic killer using religion as a reason to kill, feeling he had the right to judge all the sins but his owns. Sooyoung couldn’t wait to see him rooting on the worst jail possible if not at the other edge of her gun. Jungeun spotted a few news vans in front of the station before deciding to park behind the building; the less they could be seen before the press conferees she knew they were going to be forced to give the better. Also leaking information about a witness wasn’t the most professional thing to do, especially when the person seemed to fit on the murderer’s preferences. Sooyoung placed her coat once again on her shoulders with a swift move as she talked next to Jungeun through the door that was already being held open for them; the lobby was surprisingly calm compared to the chaos going on outside. Only a few officers were moving around as other pushed a drunk men inside an empty cell, A uniformed officer came to them with a smile as a greeting Sooyoung wasn’t in the mood to take, leaving once again Jungeun control the social part before a younger guy leaded them through a large hallway to reach the private office at the end.

Shaking and with blood on her pale blue shirt they spotted their witness standing beside the window, Sooyoung spotted the panic still boiling inside the brown orbs as soon as Jungeun closed the door behind them making the women turn around with a jump. Her blonde hair was tied up on a ponytail leaving her face at plain sight of the detectives, she looked tried and for somebody who dialed with blood of a living she didn’t seem a bit calm with the one that was staining her blouse. Sooyoung took of her coat calmly as she heard Jungeun introduce her to the pale girl on the other side of the room, at least she seemed trustful and wasn’t another high student who thought saw something going on.

-Miss Jung, we’re Homicide Detective Kim Jungeun and detective Ha Sooyoung-Jungeun informed in a quiet tone taking a seat in front of the woman.

-I already told everything to the other officers-The doctor left out holding her hands together over her lap after taking a seat on the other side of the desk.

-We’re who are in charge of this investigation Miss Jung-Sooyoung said standing next to Jungeun as her eyes stared right into the blonde’s.

Sooyoung noticed how pale the doctor’s skin was under the light once she was closer, she looked sick as her thin fingers reached her temple to massage it with small circles, the detective almost felt bad for having to retain her a little longer. The last thing Jinsoul expected to see after a living the hell of a twelve our shift was how somebody dropped a body over a pile of trash, just the thought of it made a cold shiver run down her spine almost making her shake in front of the detectives taking notes on the other side of the desk. Jinsoul knew there wasn’t anything she could have done to save that life and yet the feeling that filled her when she touched that victim was guilt, it felt like that person was slipping between her fingers right before she got into her car at the edge of a panic attack.

As a doctor Jinsoul was used to see people dying from time to time but rarely under her hands, she have the lowest rate of deaths on the whole department which was impressive for somebody not older than twenty seven years old. Jinsoul was one between those few people with extreme talent for learning; she got out med school on record time at twenty two years old only to become the youngest neurosurgeon on Seoul’s general hospital for the past three years. Sooyoung handed her a glass of water in a slow gesture, almost like she was ready for the blonde to get scared by any of her actions. Her stare was deep and cold and it made Jinsoul feel like she was the one being investigated for the crimes, she could bet neither of the detectives was much older than her but their energies were extremely different.

-Thanks for talking with us Miss Jung-Jungeun said standing up as she handed the blonde a card with their contact number.

-We might need to talk to you again; we’ll appreciate your collaboration-Sooyoung added leaning over the desk for a second before standing up as well.

-That’s everything?-Jinsoul said furrowing her eyebrows-What if that bastard tries to reach me? I’m like all of those girls.

It would have been a lie to say that possibility didn’t go through the detective’s minds, Jinsoul fitted perfect into the description of the past target. She was young, thin and had the extra risk of being a public figure, if the killer hadn’t choose his next target Jinsoul could be the golden price for him; but for that first he needed to know there was a witness and secondly he had to find out it was Jinsoul and neither Sooyoung nor Jungeun were going to give that information to the public. Sooyoung knew that if anything happened to the blonde standing in front of her because leaked information, that blood was for sure going to be on her hands just as it was at the murderer’s.

-He didn’t see you or your car, nobody is going to reveal your name to the media so there’s no possible way that person finds out there’s a witness-Sooyoung calmed down in a deep voice making Jinsoul look at her.

-The front is full with news vans and reporters, Where did you park your car?-Jungeun asked with a serious expression on her face.

-On the other side of the way, I would have to go through them to reach it-Jinsoul felt the panic start growing inside her chest at the realization.

-Give your car keys to one of the officers, I’ll drive you and he’ll follow us-Sooyoung said without looking at her as she took her keys from the pocket of her coat.

The sudden kind gesture took not only Jinsoul but Jungeun by surprise; her partner rarely ever even spoke to the witnesses after ending the interrogation and then there she was offering to take a stranger home. Jungeun almost chuckled, she was sure the perfect features on Jinsoul’s face were the cause of the suggestion. Sooyoung looked up to meet the two pair of eyes on her like they were waiting for her to said it was a trick, her eyebrows furrowed when she noticed the shadow of a smirk over Jungeun’s lips.

-You can always ignore my suggestion and go on your own if you rather Miss Jung-Sooyoung said lifting one of her eyebrows as she looked at the blonde.

-I’ll go with you-Jinsoul said without a trace of doubt.

The idea of having an armed police officer next to her at least for a moment that night sounded like the best thing Jinsoul could ask for in her situation. Her building was safe enough for her to at least be clam the rest of the night, Sooyoung herself gave the car keys to one of the officers and even asked for his cap to make Jinsoul put it on. Her job was to lower the risks in order to keep the doctor unknown that night and she was taking it very seriously as she drove the blonde to her car after making sure there was nobody but Jungeun around them. Jinsoul pulled the cap down as much as possible to cover her face once she was seating on the front seat inside the black car.

-Keep your head down a moment in case they come closer to the car-Sooyoung said as she turned on the engine.

-Why would they come closer?-Jinsoul asked softly putting on the seatbelt across her chest.

-Because they know me and detective Kim-Sooyoung explained looking how her partner’s car leaded the way.

Jinsoul held her breath for a second when her eyes landed on the amount of people waiting for something outside the police station, even the detective seating next to her seemed to tense up a little when a van drove next to them before the car got far enough from the chaos. The doctor took a quick moment to look at the officer, she could count with a single hand the times she’s heard about a woman in charge of such an important investigation and the last thing she would expect is that person to look like Sooyoung, even when she seemed cold and taught her face was far from being easy to ignore.

-It’s the first one on this neighborhood-Jinsoul broke the deep silence that was held inside the car until that moment making the detective look at her just for a second before focusing on the road.

-Hopefully the last one as well-Sooyoung mumbled, she could feel her passenger’s deep gaze on her face- He’s starting to make mistakes, it’s a matter of time for us to caught him just like you did.

-Sorry for not being more useful-Jinsoul said and she meant it, if she’d had a gun or anyway to protect herself she would have probably jumped over that man the second she realized what was going on.

-You’re the only help we’ve got in two months Doctor Jung, you helped more than half of the police officers on this city-The detective calmed turning around to meet the hazel eyes over her owns.-We’re going to make sure you stay unknown, your safety is one of our top priorities as well.

Jinsoul wasn’t too sure about those words but something on Sooyoung’s voice made her want to trust her capacity to keep that promise for her own mental peace. The idea of being hunted like an animal with the possibility of ending just like that poor girl any dark place wasn’t something she wanted to have as a worry. The car parked in front of the high building only a couple streets away from the police station and the crime scene itself, that was other thing the detective took into consideration as she looked around to make sure there wasn’t anything out of the ordinary to stop the blonde from finally going to her home.

-Thanks once again for your help-Sooyoung said handing her a card with her contact number.-Call me in case you remember anything else.

-Good night detective-Jinsoul almost whispered taking the card as she left the car.

Her apartment has never been more comforting than that night as she took off the blouse only to throw it to the trashcan, the deep silence on the large floor was almost unbearable for the neurosurgeon when her steps guided her to the empty cold bed, at least she was tired enough to sleep before her head could get filled with any other thoughts about the last three hours on her night. Sooyoung’s long sight filled her small living room as she throw her shoes and her coat to a corner, her body felt heavy and clumsy as she made her way almost crawling to reach the coach where the only thing that kept her from feeling lonely was already waiting for her, a small kitten jumped over her lap the second she took a seat over the coffins.

Sooyoung’s gaze landed over the coffee table in front of the coach where files were thrown over others making a mess of paper and pictures, the sigh of a torso almost cut open wasn’t the best thing to see as you fall asleep but Sooyoung had no other option since her lack of energy couldn’t let her move to clean the area before her eyes closed without even realizing it was happening. Sooyoung liked nights like those were her tiredness got the best from her and pushed her to sleep at least a couple of hours before a nightmare or her phone woke her up, otherwise she would be once again reading the same files over again in another useless attempt to find something new, something helpful.  
A whine sounded on the small department as Sooyoung’s eyes looked her surroundings, sweat on her skin while her heart beat loud against her chest. She spotted her pet looking at her from the other side of the living room that was already starting to be filled by the rising sun. Sooyoung groaned massaging her temples as the nightmare ran once again on her mind like a movie, she could see Jinsoul running almost covered by shadows in the middle of an empty hallway that seemed to get longer and longer the faster she ran. Sooyoung felt shivers running down her spine as she pictured the deepest kind of fear on Jinsoul’s eyes on her mind, the vibrations of her phone still on her pocket made her jump on her stop as she eyes were then wide open to read Jungeun’s name lighting her screen.

-Morning Ju…

-Turn on your TV idiot-Jungeun said as soon as she heard the raspy voice on the other side of the line-Channel six, hurry up.

-Wait a second-Sooyoung said standing up for a second to look for the remote between the coffins of her coach-What’s going on?

-Watch it yourself-Jungeun said already hearing the TV on the back of the line.

Sooyoung almost drop the remote to the floor when her eyes landed on the screen, a female reporter speaking about the new victim without wasting a single chance to throw a little dirt over the police wasn’t new for Sooyoung but what caught her out of guard was a perfect picture of doctor Jung on the screen with the word “witness” written in bright red letters right under her face. The screen lighted up with another picture of the blonde this time wearing her chirurgical uniform, Jungeun remained quiet on the other side of the line waiting for a reaction or a command but nothing came out from Sooyoung’s mouth for almost a whole minute as her hand gripped the phone to the point where her knuckles were red from the pressure.

-Get your things, we’re going to take her to the station again-Sooyoung spitted throwing the remote to the coach in pure frustration.

-Why would we do that? It’s better if she doesn’t go out today, I send an officer to her place to inform her she….

-Because we already know who the next target is.

Sooyoung’s chest sank as the words left her mouth, when she became an officer she took the promise to protect every single citizen on the streets and that morning the most important one between those thousands of people was no other than Jung Jinsoul and Sooyoung had no intension to break up that promise.


	2. Chapter 2

Four heavy knocks on her door was what wake Jinsoul up that morning announcing an unexpected and extremely formal visit of two detectives who seemed ready to war compared to the doctor who still seemed more asleep than awake when she allowed both women to come into her department. Sooyoung’s eyes scanned the place as her steps leaded her to the coach where the blonde asked them to seat, just as she expected the place was clean and well organized with delicate furniture and paintings on the walls to end up the living room’s decoration. Jungeun on the other hand was more interested on the obviously anxious blonde who handed them two cups of fresh made coffee, Jinsoul wasn’t somebody who could kill girls without hesitation making the younger almost nag at her taller partner for making it look like they were into that house more to look for evidence than to inform about her safety. 

Jinsoul could hear her heart beating fast on her chest as soon as she spotted Sooyoung’s deep gaze on the other side of the doorstep a minute earlier, it was safe to say that she wasn’t excited to hear what they had to say about the case or anything that involved her into it. Jinsoul wanted to believe her participation was already over and that she had nothing to worry about other than her job and her regular responsibilities that were already quite enough to then add a serial killer chasing her over all the last but she noticed that it wasn’t going to be like that at least for a few weeks that she wish could turn into minutes. Sooyoung almost felt a little sorry for waking her up only to give her bad news but there wasn’t a way they could avoid something like that, at least Jinsoul wasn’t aware of her situation yet which could make it look like the detectives already had certain control over it for her. 

-Good morning Doctor Jung, excuse us for such an early visit-Jungeun said taking a short sip of her cup, she was going to need every drop of energy caffeine could offer her to face that day. 

-I guess you’re not here to tell me you’ve got the bad guy and that I don’t have to worry about him murdering me while I sleep, right?-Jinsoul said lifting one of her eyebrows to emphasize her sarcastic tone followed by a small nod when all she got as an answer was a short silence- Good, go ahead and talk then. 

-Earlier this morning your face was on every news report and because of that we have reasons to believe you’re in danger-Sooyoung dropped without any intention of making it sound less serious than what it was, she saw how the blood make the doctor’s ears turn red despite she kept a perfectly trained calm face.

-And how did that happened? You… Both of you said my identity was going to be kept unknown-Jinsoul said leaving her cup on the table between both couches, her eyes burning in anger- Must I assume that once again the Police department failed to do anything properly around this case and that neither of you had nothing to do with the leak of information, or am I wrong?

-We don’t have control of the media Miss Jung-Jungeun said first, her voice sounded deep but not enough to reveal any kind of emotion- We’re here to offer you the police’s protection. You’re on your right to deny it or accept it, in case you deny it then we’ll leave and you don’t have to see us again but if you accept it…

-Which it’s your best option-Sooyoung interrupted with her eyes still glued to the blonde’s face who’s looked at her with a cold gaze as she focused on every word that left their mouths- You’re going to have an armed police officer with you for the last 48 hours until we make sure you’re not the next target. 

Forty eight hours didn’t sound enough for Jinsoul to be sure of her safety but the officers in front of her seemed convinced that it was the right amount of time to assure there wasn’t a real danger, but they also looked sure about her being unknown. Jinsoul knew that if her fears came true and she had to face the killer there was no way at least physical that she could beat him without any kind of weapon or proper self-defense training and she didn’t have any of that. Neither Sooyoung nor Jungeun were surprised when she decided to accompany them to the station a few minutes later; all officers that worked that past night were already on Sooyoung’s office when they arrived, they were all younger than them and looked afraid of what both detectives were about to say to them as Jinsoul’s elegant figure stood behind them as still as a shadow. 

-Which one of you revealed the information?-Jungeun looked at every single one of the ten men in the eyes, Jinsoul though she was too intimating for somebody who was that short.-We know somebody in here did it and me and my partner are guilt free, so start talking. 

-This is stupid, you’re making it look like you could fire us for something it’s not that serious-A deep voice came from one of the guys and Sooyoung felt her blood boil as she heard, she could have sworn she felt Jinsoul tense up behind her as well. 

-Listen carefully to me bunch of incompetents idiots, especially you kid-Sooyoung spitted looking at the officer’s eyes without a single trace of hesitation, they were all new on the force and their disrespect was just another from to show their lack of experience- You put a life on danger opening your stupid mouth to talk about a case that’s not closed, If you’re not capable to keep such an important information as it should then I’ll make sure your asses ended up putting traffic bills for the rest of your pathetic lives. Did I make myself clear?

Jinsoul saw with amazed eyes how the men on the room bowed almost in perfect synchronization just a second after Sooyoung’s voice died. Jungeun told them to leave their office with much less kindness than before because being honest Sooyoung wasn’t the only one angry inside the room. Jinsoul identity going out to the public light was also a way to show the lack of complete control they had over their own case and for people who love control such a both detectives it was a hard pill to swallow, the case was becoming bigger every day than went by and not knowing where to start looking for a suspect wasn’t the best way to proof their talent as detectives despite they were two of the most successful officers on the homicide department. Jinsoul sat on a plastic chair in front of one of the desks filled with papers and pictures all over the table; she spotted the large cup she guessed was for coffee almost on the edge of it, away from the files almost like they were scared to pour a single drop over anything they were reading that morning. 

The office almost too small for having two desks inside between the perfectly clean white walls only interrupted by a large window that headed to the street next to the station, it smelled like coffee and slightly like perfume which made more than clear that it was used by two women exclusively. Jinsoul’s eyes landed on the pictures pasted on one of the walls right behind the other desk beside her, she felt like her chest was being pressed when she realized it was the past victims, pictures of their bodies on the street and one with their faces when they were alive almost looking at the desks with desperation on their faces. Each of them was slightly younger than the last and it putted more weight on the police, they didn’t know where that man traced a limit, if he had any. Sooyoung sat on the chair on the other side of her desk in front of the curious blonde which had no other option than tear her gaze from the pictures and turn around to meet the women’s eyes. 

-I’ll go talk with the Chief and then we’ll introduce you the officer we’ve assigned to your protection Doctor Jung- Jungeun said on her back as she opened the wooden door of the office. 

Before Jinsoul could answer she was already gone leaving her alone under Sooyoung’s stare, if Jinsoul wasn’t so sure she didn’t do anything illegal she would more probably be speaking about her crimes already. Sooyoung’s eyes were dark and deep, like behind them unlimited secrets were kept under key; it was an interesting contrast against the delicate features of her face. 

-You took the right decision about this Miss Jung-Sooyoung said leaning back on her chair almost like she could read Jinsoul’s doubts on her face. 

-You can call me Jinsoul, I have the bitter feeling we’re going to be talking more than we expect about this case-The blonde said and she spotted the shadow of a smile that ended too soon on the detective’s lips. 

-Hopefully it’ll end sooner than what we think-Sooyoung stood up calmly to walk to the window with short steps- We’re working to make that possible. 

-Are those all the victims?-Jinsoul pointed to the wall making the detective turn around to see what she was talking about. 

Sooyoung felt angry once again when she saw the new victim’s face added to their wall, the less pictures they could past there the better they could manage the case, if that happened it would be a small victory for them. She knew the names of every single person there, she knew every suspect that headed to nothing, every family member that cried in deep sorrow for the life of their daughters, their wives and their moms. The last victim triggered more things on Sooyoung than what she would like to admit, nineteen years old was too soon to leave the world, other than the age the girl was extremely similar to her younger sister. The possibility of it being a warning or a mock for her crossed her mind every time she gazed at that poor girl’s photo, Jinsoul saw how her jaw tensed up for a second before relaxing to look at her. 

-The ones we know about-Sooyoung left out with her eyebrows furrowed- He’s starting to make mistakes, he want us to find him. 

-I think he wants to mock you more than anything else detective Ha-The words left her mouth before she could control it, she was glad when there wasn’t any bigger change on Sooyoung’s facial expression- I’m not a detective but last night the only trace he left was me, thankfully and once again like all the past evidence lead to nothing. 

-We don’t know that just yet-Sooyoung said smirking slightly, she seemed way to confident about a her gut feeling-The thing with serial killers Miss Jung is that they are narcissistic… sooner or later they’ll want to take the credits for what they consider a proof of their intelligence, master pieces-Sooyoung explained walking back to the desk only to seat on the edge of it, letting one of her legs on the floor- There’s where we go into the frame, the other side of the coin.

Jinsoul felt a shiver run down her spine for a second hearing the detective’s words, she never wanted another person to be right like she wished Sooyoung was on that moment. She seemed to know what she was talking about and it almost made her feel calmer about the case if she wasn’t the most probably end to that psychopath’s knife. Jungeun opened the door making both women turn around to meet her, walking behind her was a tall man wearing a perfectly cared uniform followed by another younger officer who Jinsoul guessed was about to work as her bodyguard for the next two days. Jinsoul thought he was too skinny to win any kind of physical confrontation compared to the other man standing now next to Jungeun who looked even smaller now between both men. 

-Doctor Jung, I’m Homicide chief Im Jaebeom and this is officer Park Jinyoung-The taller man introduced shaking Jinsoul’s hand for a second before taking a step back to let the other officer do the same- He’s in charge of your safety from now on, you can be sure he’s one of our best trained and most capable officers. 

-Nice to meet you-Jinyoung bowed slightly in front of the blonde who did it as well. 

-We have things to do but we leave you in good hands Doctor Jung-Jungeun said pushing her phone inside her coat’s pocket as Sooyoung held the door open for her already standing on the hallway.- Officer Jinyoung please inform us if anything happens. 

-Be safe Jinsoul-Sooyoung said softly looking at the blonde’s eyes. 

Jungeun turned around to look at her partner only to find out she was busy looking at their witness, she could picture the engine of Sooyoung’s brain working almost frenetically on that moment but Jungeun just couldn’t know the reason behind it. Jinsoul still had her doubts about being followed around by an officer; especially while she was on the hospital but she also knew those second thoughts weren’t going to be helpful in case she did need somebody to protect her. Sooyoung and Jungeun left the room with a short bow to the other two officers; they were already late for their meeting with Haseul who was more insistent than before which for Sooyoung meant good news or at least the beginning of one. Haseul’s findings were the half of the way for them to start having a more organized list of possible man, through the years she’s formed a team with both detectives and that made things easier between them since Sooyoung wasn’t too much of an easy person to work with. 

The morgue was cold since the moment they walked in, already used to they didn’t flinch a second for the bodies on the metallic tables inside a wide room that was thankfully extremely well ventilated. Haseul seemed even shorter with her surgical blue uniform and her a pair of glasses almost covering her whole face, her lips curled into a smile when they saw the women walking into her work room as she took off a pair of plastic gloves to welcome them with a small hug. Sooyoung felt her stomach tickle, if Haseul was that happy there must had being something good hiding inside that poor girl’s body which only confirms her theories about the killer becoming cockier and at the same time sloppier.   
-I thought I’d have to give you the results by phone-Haseul admitted taking a step back to turn around and walk to another table where a sheet laid over a body. 

-We were busy with the witness-Sooyoung said softly as she pushed her hands into the pockets of her black blazer. 

-Sooyoung has a crush on our dear Doctor Jung-Jungeun teased making Haseul look up at them with a fun smile only to witness the gaze Sooyoung throw her partner. 

-Your Witness is Jung Jinsoul, right?-Haseul asked at Jungeun who nodded softly with a smile that Sooyoung was already planning how to erase, Haseul made a deep hum before continuing- She works at the same hospital as Kahei, She’s… impressive. 

-Can you two stop acting like we came here to gossip?-Sooyoung said furrowing her eyebrows as she looked down at Jungeun, Haseul chuckled for a second before lifting the sheet covering the body making the detective’s eyes land of the girl once again. 

Haseul had to put on a brand new pair of gloves to show what she’s seen to the detectives, Sooyoung felt nauseas when her eyes spotted how deep the cuts were to the point where a few of her organs had marks of the tip of a knife between the broken rib bones. Jungeun wasn’t much calmer neither, the years of experience didn’t make many cases easier to hear and that one wasn’t the exception. How evil could a human being be still surprised them every day, how cold blooded could a person be towards their own kind. Sooyoung and Jungeun knew the world had to only two sides, the light one and the dark one, and because of their job there weren’t much light from where they were standing on that moment.

-This was different from the others, neither he’s becoming for aggressive or there was something on this girl that pulled a trigger on him-Haseul explained pushing the girl’s hair to a side to show the detectives the mark of an apple burned into the pale skin-He did this when she was still alive, which is the first difference, Must of initial wounds weren’t made to kill her but to make her suffer more before the frenetic attack.- her hands lifted one arm to show the detectives a cut was seemed to be made only with the purpose to take off the skin, just like an animal-This was also made when she was awake. 

-Sadistic son of a bitch- Sooyoung spitted clenching her hands inside her pockets, her whole body was tense and her partner wasn’t any different- She was younger than the other victims, why would he do this type of things to her only? 

-I have a hypothesis beginning with the most important difference in this case- Haseul said and neither of the detectives didn’t like how serious her voice sounded as she did- He raped her, multiple times before the murder. Something on her made him loose his panther and if I have to guess… I would say it’s because she’s only nineteen, she’s a kid compared to the others. 

-It made her look more vulnerable to his eyes-Sooyoung said concluding Haseul’s theory with her eyes glued to the victim’s face. 

That threw a different light over the killer’s personal likings and the way he picked his unfortunate victims. Sooyoung felt her chest tighten at the new discovery, she knew that from them the victims could only become younger and younger and it added even more pressure to their backs to catch that bastard. Two pairs of eyes followed Haseul as she turned around to look for something inside a dower on her back before turning around with the first real hint of the case inside a plastic bag carefully sealed on her hand, Jungeun almost gasped with she spotted the tiny amount of hair inside it. Hard to believe their first hint was nothing more than DNA.

-He left his trace this time-Haseul said with the shadow of a smile on her lips- We found pubs and ordinary hair on the body, he also left saliva behind it’s already on the laboratory. 

-He’s becoming clumsy-Sooyoung said smirking; they’d being waiting for that moment to happen for two months. - Thank you so much for calling us Haseul. 

-Always happy to help-Haseul smiled at them before placing the evidence from where she took it. - Any real suspect? 

-Not yet, we’ll go talk to her boyfriend after leaving-Jungeun answered as she checked the time on her watch-From him, then we’ll talk with her family. You already know how this works. 

-Good luck detectives-Haseul wished from the bottom of her heart, she’s never wanted them to catch someone as much as she expected them to catch this one. 

Jinsoul had to walk into the hospital from the side door that morning and it was already affecting her mood to treat her patients who were a little shock to meet her followed by a uniformed police officer like she was the one being investigated. She found peace from all the crowds of people wanting to talk to her on the lobby and the worry of the other doctors about her ability to focus on the operation room hours after arriving. A Nurse placed the gloves on her perfectly washed hands with a soft smile while classic music filled the quiet room, a tradition Jinsoul wasn’t ready to quiet just yet especially when she was so stressed. The officer had to take a seat on an observatory only meters up from the operation room where he could easily follow the doctor’s well trained moves, it was surreal to see how calm the woman was when she was about to take a person’s life on her hands. Jinsoul make it look natural, she moved around the operation room like a fish under water, so calm and focus, a single look was enough to notice how much her team respected her for her work and as a person. 

-Let’s begin -Jinsoul said calmly extending her hand where the first instrument to use was placed without any other spoken word. 

Coming from a family with a long list of Doctors nobody was surprised to know that Jinsoul felt attraction for the career, specially having such an extraordinary Intellectual level. Jinsoul was proud of her work and she didn’t hesitate for a second to show that all the attention she has gotten was because of her talent and not for her beauty like some gossips said. Sooyoung knocked the door for the third time in five minutes as they waited for the victim’s boyfriend open it, his neighbors assured he was inside the house so there was no other option but to wait for her since Jungeun didn’t let her kick the door. 

-Do you think he left without the doorman seeing?-Jungeun said looking around the small hallway where they were standing, it was hard to believe somebody could leave without being heard or watch by the neighbors. 

-I don’t think so, the man said he’s being on the door the whole time-Sooyoung had many talents but waiting wasn’t something she could put on that list and it was starting to show for Jungeun when her partner’s fingers pressed her own nose’s bridge- Do you think we should come back later? Maybe he’s still asleep.

-Sooyoung we’ve knocked that door for five minutes, there’s no way somebody stays asleep with that especially in such a tiny department- Jungeun said checking the hour on her watch- The more time we give to that poor family to answer our questions the better. 

-Excuse me…-A Female voice made Jungeun turn around and Sooyoung look over her shoulder to meet a young girl with a grocery bag being held against her torso, she was short and was wearing glasses that made her face look even smaller- Are you looking for Park Hanyoung? I’m his friend, let me open the door and I’ll call him. 

-Thank you so much we were already planning to come back later-Sooyoung said with a soft smile as she walked away from the door to let the girl open it.- Do you live with him?

-Oh no, I live at Busan I came early today because he called me to talk about what happened to Shiyeon- Jungeun helped the girl with the grocery bag as she tried to open the door that was already showing how old the building was- I was supposed to be here earlier but I thought he would feel better at least for a minute if he had something to eat-The door finally was open and even standing on the doorway the mess inside the department was visible, Sooyoung quickly spotted the couch’s coffins on the floor like they were thrown and a considerable amount of empty beer cans on the floor- I’ll call him, wait a minute. 

Sooyoung felt a shiver run down her spine as she looked the shorter girl walk inside the quiet department, Jungeun looked at her with a frown on her face and she knew she wasn’t the only one feeling like something was out of place in there. They heard a high pitched scream from the inside seconds after followed by the sound of cans crashing against the floor, both officers took out her guns on a well-trained move and practically ran inside the department, Sooyoung kept Jungeun on her back as they walked through the tight hallway only interrupted by two doors of what they guessed was a bathroom and a bedroom. Jungeun pointed the open door at the end of the hallway where they could already see what used to be on the plastic bag now on the floor, Sooyoung nodded as her steps became larger to reach the room. 

Inside the things weren’t much calming with the girl then on the floor crying over a boy’s body lying on the floor with his head resting against the cold wall, both detectives shared a gaze before pushing their guns to their waists at the lack of any possible danger. Jungeun tried to help the girl to stand up but she seemed to be too weak to even keep herself stood, she was shaking and crying between the officer’s arms as she walked her to the living room away from the body leaving Sooyoung behind to call the other officers and the morgue. Sooyoung looked down at the boy without touching anything around her, he was just as young as his girlfriend but there wasn’t any death cause at plain sight on him before the hazel eyes spotted three empty pill bottles thrown next to him almost under his arm. Sooyoung left out a long sigh before reaching the wireless radio hanging on her belt. 

-Station, Detective Ha here. We’re going to need an ambulance and more officers.-Sooyoung said massaging her temples with her free hand-We have another body in here. 

Sooyoung knew that once again her and Jungeun’s job was far from being finished and the idea was already making her head ache. Jinsoul lifted her files from the large white table as she stood up from the seat, if she had to complain about anything on her job she would not waste the opportunity to do it about the long and slow going meetings she had to have once in a while with the directors and the other doctors who were in charge of the different departments of the hospital. When she bought twenty percent of it she thought of it more like a secret card to play in case she felt the urge to change something but it also forced her to an extremely tiring amount of formal meetings she wasn’t much interested in, her lips curled into a fake smile as her eyes spotted the man walking to her, Doctor Jackson Wang was just other thing Jinsoul wasn’t much interested in. 

-Good morning doctor Jung-The man greeted with a cocky smile. 

-Good morning Doctor Wang-Jinsoul said and she didn’t really cared if her mood was easy to read on her tone- May I help you with something? 

-Actually I’m here to invite you lunch, I mean after last night you must be afraid of going out alone like this specially being as fragile as you-Jinsoul already saw that coming the moment he walked to her, it wasn’t something new anyway. 

-No thank you Doctor Wang, I already have plans-Jinsoul said looking at the officer standing on the door already waiting for her. - I’m already late actually, have a nice day.

Jinsoul wasn’t in mood to listen anything else or at least try to act polite like she usually did, the officer offered her a smile with his lips pressed together when she walked next to him as a quiet request to follow her like Jinyoung really had any other option. Jinsoul was happy to know that her duty on the hospital was already done and she was finally free to go out of it without any kind of responsibility left at least for the rest of that day, all she wanted to do was get home and hide herself under her blanket but she then had to deal with the man following her steps on a respectable distance from her, it wasn’t as annoying as she thought it would be at first in fact she even forgot Jinyoung’s tall figure was behind her back like a shadow a few times that day but still she wasn’t ready to show any kind of weakness such as hiding inside her department even having an officer with her the whole day. 

-Officer Park-Jinsoul called turning around to wait for the men to reach her and then stand side by side on the parking lot, Jinsoul smiled at him kindly and it was maybe the first honest smile she’s given that morning- What would you like to eat?

-Whatever you like Doctor Jung-The man answered with a polite smile. 

-Maybe we should go get some pork noodle stew, how does that sound?-Jinsoul offered taking her phone and her keys out of her bag only few steps away from her car. 

Her steps were interrupted when Jinyoung’s firm arm created a barrier for her making her almost press her stomach against it; Jinsoul was filled with confusion only for a second before her eyes landed on her car. The phone and the keys landed on the floor when Jinsoul felt she was losing her balance almost having to grip the officer’s shoulder to stay in her feet, painted by already darkened blood was a bitten apple over in the middle of a target over the silver platinum hood of her car. Jinsoul’s fears became true that moment. 

She was being hunt.


	3. Assignment

Sooyoung hated having to give her declaration for something it was clear as water when Jungeun had already explained what they did when they got there multiple times before her, standing in the middle of the stairs with another officer taking notes of her words she waited for Jungeun to come up with something to get them out of that mess as fast as possible. The tight hallway was now occupied by other four officers coming and going from the boy’s department trying to help the paramedics to finally take the body outside his bathroom, Sooyoung didn’t think of him as a suspect before arriving but even so the fact that they couldn’t speak to him make her a little disappointed, they needed to know their victim to follow the steps that leaded her to such a tragic ending. They still had to talk to the familiar and both of the detectives knew it was going to be hard to get something real from them, in most of the cases the family hardly ever really knew what the victim was getting into or the places they used to visit other than the rudimental like work of classes; Especially if they were teens like their like victims.

-Wait a second Sehjeong- Sooyoung asked lifting her index finger for a moment as she took her phone from the pocket of her coat, an unknown number lighted the screen making her eyes furrow before picking up the call- Detective Ha Soo…

-He was here-Jinsoul interrupted and she sounded really affected even through the phone, Sooyoung had to hold herself from cursing before saying anything else. - I’m at the hospital’s parking.

-Where’s your Officer?-Sooyoung asked almost running to find Jungeun chatting with a man in front the boy’s department, a look gesture was enough for her partner to follow her downstairs to their car.

-Standing in front of me, He called the station already-Jinsoul explained softly with her eyes looking up at the man only a meter or so away from her, she had to admit that at least he seemed to be doing a good job.

-We’re already heading there, don’t move and don’t get away from Jinyoung- Sooyoung demanded as she opened the driver’s door from their shared car in front of a confused Jungeun.

Jinsoul didn’t have any plans to leave the officer behind at least not for the rest of that day, she knew Jinyoung called the station as soon as they got to the car but the fact that nobody showed up with the speed she needed forced her to call the detectives, after all the killer was their case. Jinsoul’s thoughts were starting to become a knot in her head as she tried to create a plan to take the next couple of days with calm and order without being overwhelmed, at least not publically, the fact that she didn’t have any type of control over what was going on in her life was making her more anxious of what she wanted to admit despite she tried her best to look calm or at least angry. Jinsoul was an extremely organized person, she loved plans and knowing exactly what her day was going to be like but then there she was trying to face things nobody taught her how to face, thrown out of her boat to a dark unknown sea without any warning.

By the time the detectives got there the parking load floor where Jinsoul was waiting for them was already closed by the police, there were too many sirens and uniformed people for Sooyoung’s liking when there was almost a hundred news vans only meters away from them outside the hospital, they needed to be fast if they didn’t want to end on every news report the next day just like Jinsoul that same morning. Sooyoung felt her blood boil by pure anger when her eyes finally spotted the painting over the doctor’s car, nothing but a mock for them and a warning for the blonde standing steps away from their backs. Jungeun wasn’t much happy to see the gift left behind from them as she walked closer to the car with gloves on to take any kind of possible evidence, if there was actually anything to be taken.

-Detective Ha-Jinsoul called from her back making Sooyoung turn around to meet her with a serious expression on her face.-Is this going to take much more time?

-Being honest Doctor Jung, I think we’re going to have to take your car to the station and look a little deeper into it-Sooyoung explained calmly watching the disappointment of the blonde’s face, Sooyoung thought that if her car was that expensive she wouldn’t want to give it away neither just like that- We’ll provide Jinyoung a police car for you to be able to move where you need to.

-That sounds like a terrible idea-Jinsoul had to admit furrowing her eyebrows- My building must be not much different from down there, walking out of a police car with an officer following every step I give sounds more like a criminal than a witness- Sooyoung had to admit she was right and her plan started to modify itself on her brain as she looked at the woman in front of her.

-We’ll figure that out later, Now I’ll need you to tell me what exactly happened here-Sooyoung asked seeing how Jungeun was already coming closer to them as she took of her gloves with swift moves, ready to listen every word the blonde in front of them had to say.

Jinsoul wasn’t surprised when the detective’s gaze was filled with disappointment the second they knew she actually had any idea of when the murderer could have painted that on her car without even seen by at least one person, the hospital was a busy place and the fact that he had the guts to show up and do something like that in such a public place made the doctor felt shivers run down her as she wondered where the limits were traced for somebody like the man they were so anxious to catch. On the other hand Sooyoung wasn’t too surprised by the audacity of their target but even when a part of her was waiting for something like this to happened, she found herself having a little trouble with a citizen being in the middle of a storm the police still didn’t know quite well how to control. People was already starting to stand around the police line and Jungeun had to admit that closing a whole floor full with cars wasn’t the most secretive way to do something, she asked an officer to allow the Hospital workers to get on their cars but always making sure they didn’t came too close of their evidence.

-There’s a Camera on that wall-Jinyoung pointed making the detectives turn around to look what he was talking about, it wasn’t too far and it they had any luck it would have something useful for them to watch.

-We already sent an officer for a copy of the tape- Sooyoung said softly as she nodded at him.

-Sometimes I forget you don’t miss a thing-Jinyoung smiled at her and for Jinsoul’s surprise the woman actually returned the kind gesture- Any luck with the boyfriend?

-If the dead could talk…-Jungeun said with a frown making the officer press his lips together in disappointment as well- Suicide, luckily he wasn’t a real sus…

-Jinsoul?- A deep voice said steps away from them in a loud tone making the detective stop her words to look at the man.

Sooyoung looked at him with attention as he came closer to them with long steps; his dark hair was pushed back away from his face allowing the detectives to save his features filled with a very obvious faked worry on their minds, he was no much older than them but the suit gave him a more serious look even compared to Jinyoung with his uniform, Sooyoung didn’t like him and with a quick gaze to the Blonde she noticed she wasn’t the only was having the same type of thoughts. Almost unconsciously she got a step closer to the witness making her stand between her and Jinyoung on the other side; they could never be too sure about people anyway.

-Are you okay? Is this because of you? - The man said placing his hand over the doctor’s arm to squeeze a little, the way Jinsoul almost push him away made Sooyoung dislike him even more.

-Something happened to my car, that’s all-Jinsoul explained calmly with her hands at her sides.

-Do you need a ride? My car is ther…- Sooyoung almost chuckled at the annoyed tone that left the Doctor’s mouth before he could even finish.

-Like I told you earlier Jackson and as you can see now I’m quite busy, so please let the officer’s job easier by clearing the space and moving your car. - Jinsoul asked with a forced smile with her lips pressed together-Have a nice day.

Sooyoung didn’t miss the trace of what she considered anger inside the man’s eyes as he smiled at Jinsoul like a goodbye, neither did Jungeun when her eyes followed him to his car which was not too far from where they were standing. Jinsoul had to learn that it wasn’t acceptable to mix any kind of relationship with work by the rough way and she wasn’t going to make the same mistakes she did when she was younger, she didn’t hesitate to make that clear for anybody trying to reach her but Jackson was an special case for her, he was insistent and sooner than later Jinsoul’s patience was over for him which only lead them to an extremely uncomfortable interaction every time they found each other on a room and that happened just too often for Jinsoul’s liking.

As soon as the tape with every camera roll of that way got to their position both detectives were ready to leave having to take the doctor and her officer with them on the back of Jungeun’s car, Jinsoul found herself praying for the tape to have something on it and not to lead to another dark path without any kind of answer, the faster they could get him the faster she could get away from all that situation and on that point there was nothing she wished any harder than to be able to do that. It was already midday when she finally got to her apartment completely tired by the sudden emotions of a single morning, it scared her how much energy that was taking from her even when the officers tried her best to make it short and simple for her. The detectives didn’t have it easier on that topic as well; Jungeun was almost falling asleep over their files as she waited for Sooyoung to come back to their office with the station’s pathetic coffee filling their cups.

Just as they thought the family had not much information to give other than the usual things that was going to walk them again by the path they already analyzed the night before, thing pointed to an random panther when it came to picking his target but both of the detectives knew it was extremely unlikely on that specific case. Jungeun could notice that at least they victims looked similar between each other but other than that every single one of them was very different from the other and was found on different type of places from the last, the first was the daughter of a businessman, 24 years old, found on the limits of a highway almost outside the city and from her the bodies had started to show up on every time more crowed places like pathways or trash containers. Sooyoung and Jungeun made even the impossible trying to understand where he wanted to lead them by placing red marks over a city map pasted on their office wall, They knew it was only a matter of time for the Intelligence office to send another agent to assist them on the case and being completely honest Sooyoung didn’t have many expectation for that to happen, she was sure putting even more people meant even more mess and they had already enough of it between their hands.

-It’s not too warm but at least I got some before its over-Sooyoung said placing Jungeun’s cup in front of her.

-I still don’t get it-Jungeun almost whined before taking a sip of the bitter drink-We thought he was picking them for their look but Jinsoul doesn’t fit on that category.

-She’s just as rich as the first two victims but much older than the last one and lives too away from the third- Sooyoung pointed with a frown as she sat on the plastic chair at the other side of Jungeun’s desk- The third one was a nurse, Jinsoul is a doctor.

-But the last one is a kid, it’s not an order- Jungeun buried her face on her hands for a second before looking up to find her partner’s gaze over her.- You look really tired, How much did you sleep last night?

-An Hour-Sooyoung admitted finishing her coffee with a long sip already anticipating Jungeun’s nag for her lack of rest.

Jungeun was ready to give her a whole speech about how important was resting for being capable of focusing when the door of her office was knocked almost making her jump on her seat, they hardly ever were interrupted once that door was closed mostly because of Sooyoung’s character than anything else, a second later a young officer sneaked his face through the slightly open door to show them a letter on his hand with a shy smile, Sooyoung’s eyebrows furrowed at the unusual sight.

-This is for you detective Ha-The officer explained shyly putting the letter on the desk in the middle of the two detectives.

-Thanks for bringing it officer-Sooyoung greeted waiting for him to leave to open the letter.

Jungeun smiled at the boy with her lips pressed together and Sooyoung could notice she was just as curious as her, Sooyoung didn’t know anybody aboard and even if that was the case a regular person must had sent the letter to her department and not the station. The door closed behind her back as her hand reached the paper on the desk under Jungeun’s curious stare, her fingers broke the paper envelop only from an edge to let out the single page carefully folded inside it, after sharing a quick look with her partner the paper was extended between both of them on the desk once again making Jungeun almost gasp at its content. Sooyoung’s jaw tensed up as she read the words written by a bright red pen.

“I clean the world from the sin of temptation

I save us from the burning flames of hell

The place where those who decided to surrender to it and bit the forbidden fruit lay their rotten bodies.

Good luck saving the rotten apples Detective Ha”

-Call Haseul-Sooyoung asked at Jungeun without even looking at her before going out of their office almost running.

Her heart was pounding hard against her chest as she looked around the station to find the officer who gave her the letter, if there was any trace of DNA on it Haseul was going to be capable to compare it to the things she’s found on the body and at least they would have even more evidence to solve the case once they found a suspect. The Younger officer couldn’t hide his surprise when his arm was taken into a strong grip as he was dragged to the chief office meters away from where we was standing, Sooyoung wasn’t making much of an effort to hide her anger as she locked the door of the office behind her back leaving the two men inside in front of her even more confused.

-Who gave you the letter?-Sooyoung asked to the officer looking right into his eyes.

-I… Well I…-His hand reached the back of his neck as his eyebrows furrowed under the detective’s gaze.

-Where did you find it? - Sooyoung asked once again trying to get the information as fast as possible.

-On the mail box next to the principal desk with all the other mail Detective- The officer finally left out and Sooyoung wanted to scream from pure frustration.

-Chief, there’s something I need you to see-Sooyoung told the taller man with a serious expression on her face before look at the officer once again.-Don’t go too far, We’re not over yet- she pointed as her hand reached the door to unlocked it and lead the chief outside.

Jungeun’s eyes danced over every written word once again as she waited for Sooyoung to be back, it looked like something their killer would do judging from the perfect order of the lines and the delicate handwriting. From the start they were they weren’t facing a regular sociopath there was something he was trying to proof and that letter was just another way to show them the kind of power he felt after each victim, he took the murders like a proof of what he thought was an elevated state of a human. Jungeun felt a shiver run down her spine as the words repeated on her mind before the door was open widely to let her meet with a concerned Im Jaebeom walking in front of Sooyoung who quickly pointed the desk as she closed the door behind her with a swift move, the last thing they wanted was to have that leaked just like Jinsoul’s identity.

-Haseul is on her way but she might take a while-Jungeun informed looking at the flames burning inside her partner eyes who limited herself to a single nod as an answer.

-When did you get this?-The chief asked looking between both detectives now understanding Sooyoung’s actions.

-A minute ago, I’m going to need the tape of every camera of this fucking place-Sooyoung spitted feeling Jungeun’s hand place on her shoulder in a silent request to calm down.

-This is becoming too personal for you Detective Ha-Jaebeom said calmly as he looked at her without showing any kind of emotion.

-What the fuck do you mean Jaebeom?- Sooyoung asked furrowing her eyebrows- That Bastard was right here, he was meters away from us and left like he didn’t do anything. How the fuck do you expect me to act?

-Calm down Sooyoung, if he was here we’re going to get him there’s no way he could have avoided the cameras- The chief explained taking his phone out of his pocket, the fact that she was the only one affected about the fact that the killer had being right in front of her face was only making Sooyoung even angrier. - I’ll give you a copy of the videos and call intelligence to rush the assignment of a new officer.

Sooyoung had to bite her tongue not to complain about the other detective putting their hands into the case Jungeun and her had been working so hard on because she knew it was pointless to show how much she hated the idea, Haseul walked through the door with Kahei following her only for a few steps making the detectives smile a little wider to greet the short girl after a long time without seeing each other. Haseul took the letter after reading it to place it inside a plastic bag with the word evidence written on it; Sooyoung could already see a shadow of worriedness flashing inside the brown eyes when the shorter looked up to meet her with a frown. They’ve been treated before mostly by criminals who were already caught but that letter was different to all the other times, that person was willing to kill who ever walked his way and by how things were going Sooyoung could already picture herself on the center of the target, she wondered if it was a distraction for the police to make them focus on her instead on all the other possible victims like Jinsoul.

-Sorry for interrupting your date-Sooyoung smiled at Haseul softly looking how her lips curled only for a second before becoming serious again.

-This is getting out of hand Soo- Haseul said with her eyebrows furrowed as she warned the detective.

-Are you okay? This never happened before-Kahei wondered placing her hand on Sooyoung’s shoulder giving it a soft squeeze.

-I’m just angry because he was here and he walked through us like nothing, he could have gotten me or Jungeun, even Jinsoul was in danger for being here earlier and we didn’t knew that-Sooyoung almost groan from frustration once again as she lowered herself to seat on the chair of her desk.

Jungeun could understand the exact same type of feeling going on inside of herself, the idea of having that bastard so close to them and not realizing about his presence made her remember how unreadable most people could be specially those who are capable of doing such things. The same person that sold their coffee to them that morning could be the same person they were looking for homicide and the fact that the world could work that way was affraiting for those who worked on the force, it taught people to suspect about everybody else even if they were officers just like them. When Chief Jaebeom walked to the office then filled with women the conversations died to listen to his words, they all knew him and the fact that he was one of the few who always took them into consideration to important cases made the women inside the room give him the same respect as he did to them the minute they met years back.

-I spoke to Intelligence-Jaebeom said closing the door behind him already predicting the storm he was about to form on his work team- They’ll send a detective on Sunday but from now on Sooyoung is going to have to stay away from the case.

-What?- Sooyoung almost jump from her seat as she heard the words, even Jungeun stood up to meet the chief, how was she supposed to work without her partner?- Jaebeom you know I usually listen to you but this is bullshit.

-We think your life is in danger this time Sooyoung, our duty if to keep our officers sa…

-Our duty is to keep the citizen save, not ourselves-Sooyoung spitted feeling her heart pound loudly on her chest. - When Officer Lee was followed by his last case you didn’t take him off it if any you just made it the leader of the investigation, and now you’re taking me for the case I’ve worked for two months and try to push a new detective into it just because a damn letter. We both know that’s not so fair.

-I don’t make the decisions here Sooyoung, Intelligence is going to send an officer and just because of that they’re the ones in charge of the investigation from the moment that person arrive until the criminal is caught-Jaebeom explained keeping the calm in front of the woman in front of her who looked just ready to break his nose with a single punch. - I’ll think other options for you to stay busy but this weekend consider it like a vacation.

-I have an idea and you might not hate it so much Sooyoung…- Jungeun interrupted making a step forward to look at the chief and her partner, Sooyoung caught the shadow of a smirk on her lips and those were the moments when she thanked for having her as a partner.

Jinsoul woke up the next morning with the annoying feeling of not getting enough rest and not having the possibility to stay in bed until she couldn’t bare it anymore, Jinyoung was already up and dressed with his uniform when she walked to the living room in a pair of jeans and a plain t-shirt. Jinsoul couldn’t quite remember the last time she allowed a man to sleep under her roof but the fact that Jinyoung was the first person she saw that morning before deciding to go out to eat was quite entertaining for her, maybe because he tried avoid eye contact for longer than a few seconds and looked ready to embarrass himself at any second if something unexpected but not dangerous happened to them, Jinsoul was surprised to find herself actually enjoying Jinyoung’s presence like somebody would do with a regular friend. The doctor almost whine when she crashed against another body on her way out of the elevator for having her eyes glued to the screen of her phone, looking up ready to fight the other she found no other than Detective Ha herself looking at her through a pair of sun glasses that Jinsoul wished for a second weren’t there. Sooyoung was wearing a different kind of cloths from the last time they met, she looked more casual with a pair of black tight jeans wrapping her legs with a white shirt tugged inside it and Jinsoul couldn’t hold herself from allowing her eyes trace the body in front of her for a quick moment.

-Morning’ Doctor Jung-Sooyoung greeted with her lips creating a soft smile as her hand lifted the sun glasses to place them on the top of her head.

-Do I have to go to the station again?-Jinsoul asked with her eyebrows furrowed as she crossed her arms against her chest.

-I’m here to give you your car back-Sooyoung said taking the keys out of the back pocket of her jeans.-And to inform you, I’m now you’re new assigned Officer.


	4. Meetings

Jinsoul was making her best attempt to keep focused on her food and not on the woman seating in front of her on a table of the crowded cafeteria, for sure Jinyoung wasn’t that much of a distraction for her but Sooyoung was something else. The detective took short sips of her cup without saying a word as the sunglasses covered her eyes enough to allow her enjoy Jinsoul’s features without getting caught, when Jungeun placed the possibility for being the Doctor’s assigned officer Sooyoung had to admit she wasn’t too happy about the idea after all she was a detective not a private bodyguard but she also knew that it was the best, if not the only way to keep inside the case even after the arrive of the other detective who would take her place. Sooyoung almost smiles when Jinsoul looked at her with a serious expression and an almost daring gaze on her brown eyes, that wasn’t something a stranger did to her every day and she had to admit it was refreshing to find somebody who wasn’t intimidated by her at least not enough to avoid her deep stare.

-May I know why you’re not on the case anymore?-Jinsoul hummed before taking another bite of her breakfast.

-You’re not the only one receiving threats these days Miss Jung-Sooyoung left out as she leaned to place her elbow on the table and rest her face on her hand.- and I’m not out the case completely just yet, I have a week and then I’ll just keep being your nanny.

-You’re free to leave whenever you please if that’s how you see this job-Jinsoul’s tone showed a failed attempt to keep her irritation inside before taking the last sip of her coffee with her eyebrows furrowed. - Your officers were the ones to get me into this with their lack of thoughts and order; you shouldn’t be the one being sarcastic on this table if we take the last twenty four hours into consideration.

-They’re not my officers; you’ll be free to sue them as soon as they get that bastard-Sooyoung said calmly. She thought it would take more to break Jinsoul’s peace then looking the stare the woman was sending her. Sooyoung’s lips curled into a small smile, almost a mock as she placed her glasses on the top of her head so Jinsoul could finally meet her gaze-So tell me, What are we doing today?

-It’s my day off the Hospital, I just need to buy some things and then we’ll be back to my department.-Jinsoul said turning to her side to look at the cars passing by the shop with her eyebrows still furrowed, Jinsoul wasn’t used to feel like she was being analyzed and that alone made her feel a little irritated by Sooyoung’s eyes over her face so shamelessly.

-That’s perfect, you’re going to come with me and Jungeun then- Sooyoung said seating straight, it wasn’t a question at all and Jinsoul had to turn around to look at her in complete amaze because of her audacity. - We’ll buy your things when my job is done, which is probably is going to be by the afternoon or later if we keep losing more time seating here like teenagers.

Jinsoul thought it was going to be a long way before Sooyoung and her could get into a mutual respect treatment when the check reached the table and the Detective almost chop her hand when she gave her card to the waitress, neither of them were used to not being the leader of every situation and that showed up like a difficulty way earlier than what they both thought I would be. Of course Sooyoung knew the blonde then walking in front of her had a strong personality because after all she wasn’t blind but she also thought there was something under the flames burning inside her eyes that wasn’t so aggressive or intimidating, after years of working with criminals she was capable to read people like they were pages of a book but it had been a long time since the last time she found somebody who brings up real curiosity into her like the blonde did with just a couple of words. Jungeun almost chokes with her coffee when she spotted her partner walking inside the station with the blonde following her steps at a respectable distance, by the look of the doctor’s face she was already capable to tell her partner wasn’t behaving the most kindest way possible but it wasn’t like Sooyoung usually did it anyway.

When Sooyoung asked her to stay a little longer at the station that morning the last thing that crossed Jungeun’s mind was that she was going to actually take their witness with them to talk to the family of the last victim, it was a bit unprofessional but nothing that could actually ruin all the work they’ve done to that point and Jungeun thought it might be even better to have a fresh mind to help them think about the information the family could provide them with in case Jinsoul was actually open to listen instead of keeping herself away from all the tears they’d have to face that morning. Sooyoung smiled at her partner widely as she took off her glasses to place them on her own desk before throwing a paper bag to Jungeun’s completely, pushing one of the plastic chairs back for the blonde to seat on it as she and the other detective prepared their schedule for the day.

-I brought you a donut-Sooyoung informs pointing at the bag on the desk. - Doctor Jung said she’s to come with us and help with the interviews this morning.

-You did not ask me if I was fine with it-Jinsoul said from her place standing next to the door with one of her eyebrows lifted before looking at the other detective- Good morning detective Kim.

-You’re here so you must not have any kind of problem-Sooyoung answered looking back at her before turning her eyes to Jungeun who looked at the pair like she was watching a brand new television show.

-Sooyoung you were supposed to take her routine not drag her into our job-Jungeun nagged at the partner before taking a bite of her donut- Good morning Jinsoul, I’ll have to ask you to excuse my partner’s manners.

Sooyoung huffed at the conversation as she walked closer to her desk to take a yellow file of it to place it over the wood before taking out of it a single page carefully while Jungeun placed her blazer over her arms still chewing the dessert under Jinsoul’s curious gaze until the taller cleared her throat to drag her attention to her as she handed her the page on a swift gesture before placing the sunglasses once again over her eyes. Jungeun almost laugh out loud because of her partner’s attitude that morning, of course Sooyoung was able to look like she ruled hell by herself but Jungeun knew better than nobody else that it was just a little part of Sooyoung as a whole and the rest of it was extremely far from the image she projected when she was working.

-Here’s the victim’s file, here are the names of the people we’re going to talk today-Sooyoung explained pointing the page then held between Jinsoul’s fingers as she read the words carefully.- You won’t have to say anything, especially if you don’t think it’ll help us.

-Sooyoung it’s not much of a kind talker so if you feel like pushing her, please do-Jungeun tease making Jinsoul giggle and Sooyoung frown.

-Shut up-Sooyoung said looking at her partner before extending her hand to Jinsoul again-Let’s just go already; give me your car keys

-I’ll drive us, it’s my car- Jinsoul answered standing up just to meet a smug smile curl Sooyoung’s full lips.

Five minutes later the blonde found herself seating on the passenger seat of Sooyoung’s car in complete silence as the detective drove behind her partner’s car, Jinsoul’s eyes were glued to the window with her eyebrows furrowed at the idea of having to face those people about their daughter without any type of warning. It made her feel that little trace of guilt inside on her burn her calm a little, the rational part of her congratulated her way to keep herself about from danger but it also made her think she could have done something else to catch the killer even if that was dangerous for her. Sooyoung wasn’t much excited neither about their morning, speaking to the families were the worse part of her job specially in cases like that one where there seemed to be too much questions but too little answers, somehow she still managed to look calm and in control with extremely practiced gestures when they arrived to the building where the victim’s family lived. Jungeun parked in front of them as got out of the car with a little tape recorder on her hand as she walked closer to her partner and the blonde.

-Are you sure you’re okay with this?-Jungeun asked Jinsoul with her eyes over the doctor’s face who nodded softly.- Okay then, I hope we have better luck with them than what he had with her boyfriend.

-What happened to her boyfriend?-Jinsoul asked full of curiosity as she looked up to Sooyoung just because Jungeun was already walking to the building’s door.

-Suicide-Sooyoung answered simply with a short lift of shoulders before leading their way to the inside of the building were Jungeun held the door open for them.

Jinsoul repeated to herself over and over again that she needed to feel calm in order to be useful for the detectives walking on her sides but the closer they got to that home’s door the closer she felt from regretting her decisions of going there at the first place. She knew she could have said no and pretend she had a meeting or that she was too busy with her patients so Sooyoung didn’t have any more options than to go with her to the hospital that morning, but Jinsoul had to admit she was too curious to do that after all she was already knee-deep into the sludge there was no reason to back up just yet and the more information they could get the faster she was going to be able to jump out of the swap and go back to her normal life without having to worry about being murdered on her sleep.

Sooyoung made sure to keep Jinsoul on her back as they walked inside the little department, it was too warm and the walls didn’t make much of a job keeping the street noise from the living room where the two uneasy parents asked them to take a seat on an old couch covered with a yellow blanket, Jungeun seated next to Jinsoul over it as Sooyoung stayed on her feet next to them on deep silence waiting a few seconds in case the already teary parents had any questions to ask them before starting the real talk. Sooyoung’s lips pressed together when the couple seated in front of them holding their hands together like only the other could give each other the strength they needed to face the questions about their younger daughter, Jungeun trying to be as delicate as possible but sometimes not so friendly questions were needed and that was when Sooyoung came along into the conversations.

-Thank you very much once again for letting us talk to you-Jungeun greeted with a short bow followed by the blonde next to her.- We’re sorry for your lost and please feel free to stop this when you feel it’s being enough.

-Have you find anything new? Do you know something?-The man on the room talked first showing how anxious he was with his eyes looking between both detectives.

-We’re still working on it Minster Lee, we’re doing the best we can-Sooyoung promised with a soft tone-All you can tell us about your kid will be of great help.

-We talked with her friends they said she started taking extra classes with a tutor, do you know who was it? - Jungeun asked looking at the couple in expectation.

-It was her brother’s friend, Minho I think- the woman said softly with a frown. - Do you think he did it? He’s a good boy.

-We just want to know who she was meeting; it’s okay.-Sooyoung said stopping her gaze around the living room to look at the woman- We hadn’t being able to talk with your son yet, do you know the reason why?

Sooyoung didn’t want to make it sound threatening but she saw a flame burn inside the father’s eyes as the words left her mouth, of course both detectives knew the reason behind the boy’s silence and despite what she originally believed at least the man seemed to be informed about their older kid’s little business. Sooyoung was surprised when the guy’s criminal record reached their hands, the wide list of minor crimes including two armed robberies made both detectives realize it wasn’t going to be easy to contact him despite it was about his sister. Jinsoul could notice a sudden tension floating on the air between the taller officer and the man seating across them on the quiet living room, the doctor could tell Sooyoung just walked them into a not so welcoming path with that question but different from her who tried her best to stay quiet, Jungeun seemed completely unbothered next to her obviously comfortable with her partner’s direct way of talking.

Jungeun had to admit that knowing what the victim’s brother was doing she would have taken the murder like nothing but a business that went wrong, maybe a depth if the killer hadn’t left his mark behind. It was also far from the chaos of a gang war noticing how much of the wounds were made only to hurt and not to kill her immediately, but that also didn’t mean they could delete his brother as a reason just yet, after all criminals only know others. At that point, Sooyoung was trying her best to recreate the steps that leaded their victim to her cruel ending and it didn’t took her much to realize there were things that weren’t clicking on the right places. The first three victims were taken from luxury neighborhoods only to be dropped on almost abandoned places after the murder but the last kid seemed very far from the wealthiest side of town, if the killer was following the patter, why was that girl on one of those neighborhoods?, with a perfectly clean criminal record and almost ridiculous high grades Sooyoung seriously doubted she could have something to do with his brother’s life decisions.

-He’s very busy with College these days Detective Ha; he rarely ever comes to see us- The mother said with a soft voice as she squeezed her husband’s hand for a second before looking at the detective’s dark eyes with a wondering look.- have you spoken with Yiren?

Jungeun leaned forwards with her eyebrows furrowed in confusion at the woman, that name was something new. Sooyoung looked just as interested as she asked the woman for a direction and a phone number, they were sure they talked to everybody but them until that morning and it was not a single person who named that girl before, not even the closest friends and that was enough to trigger an alarm on the officer’s mind. All the eyes on the room flew to the door that was slammed open making Jinsoul jump a little on her seat when a visible drunk young man walked inside the house with short heavy steps, both parents stood up to greet who Jungeun recognized as their son. The blonde was capable of hearing Sooyoung’s “right on time” whisper next to her making her look up to meet the unreadable expression on her face, the guy didn’t seem to notice the detectives for a minute as he threw his coat and his shoes careless next to the door with way too much strength, Sooyoung was the first one to notice that alcohol wasn’t the only thing he was onto making her tense up when his eyes landed on the blonde seating next to her making the room become deadly quiet.

-Why are these idiots in our house?-The boy spitted taking a step forward making Jungeun stand up as well, Jinsoul thought it was a brave move since the man towered both detectives for a wide height difference.

-I would watch my language if I was you- Sooyoung warned calm but severe with her eyes on every move the guy did as he walked to them leaving their parents standing behind him, the fact that they were scared of him was easily noticed. - We’re here to ask you some questions about your sister, that’s all, please take a seat.

-About my sister? - The boy bitterly chuckled making Jinsoul shudder behind Sooyoung, he looked completely empty as his eyes stared between the taller detective and Jungeun- Your useless asses aren’t going to find him even if we give you her fucking diary. You’re nothing but stupid bitches. - Sooyoung had to bite her tongue not to snap in front of the elders looking everything from the back, His eyes landed once again on the blonde on the couch and he seemed to be realizing something as he looked at her. Jinsoul tensed up as she stood slowly. - What the fuck are you doing here too? You came here to tell us how you helped him kill my sister?

Sooyoung took a step forward making Jinsoul stand behind her completely frozen because of the words, a loud bang filled the living room with thick tension as the boy smashed a glass of water that rested on the table against the wall all the way to the end of the living room. Sooyoung was ready to attack before Jungeun lifted a hand to make her wait the next move; the last thing she wanted was another problem with the chief after only a day from the last one. Jinsoul felt dizzy when the only distance between her and the angry man was Sooyoung’s body and only a few steps despite the officer seemed not even a little worried about the size different between her and the man.

-Stop were you standing or I’ll have to take this as a threat and you already know what will happen next kid-Sooyoung said loud enough for everybody to hear her warning so nobody could accuse her from acting without a reason.

-You’re protecting the killer!-The boy yelled making Jinsoul’s eyes widen as she looked the anger burn inside the guy’s eyes looking directly at her.- You’re just as guilty as him! Her blood is on you as much as it’s on him!

Sooyoung was about to congratulate herself for being able to keep herself calm despite her anger until a bunch of saliva landed no other than on her cheek making Jinsoul gasp behind her, both of them knew it was just a failed attempt to spit at Jinsoul but the thought didn’t make Sooyoung any easier as her jaw clenched tightly and her eyes looked like she was able to open a hole on his head with a single stare. Jungeun closed her eyes and she took a deep breath preparing herself for what was about to come when she heard the man whine and his mother yell clearly alarmed when Sooyoung’s punch reached his nose once hard enough to make it bleed and push the man to the floor completely disorientate. He couldn’t even react when Sooyoung leaned to put the cuffs around his wrist with swift moves despite his mother’s desperate requests to let him free.

-You did this to yourself idiot-Sooyoung whispered next to the boy’s ear before pulling him to his feet. - He’ll come with us to the station for disrespecting an officer; you can pick him up tomorrow afternoon if he doesn’t have any other order that keep him there.

Jungeun looked at her partner with a gaze Jinsoul didn’t knew how to take as she heard the mother of the criminal cry quietly, Sooyoung lifted her shoulders for a second on Jungeun direction before she walked to the door almost pushing the boy handcuffed in front of her with a frown. Jinsoul’s breath got caught on her throat when a hand gripped her wrist when she tried to follow the tall detective outside, turning to her side she found no other than the crying mother looking directly at her making her heart skip a beat at the sight, the pain on that woman’s eyes reached something inside her making her stomach twist and turn leaving a bitter taste on her mouth as she waited somebody got her out of that situation soon enough for her not to cry in front of those people.

-Why didn’t you help her?-The woman whined and even when she was crying Jinsoul could feel the trace of anger on her words- you’re a doctor and you left her to die…

-I… I’m sorry-Jinsoul whispered with her voice sounding a little too weak for her liking.

-She was a kid and you did nothing to save her-The woman’s cry was becoming louder as her grip tightened around Jinsoul’s pale wrist leaving red marks of nails on it.- You were there as well an…

-That was enough Mrs. Lee; we’re already leaving-Jungeun asked placing her own hand over the woman’s on Jinsoul’s wrist to squeeze it a little, the doctor was actually surprised when her arm was left free a second after- Thank you once again.

Jinsoul couldn’t even feel her legs when they finally reached the stairs to go back to the safety of the car, she could feel herself getting cooler even in such a warm day and despite the fact that she was almost jogging four floors down to keep up with Jungeun’s pace in front of her. Sooyoung was glad when her eyes spotted the other two women walking towards her and her prisoner who was already teasing her patience again even when she just showed not only him but also Jinsoul that she was more than capable to hurt somebody without a single second thought, Jungeun almost laugh at the disgust on her partner’s face while she used a tissue to rub her cheek even when the saliva wasn’t there already, at least she had something to tease her with for the next couple of days before the other detective arrived.

-Why didn’t you put him on your car already?-Jungeun asked already knowing the answer as she opened the driver’s seat of her own car.

-I’m taking Barbie with me, this asshole can’t kept his mouth shut and I don’t want to spent my morning filling reports for his spitted teeth-Sooyoung said almost throwing the boy against Jungeun’s backseat before closing the door almost on his nose when he tried to balance himself and seat properly despite he still felt dizzy because of the impact.

It took Sooyoung a few minutes to realize the blonde seating next to her was quieter than on their way there and it her skin looked paler than an hour ago, she took a red light as the perfect chance to let her eyes try to find the problem until they landed on the red nail marks on her witness’s wrist making her eyebrows furrow at the sight. The detective was completely sure there weren’t there when she picked the doctor up and the curiosity started to curl under her skin, Jinsoul’s hand covered her wrist making Sooyoung look up to meet her eyes in deep silence, of course she wasn’t going to complain about it she felt like it was the least those people could do to her after all they’ve being through on the past days and yet she tried to convince herself it was nothing she could have done for that girl they night she saw her. Both detectives let her know that she was already dead by the time she found them but it didn’t seem enough to quiet Jinsoul’s mind as they walked to the station with the then calmer man walking in front of them.

-Do you remember where our office is?- Sooyoung wondered softly looking at her for a second just to get a small nob as an answer.- Good, please go there and take a seat I’ll need to do something before we can leave.

The detective took the first steps towards Jungeun just after seeing Jinsoul disappear behind their office door a minute later, she had not admit that even when she didn’t expect things to become rough that morning she was already regretting pushing Jinsoul into that house with them after watching how affected the blonde seemed to be despite she was clearly trying to keep it under control in front of the others. It remained Sooyoung her first day as a detective on the homicide department, she was way younger and barely capable of throwing a punch with enough strength to actually hurt somebody. Jinsoul seemed to be just as lost as her on those days and it made Sooyoung feel a little guilty for it, after all the blonde’s work was extremely different to hers despite Sooyoung was sure it was way more stressful, getting people into jail was nothing compared to have a wide open brain in front of your face when she saw everything on it as the exact same thing. Jungeun was waiting for her already on the chief’s office with Jaebeom seating on his desk casually talking with the shorter officer until Sooyoung walked in making the man turn to meet her with a severe gaze that the detective already knew was coming the moment she closed the door on her back.

-Chief-Sooyoung greeted lifting nodding her head softly before seating next to Jungeun on the large old blue coach of the office.

-Did you really have to punch him that hard Ha? -Jaebeom asked furrowing his eyebrows as he leaned forwards against his desk

-He spitted me, I did what I had to do-Sooyoung said without giving it much importance, it wasn’t the first time she punched somebody in the face anyway- It’s not like he’s an angle neither, Jinyoung caught him selling drugs only a month ago.

-A month ago his sister wasn’t dead-Jaebeom said hitting the desk before pressing the bridge of his nose- If you don’t want to be cuffed to a desk, you better start behaving like a fucking officer Sooyoung this is not the moment for you to show your temper with shit like this.

Jungeun looked between her boss and her partner who tensed up at the words, Sooyoung has never being too welcoming with the warning not mattering if it was the chief himself so when she decided to stay quiet for the first time in a long time Jungeun felt like she was able to breathe again watching her nod in completely silence. Being completely honest Jungeun knew it was stop to call her just because she made that guy bleed a little, if he didn’t want to get arrested he should had being the one who behaved like a regular human being keeping his saliva inside his mouth instead of throwing it to Sooyoung’s face when she was already clearly pissed by his presence. Both detectives knew it was pointless to react at his words the way they wished they could, it was easy to be stressed for him with all the media pressure falling over his shoulders but it seemed way too easy for him to forget the women seating in front of him weren’t much far from the public eye neither and in those moments Sooyoung had to fight her need to remember him who was in charge of the case.

-Jungeun try talking to him like a person, Sooyoung you can go home already since you can keep your impulses on the line-Jaebeom said looking up to meet the detective’s anger as she stood up with a swift move only to take a few steps towards the seating man who watched her in silence.

-This is not the time for you to act like the rest of them neither, Do I have to remain you who solved the mayor number of cases last year?-Sooyoung asked as her eyes looked directly at her boss’s, daring. - You didn’t seem bothered when we were saving your ass of being fired because of that useless team you adore so much, you might be the chief but if you want me to respect you at least do the same shit you expect me to do.

The next thing the man could hear was the door of his office being shut with a loud bang a second after both detectives walked out of it, leaving him without any time to react to her words mostly because Sooyoung knew there wasn’t anything to argue about it. The taller officer didn’t flinch a second when she realized the amount of eyes looking at them as they walked to the privacy of their office with heavy long steps, luckily everybody was smart enough not to cross their way as they did until they finally walked inside the tiny room where Jinsoul waited for them with another officer seating over Jungeun’s desk. Sooyoung forced herself to take a deep breath as she picked the doctor’s coat from the plastic chair next to the door the softest her anger allowed her to not to alarm the blonde that was supposed to spent the rest of the month with her.

-We’re ready-Sooyoung said looking at the woman who simply nodded in silence before turning to smile kindly at the man who was already leaving the office after a single stare from Jungeun.-Do you still want to go buy the things you needed?

Jinsoul nodded again taking her coat from Sooyoung’s grip with a soft gesture before leading the way outside, Jungeun smiled at her partner softly before she could see her walk out behind the blonde. Sooyoung was surprised when Jinsoul handed her the keys without a single word, the doctor didn’t seem in the mood to argue with her and for the detective the silence was becoming almost too pleasurable inside the car despite she knew it wasn’t probably the kindest way to treat the blonde seating next to her after all she went through with the victim’s house where Sooyoung was very aware she dragged her into. Apologizes weren’t something she was used to do and since Jinsoul seemed to be in good terms with her lack of words she couldn’t find a reason why to push them into a conversation that she had the feel wouldn’t end up being too friendly.

Jinsoul was too busy trying to make the list of possibilities she could have had of saving that girl’s life if instead of running she would have stayed there to help her like she did with all the patients that arrived to the hospital when she was working, she’s seen people recovering from horrible injuries before and the idea of herself putting her fear first than her duty made her stomach twist and turn as she bought enough food to not go out in two weeks straight with a quiet Sooyoung following her around the market. A part of the doctor wanted to get angry at her for making her go to that house but she also knew she had to thank her for stopping that man’s way to her, there was no way in the world she could have possibly punch somebody with that much strength and Jinsoul wasn’t even going to deny that fact. Sooyoung helped her to place the things on the counter where an obviously bored teenager was waiting for them to pay the ridiculous amount of food for only two women, Jinsoul turned around when she heard a chuckled from the girl standing next to her a soon as she took her wallet outside her designer bag, Jinsoul made a mental note to change her Judy hops wallet for something a regular adult would wear.

-Let me pay the half, I’ll eat it too after all- Sooyoung offered with a funny smile she was trying to hide as she took the bill from the pocket of her tight jeans. - That’s not something I would expect to be taken out of a thousand dollars bag. - She teased pointing at Jinsoul’s wallet with a swift move of her head as she handed the cashier the money.

-Are you going to keep acting like this the whole time?-Jinsoul huffed taking the bags on her arms as she looked at Sooyoung’s face.- It’s hard to believe Detective Kim can work with you when you’re this childish.

-I’m not childish. - Sooyoung said having to take long steps to follow the doctor outside the store – You didn’t seem to think I was childish when I beat the soul out of that guy earlier, huh. - A cocky smile curled her lips as she opened the back door for the blonde to place the bags, Sooyoung had to admit Jinsoul’s eyes were probably the prettiest she’s seen in a while when the women looked up to meet her with a frown.- I think I’m actually really cool, don’t you?

-I thought having a female officer would save me from the flirting, too bad I was wrong- Jinsoul said shaking her head with her perfectly shaped eyebrows on a frown, Sooyoung’s smile faded a little in pure shock as she saw the doctor close the door and take a seat on the passenger seat in silence leaving her standing outside the car, speechless.

-Just for the record, I’m not flirting with you at all Barbie-Sooyoung said with a laugh as she placed herself on the driver seat before turning around to meet the blonde’s stare on her.- If I did the last thing you’d be thinking about would be giving me attitude.

Sooyoung couldn’t help but bite her tongue not lo laugh when the doctor’s eyes rolled back after she winked shamelessly at her, the doctor had to admit it was at least less uncomfortable than what I would have being to have Jinyoung flirting with her like that despite Sooyoung was actually telling the truth about her actions. The detective thought that if they were going to spend a whole month together she was going to make it fun, at least for her, discovering that Jinsoul’s temper seemed to be easily triggered by her without much effort was already making it more interesting for her than what she originally thought I would be. Jinsoul leaded her to wide room at the end of her department’s hallway and introduced her temporary home to Sooyoung talking only the necessary including a few rules like not touching the things on her office and keeping all the common areas clean enough in order for her not to kick the taller out of her house after a few days.

-Wait a second- Sooyoung asked take her ringing phone out of her pocket as she lifted a finger to the blonde to ask for a moment of silence- Yah Jungeun, you just interrupted my welcoming speech.

-I sent you the tape of the Hospital; I think you and Doctor Jung would like to see it yourselves- Jungeun said on the other line with a calm voice. - How is she? You know after the meeting and stuff.

-She’s fine; we bought enough food for her to never leave this house again in the whole month of investigation-Sooyoung joked with a smile winning a stare with narrow eyes from the doctor in front of her. - We’ll see the tape and I’ll call you if I find anything, Try going home early so Jiwoo doesn’t get mad at me for making you work too hard.

-Bye Sooyoung, please be professional with this one - Jungeun requested with a smile knowing that her partner would understand what she meant immediately.

Sooyoung gasped when the call was over before she could complain about her friend’s asking winning a confusion look from the blonde who waited patiently to get an explanation of the green light to finish her instructions and finally being able to get some rest before lunch. Jinsoul had too many things spinning on her mind that morning and a proof of that was the headache she was starting to feel when her fingers reached her right temple with her eyes closed for a second before Sooyoung looked back at her with a frown at the sight, the detective decided maybe it was time to take a break from her attitude and give the blonde some peace before they watch the tape. The detective asked for her to take a seat on the large leather coach while she took her laptop out of her bag without explaining anything to the confused blonde who wasn’t even trying to hide her interests about what was about to be shown to her.

The black and white picture of the parking lot lighted the computer’s screen placed in front of them when Sooyoung took a seat next to the neurosurgeon which stayed on deep silence placing all her attention on the video playing in front of her. The camera was directed to the section on the right angle to give them a quite decent look of the platinum BWM parked between two empty spots for the most part of the morning until a large black truck parked in front of it making the car go out of sight for no more than five minutes making Jinsoul seat on the edge of the coach in disbelieve with her eyebrows furrowed almost waiting for it to be a dream when the vehicle was finally moved to reveal the almost satanic painting on her car, Sooyoung made the video rewind the last minutes only to stop it at the picture of the back of the truck where the plaque was hardly visible but enough for her to at least read the first and last digits around the blurred middle part of it.

-7O7…9X-Sooyoung whispered with a frown as she looked a little closer to the screen.- It’s going to be hard to find it like this but at least we have so…

-I know that car-Jinsoul whispered making the taller turn around to meet her.

-You do?-Sooyoung asked lifting her eyebrows as she seated next to the then pale woman, Jinsoul nodded softly with her eyes glued to the screen. - I’ll call Jungeun, we’ll get the owner, okay?- Jinsoul noticed how her voice became way softer as she picked her phone again like she was scared of alarming the blonde even more, Sooyoung stood up softly before closing the laptop to meet the doctor’s eyes with a soft smile- It’s not your fault you know… The girl, I mean, I promise there was nothing you could do so don’t blame yourself for it.

Jinsoul felt her heart skip a beat when her eyes met the hazel ones in front of her, Sooyoung squeezed her shoulder for a short second trying to give her the comfort she was seeking but trying to hide before walking a few steps away to call her partner. Jinsoul’s lips curled a little before she could realize she was actually smiling; suddenly the idea of having Sooyoung with her wasn’t such a bad idea.


	5. Secrets

Jinsoul’s eyes couldn’t believe what they were seeing when she looked at one of the residents through the glass of an interrogation room, Jeon Jungkook seemed nervous as he pushed his hair back away from his face. It seemed almost impossible for the blonde to actually believe he was capable of doing such horrible things after all the times she’s seen him help people without any kind of hesitation during their shifts together, but the evidence was there, his car was the one who covered the person doing the graffiti which only pointed at him as the artist or as his partner and neither of those options helped much with his case. Jungeun opened the door followed by the taller detective in deep silence making the man on the chair tense up visibly, he was uncomfortable and for the police officers that only meant there was something to hide, even the tiniest crime could put regular people into a nervous state if it was the first time they got faced about it which seemed to be the scenario.

-Do you know why you’re here?-Sooyoung asked holding a binder on her lap, inside the evidence that placed him on the scene. The man shook his head softly trying to look as calm as possible in front of the women looking deeply at him.

-Where were you earlier this morning between eight and ten o’clock?-Jungeun asked leaning forward against the table letting her elbows rest against the cold surface.

-On the hospital, my shift ended at midday- He said sure about his answer, Jinsoul knew that was true as well because before she could leave the hospital she saw him with other two doctors- I went to eat with another resident went I left, you can ask her if you want.

-You’re the only person who has keys to your car, right?-Sooyoung said trying to waste the least time possible.

-Yes but it got robbed, they found it two streets away from the hospital only a few hours ago actually-Jungkook explained furrowing his eyebrows while he pushed his hair back again, his hand was shaking.

-You’re not telling me something.- Jungeun said, she had no interest on making it sound like a question, nobody became that nervous about a car that was already found.- What are you hiding?

Jinsoul found herself holding her breath as they waited for the answer to leave his lips without any extra pressure, the detectives waited in silence giving the man a time to readjust the ideas on his head before opening his mouth, he looked like somebody who knew how bad the consequences of his acts could be and that wasn’t making it any easier for him to talk so went a whole minute went by in silence Sooyoung dropped the binder over the table without any further talking before opening it to show the then even more alarmed man his car leaving behind Jinsoul’s on the parking lot earlier that morning. His eyes widen, and the panic seemed to grow inside his body since he could only look between the detectives for a couple of seconds before looking back at the pictures in disbelief.

-Do you think I did that to doctor Jung?- The man asked pointing at the picture, his voice grew a couple of tones filled with pure surprise- I didn’t do it, I was inside the whole day, you can ask every person who worked with me even the check the ca…

-Why were you so nervous for then?-Jungeun asked trying to find something useful for them even if it was a tiny dot on the big chaos that case was becoming.

-I bought weed with Bambam like a month ago god I didn’t kill anybody- the words left his mouth before he could even stop them making him cover his mouth with his hands right after.- Wait, please don’t tell doctor Jung I said that.

-We’ll keep your car for today, come tomorrow during the morning to pick it up it has to be you personally or the car won’t be given-Jungeun said standing up and picking the binder ready to leave the interrogation room followed by her partner.

It was already useless to hide their disappointment on moments like those, every time they thought they were getting closer to find something it turned into nothing more than a dead street and it was already starting to affect the way they thought about themselves as detectives. Jinsoul wasn’t any more pleased than them when Sooyoung met her on the hallway, the blonde’s arms were crossed and the detective could picture her brain working on full speed as she tried to find a logical explanation for what they just heard. Jungeun decided to do the paperwork just to let Sooyoung leave and avoid any other fight between the detective and the chief since that morning’s show still was pretty much the only topic on everybody’s mouth, Sooyoung had quite a reputation around her temper but Jungeun tried her best not to put her partner on situations where she could actually make the rumors true by punching somebody, specially the chief himself.

Sooyoung wondered why nobody informed them about the car on their case being robbed and made a mental note to ask the street officers about it, hopefully Jinyoung would have an answer for them and save her from the other bunch of men she clearly didn’t bare on the station. Jinsoul groaned in frustration as she covered her face with both of her hands making the officer turn around to look at her with a frown, that moment made her realized they both shared the same kind of frustration after the useless interrogatory despite she seemed more calmed than the uneasy doctor seating next to her with her phone spinning between her fingers anxiously. Sooyoung took the chance to take a bag of candy form her bag at the backseat only to drop in on the doctor’s lap making her jump on her seat a little, the detective realized it was already past midday and neither of them had eaten anything after their uncomfortable breakfast earlier.

-Eat them; it might help with your anxiety-Sooyoung pointed looking at the car in front of them with a serious expression.

-I’m not anxious-Jinsoul said picking the bag from her lap to give them a look, seemed like her and the detective had just the exact taste on candy.

-Even better then, you can taste them without nauseas-The detective looked at her for a quick second only to show her a gentle smile. - Aren’t you hungry? You barely ate this morning.

-I thought you were too busy being rude to notice how much I eat-Jinsoul said opening the bag to pour some of the colorful snacks on her mouth.

-You don’t make it easy for me to be nice-Sooyoung admitted shaking her head softly, she wasn’t even a bit triggered by the doctor’s smart mouth, she actually was starting to enjoy the quick answers the blonde was able to give her.- Any plans for your resident?

-He’s not on my team, my residents are all females- Jinsoul explained calmly winning a curious look from the detective who seemed to understand the reasons behind that decision but yet she waited in silence a few seconds for the doctor to continue- They had better grades last year and I only work with the bests.

Jinsoul had a name to keep but also with every surgery the weight of a word fell into her and her team’s shoulder, there was no place for mistakes on her work and nobody was more aware of it than her. Despite her intelligence and her years on the job, she still found herself getting a little nervous before very operation especially those she had to do after a long shift where she could feel herself still being tired of all those hours keeping her body awake and aware of every emergency that could run through the doors of the hospital. Sooyoung seemed to had quieted her tough manners when she decided to pay for the delivery food that night and actually had the consideration of knocking at Jinsoul’s bedroom door to inform her the food was already there, the department was quiet aside from the television playing the news on low volume behind the detective’s back as she seated on the floor using the short table in front of the couch as a desk for her files. The amount of things they had done for that case that lead them to nothing was overwhelming, more than a hundred interrogations in two months, useless calls to give hint that lead them to nothing again, and on top of that then she had a life to take care of directly for as long as the case reminded open or the murderer decided he’d had enough, which Sooyoung thought was rarely going to happen.

A copy of the letter sent to her rested on the top of all the other papers as Sooyoung read the words for her over and over again without finding anything new on it, if the murderer was trying to mock the police, why her and not Jungeun?, the idea of them getting close enough from him to feel scared and want her out of the case crossed her mind a few times during that day but there wasn’t anything that could lead her to him, or at least that was what Sooyoung thought. Jinsoul walked out of her room with a sweater almost five sizes bigger than her making the detective almost chuckled at the picture as she filled her mouth with a piece of bittersweet chicken.

-What are doing? - Jinsoul asked pointing the food next to Sooyoung on the floor with a frown on her face. - I told you not to eat on the carpet.

-I’m not a kid Jung, I won’t spill anything-Sooyoung promised with food still on her mouth making Jinsoul close her eyes in disgust for a second. - Go grab a plate and come here, you could help me with something.

-We’re not eating on the carpet Sooyoung- Jinsoul said as she walked to the kitchen only to hear the detective mumbling something behind her back followed by the sound of steps towards her. - What do you need my help for? 

Sooyoung took a seat on the kitchen bar as she waited for the blonde to finally seat in front of her with generous amount of food, the detective let the letter rest on the space between their plates as she watched the doctor’s eyebrows rise at the words.

-This is why you’re out of the case? - Jinsoul wondered looking up at the taller who only nodded in silence. – Why would he send this to you after painting my car?

-That’s what I’m trying to find out-Sooyoung admitted lifting her shoulders for a second.- I was thinking that maybe he wanted me out of the case, but if it’s that it wouldn’t make any sense, I had nothing and there was no grantee I would be actually taken from it after this.

-You don’t fit as a victim neither-Jinsoul pointed looking at the woman in front of her who seemed more than ready to hear her hypothesis- If he only hunts on wealthy areas, you’re out of the radar and different from the others you’re not incapable of defending yourself. He likes vulnerability. - Jinsoul’s eyebrows furrowed as she took the letter with one of her hands to lift it almost to her eyes directly. - He’s organized and cold; it’s amazing he was messy enough to leave me behind that night.

Sooyoung looked up from her food to meet the woman’s unreadable gesture as the hazel eyes stayed focused on the letter, they both knew they answer to that and still neither of them dared to admit it was pure luck. The silence filled the department for the rest of the night with Jinsoul almost avoiding any kind of conversation the detective tried to start by pure politeness before she got tired of the short answers, The doctor’s mind tried to put the pieces together only to find out they weren’t taking her where she needed to be, she had to face the lack of solutions only a few times during her life and yet every times the scenarios came to her Jinsoul couldn’t help but get furious about it. It would be a lie to say sleeping was something easy for any of the two women inside the wide department that night; Sooyoung looked at the yellow note pasted over her files with the name “Wang Yiren” written on it by her pen. 

There was something interesting around the school girl with her name showing up right after the detectives closed the interrogation with the victim’s friends, Why did nobody mention her before if she was so close to the victim?, Sooyoung tried her best not to get her hopes up with their meeting but something inside her jumped only at the idea of getting something helpful, a name, a place, at that point even a broken key would be the greatest finding right after the DNA Haseul found on the last body. Jinsoul walked to the kitchen when the sun was only starting to create yellowish shadows against the clouds only to find Sooyoung already up as well facing the street from her seat on the balcony unaware of the blonde’s presence as she poured herself a generous amount of coffee on a cup, the doctor couldn’t help but wonder how much sleep the other woman got the past night after all she never actually informed her they had to wake up that early the next morning so for Jinsoul waking up at six A.M for pure habit wasn’t something much people were capable of doing, including herself.

Jinsoul groaned when the bitter liquid reached her mouth only to find out there was not even a bit of sugar on it, the sound being enough to catch the detective’s attention making Sooyoung turn around to meet her with a frown as she stood up. Jinsoul’s eyebrows raised unconsciously when her eyes spotted the woman walking towards her, Sooyoung took the last sip of coffee on her cup as she came closer to the doctor allowing the blonde to have a better look of her naked stomach barely covered by a sport bra and the waist of a blue Adidas pants. It took the best out of the taller not to laugh at the idea of Jinsoul taking her as oblivion as she placed her cup on the washer before she sat on the kitchen counter making her abds flex under the doctor’s eyes, the fact that she wasn’t blushing yet made Sooyoung almost a little disappointed.

-Morning’ Jinsoul- Sooyoung said with a smile pressing her lips together.-Is there something wrong with your coffee? Is it too hot maybe? - Jinsoul seemed to catch the detective’s real meaning behind the words making Sooyoung almost laugh when the blonde turned around to let her cup on the bar without being able to look back at her.

-It’s too bitter; did you even put sugar on it? - Jinsoul complained furrowing her eyebrows as she took the sugar from one of the cabinets. - My shift is from eight to twelve today.

-I didn’t because I don’t know how much sugar do you like- Sooyoung admitted almost making the doctor feel bad about complaining. - I know that- Jinsoul couldn’t hide her surprise about it, the detective started to notice how transparent the blonde was- I asked for a copy of your work hours for the next month at the hospital.

-Isn’t that illegal? - Jinsoul was a little surprised being honest, not even she knew the rest of her shifts for that month. She heard Sooyoung chuckled as she finally tastes her coffee again this time sweeter.

-I’m the law Jung- Sooyoung mocked jumping from the counter to the floor making the doctor turn around to meet her face, Jinsoul always hated cocky people but the detective definitely gave an interesting twist to the idea- I’ll go shower so we can go pick something to eat before your shift, we have another interrogatory at three so try being free this afternoon.

The idea of meeting other people connected to the victim after the last time wasn’t something the blonde was too willing to do, the memory of that woman crying about her daughter as she blamed her was the only thing running on the doctor’s mind making her chest ache with guilt. Jinsoul was convinced that if she had walked any closer to the scene that night, Sooyoung would have found not one but two bodies on that path and yet she regretted not doing something after the woman’s words. The hospital glass doors opened in front of them and the detective couldn’t help but notice how much Jinsoul changed the moment she walked through them, she seemed to be even more comfortable there than on her department as she greeted the nurses with a wide smile and some patients waved at her form their beds. Sooyoung almost trip with her when the blonde suddenly stopped in front of a group of three girls who bowed quickly in front of her.

-Good morning doctor Jung. - The taller girl greeted with a smile as she passed the older a tablet with the patients information from that morning.

-Sooyoung this is my team, first year resident Han Eunji, and Second year Jeon Heejin and Kim Hyunjin- Jinsoul introduced without looking at the detective as her eyes checked quietly the information on the tablet screen.- Detective Ha Sooyoung, she’s my assigned officer.

-What happened to Jinyoung? - Eunji asked with a frown making the blonde turn to meet her with one of her eyebrows raised.

-Officer Ha is apparently more prepared for this type of assignment- Jinsoul said lifting her shoulders for a second making the three girls look at Sooyoung standing behind her. – We have a programed surgery on an hour; Chungha is already preparing the operation room so let’s check the patient before getting ready.

Sooyoung never really paid much attention to how a hospital worked other than the basic when she was the one in trouble and yet she mostly waited till the last moment to seek for medical help if it wasn’t lethal but almost running behind Jinsoul as she pointed things that seemed to be on other languages for her to her residents she felt a little overwhelmed, one of them took notes quickly on a small notebook she kept on the pocket of her uniform as the other two nodded in silence, there was no doubt they were already used to Jinsoul’s work speed. Sooyoung was astonish when the doctor’s schedule reached her hands days behind, the amount of work hours per week Jinsoul had was an exaggeration even for her who usually put work over anything else.

A man on his forties looked at the doctor with a frown despite Jinsoul’s polite smile, the doctor was standing straight and despite she was about to have a brain on her hands, which for everybody outside her team considered amazing, the blonde was calm and seemed extremely confident about the procedure she was about to perform.

-Hello Minster Park- Jinsoul greeted leaving her tablet to a side to check the patient- How are you feeling today, anything new?

-Other than my brain being eaten by a tumor, everything is fine doctor Jung- the man said ironically winning Sooyoung’s stare over him, she couldn’t actually blame him, if she was about to get into surgery she wouldn’t be on a bright mood neither.

-Well since everything seems to be fine, after a few hours you won’t have to worry about that anymore- Jinsoul promised checking the monitor- How are your kids doing? The last time I saw Chaeyeon she told me about her new dog.

Sooyoung watched the man’s face light up for a second after the mention of his kids, Jinsoul of course knew how to deal with a grumpy patient after years on the E.R on her resident days she learned how to manage almost every kind of people because despite she usually wanted to give up on them her work was with and for the people and that’s what she repeated herself every morning before walking through those doors. After her first year on Seoul’s General Hospital the place turned into a second home for her, a very stressing one but it was what she choose to do out of all the possible things she could have study, for Jinsoul there was never any other option other than Medicine since she was younger despite her parents usually asking her to stop when things got a little too hard to handle when she was starting the university. Having an IQ such as hers, Jinsoul wasn’t much of a popular kid on her school days mostly because despite her wide understanding the usual teenager decisions weren’t much logical for her even when she was a teen herself.

Once the operation room was ready there was no time to lose as the doctor and the nurses got ready to perfume the surgery, Jinsoul waited for her team to walk in first just to have a moment of silence as she washed her hands carefully, it was a complicated procedure and despite she counted with another neurosurgeon to assist her it still made her stomach tickle a little. She turned around so a nurse could put gloves on her hands and her eyes couldn’t help but look up to meet Sooyoung’s stare on her, the detective smiled at her with her lips pressed together on a silent support signal despite she felt like Jinsoul didn’t actually need any extra kind of confident.

-Don’t get in trouble while I’m inside-Jinsoul hummed before thanking the nurse.

After crossing the operation room’s doors Jinsoul’s brain started working methodically as she took her place in front the patience, from the moment the first tool touched her hand the world outside that room banished completely, suddenly there was no killer to worry about, no finger pointing at her, just her job and Jinsoul knew she was just excellent at it. Sooyoung on the other side was having a hard time trying to get herself still outside the operation room, from a wide glass placed over the washers she could look at the team working fluently but without any rush over the patient, she wondered how that man’s family was doing for a moment knowing that if one of her sisters was in that place she would be probably dying on the hallway that exact moment.

Sooyoung spent most of the morning on the waiting room with the family of two patient’s Jinsoul had during the early hours of her shift, a part of her knew it was a little unprofessional for her not to keep an eye on the doctor during the operations and even on the break between were Jinsoul only got out of the operation room to drink something and prepare herself for the new case but Sooyoung trusted nobody would dare to harm her while she was on a operation room with a team she trusted with her eyes closed and the nurses. Jinsoul walked through the glass door that separated the operation’s rooms of the waiting hallway with a wide smile on her lips as she greets the anxious family with good news, watching her work throw a different light on Jinsoul for the detective carefully watching her from her seat, the blonde became brighter during her time on the hospital compared to how she worried she looked on the way there. Sooyoung thought how unfair was for good people like Jinsoul end up in situations like the one she was in, her life was in risk for taking a different way home and only the idea made the detective feel pissed.

-I don’t have more surgeries today. - Jinsoul said with a smile as she stood closer to the detective who nodded at her in silence. - There’s still an hour for my shift to be over- The blonde looked at the time on the Rolex wrapped around her wrist.

-I’m guessing you can’t ignore it for us to leave earlier, right?- Sooyoung teased as she stood up pushing her hands on the pockets of her leather jacket watching Jinsoul shake her head with a frown.- Where do we wait then?

Almost all the way on the other side of the city Kim Jungeun felt her waist being wrapped with her girlfriend’s toned arms while she took the eggs out of the pan, Jiwoo didn’t exactly know what time during the night did the detective decide to go to their bed but she was sure the girl between her arms was still a little too tired that morning as well. Jiwoo loved how passionate her girlfriend could be when it came to her job but the nights were she found herself sleeping on a half empty bed seemed to be coming more frequent and despite she wasn’t going to tell her just yet, she missed Jungeun a lot. The detective turned around with a wide smile before cupping the girl’s jaw softly to pull her into a quick kiss, Jiwoo wasn’t the only one missing those peaceful moments.

-Good morning Jungungie- Jiwoo greeted joyfully as usual as she placed kissed on the girlfriend’s cheek.

-I made you breakfast. - Jungeun said giggling when Jiwoo’s face lighted up at the mention of food, the girl looked extra tiny that morning with her bright pink pajamas and her hair messy from the bed. - Where do you want you eat?

-Aren’t you going to eat too? - Jiwoo asked with her eyebrows furrowed when she noticed there was only one plate over the counter, when Jungeun looked down to her hands she couldn’t stop the disappointment reaching her face.

-I’ll be here for dinner, I promise. - Jungeun said softly feeling the guilt burning on her chest, she hated making Jiwoo sad. - Yah, Jiwoo. - She called when the girl took a step back with a pout, of course Jungeun didn’t have time, she never had on the last two months.- Please don’t be mad.

Jiwoo lifted her gaze from the floor only to meet the concerned frown on her girlfriend’s, Jungeun seemed to be about to cry when the woman in front of her stayed in complete silence. The detective knew she probably deserved the punishment since she was more than aware about the lack of attention she’s being putting over Jiwoo and her needs since she started that case, the last thing Jungeun wanted was to lose her because of something so banal like her job but the detective couldn’t just ignore her need of catching that monster. Jiwoo seemed to forget she was angry when Jungeun pulled the tips of her t-shirt out of pure nervousness making her chest warm a little, she’s known the woman for years to know what could be possibly going on the detective’s mind on moments like those.

-It’s okay; I’ll wait for you to eat dinner- Jiwoo promised walking once again closer to her girlfriend who leaned against her touch when her hand reached her cheek to caress it for a second. - But you’ll the dishes.

-Whatever you want. - Jungeun giggled as she hugged the girl closer to her body.

Right before an “I love you” could slip through the detective’s lips the door of the shared department was knocked a few times making both of them frown, nobody never went there that early mostly because their friends knew Jungeun was usually by that time at work and Jiwoo sleeping or out as well. After placing a quick kiss on her girlfriend’s lip Jiwoo walked her way to the door with wide steps full with curiosity only to find a young boy dressed up with a delivery uniform standing on the other side of her door step with a medium brown box on his hands, Jiwoo’s smile made him smile back as well despite he looked like he was tired of his job already.

-Good morning Miss, please sign here- The boy asked stretching a table to the woman with a renewed mood before handing her the box.

-Are you sure this is the right direction? We didn’t order anything. - Jiwoo said checking the address pasted on the box, whatever that was it was starting to smell.

-Have a good day. - The boy said already walking down the hallway leaving Jiwoo with the box behind.

Jungeun’s eyes landed on the mysterious box the moment Jiwoo walked towards her with a frown on her face, the reminder of Sooyoung getting that letter days behind made the detective’s alarms start to ring but she decided to stay quiet not to alarm Jiwoo until the box was placed on the counter between them. She felt her stomach twist when her girlfriend opened the package with zero tenderness after stabbing it with a short knife to cut the tape holding the box together, she turned around for a second to fill a glass with water when she heard Jiwoo gasp and the box land on the kitchen floor. Jiwoo covered her mouth with one of her hands as she looked down at the spilled content on the floor where a series of picture of Sooyoung walking into Jinsoul’s building followed by many others rested giving Jungeun an instant headache, there was a folded paper and a tiny box covered with tape as well.

-Go call Sooyoung. - Jungeun demanded kneeling in front of the things, taking the smaller box from the floor.

-What is that?- Jiwoo asked with a shaky voice pointing at the box then on her girlfriend’s hand, Jungeun reminded silence.- What the hell is that Jungeun?

-I’ll open it when you leave, go call Sooyoung now Jiwoo- Jungeun repeated with a severe tone, leaving the box on the counter once again only to knee to pick the pictures of her partner and the blonde.

-I deserve to know too, this is my house as well- Jiwoo said taking the box on her own hands as she created a safe distance for it not to be ripped apart by the detective who looked at her in disbelief.

Jiwoo regretted her decision the second the smell reached her senses only a second after the tape keeping the box closed was broken, Jungeun asked her to leave it on the floor but Jiwoo’s ears were ringing in panic as she finally opened the box only to scream at its content. Inside a dead rat was cut open next to a blood stained note with an hour written on it, Jungeun ran to hold a then crying Jiwoo against her chest with her eyes focused on the animal on the floor. That moment the case became personal, Jungeun took her phone out of the back pocket of her jeans as she marked Sooyoung’s number without even looking.

-Come home, Now Sooyoung. - Jungeun asked even before the other girl could talk.

Jinsoul leaned against the table as she heard her team talk around her without any shame, despite the position of being the leader the blonde was more than good on creating a line between work and friendship which allowed her team to casually talk to her when they weren’t working, Jinsoul tried to know her team almost like the palm of her hands so when a light red shadow crept to her nurse’s cheeks the sudden change on her skin didn’t go unnoticed by the doctor who followed her gaze only to end up looking at Sooyoung standing in front of the window. The detective pushed the hand that wasn’t holding her phone on her blazer as she furrowed her eyebrows lowering her deep voice even more so nobody could understand more than a word or two of her conversation.

-Glad to see your enjoying the view today Chungha- Jinsoul teased taking a sip of her juice with a smirk.

-She’s gotten better since the last time I saw her.- The nurse admitted looking up and down at the detective shamelessly before looking at the doctor, now the other girls were interested as well.

-Wait a second, do you know her? - Jinsoul said seating straight as she looked back at Sooyoung who was too busy on her call to listen to what was going on between the medical team.

-We used to… well I wouldn’t call that dating, so let’s say we used to have uhm…- Chungha cleared her throat making Eunji laugh at the then even more blushed face, the other two residents were too busy with each other to listen as Heejin rested her head on Hyunjin’s shoulder.- a very friendly relationship.

-So she fucked you- Eunji said making the older slap her shoulder harshly and Jinsoul laugh despite she should be calling out that kind of language.- Why did you broke up? I mean looking at her right now I think even I would risk it

-I slept with her sister.- Chungha simply said lifting her shoulders making Eunji chuckle and Jinsoul choke with her juice.

-That’s literally wrong on every scale possible- Hyunjin interrupted as she fixed Heejin’s hair away from her face softly.

-You saying that because you haven’t seen her sister. - Chungha said with a frown, and Jinsoul wasn’t going to lie and say she wasn’t then just a bit curious about the detective’s family.

-Who’s sister are we talking about? - Sooyoung interrupted making everybody jump on the table as the turned around to meet her standing behind Jinsoul with their jackets on her arm. – I’ll borrow Doctor Jung for a minute girls.

Jinsoul looked up to meet the detective who pressed her lips together on a kind smile as she patted her shoulder almost asking her to hurry and stand up, the doctor could tell she was uneasy just by the way she wrapped her hand around her wrist all of sudden as soon as she stood from the chair to almost drag her to the hallway away from the other girls. Sooyoung took a deep breath looking at the clock on the wall with her eyebrows furrowed before looking back at the curious blonde who seemed actually worried for her.

-We need to leave now Jinsoul. - Sooyoung said as she looked at the screen of her phone still on her hands, her movements were quick making Jinsoul’s alarms go even louder on her head.

-The other doctor isn’t he…-Jinsoul explained looking back at the resting room aside them.

-Something happened to Jungeun, we’re leaving now Jinsoul- Sooyoung said and she looked how the blonde’s face became a frown at the words.

-Give me five minutes, I’ll call the director and we’ll leave. - Jinsoul said making the detective nod; Sooyoung was almost ready to leave her behind if she took more time.

Jungeun controlled her urge to punch something as she heard Jiwoo quietly sobbing on the couch meters away from her as the detective picked the last piece of content of the box from the floor, a single page carefully folded. There was a difference between getting a letter on the station and receiving such a package at home, the place where Jungeun thought Jiwoo and her were the safest, her eyes landed on the pictures of her partner closely following the blonde to her building completely unaware of the danger walking around them. Jungeun knew on much of the cases the arrogance of the criminal was the one thing that could put him behind the bars but different from other times, Jungeun wasn’t willing to wait much longer for him to make a mistake so they could find him. The detective felt like time was becoming to end and for some kind of reason she was sure the closest to her were going to be the ones to suffer the consequences of a game she didn’t know how to play.

-I’ll go, don’t worry- Jungeun almost whispered as she heard Sooyoung’s voice calling from the hallway as she knocked the door loudly.

Sooyoung felt like she was able to breathe again when she noticed her partner was still on one piece standing in front of her only to feel a bitter taste fill her mouth when her eyes landed on Jiwoo a second after walking into the department, the shorter girl tried to control her running nose when the taller detective wrapped her arms around her body to hold her close as she looked at Jungeun with a concerned face. Jiwoo shook against her chest for a second before drying her tears with the palm of her hand, Sooyoung felt her chest ache at the sight, the shorter girl was rarely pissed enough to cry like that and she could only imagine what was going on inside Jungeun’s mind if she was having a hard time to look at her friend like that.

-What the hell happened?- Sooyoung asked looking at Jungeun with a frown, her partner walked to the kitchen with wide steps before coming back to the living room with a box on her hands.

-He sent a little present-Jungeun said dropping the content on the coffee table in front of the couch; she wasn’t in the mood to be organized anymore.

-That was yesterday- Sooyoung pointed at the pictures as she picked a few from the table to passed them to Jinsoul, who reminded quiet standing beside her as she analyzed the pictures on her hands.- When did you get this?

-An hour ago, we couldn’t find the guy who brought it after he left and there is no name written on the box. - Jungeun informed seating next to her girlfriend on the couch to rub small circles on her back.- We have to take it to the station, Haseul has to examine it maybe there’s a fingerprint or something like that, it could be helpful, right?

-You shouldn’t do that- Jinsoul said making everybody on the room turn to meet her; the doctor lifted her gaze from the picture to look both detectives with a frown. - You’ll be taken out of the case like Sooyoung if your boss finds out about this, she only got a letter and here she is, if your chief finds out this psycho is sending things like this to your place you could mostly be send on hiatus without wanting it.

Sooyoung looked at her partner with wide eyes; there was a hard decision to make that morning. If they started to keep that kind of information from the station it meant they could also face some severe punishments if that leaked out but it also meant they were going to be the only ones with important parts of the case on their hands, no more team work with people who weren’t capable of actually help just both of them and with a little bit of luck Haseul would be happy to help as well. Jungeun thought about the possibility of quieting the case mostly because of the girl seating beside her, there was no need to make Jiwoo face such things just because they weren’t capable of controlling everything when it came to a criminal but the detective couldn’t ignore the fact there was not grantee they weren’t going to face anything like that again. Sooyoung was taken out of the case and yet there were the pictures of her being followed resting on the table like a proof of how dangerous everything on the streets no matter what neighborhood people lived in.

-I’ll do it if you’re in- Sooyoung said firmly looking at Jungeun who stayed quiet for a minute.

-What are you going to do now? - Jinsoul asked looking at Sooyoung who wait for her partner to answer that question herself.

-We’ll take the case from now on- Jungeun said standing up as she took a deep breath. - Nobody is going to catch that bastard if we don’t

their abilities were about to be tested and it was the moment for them to show they were able to face it, otherwise time was going to make them regret the decision taken.


	6. Hints

Jungeun’s department suddenly didn’t feel like the best place to be since Jiwoo was still tearing up as she held a coffin tightly to her chest, her eyes glued to the pictures of her friend and shy blonde trying to calm her down resting on the coffee table in front of the couch, she wondered if somewhere there were pictures like that of her and Jungeun. The younger detective wasn’t haven’t an easy time neither when she closed the door of small shared bedroom once Sooyoung walked inside in complete silence, there were many things to be done and yet not instructions given, it was like trying to do a surgery without the proper preparation. The blood stained paper cut with an hour rested on Sooyoung’s tight as she waited for Jungeun to seat next to her, the taller didn’t say a word for a moment allowing her partner to put her ideas in order before creating a plan or at least a hypothesis of what could come next.

Sooyoung knew they had to include Haseul into the team but yet the idea of dragging the shorter to their mess made her feel sick of the stomach, being as fragile as the doctor the idea of putting her on the eye of such a monster didn’t seem like the greatest idea just yet. Eyes landed on the thick black numbers written on the piece of paper; 02:21, only four hours away from them guessing it meant something to be done that day. Another mystery far from being solved or at least that’s what it seemed to be for them as Jungeun decided to finally take a seat next to her partner allowing herself to take deep and slow breaths trying to suffocated the anger burning her chest as the picture of Jiwoo crying so early on the morning about something so bloody and unnnecesary.

-When I get him, I’ll shoot him of the dick- Jungeun said and if Sooyoung hadn’t being just as angry she could have laughed at the comment.

-We need to talk what are we doing now, we can’t take Jiwoo and Jinsoul to the interrogatory- Sooyoung reminded looking at a frame of the couple kissing hanging over the bed.

-We can call Haseul and bring Jinyoung here- Jungeun said with a frown as picked the bloody note to hold it near her face. - I’m sure this has something useful on it.

-I don’t think we should get Haseul into this- Sooyoung confessed suddenly feeling nervous under her partner’s questioning look.

Jungeun didn’t need to ask to know the reasons behind her friend’s doubts and it made her feel a little selfish for not stopping a moment to think what that could mean to the doctor, the last thing they both needed was to put somebody else in danger specially if it was so close to them, they had enough with Jiwoo. Sooyoung felt her stomach twist at the thought of her friends getting hurt for her sudden lack of ability at her job, her eyes landed on the thin golden watch wrapped around her wrist remembering her she had an interrogatory to do in less than an hour when their target finally left her art school.

-Let’s call Seokjin and Jinyoung to replace us here for moment, they’re free today - Sooyoung said taking her phone from her jacket’s pocket- We’ll call Haseul later if we figure more things out after talking with that kid.

-Do you think she has something useful? - Jungeun wondered looking at the side of her partner’s face.

-Well… Teenagers don’t talk to their parents; they talk to their friends so if this girl was so close to her then she might have something- Sooyoung said lifting her shoulders before standing up slowly- you can stay with Jiwoo if you want, after all I’m the tough one.

-Keep saying that and someday it might happen-Jungeun chuckled as she stood walking to the closet to get her coat- You call the boys, I’ll wait outside.

Saying goodbye to Jiwoo was a lot more difficult that what it already was of regular circumstances for the officer who only could pray for nothing else to happen to her girlfriend that morning, the idea of having Jinsoul with her while they were out turned out a little more calming than what she thought the second she realized how still and methodic the doctor was acting in front of the scenario. There was job to be done and they weren’t going to be able to do it if they keep focusing only on the safety of the ones they knew, once they could put the murderer behind bars then there wasn’t going to be something to be afraid anymore, at least for a while. The detectives knew that and yet it wasn’t easy for them to focus on what they were doing instead of calling home to know everything was regular, Sooyoung thought about her younger sister the second they parked in front of the School, maybe it was time to alert her family about what was going on.

Sooyoung never talked about her job with Hyejoo mostly because there was never a need too, all the time she could spent with the younger wasn’t going to be wasted talking about how she found bodies all over the town, the officer convinced herself she did it not to bored her but deep down she knew it was just another of her multiple ways to protect her. The older detective wouldn’t consider herself much of a family person but her despite the distance she tried to keep with everybody else her sisters were always held tight inside her, there was nothing they could ask she wouldn’t do to assure nothing bothered them. A light push on her shoulder stopped her from taking her phone out to call home, making her turn to meet her partner instead who pointed at a short girl walking out the school with a full backpack on her back, Sooyoung almost laugh at the fact that her books seemed to weight at least the half of the girl’s full body weight.

-Let’s go unnie- Jungeun rushed opening the driver door to get out the car.

-Don’t be too fast, okay? We don’t want to scared her- Sooyoung was surprised to find herself being the cautious one- I feel like she knows something, we have to give her enough space to feel safe enough to tell- she fixed her hair away from her face on a ponytail as they crossed the street to reach the student.

Yiren wasn’t any different from all the other students walking that the sidewalk that morning and yet for the detectives the small girl seemed to be as bright as a fire in the middle of the night, they had nothing to lose but a lot to win if there was any kind of answer hiding inside the younger’s brain. Jungeun was the one who lightly tapped her shoulder making her aware of them standing on her back with a polite smile on her face, Sooyoung only nodded on her direction.

-Excuse me, Wang Yiren, right?- Jungeun wondered looking at the confusion bloom inside the honey eyes before lightly nodding- We’re detective Ha Sooyoung and Kim Jungeun, we would like to talk to you about an open case.

-Is it…. Is it about Sihyeon? - Yiren wondered with almost a whisper as she looked at her shoes, the detective realized it was for sure a hard topic to go about. –There’s not much I can tell you about.

-Anything would be useful Miss Wang- Sooyoung said softly looking at the girl just a second before she realized they were on plain sight and the eyes of other students were landing on the unusual scene- Is there a place where you prefer to go or do you want us to go to the station?

-I can’t talk to you- The student suddenly said with a frown as she anxiously gripped the straps of her backpack- It’s dangerous.

-Nothing will happen Miss Wang, we’re just trying to know what happen to your friend- Jungeun said as softly was possible.- Don’t you want some answers too?

Sooyoung saw the girl’s face turn into a frown as she thought about it for a second; they couldn’t blame them for being scared when even they were afraid about themselves but it was pointless to stop moving because of their fear when the reason was going to keep moving around so freely and carelessly. Fifteen minutes later the taller detective found herself placing a canned soda in front of the student inside a lonely coffee, the few people inside were too far from them to listen anything that could be talk between the women seating on the impeccable white table, the student took a sip of the drink as she hugged her backpack to her chest with her free hand.

-Has everything gone regularly these days? Has somebody bothered you? - Sooyoung asked taking a seat next to her partner who slowly took sips of a large dark coffee, the girl shook her head- We’re sorry about your friend.

-Everybody says the same- Yiren said with a frown despite her voice was soft and almost shy- Do you have any suspect yet?

-Well we…- Jungeun started trying to come up with a useful lie to calm the girl before Sooyoung opened her mouth.

-We don’t, that’s why is important for us that you’re honest and transparent today.

The lies about having theories and possible suspects weren’t getting them anywhere and just maybe the alarming truth worked more efficiently to rip the hints of the people, the student only nodded not much surprised about the news. If they had something they wouldn’t be seating in front of her that eager to hear anything that could left her mouth.

-Sihyeon unnie had a secret- Yiren said leaving the coke a side as she looked at her hands intertwined on her lap- I promised her I wouldn’t tell anybody about it but I’ve being think a lot these days. - Sooyoung nodded to encourage her to keep talking, it was pointless to keep hiding things about somebody who wasn’t around to be mad anymore- She was dating someone.

-We know that, the boy… Hanyo….-Jungeun started as she leaning against the table a little.

-No, another one- Yiren interrupted making Sooyoung almost choke with her drink, that was new- I… I don’t know his name. –Jungeun nodded again making sure the girl noticed it wasn’t wrong- He was older than us, I think around your age maybe.

Haseul’s voice explaining the things found on the last body came to their minds as they heard quietly what the younger was telling, a failed relationship could be the perfect trigger on a twisted mind and just maybe that was what lead Sihyeon to her death. Sooyoung had to hold her thoughts when her stomach twisted at the thought of such a young girl laying with such a monster, Yiren looked at them for a second as she bite her lip shyly, she felt a little guilty for telling yet she just couldn’t hold those details anymore.

-Do you know where he worked? - Jungeun wondered softly catching the doubt on the student.

-I think he was a doctor- the alarms set inside Sooyoung’s mind at the mention- or a Lawyer, I’m not sure- the girl mumbled softly. - Sihyeon unnie told me he made a lot of money, he even had multiple cars- Yiren leaned against the table to come closer with the detectives- but unnie was going to leave him, he did something to her the last time they were together.

-What do you mean by that? Did she tell you? - Sooyoung said leaning closer to the girl as well.

-She had bruises… they were only a few but she said it hurt a lot-Yiren frowned at the memory like she could feel her friend’s pain on her own skin- She said it started as a game but he got too rough and even slapped her.

-Bastard-Sooyoung spitted under her breath as she turned to meet her partner who looked at the student in deep silence- is there anything else you remember? - Yiren though for a second before shaking her head lightly- Thank you for collaborating with us Miss Wang, you’ve being very useful- the detective said with a nob as she took a presentation card to hand it to the younger- you can call me if you remember anything.

When the girl asked for them to drop her home they couldn’t find enough strength inside them to deny the simple request despite Jungeun was already dying to go back to check on Jiwoo who had being unusually quiet during the morning. Sooyoung couldn’t help but notice the neighborhood where the student lived was extremely different from where the victim use to live, making assumptions one of the ways the girl could reach an older man which such a wealth might be innocently walking around the sidewalks of the area, but the hypothesis didn’t solve the case, facts did. Despite the new information was good it still kept the murderer unknown, the amount of older guys who would more than gladly date such young girls was too large to start pointing suspects just like that despite Sooyoung would be more than honored to kick their asses without second thoughts or regrets. The possibilities of the Sihyeon’s murder being different from the others because of sentimental reasons were extremely high so they couldn’t ignore the new hint kindly given to them, especially when catching that man was becoming more and more personal.

Both detectives remained quiet during the ride back to Jungeun’s home, they already knew the other was trying to enlist properly her thought before talking about it with the other. Years didn’t go by without knowledge and despite it wasn’t an easy job they knew each other like they knew themselves at that point, two years trapped inside a car with somebody almost daily was a perfect exercise to get to know somebody. Jungeun couldn’t help the smile that reached her lips when a bright as usual Jiwoo opened the door for them even before the detective could turn the keys to open it herself, the woman seemed to forget the bitter incident of that morning at least momentarily.

-I was worry about you- Jungeun said softly latching her hand to her girlfriend’s.

-I’m okay baby-Jiwoo laughed kissing the girl’s already blushed cheeks at the nickname, Sooyoung thought it was stupid to blush about the person you dated for the last two years.

-Oh you’re already here- Haseul appeared from the back of the living room with a smile, it was time for Sooyoung to feel her heart drop for a second- We were already wondering if we should call you.

-We’re good- the taller smiled at the doctor before leaning to kiss the top of her head- Did you cook something?- she said smelling the air as they walked inside the department.

Haseul smiled placing her arm around the detective’s thin waist; the doctor was still a soft spot for Sooyoung without a trace of doubt. Despite the failed relationship between them not much changed after their break up, especially since they both needed to stay working on the same force and mostly because the detective couldn’t actually be angry at the shorter for more than twenty minutes tops. Jungeun whined when she noticed the big bright stain of what it looked like salsa on the spot between Jinyoung and Jinsoul who tried to clean the dirt from the coffin rubbing it softly with a tissue before realizing it was too late to hide her crime from the girl who looked at her in pure horror from her spot between her girlfriend and Sooyoung who was too busy talking to Haseul to notice what was going on.

-I’ll buy you a new one- Jinsoul quickly said lifting her hands in surrender.

-You were the one who spilled food!?- Sooyoung pointed taking her attention from Haseul to point at the ashamed blonde who only frowned at her in anger, Jiwoo thought she looked like a puppy- That’s why you don’t eat on your carpet… you spoil them!

-It was Seokjin’s fault, he pushed me- Jinsoul said standing up with a frown remanding the detectives there was actually supposed to be two more officers on the department.

-Where’s he? I thought we told you not to leave them alone- Sooyoung nagged looking at Jinyoung who scratched his neck for a second to avoid the detective’s look.

-I asked him to buy donuts for us- Jiwoo explained with a pout thinking that maybe she pushed the boy to a trouble.

Sooyoung could only nod at the information, after all nobody could say no to Jiwoo when she really wanted something but something was already starting to be hard to ignore, Haseul’s curious gaze. Both detectives knew the shorter was for sure hard to cheat especially when the three of them knew each other so perfectly, they still had to decide if it was safe enough to tell her yet Sooyoung was extremely grateful for having her around that morning before the time written on the bloody paper came. The idea of the murderer killing with a break up as a reason on the last case shoved a new light into his profile, yet it wasn’t enough to tell much new things, Sooyoung already knew he was narcissistic so the idea of somebody younger leaving him might had being the reason of such anger at the moment he decided it was time to take another life.

The detective was a little surprised to know Jinsoul actually felt comfortable enough to spent the rest of the afternoon with them of the department which allowed the detective to be around her friends outside the station of a crime scene, maybe easing her mind for a moment would help her to think about new possibilities. Leaning to get two almost frozen bottle of beer she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist tightly, she didn’t even needed to look back to know who they belonged to, the time she was trying to avoid had come and trapped between the arms there was no way of scraping. It was time to face Haseul.

-Do you want one? - Sooyoung wondered placing her hand against Haseul’s as she closed the freezer.

-I have to drive home, you know I’m a lightweight- Haseul smiled before kissing the detective’s shoulder for a second, Sooyoung couldn’t help but smile as well, the doctor really wanted to know this time.

-May I know why am I getting such a soft treat today? - Sooyoung teased turning around to look at the doctor’s face looking at her with attention.

-Can’t I hug an old friend? - Haseul said making Sooyoung lift an eyebrow showing she didn’t believe a word- And I know there’s something you’re not telling so I doubt is nothing. – Sooyoung chuckled as she placed a lock of hair behind Haseul’s ear softly caressing the tip of it with her fingertips.

-And what are you going to do, huh? Seduce the information out of me? - It was time for Haseul to laugh at the mock, sure about her strategy.

-It’s not like it hasn’t work before- Haseul reminded making the taller narrow her eyes still glued to the shorter’s face as she shook her head in deny.

Haseul was right, as usual, maybe if Sooyoung hadn’t be so sure about putting her in danger she would have probably tell everything to the doctor the second she walked to meet her on the door. There was too many things to order inside her brain before she could offer theories to anybody else so when her phone rang outside the kitchen she felt happy for having a reason to scape only a second before Jungeun’s and Haseul’s phone rang with hers. Suddenly with a simple gaze everybody on the room was aware of something; there was a new body to investigate.


	7. Jinsoul.

Seating on the edge of a stair Jinsoul looked at the officers coming in and out of an small department, the corridor wasn’t wide enough for them to comfortably circulate around so observing them trying to move was doing a good job distracting the doctor from the fact that there was another victim only meters away from her, probably brutally murdered like the others. The time between the victims were becoming shorter and shorter and it was obvious for Jinsoul to notice that whoever was behind them was also starting to get more anxious for blood, blood which could probably be hers if he had the chance to caught her. 

The chances of being on such a position seemed to be impossible for the doctor who despite the passing days still felt she was trapped inside a crime movie, Jinsoul tried to remember a time where she was in a similar danger and even with her impeccable memory noting showed up on her thoughts. Life was like an almost perfectly calculated math exercise on Jinsoul’s brain, she thought about the probabilities of someone like her to be dragged into an investigation for a serial killer when all she did was work and sometimes, only if she felt like she could, rest. Having such a fast brain turned into a double edged knife after growing up, it allowed her to learn faster and efficiently but it also meant she had a constant amount of thoughts going on at the same time inside her. 

Suddenly Jinsoul found herself burying her face between her hands for a second trying to stop the beating on her temples as she felt a head ache starting to form, all she could do was wait for Sooyoung to finish so they could finally go home. The detectives inside the apartment weren’t having a nicer day than the blonde as they looked at another young girl laying on the floor of her room with a naked torso and a ripped skirt pushed above the middle part of her tights, the smell made their stomach twist as Haseul lifted one the bruised arms, she was murdered at least a week ago. 

-It’s being a while since he was here- Jungeun mentioned with her eyebrows furrowed as she noticed the messy room around them. 

-Nobody noticed she was missing until this morning when she was supposed to go back to work after being sick- Sooyoung said looking at the girl, she felt her heart ache a little at the thought of her missing for days and nobody noticing it- Do you think he left any trace of DNA on this girl too? 

-I only could tell tomorrow after a full exam but he apparently didn’t rape her- Haseul informed looking at the victim’s barely spread legs. 

Sooyoung shared a single glace with her partner as the girl’s voice came back to their minds like hearing a record, the fact that there was no trace of sexual assault at least at first sight confirmed their theory about Sihyeon’s murder being committed for deeper reasons other than plain killing like all the others. The locks weren’t forced open so he had to have any kind of relationship with the girl in front of them, the idea of that man seducing women to get them into a much lonelier places to take their lives away wasn’t insane to think, after all it was the most common thing to do between the male killers. Sooyoung took a deep breath after walking out of the suddenly suffocating room, the crowed hallway wasn’t such calming neither as the uniformed officers talked with the neighbors creating too such noise for her like, her eyes landed on the stairs that leaded to the upper floor only to find Jinsoul’s eyes looking back at her almost like a silent petition for them to finally leave that chaos. 

Despite her training Jinsoul clearly found the crime scenes too messy and unorganized for her to be calm about it for more than a single hour, everything seemed to be out of place and the amount of people into it only made it look even worse for her even when watching the detectives work so hardly on the case calmed her a little, at least she was sure something was being done about it. 

-Let’s go.- Sooyoung called standing a few stairs down her with a serious look on her face, Jinsoul only nodded in silence. – Are you okay? – Despite not considering herself the most sensitive person ever, it was obvious for her that the doctor was to say the least, a little stressed. 

-yeah, just a head ache- Jinsoul said pulling her jacket against her body softly as she waited for the detective to lead the way. 

-You seem to have those way too often- Sooyoung said before she could hold herself from it, winning a quick glare from the blonde next to her who simply lifted her shoulders as an answer.- Is there anywhere do you want to go before home? 

-Let’s eat something- Jinsoul said in a calm voice as they made their way stairs down, after all it was only a two floors to go before the parking lot.

The sun was starting to set over the high buildings around the city marking the end of a day that seemed to be shorter than expected for both of them, Sooyoung placed herself on the driver seat after waiting a second for Jinsoul to confirm she was okay with the idea of being driven around. After seeing those pictures of them on Jungeun’s house the doctor was starting to wonder how safe was to use her car so frequently instead of the detective’s just to make them a little harder to track on the traffic. Suddenly the single idea of being on the streets made a shiver run down her spine for a second yet her life couldn’t stop for a single guy just like that, if he was going to get her she was at least going to make it hard to do. 

-Where do you want to eat? - Sooyoung wondered as she turned to meet the deep brown eyes of the woman seating next to her. 

-You choose, a place where we could drink too would be nice- Jinsoul said as she pressed her lips together making her cheeks puff a little under the detective’s focused gaze. 

-Are you asking me out all of sudden?- Sooyoung teased with a chuckle as she lifted one of her eyebrows making the doctor cuff and turn her eyes making the taller laugh a little because of it- You’re way too easy to annoy. 

-That’s because you’re really irritating- Jinsoul talked back immediately making the detective lift her hands from the wheel in surrender for a second before going back to the driving in silence with a light smile on her face. 

Sooyoung had to bite her tongue not to laugh a little when she noticed how the doctor crossed her arms in front of her torso like an upset little kid, Jinsoul maybe didn’t acknowledge the amount of child-like gestures she did on daily basis outside the hospital but it wasn’t any easy for the detective to ignore them as well. Despite her smart mouth Jinsoul didn’t seem to be the kind of person to go into an argue for too long, even being as stubborn as she was people drained her energy way too often for her to be around them for periods much longer than needed, it was safe to say she wasn’t that much of a social person. Sooyoung parked in front of a small restaurant only a few streets away with a smile on her lips sure about her choice as she waited for the doctor to follow her inside the crowed local.

The smell of fresh food being cooked made Jinsoul’s stomach ache a little with hunger as she spotted the plates on the tables around them; the detective took off her coat leaving it on the chair beside them as she leaned to hand the doctor the only menu on the table with a light smile. Sooyoung’s personality was a mystery to solve for Jinsoul and even when she didn’t want to admit it she was putting more attention than expected into it, after all it wasn’t an easy job to ignore somebody with who you spent the whole day with, she wondered if the detective wasn’t fed up with her already. 

-You won’t read it? - Jinsoul wondered as she took the menu with a furrow. 

-I already know what I want- Sooyoung simply said as she leaned back on the chair looking around the place before lifting an arm trying to get somebody’s attention- Minji-ssi! 

Jinsoul lifted her sight from the card to look at the young woman smiling widely at the detective as she picked a few left plates on a table to hand them to another employee before making her way to them, the detective leaned forward on the table resting her chin on her hand as she smiled back at the woman, suddenly the doctor left out of place as she proceeded to read the food almost hiding from the sharp look of the stranger now focused on her presence in front of Sooyoung. 

-I thought you were cheating on us with that garbage sold in front of the station- The stranger said making Sooyoung laugh as she shook her head at the comment. 

-I would never- Sooyoung said lifting her hand with her eyes focused on the woman’s gaze- How’s Yoohyeon? 

-Busy but she’s fine- Minji said simply before turning to meet the stranger seating right in front of her friend with her face almost covered by the menu only to turning her face with a curious look to the detective- The usual? 

-Can I order for us or you want something specific? - Sooyoung asked looking at Jinsoul who lifted her gaze to meet her as she left the menu aside, finally revealing her face to the curious woman standing next to them with a smile, the doctor lifted her shoulders careless- Okay, so we’ll take my usual and two beers please.

The table stayed in silence most of the wait as Jinsoul checked the clinical story of a few new patients on her department, a long shift was ahead for them tomorrow and in order to dismiss the inevitable stress she always tried to be prepared to all the possible solutions she was able to offer. Becoming that version of herself wasn’t a flower path for Jinsoul and despite she used to remember those times with bitter feelings she was proud of herself for being able to reach the spot she was in that moment, one of the very few who counted with respect on the medical world without having grey hair. Medical school for her was a privilege and she took the most out of it with outstanding grades every single year she spent of campus and if she was able to put aside the fact that she wasn’t the most loved person on her dorm Jinsoul would call it a nice time.  
Youth was just lonely for her and she was starting to release her adulthood didn’t seem to be going much different despite she was for sure making a better work trying to talk to people than before, most of the empty interactions seemed useless to her and even when she was aware of this she taught herself how to enjoy them between her friends. For Jinsoul everything hides a reason even the smallest gesture or word which made it harder to her to talk with a stranger outside the hospital, for example the one seating right in front of her as she took small short sips of dark beer. Detective Ha Sooyoung, the rising star of the police department and Jinsoul’s new study subject. 

-What are you thinking about? - Sooyoung wondered resting her chin on the palm of her hand. 

-It’s curious that they found a body right after the whole box thing- Jinsoul said looking down at her food moving the pieces of meat around the plate- Don’t you think is suspicious? 

-It’s a coincidence- Sooyoung said before taking a generous amount of noodles to her mouth- She’s has being dead for a while. 

-Don’t speak with your mouth full- Jinsoul nagged as she pointed at the officer with her chopsticks, that was starting to be a regular request- I’ll check your notes later. 

-Sure, some fresh thoughts could be useful. – The officer said lifting her shoulders for a second- How’s your headache going?

Jinsoul had to admit that even when the detective acted distracted and distant she was always aware of her and her state around her, the person Sooyoung was during work was completely different from the woman seating in front of her and for the doctor that was starting to be easy to notice. On the station they were only a very few chances Jinsoul could actually see her being the kind version of herself and almost all of them were dedicated to her partner or Haseul but between all the other officers and even with the chief Sooyoung seemed to become a whole different person, a version Jinsoul still was having a hard time learning how to stand. 

Sooyoung smiled softly at her before nodding happy to hear that even without taking a pill the doctor was starting to feel at least a little better, once the anger of being taken out of the case was gone the detective found herself admitting taking care of Jinsoul wasn’t that bad specially when the woman made it so easy for her to follow around. Neither of them was as annoyed for the other as they pretended to be but that wasn’t something they were ready to admit. Jungeun’s new partner was supposed to arrive in a few days and it was starting to give both detectives something else to think about, especially then when they had something they couldn’t share with the rest of the team.   
Four victims without links between them other than the killer himself, a personal reason to kill one of them and a growing mess was for sure going to give the new detective a lot to keep up to, and even when the original pair wasn’t happy about the change neither Jungeun or Sooyoung couldn’t deny they really hoped for the new one to be useful to the case. Jungeun wondered if the killer was waiting for her to come crying to her shift about the box only for her to be taken out just like Sooyoung only days behind yet if those were his intentions, how he possible could know about it?. There wasn’t any news about a change on the investigators in charge of the case and even if he was following them around, Sooyoung still on the station and even on the crime scenes after the chief’s order. 

-Do you want anything else?- Jinsoul asked softly leaving her chopsticks on her empty plate, Sooyoung shook her head no softly as she took the last long sip of beer- You took the right decision about the food, it was good. 

-Come on’ Jung, it was more than good- Sooyoung said with a smile making the doctor look at her with a fun stare- Look at this? You ate a lot so you have to at least admit I won at this- The detective said pointing at the empty plates on the table, aside from a few chopped vegetables everything was clean. 

-Not everything is a competition, you know? - Jinsoul wanted to laugh at the detective’s excitement yet she held it back showing only her smile to the officer- If it was I would win. 

-What do you want to bet?- Sooyoung said leaning a little forward now interested on the conversation- Choose a game, let’s make a bet. 

The detective had to admit the last place she expected to end her day on was an arcade but yet there they were as Jinsoul took from a few game coins from the obviously annoyed employee, maybe it was the beers or the food but the doctor seemed to be more loose around the officer knowing that it was going to be probably too childish to keep treating each other like cordial enemies. 

-I’m starting to think this is your way of take me out without asking to- Sooyoung teased taking a few coins from the basket on the doctor’s hand as a mocking smile hanged on her lips. 

-Do you really think every girl wants to go out with you? - Jinsoul wondered lifting her eyebrows as she scanned the games around them.

-Are you joking? Have you seen me?- the detective said pointing at her body with both of her hands making the doctor roll her eyes at the gesture despite she actually found it kind of funny.- I mean not every girl but you have to admit it would be at least a little hard to deny I’m good loo…

-hokey- Jinsoul interrupted turning to meet the officers confused face for a second- That’s what we’re playing, Air hokey, the looser will cook the breakfast tomorrow. 

Maybe for the detective it didn’t sound like a too motivating prize but for somebody who barely could boil water for drinks or a simple spaghetti like Jinsoul the chance to skip the cooking was for sure a prize for her as they took their places on the edges of the table, she couldn’t remember the last time she did something similar with somebody who wasn’t her younger sister and that only could mean it had being a really long time since so. The match got a little too heated when the detective realized her opponent was actually much better at the game than what she expected as Jinsoul’s quick hands hardly ever missed the disk quickly moving on the table, with a few seconds left to win and a matching score Sooyoung was starting to get frustrated. 

-I told you I would win.- Jinsoul mocked with a laugh before pushing the disk forward harshly to make it go faster- I though you would at least be a little better on this ga… 

-Fuck- Sooyoung cursed loudly suddenly taking her hand away from the table to curve a little forward holding her hand with the other- What the fuck Jinsoul? You hit me with the disk! 

Jinsoul’s cheeks turned bright red taking a step back from the table feeling the guilt fill her chest before moving closer to the detective. 

-Oh my god Sooyoung, I’m so so sorry- Jinsoul said extending her hand trying to give a better look to the supposedly hurt fingers- Let me take a look, I’m so sorry… 

-Ha! - Sooyoung laughed suddenly taking Jinsoul’s hand with her left hand as she pushed the disk right to the goal with the right one, marking the winner point right on time before the clock stopped- And that my friend is why you don’t trust your opponent- The detective laughed at the shocked face look at her as she softly patted the blonde hair a few times like she would do with a little kid.

-That’s not fair! - Jinsoul nagged pushing the taller away from her with a furrow- You cheated! 

-And you lost, that’s it for tonight- Sooyoung laughed loudly at her taking the rest of the coins with her to leave the doctor behind. – What else do you want to try? Bowling maybe? 

-We’re going home. - Jinsoul said suddenly serious as she pushed her hands to the pocket of her jacket, clearly pissed forcing herself to pass Sooyoung on their way out of the arcade.

-Oh come on’ Jung don’t be such a crybaby- Sooyoung said jogging to stand next to the woman who looked with her eyes narrowed, she got nothing by as straight face as an answer- Okay, fine, I got it- The detective lifted her hands in surrender to the blonde. 

The doctor was actually quietly pleased when Sooyoung decided not to push further even when she wasn’t really that much angry about the little cheat the detective did, it was a good excuse to take them home earlier to rest despite Jinsoul was pretty sure she just needed to ask things for Sooyoung to accompany her on it, after all that was the reason why she was there. The detective allowed her to walk steps away from her still keeping her under her sight every meter they moved through the quiet parking lot, the only shadows against the walls were from the cars parked to each side of them almost like a maze Sooyoung was studying quietly without much rush until a sound broke the harmony of their steps, A camera. 

The light of the flash wasn’t visible yet only by the sound Jinsoul felt like the blinding light was directly pointed to her face, she froze of her spot waiting for the detective to reach her side hearing how much heavier her steps sounded against the ground creating an echo through the cars. Sooyoung felt her whole body tense up as she forced herself to walk instead of running the few meters that kept her away from the doctor, she could picture somebody hiding behind a car preparing herself to attack whoever decided to jump from nowhere near them. Clear steps sounded behind them, fast and threatening as Jinsoul wrapped her arms around the detective’s like holding to Sooyoung could assure her everything was still under control. 

Running would show panic and the detective was trained to avoid that kind of feelings, she took deep and long breaths as she focused of the sound getting closer to them. The fingertips of her free hand caressed the gun hiding on the inner pocket of her coat just in case she considered necessary, she didn’t think the killer would be stupid enough to come that close to Jinsoul when there was an armed officer around her but if her job had taught her something was that must of the times people didn’t act as she expected them to. The idea of telling Jinsoul to run as far as she cans go through her mind for a second knowing that it was probably the only idea on the woman’s mind that minute, the steps changed the direction coming faster and closer to them from the side this time. 

-If something happens to me, run out of here. Understood? - Sooyoung said firmly without any trace of feelings into it, Jinsoul nodded against her arm. 

From the corner of her eye Sooyoung spotted a shadow running towards them almost desperately, stopping her steps and waiting for it to come close enough as she heard the doctor whine quietly on her side almost curling her whole body against the detective’s side. Sooyoung didn’t wasted time to look at the person before throwing her free arm towards him with the gun on her hand with a practiced ease, the edge of the gun hitting the man’s head hard enough to make his body fall to the ground immediately after curling over himself at the pain allowing both women to hear him cry out. 

-What the fuck you bitch!?- The man yelled loudly opening one of his eyes to face the gun still pointing him, behind it Sooyoung’s eyes stayed as cold as ice.- You could have just said no thanks!

-What the fuck at you talking about pig? - Sooyoung mouthed loud enough for it to be threating but not to scare Jinsoul even more. 

-I wanted your numbers for fuck sakes, what’s wrong with women these days?- The man said with both of his hands on his head touching where the gun hit him with his fingers almost scared to find blood on it.- All of you are insane! 

-I won’t kick your ass right now just because I’m feeling quite kind today- Sooyoung explained dropping her arm to a side without placing the gun on her coat again- But I really hope somebody else does. 

Jinsoul felt her heart pound loudly on her chest as she kept her eyes closed tightly, her legs felt like air when Sooyoung made her walk again this time with wider steps to her car. The detective’s voice and even the profanities coming from the man’s mouth sounded like they were kilometers away from her despite she could feel the detective’s arm still tightly pressed against her chest as they almost jog together the rest of the way. Jinsoul felt like the air wasn’t enough and she suspected that her cheeks would be already covered in tears by the time Sooyoung opened the door for her to seat on the passenger seat, the detective held her hand softly almost like she was scared of her falling down at any second. 

The smell inside her car almost made her feel safe enough for a second as she covered her face with both of her hands suddenly ashamed of her reaction when the woman seating next to her seemed to be completely unbothered by the incident. Sooyoung didn’t last long to secure the doors and turn on the air conditioner for the doctor who shook at her side, the detective stood quiet for a second unsure of what to do before placing her coat on Jinsoul’s legs to keep them warm before wrapping her fingers softly around the doctor’s wrist. 

-It’s over now Jinsoul- Sooyoung whispered as her thumb slowly caressed the skin under her hand, a soft apologize left the doctor’s mouth- There’s nothing wrong with being scared, okay? You don’t have to worry about it, that’s why I’m here for- Jinsoul’s body shivered as a loud sob left her lips despite they were tightly pressed together. 

She could feel the detective moving on her side and the sound of a zipper being open filling the car only a second before a package of tissues were placed on her lap softly, Jinsoul could feel the hesitation on the usually confident woman as she tried her best to comfort her without passing the thin line of cordiality when it came to physical contact. Sooyoung herself opened the package to hand her one in silence, unsure If her words were welcomed or unnecessary as she followed the tears falling down the normally calm doctor who kept sobbing softly with her eyes focused on her hand holding the other tightly on her lap, her own nails pressing against her skin as she asked herself to be back on her control zone.

-Don’t do that, it must hurt- Sooyoung noticed furrowing her eyebrows in obvious worry as she spotted the nail marks on the pale skin. - Give me your hand- The doctor looked up to meet her in amaze as the brunette extended her hand to her with a soft smile, after a second of hesitation her shaky hand was tightly hold by a warm one- You’re not alone in this, you know? We’ll face this as a team- Sooyoung promised looking directly at Jinsoul’s eyes as she weakly nodded her head- Good, now this team will be home twenty minutes tops so there’s nothing to be scared of. 

Sooyoung thought it was quite an optimistic promise knowing that probably it was going to be a long night for both of them, yet she didn’t say anything about it as she quietly drove the streets that kept them away from what Jinsoul considered the only safe place she could go to. Neither of them could assure the sound of the camera came from the man’s phone but it was the only idea giving peace to the doctor’s mind as her eyes stared at the thumb caressing her knuckles almost automatically on a quiet attempt to relax her, they avoided a bullet today yet it made Sooyoung wonder what could have happened if the whole incident would have being the real killer. Was she really going to be able to protect her witness? What if he shot him before she could react? What if Jinsoul got out of her sight on the wrong place at the wrong time?

-Are you feeling better? - Sooyoung wondered as she pressed their floor on the elevator, Jinsoul seemed almost sick standing behind her. 

-Yes, it was too overwhelming for me I guess- Jinsoul mumbled pushing her hands to the pockets of her coat, Sooyoung smiled at her with her lips pressed together. 

-We’ll work hard so you don’t have to get used to that for much longer- The detective promised making the doctor nod as an answer with her face down to hide the growing blush on her cheeks. 

The wide apartment as drown on a deep silence as they walked in without much rush, their steps echoed between the walls as Sooyoung moved forward just to assure they were the only ones inside as a nervous Jinsoul followed her back quietly. Despite the short time their nights were starting to become a routine were both of them barely talked to each other before disappearing behind the doors of their rooms giving the other the space that maybe desperately waited for during the day, after all having somebody following you around on every step you gave must be exhausting and Sooyoung was quite aware of that as she made sure to disturb as less as possible while they were inside Jinsoul’s house. The detective wasn’t surprised when the doctor remembered to ask for her notes before she could close the door of her room knowing by fact she was going to be too ashamed to knock after Sooyoung disappeared behind it. 

-Don’t stay up too long, we have quite a shift tomorrow- Sooyoung nagged as she handed the blonde the thick files, her body resting against the side of the bedroom’s door. 

-Like you wouldn’t stay up yourself- Jinsoul said narrowing her eyes making the detective laugh at the comment- I’ll tell you if I find something. 

-I hope you do- Sooyoung smiled softly at her- Wake me up if you need something Jung.

Before she could answer the woman in front of her closed the door on her face after patting her hair like she was nothing but a little kid to her eyes, Jinsoul forced herself to take a deep breath as she placed herself on the desk inside her room. Moving her laptop aside and leaving the paper files on the center of the wooden table, the doctor prepared herself to open them almost methodically knowing by fact that the pictures and details inside weren’t about to be much calming for her. Sooyoung and her worked on different edges of almost the same knife, both of them held certain level of respect and even admiration if people considered so yet Jinsoul, much different from the detective, wasn’t too used to see how dark her own city could be. 

Death was a complicated subject and Jinsoul wondered if it even turned any easier when you grow use to the fact of having to work around it daily, she was sure the world under Sooyoung’s eyes was much different from how it worked for hers and the proof of that thought was their reaction to danger. Jinsoul stood frozen on her place, almost ready to take whatever was thrown to her when Sooyoung on the other side presented herself as a fighter to take into consideration, even if she wasn’t on a dangerous situation that seemed to be the detective’s regular behavior. Jinsoul thought it had to be exhausting.   
Morning came faster after probably the most decent amount of sleep Sooyoung had during those days, the house around her was drown on a deep silence revealing her that neither the doctor wasn’t awake yet or she refused to leave her room before it was time to work. It too early for the sun to come out and even the constant traffic under the high building stood quiet as she made her way to the kitchen on an already practiced ease, after looking at Jinsoul like that the last thing she could do was at least be a little fair and try to prepare something decent to eat for them.   
A twenty four hours shift sounded excessive even for the detective so she made sure the coffee was strong enough to cure even the deepest hangover just in case the doctor didn’t wake with the right amount of energy. Sooyoung was sure the files were read a least ten times each during the night considering what she’d seen from Jinsoul’s behavior, she wondered if there was something she skipped and that jumped to the doctor’s eyes as soon as she started yet the possibility seemed to be too little, Both detectives knew every detail on those pages almost perfectly by memory and if they were sure about something was that they lead to nothing but a dead end on each victim.  
The only strong suspect was the shadow that was Sihyeon’s secret boyfriend. Doctor or layer, maybe younger or older, not even a hint of how to spot him physically. The perfect ghost for Sooyoung and her partner, she had too little cases with pedophiles before luckily for her since she seriously doublet about how much she could hold herself down not to at least punch the bastards on the face but ever something as big as that case. The yellowish filer was placed in front of the detective a second before the doctor waked pass her to find a cup, freshly showered and already dressed with her uniform Jinsoul hummed quietly to herself as she poured a generous amount of coffee for herself. Sooyoung thought Jinsoul made it hard to believe it was only four thirty on the morning. 

-Good morning doc- Sooyoung hummed with a smile on her lips almost hidden behind the cup on her hands.- I woke up with the will to cock but I figured out it was better if we just bought some bagels or something. 

-Sounds good- Jinsoul simply said lifting her shoulders as she stood on her tip toes to reach a pack of salty cookies on the back of one of the cabinets- I found something last night. 

The detective almost chokes with the sip on her mouth as her eyes widen for as second to look at the woman in front of her, Jinsoul moved without any rush as she opened the cookies.

-I think he’s sending Jungeun Hints- The doctor started looking at the detective with a serious expression- he sent pictures of us, just to let her know he’s around but he could have done that to make you lost.

-Keep going- Sooyoung asked leaning against the kitchen bar to listen at the new theory. 

-I know the whole box thing was not a coincidence- Jinsoul explained leaving her coffee aside- He want you to think he’s next target is me, but what if I’m not? You, Jungeun and even her girlfriend could be his target as well- the doctor moved forward to the bar opening the files for the detective- Here, that’s the paper he sent to Jungeun, 2:21- her finger pointed at the paper to drive Sooyoung’s eyes to it- Yesterday’s victim was found a second floor, apartment number 21. 

Sooyoung left like she had to take a deep breath for a second realizing how stupid she was for allowing such an obvious hint to slip through her fingers like sand. 

-What I’m saying is that it would be illogical for him to come after me knowing I have an armed officer around the whole day, there are plenty of easier targets- The doctor said looking at the detective’s expression- There’s a reason why he sent that letter to you, the killer might have wanted you out of the case yet he didn’t have any security about it your chief could have let you go on with it even after it. 

-Why do you think he did it? - Sooyoung wondered furrowing her eyebrows as she looked at the picture of the latest victim resting in front of her.

-My theory is that he thinks you can’t catch him, neither you or Jungeun-the doctor said slowly as she pressed her lips together unsure of her own ideas- This guy thinks all those women were useless, maybe he even thought about them as a toy. What would make him think different about you and your partner? 

The silence floated between the women as Sooyoung tried to follow the doctor’s theory. It wasn’t crazy to think that maybe the killer was trying to pull them of a different direction; one that drove them even farther to the solution yet this time seemed to be quite the opposite. A killer that wants to get caught, Sooyoung almost laughs at the idea. 

-Then let’s wait for him to keep sending his shit- The detective said closing the file carefully not to fold anything important- If he thinks he can be smarter than us for much longer then he’s the one who’s lost. 

Jinsoul wanted to believe her with all her soul yet she couldn’t stop the growing hesitation inside her, the killer could be smarter than them for as long as he wanted if he kept going like he was yet she didn’t told anything to the taller, instead she allowed her grow her confidence as they walked outside the building almost a whole hour after. There were too many possibilities to take into consideration and both of them could their minds rambling around each one of them on their short trip to the hospital, that day on the detective’s car. 

The idea of a hospital was tragic and even stressful for many people yet for Jinsoul it was her place to be, as she walked the wide hallways she could feel herself getting comfortable with every step she gave, like the sight of her residents and her operation room could erase the fact her life was in danger. Sooyoung noticed the change almost immediately as she saw how the woman’s shoulders straighten making her look taller and even more impressive than how she usually looked, she could compare it to her case on the station yet she knew it was completely different, as a police Sooyoung wanted to make people respect her yet Jinsoul didn’t need to ask for it people seemed to love her or at least the idea of her as a their doctor. 

The neurologist was one of the hospital’s pride and they weren’t trying to hide it for anybody, Jinsoul had proved through the years that she’s nothing but capable to bring success to their establishment every time she closed the year with the lowest range of mistakes during surgeries even between the other talent doctors. Sooyoung was trapped on the observation room a floor above the operation room as she looked at the blonde place herself in front of her second surgery of the morning, the soft vibrations of her phone inside the back pocket of her jeans made her stand up from the plastic chair for a moment. On the screen her older sister’s name shone for her. 

-Is Hyejoo on detention again? - Sooyoung immediately asked as she furrowed her eyebrows, their little sister was usually the cause of the sudden calls between the elders. 

-Sooyoung I think something is wrong- Sunmi said on the other side of the line making the detective feel like a bucket of ice was thrown to her body, the fear was clear on her sister’s voice. 

-What do you mean? Where are you? - The detective felt her stomach twist at the sound of her sister’s fear, Sunmi wasn’t easy to scare. 

-I’m driving; I think somebody is following me Soo. 

Sooyoung felt her knees get weak to the point she had to take a seat on the chair behind her, her throat closing at the sudden panic. For the first time in years Sooyoung felt the most primitive fear, the fear that makes you freeze for a moment, from that second something bigger than her own life was in danger and the detective had to show if she was capable or no to save her sisters.


	8. Sooyoung

Sooyoung could feel the adrenaline rushing throught her system as she pushed the doors of the waiting room open for her to almost run down the extense hallway to the closest emergency exit, on her ear Sunmi's voice on the phone sounded like she had her head under her water for a moment, tripping with her own feet she moved faster as calming words to her sister tried to left her mouth. There weren't too many moments on her life that could bring the type of fear that streaming on her veins that morning, some bitter memories of their youth came to mind as she tried to picture her usually calm sister on a panic state bigger than hers. 

-Listen to me unnie, okay?- Sooyoung said clearing her throat on the process, her hands shaking as she opened the Emergencysharp breath.- It's been behind me since i left Hyejoo on School. 

The detective furrowed her eyebrows even more, the distance from Hyejoo's school to the office was wide enough for somebody to lose a car up on the traffic especially on that area of the city, whoever was driving the car behind her sister wasn't doing it for the first time and Sooyoung knew that. I enter open, the sun blinding her for a quick second- Where are you?

-I'm two avenues away from my office- Sunmi said taking a deep breath, she could sense her little sister's fear on the phone. 

-I'm at the Seul General- The detective informed- How's the car following you? Can you anything that could help me spot him? 

-It's dark blue, i think it has a hit on the side- The older informed, the car came closer to hers making her take a f the rushed to her car on that exact second she could meet her sister halfway through the few Avenues that kept them apart, pressing the keys on her pocket she analized quickly how many possiblelities there were for it to be a trap to make her leave Jinsoul alone, too risky she conclued. 

-I can't drive to you Sunmi, i need you to stay on the line with me.- Sooyoung felt like every breath she took burned her lungs as the air ran down her chest.- I'll call Jungeun, she'll send somebody to you but i need you to keep driving. 

-Soo please don't panic, i'll be fine- Sunmi tried to calm her from the phone, the detective chuckled a little at her comment- I'll speed up a little, make your calls. 

Sunmi was quiet smart and despite Sooyoung knew that she couldn't help but worry like she would do exactly with her younger sister, leaning against the external wall of the hospital the detective lowered her phone to put her sister on hold for a minute or two. On the operation room Jinsoul looked up to the Observation room a floor over her head furrowing her eyebrows when she spotted nothing but empty chairs, the detective usually stayed on the same place during her intervertions no matter if it was on the observation area or the waiting room so she couldn't help but wonder what made her move from her site. 

Stepping a side the Nerologist allowed her resident to finish the surgury under her sight, Heejin took a quiet deep breath as she asked for the instruments calmly, nobody could see it because of the mask but both Jinsoul and Eunji knew she was similing quietly under it. Jinsoul trusted her team almost blindly knowing how dedicated her residents were, after all they had to pass a lot of dificulties and hard task on their tranning with Jinsoul, she might be a calm speaker but when it came to work Jinsoul really could turn into a difficult person to deal with. 

-Eunji, what do you think there's something Heejin should do?- Jinsoul turned around to meet the first year resident who widen her eyes, Heejin thought the girl looked even tinier with the surgical uniform on. 

Jinsoul liked to creat some sort of healthy competition between her team, it motivated them to be better and as a consequence she had probably the better few from the lucky residents on the program. Eunji's round eyes looked at her for a second before turning her sight to Heejin's hands, it all seemed right for her, the way she held the instruments and even the way she was standing in front of the patient almost exactly the same as Jinsoul's. 

-I think she's doing everything that has to be done- Eunji answered with a faked confidence, nervoursly biting her lip under the mask. 

The doors of the Operation room opened quietly yet enough to make the doctors turn to meet a hurried Chungha walking towards the older of them with wide steps, Jinsoul remainded calm as she looked at the nurse from her spot beside Heejin. 

-There's something happening with Sooyoung, she asked me to get you- Chungha almost whispered trying not to alarm nobody on the room.- It sounded urgent Soul. 

-Two more minutes-Jinsoul said with a frown, turning her head to meet Heejin asking her without a word to hurry up as much as possible the end of the intervention- Is she okay? I thought she was seating on the waiting room or something. 

-She has around ten minutes seating outside the Emergency door, i think it's something about her sister- Chungha informed turning for a moment to look at the brain in front of her, never failed to amaze her. 

Sooyoung tried to stay on a single position as she talked with Jinyoung on the phone, she could hear the sirens on his patrol suddenly turning on as the man spoke to her, on ten minutes she's called everybody on guard she had on her phone yet nobody had reached Sunmi just yet. The detective felt something was wrong, it was taking them too many time to stop whoever was behind her sister. Jinsoul was a little surprise to find the taller walking from side to side on the sidewalk in front of an ambulace, phone in hand and her eyes focused on the ground under her moving feet, it was easy to tell she was having a hard time. 

No matter how well trained the detective was to those type of situations when it came to her family all the protocols got mixed inside her turning her head into a bigger mess as type went by, it was already difficult for her to try and sound calm on the phone. Everything was going way too fast for her on the case, it felt like the whole world was rushing around her and Sooyoung couldn't quite understand why suddenly bullets pointed directly to her with the pictures on the box, the letter and then her sister being followed but there was no time to think about it then. Jinsoul walked closer in silence making her presence known by softly tapping one of her shoulders, Sooyoung turned around to meet her with wide eyes for a second. 

-What the fuck took you so long?- Sooyoung nagged with a gasp as she looked at the doctor, Jinsoul's face turned into a frown.   
-Maybe it was because i had a literal brain under my hands- Jinsoul answered quickly as she turned to look at the side for a moment- Chungha told me there's something wrong. 

-This whole shit is turning into a mess- Sooyoung spitted tensing her jaw, opening her mouth a second after to answer all the question that were dancing inside Jinsoul's mind she heard her phone rang still on her hand- Detective Ha.

-Sooyoung i'm right behind Sunmi- Jungeun informed quickly- We're heading to the hospital, other ten minutes tops.

It felt like all the air that was taken from her was suddenly back making her dizzy on the spot, her knees got a little weak with the realive. The fact that it was Jungeun the one to reach her first made Sooyoung feel even more comfortable about it, she knew her partner was acting exactly like she would have if she on the car. The doctor looked at her take a seat on a bench slowly the phone still on her ear as she thanked whoever was on the other side with a softer voice, Jinsoul could see how despite she seemed to be angry she still managed to calm herself after a quick couple of second. Patting the empty spot beside her Sooyoung asked the doctor to please take a seat for a moment. 

Sooyoung needed a moment of silence to understand the new information adding up at the case, her idea about holding the possibly dangers to herself and not letting her sisters get involved suddenly felt like a mistake, thankfully whoever was behind Sunmi that morning was kind enough to let them pass the whole thing as a warning even. How was that man getting such information as her little sister's school?, Why was he chasing her out of the blue?, it would have took him maybe only a few minutes to get inside Sunmi's department and ruin her whole life. Sooyoung felt nauseas. 

-Are you okay?- Jinsoul wondered noticing how pale the detective was turning, Sooyoung nodded before leaning foward with her elbow pressed against her thights to hold her head softly.- Do you want to puke?- And despite she felt like it for a second Sooyoung shook her head no. 

-I... I just need a minute- Sooyoung whispered massaging her temples with her eyes shut close, what if he had followed her family before? 

There were too many people to worry about then, it wasn't about stangers anymore and that changed the game completly. The targets weren't the unknown figures on the streets but her closest circle, the people she loved the most, those who Sooyoung would give her life for without thinking it twice and for some rare moment she felt that it was what the killer wanted her to do. The detective chuckled a little when she felt her pinky being intertwined with the doctor's quietly, Jinsoul looking front like it was the most regular thing to do between two almost perfect strangers. 

-I'm here if you need something- Jinsoul added without looking at her- You were the one with all the team speech yesterday so deal with it now.- she could hear Sooyoung quiet laugh as her eyes focused on the side of her face, Jinsoul smiling at the sound. 

-How was the surgury?- Sooyoung wondered softly trying to focus on something else for a moment, Jinsoul lifted her shoulders. 

-Just as perfect as usual- Jinsoul nodded satiesfied with her first work on the day, Sooyoung smiled at her. 

-Who's the one bratting now, huh? Maybe if you had had all that energy playing air hokey- The detective teased feeling how her finger was released to the doctor's hand to hit the back of her shoulder with a swift move. 

-You're being annoying again- Jinsoul informed furrowing her eyebrows, the detective simply laughed loudly at her. 

The detective was a little surprised when the doctor didn't push her to go back inside right after their small talk, intead Jinsoul stayed on her side humming quietly as she waited for the detective to inform her as much as possible about the whole situation. Neither of them felt forced to speak more than what they had already and yet the silence floating between them didn't seem to make them feel uncomfortable, in fact the doctor was more than calm about it as she looked at the cars pass in front of them enjoying the sun light warming her face. The Neurologist knew she probably had to take the best out of the morning on such a long shift despite she really wished that by the time the night came over them there would be some time to rest here and there. 

Things during shifts could go between being really organizated and being a complete chaos at the same hour and even on the same patients, Jinsoul prayed for nobody coming from a car crash during the day since she really expected to close the week without any lost. A black mercedes passed them slowly before parking a few spots away, Sooyoung stood up with a long breath and before Jinsoul could even ask she spotted Jungeun's car taking the empty spot right beside the fancy car. 

-You took too long!- Sooyoung complained inmediatly not even waiting for Jungeun to come closer, the other detective shook her hand to give it less importance to the matter. 

Jungeun might have done something else to make Sooyoung narrow her eyes but the doctor was more intrested on the tall figure leaving the expensive dark vehicle, pushing her hair to the back the unkown woman allowed the doctor to catch the details on her face expect for the eyes covered by the pitch black sunglasses. Jungeun seemed even tinier standing next to her especially since the stranger was wearing a considerably high pair of heels, those were not cheap neither just as the rest of her perfectly matched outfit. 

-Are you okay bean?- The stranger smiled to Sooyoung as soon as they were close enough, the detective nodded placing herself between the slender arms to hug her tightly.

-You scared me for real this time-Sooyoung almost whipered, the woman chuckled above her as the tips on her nails ran throught the detective's hair for a moment. Jinsoul concluded they were a couple for a second, they seemed to match since to her eyes they both were almost too atractive to be real.- What the fuck did you take so long to find her? Are you losing your skills or something without me? 

-Do you know how many mercedes are there on your sister's block!?- Jungeun nagged hitting Sooyoung's back softly once she was free from Sunmi's embrace- I literally had to ask her to park for me to find her. 

-Who is she?- Sunmi broke their little fight as she lifted her sunglasses, sharp eyes looking directly at Jinsoul's making the two detective turn their heads to them. The doctor smiled softly at the taller suddenly feeling shy.- I'm Sunmi, Nice to meet you. 

-Cut it Sunmi!- Sooyoung groaned spotting the slow smile creeping to her sister's lips as she shook the doctor's hand, Jinsoul smiled back without hesitation- This is doctor Jung, I'm her assigned officer for witness protection. 

Sunmi chuckled softly when she noticed the stare on her sister's narrowed eyes as the doctor introduced herself, she would practically hear the nagging on her mind by that point. after all like every other family their relationship had a competitive side and that for the Ha's was determined by who could get more attention, especially female attention when it came to the olders. Sooyoung always felt somewhere between childish and her usual controled self around her sisters but it depended much of which one of them she was with, after all no matter how much of a grown up Hyejoo was then for her sisters's she still was five years old. 

Maybe it was the stress or the whole fear that still had Sooyoung's heart beating a little faster but when she felt Sunmi's slender arm hugging her to her side by the shoulder the detective didn't do much to stop her. Sunmi had always being Sooyoung's ground, ever since they were growing up the older was the one to guide her through almost everything she had to deal with and until that day Sooyoung still found herself running to her sister when things got a little hard to handle. Jinsoul thought they made quite a singular pair as she looked at her from a far seating on a cafeteria table, it was strange to see Sooyoung being so clearly soft despite trying to act seriously. The fact that she didn't let go her sister's hand not even a second after the older took hers didn't help much to her case neither. 

-They are a little shocking when you first meet both of them- Jungeun said with a smile as she followed the doctor's gaze making her turn to meet the other detective- But don't let them trick you with the whole attractive looking act, they can be annoying as hell if they want to. 

-How's Jiwoo doing?- Jinsoul wondered after laughing a little, Jungeun exhaled heavly. 

-She's much calmer than me, that's for sure- Jungeun informed leaning foward to place her elbow on the table, Jinsoul nodded at her understanding- We don't know what this guy is pretending and the fact that he seems particulary intrested on Sooyoung doesn't help me to calm down neither. 

Silence floated between them only for a moment before a bag of jelly candies reached the spot in front of Jinsoul making them look up to meet Sooyoung taking a seat on the other side of the table, a coffee on her hand as she waited for her sister to seat beside her. 

-I didn't ask for candy- Jinsoul said truly confused as she looked at the bag. 

-I insisted on buying you something and Sooyoung couldn't think anything else-Sunmi started only for a hand to reach her arm pushing her to a side. 

-That's a lie!- Sooyoung nagged with a frown as she turned to meet the doctor- You need sugar if you're pretending to work till tomorrow, don't let that monster trick you- The detective furrowed her eyebrows as she pointed at her sister, she lips covered by the paper cup filled with cofee but for Sunmi there was no need to look to know she was pouting.

-Are you done fighting for Jinsoul or should i go for a walk?- Jungeun teased before taking a bit of the sandwhich kindly placed in front of her by Sunmi. 

-We're not fighting for Jinsoul!- Sooyoung groaned pointing at her partner before taking a sip of her coffee. 

Jinsoul laughed softly at the upset gaze on the detective's eyes as she looked between her partner and her sister who looked completly unbothered by the comment, with the sunglasses out of the way the doctor was starting to realize how much the sibilings looked alike, a soft smile reached her lips as she enjoyed maybe a little too much having somebody to mock Sooyoung just a little that morning. Despite the casual talk it seemed like nobody on the table was truly calmed for much longer than a few minutes, the neurologist spotted some nervousness on Sunmi's movements that usually ended up on her touching Sooyoung's arm on taking her hand softly. 

-Do you think you can talk about it now?- Jungeun wondered softly, Jinsoul knew that voice already, from there they were working. 

-There's not much to say actually- Sunmi cleared her throat seating straight on the chair with a frown- I drove Hyejoo to school like every morning then headed to the office, i noticed the car when it was maybe only a car between him and me. At first i thought i was being ridicolous yet decided to make some incoherent turns here and there and he kept behind me the whole time so i called Sooyoung. 

-Have you or Hyejoo seen anything strange? Is there anything missing on your apartment?- Sooyoung wondered furrowing her eyebrows, Sunmi shook her head as an answer finishing her breakfast with one last bite. 

-Is there something i should know about?- Sunmi talked directly to her sister as she turned to the side to meet her. 

Sooyoung took a deep heavy breath looking at her perfectly cleaned ground under she shoes, she thought about all the things she wanted to tell her sister that day yet she knew not everything was apropiated to her to know, the less information she could give the better to keep Sunmi out of the mess. Sunmi knew her sister too well to ignore the fact that the younger seemed to be carrying a thousend pounds on her arched back that morning, whoever was behind the wheel of that car had been bothering her little sister for a while now. 

The neighbourhood they lived on wasn't exactly dangerous as a matter of fact the only scandalous news Sunmi could think about on her block was probably related to neither drugs or sex, which is the most common things when you live around wealthy people. Hyejoo went to the closest school Sunmi had to her office and the department was only a few blocks of distance from there was well, if there was somebody intrested on following their traces it wouldn't be too hard to do so. Sooyoung ran her fingers through her hair pushing it back with a long exhalation. 

-I think you're in danger.- Sooyoung informed softly without looking at her sister.- There's a guy following me and Doctor Jung, i guess he found out about you now. 

-Talk clearly Sooyoung, What do you mean a guy? What type of guy?- Sunmi asked suddenly feeling irritated by her sister's silence, the detective looked at her partner almost as a beg. 

-The apple killer- Jungeun said looking how the color seemed to leave Sunmi's already pale face. 

-You mean... Did you...- Sunmi turned to her sister without trying a bit to hide her amaze, it quickly turned into anger- That motherfucker have being threating you and you didn't even call me!?- The taller yelled in a whisper looking how her sister's eyes stayed focused on her lap- Do you know how many times a week i leave Hyejoo alone at home? Are you insane!? 

-I'm sorry- Sooyoung almost whispered with a frown, she didn't even try to fight back painfully aware that she deversed all the nagging Sunmi wanted to throw at her.- I thought the less information you two had the better could it be for everybody.- It wasn't a lie, the detective rarely talked about her open cases because of that.- And you shouldn't be leaving Hyejoo alone that often to being with. 

The detective turned around slowly to meet her sister's narrowed eyes, if she didn't knew the older so well she could have easily thought Sunmi was geniunly furious, but Sooyoung knew better. Sunmi was scared, that was what saved the detective from another smart answer from her lips, Sooyoung was sure that the same type of agonic terror probably was building up inside her sisters as it happened to her earlier that morning. Was it still save for Hyejoo to stay in school the rest of the day?, Should they sleep out their apartment?, Was it anything waiting for her on her office? 

-Can't you hire an officer for them?- Jinsoul suddenly talked making the women on the table turn to meet her, the Doctor simply looked at Sooyoung to make things easier for her to focus- If it's him then you could ask for protection too, am i wrong?

-It's not that easy-Jungeun answered first with her eyebrows furrowed- They didn't do anything too threating to her, it's much different from your case. 

-Then you should spent the rest of the day with them Sooyoung- The doctor didn't even hesitate to say it making Sooyoung look up to meet the deep gaze over her face, Jinsoul smiled softly at her- You're going to be too stressed if you stay. 

Jinsoul placed herself on the detective's position for a second that moment, if anything similar happened to her younger sister she was sure it wouldn't matter if she had the president on her operation room, she would just simply drop anything to help Chaewon out. There wasn't much the killer could do to her on the hospital especially if the shift kept them busy for the rest of the day, he might throw the bodies on public places but he never dared to hurt them in front of anybody else before and luckly for Jinsoul there was always people around her when she worked. 

-You can stay on my apartment if you feel like it, I know it can feel scary to walk home and feel like you're being watched- The neurologist offered again this time to Sunmi who inmediatly smiled at her. 

-Can we keep her?- Sunmi said without any shame as she tuned to meet her sister who laughed loudly at Jinsoul's cheek suddenly turning red till the tip of her ears. 

-You're not going to tell her she's annoying? well that's quite unfair- Sooyoung mocked at the doctor who tried to hide her face by turning it to a side.

-See what i was talking about?- Jungeun giggled as she leaned foward on the table- They're just tall idiots.

Jinsoul remembered she still was on shift when her watch sounded quietly around her wrist telling that it was time for the next patient of the morning, the doctor stood up quietly trying her best to stop the growing blush on her cheeks as she spotted the sisters looking up at her with wide smiles clearly enjoying to mock her a little. Jungeun was probably enjoying it as well but it wasn't like she could really blame Jinsoul's reaction, after all the whole escenario was more commun than what the doctor could spent.

-I have to go back to work- Jinsoul looked at her watch with a frown- Will i be by my own today or you'll send Jinyoung again?- The doctor hated feeling like a kid who needed a babysitter but there wasn't much she could do about it. 

-I'll see who i can get- Jungeun promised as she stood up as well- Go ahead you two, I'll stay here till the next officer comes.

-Thank you Junguie- Sunmi smiled before wrapping her arms around the officer for a moment- It was a pleasure meeting you Jinsoul, you can ask Sooyoung my number in case you need anything. 

-Sunmi i swear to god if you don't shut up...- The detective started standing up from the table slowly, Jinsoul simply smiled at the older- Call me if you need anything Jung. 

-Be careful Sooyoung- Jinsoul said softly lifting her eyebrows as she looked at the detective, Sooyoung looked away almost to quickly when her chest felt a jump at the sight. 

There was no more she could do to protect the doctor if anything happened to her during her shift other than trusting whoever Jungeun was going to send to take her place that day, Sooyoung knew that even if she had decided to stay with the doctor her mind would have gone right behind Sunmi's back the second her sister leave the hospital, that wasn't going to be too useful neither. The new detective from intelligence should arrive the next morning to Jungeun's office so at least there wasn't going to be any further expectation for who their superior thought was the right person to solve the case, Sooyoung had a few of ideas about a few officers who fitted the perfile yet she knew it wasn't going to be that easy to guess. 

-You're going to look like my mom if you keep frowing like that for much longer- Sunmi teased as she took away her hand from the wheel only to strech her arm placing her hand over her sister's. 

-I don't even notice when i'm doing it anymore- Sooyoung admitted with a soft laugh as she held Sunmi's hand between her owns- We should buy things to prepare tonight's dinner before picking Hyejoo up. 

-She has a girlfriend now, did she tell you?- The older smiled softly as she stopped the fancy car at a red light, her eyes sparkling as she looked at the surprise on the detective's face.- She's really tiny, maybe Hyejoo got your thing for short girls. 

-Since when does she date? i truly belived she hated every human on earth- Sooyoung wondered looking at her sister with wide eyes, Hyejoo wasn't normally too friendly with anyone other than a very few.

-I think her exclusive list is only me, because i feed her, you because you literally though her karate and that girl- Sunmi chuckled as she nodded. 

The last time Sooyoung could remember spending the day with her sisters was almost two complete months ago, when the case wasn't so big and they had only a single victim to investigate. Of course it made the detective feel a little guilty for loosing track about what was happening on their lives, especially on Hyejoo's knowing the younger usually told everything to her first before going to Sunmi for another opinion if it was needed. Neither of the elders considered themselves as the perfect role figure but they for sure always tried their best to guide Hyejoo into the right path since she first moved to Sunmi's.

Growing up for the older Has wasn't as simple and happy as they would want it to be so despite Sunmi was actually scared to death when Hyejoo moved with her she knew it was probably the only way to give her little sister everything she would have wanted at her age. Sooyoung at first thought it was unfair to drop the whole responsability into Sunmi's shoulders, especially when the older did almost the exact same thing with her during her last year on High School but Sunmi didn't complaine once about taking close care of them. After their frather died on a shift, a bullet right to his chest for trying to stop a drug sell, things went down hill for a while for both of them. 

There was rarely a day that passed without Sooyoung thinking about him, the first person she could call her safety right before Sunmi of course. Deciding to become a cop knowing how he died was a challenge for the detective but Sooyoung knew her dad would have been happy to know his daugther was helping peole just the way he did and that was the reason that kept them on the force all those years. Sunmi on the other hand didn't thought about his death so frequeantly, her memories about their father were much brigther and happier but that morning watching her first baby sister lean to pick a bottle of wine her mind couldn't help but go back to the escenario. Was she going to lose Sooyoung too? 

-What are you doing?- Sooyoung laughed at her when Sunmi hugged her arm tigthly as she carried the plastic basket filled with groceries.

-We have a lot of things to talk about, you idiot- Sunmi nagged with a frown stopping to throw a bag of cholocate on top of their basket. 

-You're not pregnant, Are you?- The detective hummed listening how she laughed quietly at her side- Because i know you've being going out a lot more often, Hyejoo is not that good keeping secrets.

-I do date a lot this days but there's not chance to make a baby out of it- Sunmi chuckled as she looked at the products on her left side- It's almost a waste considering how amazing our baby could be. 

-Well we have the whole night for you to tell me whose poor soul are you torturing now- Sooyoung teased making the older laugh louder as she paid for the groceries. 

On the hospital now far enough from them now an already tired Jinsoul allowed herself to fall on the couch on their resting area, two of her residents following her right after under Jungeun's curious gaze on them. The detective never even thought she was going to watch a whole two hours long operation but there she was, as atonish as her partner the first day Sooyoung went to work with Jinsoul, the doctor knew part of her tiredness was due to the almost excessive amount of stress she had during the intervention more than the time they had to be standing on the operation room. 

-Seat down Jungeun, we'll take a quick break here- Jinsoul asked pointing at the empty sofa on her side with a soft smile.

-Do you want something to eat Doctor Jung?- Eunji wondered as she stood up before walking to the cabinets. 

-No really Eunji, thanks- Jinsoul smiled brightly to the younger as she turned to meet her other resident, the neurologist adored her team but she had to admit she might have a favorite already- Why aren't you sleeping again Jeon?- The neurologist nagged softly kicking Heejin's shoe, the younger jumped in surprise almost asleep before the sudden action. 

-I'm sorry Doctor Jung- Heejin said ashamed as she sat straight in front of her superior- I'll drink more coffee. 

-It's almost finals for the second year residents- Eunji revelead making Heejin narrow her eyes at her for talking, the younger simply lifted her shoulders as she handed the new detective a handful of her snacks. 

-Are you eating properly at least?- Jinsoul wondered genuanly worried, she walked the same path when she was younger and if somebody knew how medical finals could affect the regular living schedual that was Jinsoul. Heejin stayed silence- Heejin you can't help other people if you're not healthy yourself, Do you want to be the next Song Mingi?- Heejin shook her head no with a chuckle. 

Song Mingi became a joke between the other residents when during his first long operation the resident fell compltely fainted to his superior feet, it was safe to say Doctor Kim wasn't happy at all with it, in fact Jinsoul could bet Seokjin, by that time the traumatologist on shift, spoke about it with her a good couple of times before forgetting it. The thing with the opration room was that when they're too fresh on it residents don't realize how much energy they're actually burning even if they're just standing by the side looking and listening everything their superior was willing to explain, that on top of all the material they had to memorize for their exams wasn't an easy burden to carry. 

Jinsoul had always tried her best to keep an extra type of attention on her team since then, of course she pushed them like every other doctor would do with their residents but she also knew when it was time to give the youngers a break to get themselves together before going back to work. Jinsoul wanted to make them real doctors, the type that helped people for their own satisfaction and not to impress like a bunch of other doctors that were out there, Jinsoul considered the second more like a robot instead humans. After fifteen minutes that felt like two for everybody on the room the nerologist stood from the couch with a sigh making Jungeun stand as well as Eunji. 

-Go to the residents room Jeon, I can't work with you if you're thinking about sleeping- Jinsoul pointed looking at the golden thin rolex on her wrist- I'll give you an hour to rest just because it's a long shift, if you sleep more than it then you'll be the last to go to bed at night. 

-Thank you Doctor- Heejin answered standing up slowly feeling Jinsoul's hand rest on the top of her head for a second before they walked out of the resting area on different directions. 

Jungeun thought an hour was probably nothing for how tired the younger looked but she didn't dare to say anything against it, especially when the resident looked more than greatful for it, for the Jungeun doctors were brilliant but sometimes they made the her think they for sure were a little insane deep inside. 

-It's okay if you have to leave Jungeun, i don't really think he'll come for me here- Jinsoul suddenly talked making the shorter detective jump a little at the sudden attention, the blonde chuckled. 

-It's nothing Jinsoul, it's not like i have a bunch of hints to follow- Jungeun exhaled with a frown as she looked at the doctor's eyes focused on her, the gesture remembering her about her partner. There were less people everyday that dared to make such a long eye contact when speaking.- I'm also waiting for Jinyoung to enter his shift on a hour, i guess you'll be more comfortable if it's somebody you know already. 

-Do you think he'll be capable of going for Detective Ha later?- Jinsoul hummed as she waved at a pacient a few feets away from her, the older men seemed genualy happy to see the doctor, Jungeun thought about it for a second. 

-I think Sooyoung will be fine, At least i hope so- The detective said with a frown. 

Jungeun trusted Sooyoung's capacity to keep herself and the others around her safe more than what she could even trust her owns yet the idea of not knowing really how strong the killer really was made a shadow over her confidence. Of course any of his victims had the level of training the other detective had but it didn't mean it was impossible for him to harm somebody as strong as any other officer on the force, his sudden interest and attention on Sooyoung was a red light for Jungeun and for everybody who knew the taller detective but other than setting an alarm on their head it didn't really made anything else. Jungeun couldn't connect the killer with Sooyoung no matter how hard she tried, Did he want to kill her or just scare her away?, Was he the person following Sunmi that morning?, Was Jinsoul in real danger or was he using her as a distraction? 

It was like running on circles, a never ending loop that only leaded the detectives to the same meaningless spot on the investigation. The first real hint they had after Jinsoul was the student's story about Sihyeon's secret lover and it wasn't like Jungeun could really found out who the mysterious man was since the only two persons who seemed to know about him was one dead and the other didn't know more than what she already told them, the case was so strange and unique that even the victims didn't fit together on a single pattern. The hospital moved around her as the detective stayed still on one of comfrotable chairs on the family area, the vibration of her phone inside her pocket was the responsable of breaking her trail of thoughts only for her to find a new message on the screen. Jungeun smiled softly when she spotted Sooyoung's bright smile on a picture as she sat next to Sunmi as smiley as her sister inside of the car, at least one of them was having a good day Jungeun thought. 

-Did you sent that to Doctor Jung?- Sunmi teased moving her eyebrows up and down as she parked the car on her building's garage. 

-I'm thanking Jungeun for the day off idiot, she probably is thinking about me being murdered now- Sooyoung said opening her door with a frown, she knew her partner too well to not knowing how stressed Jungeun could get on those situations. At least Haseul didn't knew about it just yet- Amazing how Hyejoo stands you. 

-You two adore me, I'm almost your mother- Sunmi said with a grin as she helped with the paper bags, they might have bought more than what they actually needed.- You just like to act all dangerous and shit like any of you literally sleep cuddle up together everytime you stay in. 

-Shut up that happens just because when we're asleep we don't realize it- the detective said as she followed her sister inside the building, Sunmi laughed clearly knowing it was a lie, she lived with both of them for too long to buy that argument. 

Once inside the wide apartment Sooyoung couldn't help but let her police side come outside for a while as she moved inside the rooms with quiet steps, Sunmi followed behind obviously bored from the inspection, that man had to had some guts if he tried to enter an apartment on that building yet Sooyoung could never be too sure about it. Standing in the middle of Hyejoo's room they both tried their best not to move anything that revealed their presence inside, in fact it was the first time even Sunmi was inside the place maybe in months, Sooyoung smiled when she spotted the small collection of polaroids hanging on the wall in front of the messy bed. 

-Oh dear god, she's whipped- Sunmi laughed when she spotted the pictures as well. 

On the wall there mostly pictures of a blonde girl Sooyoung had never met before, one where she was one and smiling directly to the camare that they supposed was being held by Hyejoo, a diffent one with the same blonde almost hiding behind their sister as she hugged her from the back Hyejoo's smile was so wide her eyes were barely close compared to blonde's that were barely visible over the taller's shoulder, Over those two and beside one with the three sisters on it rested the picture that made both of the elders almost gasp at surprise. Hyejoo was holding a remote as the blonde kissed her cheek and despite Hyejoo seemed to pretend not to care she was clearly blushed. 

-I didn't think she could blush anymore- Sooyoung pointed leaning to look at the picture closer. 

-I... I haven't seen her do that since...- Sunmi started leaning as well. 

-I'm home!- Hyejoo's voice came from the living room making her sisters panic on the spot. 

Both Sooyoung and Sunmi jumped to stand straight still in the middle of the room, the detective pushed the older on an attempt to make her move towards the door as fast as possible but instead Sunmi fell to the ground creating a loud bang followed by a whine, her feet tangled by a pile of dirty clothes, Sooyoung gasped.

-Stand up idiot! quick!- Sooyoung insisted in a whisper stretching her arm towards the older trying to help her stand, the footsteps became faster- Fuck Sunmi, she's coming stand the fuck up! 

-You hurt my ankle dumbass!- Sunmi complained as she stood up as fast as she was capable of. 

The detective practically dragged her out of the room with her heart beating fastly, they both giggled thinking they got away with their little search until a loud hum came from the far edge of the hallway making them turn around slowly. Steps away from them with her black backpack still hanging from one of her shoulders Hyejoo stared back at them with a not so happy expression on her face, Sunmi looked at Sooyoung almost in panic but the detective wasn't too intrested on her sister's anger instead her attention focused on the small blonde shyly standing next to her, their hands held together tighty. 

-You brought Chae for dinner that's perfect!- Sunmi started with a wide smile making the blonde smile back at her with excitment.

-I Told you not to go into my room- Hyejoo pointed at her sisters with a frown as she walked the few steps that kept them away- Are you staying over?- The younger wondered as she looked at the detective, Sooyoung nooded- Good, Chae this is Sooyoung. 

-Hyejoo talks a lot about you, It's a pleasure to finally meet you- Chaewon smiled tenderly and Sooyoung's eyebrows lifted at her voice, she was probably the prettiest teenager she's seen- I'm Jung Chaewon- The blonde offered her hand to shake but when the detective did the same Hyejoo's hand slap hers away. 

-No touching- Hyejoo mumbled making Sunmi laugh laudly at Sooyoung surprised gaze.- We'll be on my room, call me when the food is ready. 

Sooyoung could only blink a few times before the white door of Hyejoo's door closed right in front of her nose making the two younger girls desappear out of her sight, Sunmi simply laughed at her as she pulled her by the wirst to the quiet living room. The apartment was still quiet around them before the older turn the television on just to create any kind of sound as a background to their conversation, Sooyoung always thought Sunmi's place was maybe too big for only two people but it for sure helped out when neither of them needed to take a break from the other because knowing their temper the detective was more than sure that it happened from time to time, It was a something they all shared but managed on different ways. 

The news report on the wide screen made the detective turn herself to the television from her place on one of the tall barstool of the kitchen, Sooyoung almost groaned realezing that not even when she tried her best to realax at least for a single afternoon she couldn't just escape completly from her case. The male reporter started talking vigorously about the last victim's life and how her family was dealing with the pain of losing their daugther at such a young age, pictures of the student followed by a video of her father talking about how much of a good kid she was as he held her mother crying desperatly to her side. The dectective knew there was probably more than one person out there thinking they could do a better job catching the killer than what they were doing, for a minute she hesitated if they were right or wrong about it before the screen changed the picture to some drama escene. 

-You're not working today, no need of going there while being here- Sunmi hummed in front of her making the younger turn with a soft smile.- Here, take this- The older poured a generous amount of wine on a glass before handing it to her sister. 

-Have you been following the case?- Sooyoung wondered taking a sip from the glass after clicking it with Sunmi's on a quick gesture, her sister nodded simply as her answer. 

-But like i said, You're not working today so ease that brain of yours- Sunmi nagged before leaning over the bar to kiss Sooyoung's hair like she was still a little kid.- Okay so... You want beef or chicken for dinner? 

One thing the detective really enjoyed about her older sister was that she never failed to distract her around when she was needing it, pushing the guilt feeling to a side Sooyoung allowed herself to spent the rest of the afternoon on the kitchen with her without really helping much with the food despite her will to do so. By the time the sun got out of sight the food was already on plates placed on their laps as they sat on the couch together, Hyejoo and Chaewon includded. 

-Let's watch a horror movie- Sooyoung suggested as she pointed at the screen with her fork, a piece of chicken on the edge of it. 

-No, Chae gets scared- Hyejoo simply answered before filling her mouth with food again, the tiny blonde lowered her face clearly blushed at the sudden confession for the olders- Do you want some more of anything?- the dark haired teen asked the blonde softly who simply shook her head no. 

-Sunmi are you sure nobody switched her?- the detective turned to her older sister who simply laughed at the atonish face on Sooyoung's face, she felt a strong slap on her clave making her jump to meet Hyejoo's deep gaze on hers- Nop, still the same kid, I'm almost dissapointed. 

-And that's even when she's behaving quite well- Sunmi pointed making the blonde seating on the floor next to the younger sister laugh with her. 

Hyejoo wasn't hard to follow around after people took the time to figure her mind out, the only issue about it was that the girl rarely ever allowed somebody to do so, the proof of that was that the only people that could know how she really felt with a single gaze were the three woman surronding her on the living room. Far from being a golden child with perfect grades and impeccable behaviour but she wasn't too bad neither, just enough to make a some type of people get away from her as she pleased. Hyejoo knew Chaewon was on the other edge of every bar they could be compared into, the blonde was far from doing anything that could cause even the tiniest trouble and even when she assured not to care always got the best grades between her classmates. Sometimes even Hyejoo wondered how they ended up together.

Even after what happened to Sunmi the detective still wondered if it was right or not to inform the younger about the killer, despite there was no proof that the man following Sunmi was him there wasn't somebody else Sooyoung could think about. The prupose behind it mortified her more than the action itself, Was he trying to really hurt them?, What if he waited for her to leave to come after her sisters?, Once again Sooyoung had too many new questions without a single thing that could lead her to the answers. The detective made a quick list around the last few days after the interview with Yiren trying to spot something she might had miss seen, The new victim on the locked department, the secret boyfriend with an unkown name, a box on Jungeun's deparment and on top of all that now she had to included her sister being followed around. 

Sooyoung didn't really worried much when she found out her and Jinsoul were being followed after they saw the pictures on Jungeun's place because it only confirmed that Jinsoul was indeed a target on that moment, but that night it seemed completely different. If he was following Jinsoul then Sooyoung could do something to protect her more efficiently since she was always around, but it the killer suddenly decided to attack other people close to her while she was busy with Jinsoul the detective had her hand tied on her back and that was a burden Sooyoung had to manage after that morning. She wondered if Haseul was a target as well, then all the secrets she and Jungeun were keeping from the shorter were going to be nothing but a waste. 

-May i know why suddenly you remembered you had sisters?- Hyejoo's voice sounded behind her back, her eyes focused on the older leaned softly against the balcony wall.

-It's my first day off in two months, i thought i could use some time to relax.- Sooyoung answered with a smile as she walked to seat on one of the exterior chairs on the tight place. 

-You don't look relaxed at all- Hyejoo hummed as she moved with quiet steps to seat in front of her sister, Sooyoung almost laugh when she spotted the words written on her sister's pajamas shirt. She bet nobody could guess Hyejoo slept with an "I Love Yerim" shirt but there she was-And Sunmi isn't neither so i know there's something neither of you is telling me. Is it Mom?

Their mother wasn't the brightest topic to talk about between the sisters so of course it was the first thing to pop on Hyejoo's mind after noticing the tense energy floating around the olders, after Chaewon and she was left distraction free the whole issue was even more obvious for her. Sooyoung exhaled heavily as she looked front, under them the lights on the neigbourhood shone brightly. 

-We have a few things going on but it's nothing you should worry about- Sooyoung shook her head before drinking the last sip of wine on her glass- Why didn't you tell me you had a girlfriend? 

-Well you're not that much of a talker this days, i guessed you were to busy for coming over and meet her anyway- Hyejoo simply answered looking front as well, her legs crused under her body- Sunmi told me you were taken out of the case. 

-Don't want to talk about it- The detective said simply and the younger simply nodded, one of the things the older liked the most about Hyejoo was that she never pushed much further when they didn't want to talk- Yah- Sooyoung called with a smile after a minute of silence- Wanna try break my record in Just Dance? 

-Ha! Sunmi broke your poor record like a week ago- Hyejoo informed as she laughed loudly at the shock on her sister's face- You have no shit to brag about now!- the younger mocked only to whine when a hand slapped the back of her head lightly. 

-Lenguage idiot- Sunmi pointed at her suddenly appeared from the living room with another bottle of wine on her hand- If you kill Hyejoo four times on Call of duty i'll lend you the mercedes for a week... if you loose you do her science project this year. Are you in?- 

Sunmi didn't really have to insist any longer before taking a seat between the two youngers who were a little too concentrated on the game moving in front of them on the screen, even if it was only for a night Sooyoung felt like the world wasn't falling apart around her for the first time in months. 

By the time the sun appeared creating shadows over the infinte buildings of Seul, Jinsoul had been awake for the major part of the night different from the officer who was supposed to keep an eye on her, the doctor was more than pleased with her ending shift as she placed her things inside a wide dark blue backpack she only used for work. Completing twelve sucessful surguries on a single day was more than enough to make Jinsoul and her equally exhausted team feel free to rest for relax for a little longer as they waited for the next Neurologist to cover them. 

-You should have woken me up Doctor Jung.- Jinyoung almost whined as he sat on the lower bunk bed, his hair was tangled and messy as he looked with barely open eyes how the blonde tied her shoes on the bunk in front of his. 

-There was no need to, but you woke up right on time for us to leave- Jinsoul informed with a bright smile as she stood up tying her hair on a high ponytail, the officer noticed that different from the blue uniform he saw her wearing the whole past day that morning the doctor was already on a pair of tight jeans and a blouse- We can pick some coffee from the cafeteria as we wait for Sooyoung to come for us. 

Jinsoul wasn't going to lie, she was as shocked at the other officer when the detective took the time to text her asking for her to wait for a little longer on the hospital, probably the day off helped her a little to gain more energy than the usual. Jungeun left her with Jinyoung as soon as the officer got into his shift and Jinsoul was actually thankful for her to chose somebody she was already familiar with, the man was always relaxed around her despite he didn't tall not even the half as much as the detective who usually was on his place. Of course Jinsoul noticed that since the detectives were free to start taking the decisions on her protection the only options when Sooyoung was not avaible to watch her were their close circle of friends, it gave her some sense of comfort, real or not at least she was sure both Sooyoung and Jungeun were placing her only with people they trusted the most. 

The Hospital cafeteria wasn't as horrible as people expected it to be, well it was that or Jinsoul was already too used to it's food to be honest about it. After a long shift the doctor knew that if she didn't eat anything before getting home the most probably was that she ran that day till almost the night without getting any food, sleeping was always her top priority as soon as she was out of her duty. Hyunjin smiled softly at her when the blonde and her officer took the empty seats on the table, Heejin greeted them shaking her hand as she chewed a generous bite of her sandwich. 

-Well congrats for suviving another twenty four hours working with me- Jinsoul chuckled making her residents smile at her, the doctor took a short sip from the warm coffee on her between her hands- Are you taking things easier than Heejin or should i worry for two collapses now? 

-See? I told you you had to relax with the studying- Hyunjin nagged at the older beside her, Heejin simply lifted her shoulders as she took another bit of the sandwich. Jinsoul was almost sure it was probably Hyunjin's to begin with- She never listens, she'll do a Mingi on the operation room.

-I won't- Heejin groaned pushing the girl on her side as she looked between the two doctor with narrowed eyes- Jinsoul sleeps like fourty minutes pre shift and she's never made a show on her life. 

-She also remembers all the names on a shift so we concluded she's totally not a regular person- Chungha interrupted suddenly appearing from the side with a boxed juice on one hand an a sandwich on the other, Jinsoul laughed at her following the older until she took a seat next to Heejin.-Morning' doctors and Jinyoung, Did you hear about Doctor Kim's last... Oh dear god, here we go again. 

The annoyed tone of the nurse was enough for everybody on the table to follow her gaze to the door, Jinsoul was the first one to groan quietly as equally bothered as she spotted the tall man walking towards them with a small smile curving his lips. It wasn't like Jackson Wang wasn't a good person or anything close to that, but the fact that ever since she first met him the man wasn't stopped not even once on trying to take Jinsoul out, if she wasn't so sure she didn't have any romatic desire towards him she might had allowed herself to feel a little fluttered by it. Jinsoul wasn't much of a fan about mixing her life inside the hospital with who she was outside of it and that was a rule that she never broke after strablished. 

-Good morning doctor Jung- the man greeted with a smile, his eyes switching between Jinsoul's face and the man seating right beside her in silence.- Mind if i join you for breakfast? 

-I'll actually leave soon Jackson so there's no need to rush your food by eating with us- Jinsoul said politly forcing a small smile on her face, the man nevertheless pulled a free chair to place it on the edge of the table.

-I heard you had a great shift yesterday, as expected from you of course- Jackson said seating straigh on the chair before offering his hand to the other man on the table, Jinyoung looked up from his food to accept the handshake- I don't think we know each other, Doctor Jackson Wang. 

-Officer Park Jinyoung- The policeman said simply looking at the doctor's eyes for a quick second before going back to his food, noticing how uncomfortable every girl on the table seemed to be he figured it was better not to give the other man much to chat about. 

Jinsoul spotted the smile that curved Chungha's lips for a moment as the nurse looked behind her back brightly, Jinsoul felt her face burn in anger for a second before it turned into pure shyness when a pair of slim arms hugged her shoulders from behind softly making her almost jump at the surprise. The pair of wide brown eyes turned to meet a smily Sooyoung right beside her almost to close to allow her brain to keep working on it's regular speed. 

-Yah, didn't i told you i was taking you for breakfast?- The detective wondered puffing her cheeks, Jinsoul's lips partened but words never came from it- Morning' girls.- much different from their reaction to Jackson, both of the residents and the nurse smiled brightly at the woman as she picked Jinsoul's backpack from the floor on a swift move. 

-Excuse me, who are you?- Jackson said a little too roughly when he spotted the clear blush on the neurologist's face, Sooyoung simply smiled at him like nothing as she waited for Jinsoul to stand from her chair. 

-Non of your buisness- Sooyoung answered lifting her shoulders as she leaned to hold Jinsoul's hand softly as soon as she stood up from the table with Jinyoung on her side, of course the officer was having a little too much fun knowing his partner's trick- We'll go home now, enjoy the rest of your meal girls.

Before Jinsoul could even react she was already being dragged across the place and outside the cafeteria by the detective holding her hand without saying any word like it was the most common thing to do between them, Jinyoung was the first one to break in a loud laugh as soon as they were out of the place standing in the middle of the Hospital's lobby, followed shortly after by Sooyoung. 

-Seemed like you needed a little help there Jung, don't be so serious about it- Sooyoung pointed as she looked at the doctor's straight face looking directly at her- Believe there's only a few who keep going after that little show. 

-That was completly childish and out of place- Jinsoul nagged yet her voice came out soft and quiet, her head facing down trying to hide the blush she still could feel on her cheeks- Let's go i'm tired already. 

-Yah! see what i was talking about? she always calls me childish- Sooyoung groaned as she followed the doctor's long steps with Jinyoung right beside her, the man simply laughed at both of them. 

Blocks apart the police station was far from being as calm as the hospital that morning or at least that's what it seemed for Jungeun who was already buried between the files resting on the top of her wooden desk, seating in front of her Haseul ate without any rush her perfectly packed breakfast. After weeks of mistery and wait that morning they were finally waiting to recive the new detective who was taking Sooyoung's place, despite neither of them was still to pleased with the idea of having the other detective outside of their team even if it was for a while they couldn't deny there were curious about who the superior could have send for such a case. Jungeun simply waited it was somebody who was open to actually work with her and not step her over. 

-Detective- The chief opened the door of the small ofice making the women inside lift their heads to meet the tall figure walking in- Your new partner is here.- Behind his wide back, a slender figure appeared with a smile on her pale face. Jungeun was the first one to drop a loud laugh of happiness. 

-Sooyoung is going to love this- Jungeun laughed loudly as she stood from her desk.- What a surprise she's about to have.

Haseul was sure it was about to be a surpise, the only problem was that she didn't know if it was the type she liked.


	9. Starting Point.

Jungeun took a deep breath before going out of her car to follow her new partner, in front of them the house of the last victim's family pushed the crying of siblings back to her head as she remembered her last visit to the place. Jungeun wasn't usually the type to go back to a family without any good news or actually any kind of news to give them but on the other hand there was Bora, walking directly to the door like she wasn't about to interview those people about their dead child. 

There was a clear difference between how the detective managed things and how the agent did, it wasn't her first time working with Kim Bora but somehow Jungeun could perfectly see that on that case they weren't as comfortable with each other as their last one together, probably because Sooyoung wasn't there to make things lighter for both of them. The detective wouldn't exactly say Bora was hard to deal with but she wouldn't say the agent was an angel neither, the way direct way of her speaking and the constant attitude of knowing almost everything was probably the first few reasons why people usually found her impolite the first meetings yet those same reasons made her one of the best agents out there. 

-Good morning minster lee- Jungeun said softly to the man who opened the door after the first three knocks, compared to the last time she saw him the man seem to grew older on just a couple of days. 

-Detective- The man said looking at the woman in front of him as he moved to a side to let them walk directly to the warm living room- Did you found anything? You already know you did it? 

-I'm sorry minster Lee but there's not much we can share right now- Bora interrupted making the man's attention land on her- I'm Agent Kim, I'll be working with the detective on your daughter’s case. We know you already spoke with us but i think it would be useful if we ask you some more questions. 

The man seemed a little lost as he shook the agent's hand lightly for a second; to say he was clearly disappointed was the least as he asked them to take a seat on the large couch only steps from them. Bora might had been new on the investigation but she wasn't on the case, even before her arrival that morning she was already familiar with the files both detective had filled with the information about the crimes, she knew the victim's names and every scenario where they were found dead. The agent was sure there wasn't probably a single soul on the country who weren't following the case on the news reports so she had quite a standard to meet when her chief send her to partner Jungeun, Bora didn't really care who was going to be her partner but having a familiar face with her of course could make things easier to deal with. 

Two cups of warm coffee were placed on the small wooden table between the couches and sofas in the middle of the quiet house as the victim's mother still on her pajamas sat on the free seat right next to her husband, she looked even more tired than him as her shaky hand was trapped between the man's only a second after she took the place beside him. Bora didn't need them to talk to know their pain was sincere yet she couldn't never be too sure about those type of things, many cases has shown her than unfortunately not every family loved their children as they were supposed to and after catching a few killers sleeping tight under the same roof where the victim was supposed to live, Bora wasn't too surprised with anything. 

-Why didn't you report your daughter as a missing person before? - Bora wondered without wasting any time as her eyes switched between the couple. 

-Well... we didn't speak that often with her- The man answered slowly as he looked at his wife for a second- Yaebin rarely called us first so we thought everything was normal.

Jungeun took a mental note to that, How doesn't check on their twenty one years old daughter on a city like Seoul?

-Do you know if she had any kind of addictions? Drugs or Alcohol? - The agent asked again not leaving room for the couple to distract from her. 

-We don't think so, she looked healthy- The woman answered this time, her words slow and soft toned as her eyes focused on her husband's hand holding hers. 

Bora noticed that too, the constant lack of eye contact during their answers. Either they were lying of they were ashamed of something they didn't want to admit, too bad for them she was the one investigating because if they had a secret there was no way she would let them go away with it. 

-What about her friends? Did you know anybody how would want to hurt her?- Bora asked again, her tone demanding despite the calm tone of her voice, the couple shook their head, both detectives turned to meet each other for a second. Their daughter was a perfect stranger. - Listen I know you want us to catch her murderer- The agent leaned on her seat, her eyes focused on the man's since his wife was looking down- But for that we're going to need you to start thinking things about her, we're not asking about her whole life just specific details you think could help us follow her steps. 

A quiet sob broke the silence that floated on the air only a few seconds after the request, Bora sat straight almost happy for triggering the first honest reaction on the couple. The older woman leaned against her husband's chest as she cried loudly against the soft fabric of his pajamas, both detectives thought the same about the scene: Guilt. There was more than just sorrow inside them; a heavy burden that seemed to be buried deep inside them was floating to the surface that morning as the man's eyes filled with tears just like his wife's. 

-We didn't know our own child Jonghae- The woman cried with her eye shut close, her words heavy between sobs.-We lost her and we can't even tell what she liked to eat the most, the name of her friends... 

-Calm down honey- The man whispered softly against her tangled hair before kissing her forehead tenderly- We asked her to leave years ago, she was only seventeen when we did...- Jungeun starting paying even more attention then, that one part was as new for her as for Bora- She contacted us only months before this mess after almost a year of us begging her to call us, Yaebin was a good kid detective she never hurt anybody and always behaved kindly towards others. 

-May i know the reasons why you asked her to leave your house years ago? - Bora wondered again this time softer like she was afraid of making them realize they were talking about something so personal. 

-We're very strict Catholics miss Kim... Yaebin broke the lord's rules by...-The man started clearing his throat like the words were rasping him inside as he spoke- She failed us and the lord when she decided to like women instead of man. 

Jackpot. Bora thought as she nodded pretending to think the words were rational, like their reasons were valid enough to kick a child from the only home she ever had to that point, their crying after the sudden confession only disgusted her and almost made her upset yet she wasn't there to judge anybody. Jungeun tried to keep her face as unreadable was possible as the words on the letter directed to Sooyoung reached her mind like she just had it on her hands that moment, Yaebin was a sinner for them, one of the rotten apples. 

-Thank you for sharing that information with us Minster lee- Jungeun said standing up slowly after a minute of silence in front of the couple who still cried quietly on their seats.- We'll inform you if we find anything else. 

Suddenly a red line hanged around Yaebin's picture on the detective's mind; they finally had a possible trace to follow between the victims. The idea of not only the killer but also somebody who was close to those girls thinking that they were lost causes sent a shiver down Jungeun's back, yet she was sure even if they did so like the couple they were visiting the killer worked on his own. He seemed to be very meticulous about each one of his moves and it was extremely rare for that kind to share the spot light with somebody else, even if he had a partner it had to be somebody who could cover him in case he needed it but not a person who took action on the murders.

Despite the detailed profile the analysts gave them there was nothing too out of the ordinary on the outside on that man that could lead the police directly towards him, in fact it was quite the contrary. The killer was smart almost brilliant if they dared to admit, that meant he could keep pretending to be a good person for as long as he wished and that was also making things hard for the police, they weren't looking for an obviously disturbed man who lived on the edge of the city but for a man who probably was seating right above their head on one of the infinite amount of buildings on the center. 

-What are you thinking? - Bora asked as she turned to meet Jungeun's gaze as she started the engine of the car. 

-You know the reason why Sooyoung was taken out of the case, right?- Jungeun started talking fast enough to match the chaotic amount of ideas running on her brain, Bora nodded softly- That man said she was a sinner, similar to what the killer tried to explain on Sooyoung's letter. The connection we've being missing between the victims is their sins, why did this man think they were bad enough to kill them? 

-We have to dig a little more on their lives to know what made them so impure to him- Bora followed making Jungeun nod in excitement- We have to go back to the first victim. 

Jungeun wondered till what point was it going to be useful to let Bora know about the whole incident with Sunmi the day before, she still had the box sent to her hidden from Jiwoo on a closet the girl never opened with the rest of the files she keeps from her past cases. The detective knew they weren't being professional by keeping the information from their chief and even from her new partner, but she wasn't going to take the risk of being taken out of the investigation just like they did to Sooyoung the second they knew she got that letter. With the killer's growing attention towards Sooyoung the last thing Jungeun was going to do was lose her spot on the frontline to catch him. 

Far from the chaotic police station Sooyoung hanged her coat next to Jinsoul's right beside the door as they walked inside the apartment, despite her calm outside every time they did the same the detective quietly wished for the place to be as clean as they left it and as lonely as they expected to found him, the last thing she needed was a man suddenly jumping out of the doctor's closet like in those old horror movies. Jinsoul seemed happy to be finally home as she threw her body directly on the leather couch with a small jump making Sooyoung laugh at her, she was probably still exhausted but the detective couldn't blame her for it instead she slowly took a seat on the free spot beside the doctor's feet. Sooyoung thought that baby blue socks with fishes on it were the last thing she would expect to find on a Neurologist´s closet but there was Jinsoul of course. 

-Hard shift doctor? - Sooyoung wondered as she handed the blonde the remote, Jinsoul hummed pulling a coffin to put it under her head. 

-It wasn't too bad but it still drains me- Jinsoul admitted as she turned to look at the detective with a soft smile- How is your sister? 

-Oh god don't tell me you're going to ask me for her number- Sooyoung said making the doctor giggle at the frown on her face. - Sunmi was fine when i left her this morning, we have to go over her place these days anyway since she lend me the Mercedes.- Like she could read the questions behind the doctor's curious gaze she spoke again- I won a very passionate Call of Duty game. 

-Sounds fair enough then-Jinsoul joked making the detective beside her nod quietly as they both turned to the wide screen playing the news in front of them. 

Sooyoung's phone rang on the glass table a step far from the couch and even the doctor was expecting the worst of the call before spotting the wide smile that brighten the detective's face as she read the name lighting the screen. 

-Morning' Haseul- the detective greeted softly as she stood from the couch with a slow move. 

After her last call with Sunmi the detective was more than thankful to hear Haseul being as calm as usual on the other side of the line, if somebody wanted to hurt her without chasing after her sisters the next obvious target was going to be Haseul and Sooyoung was more than aware of that. The detective knew that she could try and ask her to get some rest from the chaos of the station while Jungeun tried to solve the case but there was no grantees Haseul was going to be safe on her home or on Kahei's neither. 

-Morning baby-Haseul answered on the other side of the phone hearing the wind blowing against Sooyoung as she walked in what she assumed was a balcony- Have you spoken to Jungeun today? 

-Before going out earlier, why? Is everything okay? - Sooyoung felt her heart rush for a second as she sat on the small couch outside. 

-Yeah she's fine, don't worry about her.- Haseul calmed with a laugh spotting the quick fear on the detective's voice, it meant Sooyoung didn't knew who Jungeun's new partner was just yet- Do you think Jinsoul would mind if I go over for lunch? 

-Wait a second- Sooyoung asked as she stood up to open the balcony glass door only to peek her head through it making Jinsoul's attention focus on her other than the screen- Can Haseul come over for lunch? She says she'll bring us pork belly- Jinsoul lifted her shoulders without giving it too much importance before going back to her show- Sure, we'll wait for you to eat today. 

It was more than nice to have a regular call those days for the detective and despite she did missed her work as an active officer Sooyoung had to admit that she did not miss the sudden calls in the middle of the night for another case to solve, it for sure hadn't the most stable work hours and just maybe was making her even more lonely buried on her case's files but Sooyoung didn't complain much about it, maybe she could take some vacations after solving this one she thought as she walked back to the living room with a clear smile on her lips. Jinsoul was barely awake as she hugged a pink soft coffin against her chest, her body curled on the couch making her look amazingly tiny for somebody with her height, she did heard the glass door from the balcony open up but she didn't find enough will inside her to even open her eyes to meet the detective. 

-Doc- Sooyoung whispered tapping her shoulder softly trying not to scared her, Jinsoul hummed as she buried her face even more against the back of the couch- Wouldn't it be better if you slept in your room? 

Jinsoul groaned quietly again as an answer, her eyes still softly closed as she seriously considered staying where she was. Sooyoung was glad the doctor refused to open her eyes because she was more than aware of the probably stupid looking smile she was giving the sleepy blonde in front of her, the detective laughed softly when she spotted the frown forming between the perfectly shaped eyebrows, Sooyoung had to admit she was never more tempted to caress somebody's hair before.

-Understood- Sooyoung giggled with her eyes still focused on the doctor's face- Want a blanket?

-That would be nice- Jinsoul mumbled softly barely hearable as her lips were practically covered by the coffin she was holding tight against her chest. 

Only then Sooyoung understood why the perfectly organized doctor insisted on keeping blankets carefully folded under the television, despite they'd been living under the same roof for over three days with that morning it was the first time the detective actually saw her sleep outside her room, in fact it was extremely rare for her to be out of her room and Sooyoung was almost completely sure it had to do with her walking around the apartment almost the whole day since she stayed in. Other than eating and maybe an occasional talk on their free afternoon neither of them looked for the other when they were inside the apartment and for a side it was quite positive since the last thing Sooyoung wanted to do was overwhelm the doctor with her presence. 

Jinsoul wasn't an easy person to read and that was something quite new for the detective, it made her move slowly almost hesitating around the doctor every time she talked or suggested something to her. Sooyoung wouldn't call them friends but they were slowly being far from strangers as well, after all forced or not they were still living together and between the walls of that apartment it was just them and their rare balance between being extremely polite with each other and tease the other with any shame about it. Inside the wide guest room once again Sooyoung reached for the brand new fold of paper with a picture of the last victim attached to it, other than being young and beautiful the detective couldn't find anything else that could connect her with the other victims as she read Haseul's report carefully.

Between the walls of her own office Jungeun saw almost in horror how Bora removed the pictures on the board that her and Sooyoung had been working so hard into until that moment, the agent's mind seemed to be working as fast as it could while she read out loud the file from the first victim kept until that morning carefully organized on a desk by the detective seating in front of her. Jungeun already knew almost every word on those pages by memory yet she decided to remain quiet as the woman did her thing walking from one side to the other on the small room, starting over seemed like a waste of time for the detective especially after spending two whole months reading over and over again the pages that kept the murder's details but there was nothing else she could suggest instead. 

-Who was the victim with a witness?-Bora wondered suddenly interrupting her own reading making Jungeun look up at her from her chair. 

-The fourth, Sihyeon- Jungeun informed as she leaned to find the file herself between the others on her desk- Sooyoung is in charge of the witness now until we get the killer. 

-She must suck as a babysitter- Bora laughed picturing the detective behind somebody else- I need to talk to the witness as soon as possible as well, are you two sure she said everything she knew? 

-Jinsoul? Yeah, we're more than sure- Jungeun said with a frown, a part of her offended for the tone of the agent's voice. 

-You were quite sure with those parents as well and you saw how it ended- Bora hummed spotting the sharp tone on the detective's voice. 

Jungeun took a deep breath trying to distract herself from being angry, she never missed Sooyoung more than what she did that exact moment. Despite having such a temper the taller detective never doubted her while working, if something Sooyoung always tried to make her speak up if she believed something else happened on a case or if she had any idea that could made their work easier, it was no a mystery why they got close so quickly.

-Why do you think she could be keeping information from us? If she was with him then she wouldn't have come to us to begin with- Jungeun wondered as she placed her elbow on the table to rest her chin against her hand. 

-You never know with this people Jungeun, he shouldn't have sent a letter to Sooyoung or painted the witness's car neither but he did-Bora said lifting her eyes from the pages to look at the detective- Has he sent anything else for or with Sooyoung on it? 

-No, at least not that i know about- The words left the detective's voice calmly, no hesitation on her answer as she tried her best to keep her eyes on the agent's. No wonder why Bora and Sooyoung used to work so well together, even their stares seemed alike when they wanted to get information. - Do you think this could end up been the Kown Case? 

A heavy silence floated between the detectives for moment as Bora lowered the file at the mention of the pass case; Jungeun could see how despite all the time that passed the agent was still as affected by it like everybody else. 

-We'll catch that son of a bitch first- Bora said with a frown making Jungeun nod in agreement. 

Jungeun went back to organizing the pictures on the board this time pasting the first's victim right in the middle, if they wanted to catch that man there was still plenty of work to be done.

Outside the cold office where she initially expected to spend her day Haseul found herself walking into an elevator at the end of the wide lobby, Jinsoul was for sure comfortable because that building didn't seem like its rent was something affordable for regular people. Haseul was there mostly because she knew there was more than what her friends were telling her yet she couldn't be quite sure, any of the detectives has kept her on the dark ever since they started working together. If anything they both used to talk to her first before they went to the chief. Sooyoung was the first thing that her eyes found as soon as the metallic doors opened, the detective smiled brightly at her quickly extending her arm to take the bag with warm food inside. 

-You arrived faster than what i thought- Sooyoung greeted leaning to kiss Haseul's forehead on a habit that they refused to let die. 

-I know you act like a kid when you're hungry; I’m just saving Jinsoul from that- Haseul smiled back as wide as the taller woman who reached her hand softly.

-She already thinks am five years old all the time-Sooyoung hummed standing in front of the apartment door- We have to be quiet, okay? She fell asleep on the couch.

Sooyoung leaded the way inside as she heard the slow steps from the shorter doctor following her to the kitchen, Haseul almost left out a loud laugh when she noticed the confused frown on the detective's face while she tried to find a glass inside the cabinets around her. After almost a whole year as a couple, the doctor knew the detective almost perfectly, every mock, frown, or bad habit was inside Haseul's head and that's why Sooyoung usually felt anxious every time she had to lie to her on a way or another but it wasn't like Haseul was free from the same neither, of course Sooyoung could read her almost perfectly as well she just seemed to use it less often than what the shorter did. 

-Lets go to my room- Sooyoung whispered softly as she handed the doctor two cans of soda, her eyes dancing from the sleeping woman on the couch to the smile in front of her. 

-We're not even going to eat, first?- Haseul joked lifting one of her eyebrows as she looked at the detective who groaned pushing her head lightly by covering her face with her hand. 

-Why you never make those jokes when people can hear? That's why everybody thinks I'm the weird one- Sooyoung nagged with a frown almost dragging the giggly doctor across the hallway from her wrist. 

Jungeun used to tease them telling they forgot how to act as regular friends after their break up and maybe it wasn't completely fake, nevertheless neither of them was interested on trying anything romantic with each other again. It wasn't like they broke up on bad terms or somebody cheated the other, in fact it was probably the friendliest and mutual break up Sooyoung has ever had on her adult life, they just knew they worked better as friends after a while. Haseul wasn't not even a bit surprised when she spotted the pictures of the case resting carelessly on a desk under a wide window as well as an open file on the messy bed, they could take her out of the station as much as they wanted but of course Sooyoung wasn't just going to seat on a side as do absolutely nothing. 

-That's why you can't sleep Sooyoung, look at this mess- Haseul nagged walking directly to the desk as she picked the pictures on the wooden table. 

-It's just a desk Seul, don't be dramatic- Sooyoung laughed when the shorter narrowed her eyes to look at her- Drop that and let's eat- the detective suggested as she opened the plastic bag resting the carefully packed food on her nightstand.

-You seem rested today somehow- Haseul said walking to the detective who hummed as she handed her a plate- Is there anything I'm missing on this apartment?   
Because i know you sleep better when there's somebody else with you- The doctor teased honestly curious as she looked at the detective with a fun smile on her lips.

-I stayed with Sunmi yesterday- Sooyoung admitted as she picked the most generous pieces of pork to place them on the woman's plate slowly- She wasn't feeling well that's why Jinyoung stayed with Jinsoul on her last chief, more? - she wondered looking how the doctor shook her head at another piece of meat, Sooyoung nodded turning her attention to serve her the rice then- How's Kahei? 

-You're trying to distract me- Haseul noticed with a laugh, Sooyoung whined as she shook her head lightly. Distraction or not Haseul was always happy to talk about her girlfriend anyway- She's fine, actually i was talking to her before getting here she sends her greetings by the way. I think she's planning something but i can't really tell since she's been working a whole lot more this month, apparently there's a Doctor who's been fucking up too many surgeries lately. 

-That's not Jinsoul i can assure you that- Sooyoung laughed as she poured the cold soda on a glass, Haseul dragged the desk's chair to place it beside the night stand right on time for the detective to place the served drink in front of her. - Bon Appetite- Sooyoung said with a smile before taking a generous bite from her own plate. 

The idea of dropping the story about Sunmi yesterday floated on Sooyoung's mind more than a couple of times as they ate, her sister's reaction after knowing who could had been behind the wheel on the other car haunted her thoughts as she looked at Haseul with her cheeks puffed as she chew. Sooyoung knew that if she told her, Haseul would have to do many changes on her regular activities and placing over her shoulders a bigger burden of stress wasn't something the detective wanted to do, yet if she didn't tell her Haseul was running the danger of being too confident about her well-being and simply not pay attention until something bigger reached her. 

Threats weren't strangers to Sooyoung but when it came to her loved ones she knew she needed to be more careful on the way she dealt with them, one of her first cases showed her that nobody was out of danger no matter how much she thought she was doing to protect those who were near hear. Before the current case Sooyoung had only faced a killer that could compete with the one she was trying to catch then. The memories on the man holding a gun against Haseul's forehead and the burning pain that almost pushed her into fainting because of the shoot on her leg followed by many other unpleasant pictures kept her awake for regularly than what she ever was going to admit. Seunghyun Kown was printed inside her mind and Sooyoung knew he was meant to be there for as long as she breathed. 

-All of Sudden?- Haseul laughed when she felt the pair of slender arms wrap around her waist from behind pulling her lightly towards Sooyoung's front.

-I'm happy you're okay Seul- Sooyoung almost whispered as she pressed her cheek against the shorter's shoulder, Haseul turned to look at her with her eyebrows furrowed trying to find something inside the detective's deep eyes. 

-You're making me worried, you know that, right?- Haseul wondered, her hands reaching the ones held against her belly to caress them softly, Sooyoung hummed holding her tighter for a second before taking an step back with a soft smile on her lips. 

-You're always worried anyway- Sooyoung teased making the doctor narrow her eyes at her, the detective simply laughed as she poked one of the woman's cheeks with her fingertip- Do you have plans for the rest of the afternoon? - Haseul shook her head no lightly as she piled the empty plates on the bedstand- I can annoy you until Kahei is out of work then. 

-Help me out with this and i might consider not running away- Haseul grinned as she handed her the trash from their long ended meal. 

Sooyoung felt a rush of surprise filling her body when she opened the door only to find Jinsoul on the other side, the detective couldn't tell how long they spent inside her room but it was for sure longer than what she thought considering that the doctor in front of her seemed freshly showered and changed into her pajamas despite there was still a good amount of hours before ending of the day. Jinsoul gave a step back clearing her throat as her eyes landed on the hallway's wooden floor; Sooyoung lifted one of her eyebrows spotting the clear nervousness as the blonde scratched her neck softly. 

-What's wrong? - Sooyoung wondered calmly furrowing her eyebrows with curiosity. 

-I was wondering... Well since Haseul is still here... Huh- Jinsoul started, her usually slow words were then low as well as she looked at the detective only for a few seconds before focusing on the floor or the plates on her hand- I just wanted to know if there was any food left. 

Sooyoung felt her heart squeeze as she spotted the way the doctor's eyebrows curved upwards making her eyes look even rounder than what they already were, behind the detective's back Haseul looked at the pair like she was looking at a brand new show. 

-Listen if you ate it all, it's okay anyway i can order some for me really-Jinsoul started after only a second of silence making Sooyoung's brain come back to live. 

-You've been out here starving because you were too shy to knock the door of a room on your own house?- Sooyoung wondered with a frown, the doctor remained quiet making the woman in front of her almost whine.- Of Course we saved you food Jung, Let's go. 

Haseul almost laugh loudly when Sooyoung started walking directly towards the kitchen with wide steps leaving the blushed doctor behind, when Jinsoul quietly greeted her with a soft wave of her hand Haseul couldn't help but wonder if she realized she made Sooyoung quite literally run away from her for a simply eyebrow gesture. The neurologist smiled pleased as she opened the plastic delivery packages that kept her food over the dining table against the far wall of the living room, even after the breakfast Sooyoung insisted on buying her Jinsoul felt like she hadn't received any food during the whole day. 

Placing a side the almost overwhelming politeness that seemed to create a barrier between both of them Haseul could easily notice they got along well enough the despite the short time knowing each other. The shorter made a quick mental note to remain herself to mock Sooyoung a little about it later as the detective handed both of them a cup with warm tea as soon as the neurologist finished her meal as well, it was not a secret that under the thick skin Sooyoung pulled when she was working a terribly caring person was kept hidden yet what was making her co-worker surprised was that it usually took more than just a few days and a couple of pretty smiles to reach that side of Sooyoung. 

-Do you like that show? Kahei is making me watch it too!- Haseul pointed at the television in front of them as they took a seat on the large leather couch, Jinsoul smiled widely at her. 

-I watch it all the time, Do you like it? I know some people find it boring- Jinsoul seemed genuinely happy to find somebody to talk about the show on the screen. 

-Oh god now there's two of you nerds- Sooyoung groaned dramatically feeling Haseul slap her arm harshly making Jinsoul laugh on the far edge of the couch.- Yah Jung! What if she hurts my arm, huh? How would i save your ass if i can punch people? - The detective whined as she rubbed circles on her bicep with a frown. 

-I guess I could ask Haseul to do it then-Jinsoul teased making the detective narrow her eyes at her; all she got back was a fun smile from the doctor. 

The doorbell interrupted Sooyoung's answer as she turned to the door barely visible from their place on the couch, Jinsoul hasn't got the first visitor ever since the detective moved in and for the expression on her face she was for sure as curious as the woman seating on the other edge of the couch. Sooyoung remembered the unpleasant package on Jungeun's apartment as she slowly stood up from the coffin, Haseul didn't really need her to talk to notice how tense the detective got for a simple knocking on the door, it wasn't until Sooyoung picked her gun from the small table beside the door that she realized there was probably a reason to be scared even if she didn't know what it was. 

Taking a short deep breath the detective opened the door barely enough to show her face and upper body from the side, she released a breath she didn't know she was holding as she opened the door completely with a smile. Jungeun looked at her with a curious look from the other side of the doorstep, daily things were starting to feel too calming for Sooyoung since the last twenty four hours, it was like she waited for a car to crash her out of nowhere. Spotting the calm air around her partner in front of her made her heart ease its rhythm. 

-Why didn't you call first, huh? I could have shoot you- Sooyoung nagged pointing at the gun still on her hand for a moment before placing it on the small table beside the door once again.-Did you find something? 

-The new agent wants to talk to Jinsoul- Jungeun explained, Sooyoung almost laugh when she spotted the annoyed tone.

-You don't sound too happy with your new partner, huh- Sooyoung pointed with a grin as she looked around the aisle- Where is he anyway? Did you lock him on the car? 

Jungeun laughed when she realized the woman in front of her not even suspected how was the new person in charge on the investigation, Sooyoung almost gasped when she spotted the shorter woman walking towards them with her phone on hand as she talked quickly with whoever was on the other side of the line. Considering the lack of trust their chief had shown on having both detectives in charge of the case for the last months was what made Sooyoung think there was no chance to get a female agent as their new partner, yet spotting the slow smile forming on Bora's lips as she walked closer the detective felt more than glad they allowed her to jump into the chaos with them. 

-Detective Ha- Bora greeted with a warm smile making Sooyoung's smile wider, it had been around two years since the last time they were face to face. 

-Agent Kim, what a surprise- Sooyoung admitted making the shorter woman hum in agree- Come in, I guess you must be in a hurry. 

Bora was her partner a short time before Jungeun came into their station, even after she took her current job it wasn't the first time they both worked together with her as an Agent. Sooyoung was actually happy to have her around on that case other than any other possible Intelligence agent even placing the case a side it was good to have an old friend around as well. Jinsoul looked at the officers walk into her living room from her place on the couch, by the look on Haseul's face she knew they weren't there to tell her she was exactly out of danger just yet.

-Doctor Jung? I'm special Agent; Kim Bora- The shorter introduced her standing on her place between both detectives. - We're here because I'd like to hear your declaration again. 

Jinsoul nodded her head lightly despite the frown on her face at the words, she guessed she would never had to go back to that night with somebody else if it wasn't in front of a judge on a trial. The doctor could still feel the fear boiling inside her like she was still there every time the thought went through her mind, the shadow of the man that haunted her dreams sometimes running towards her others simply vanished on the dark like he seemed to have done for real that night, she held her hands over her lap when she noticed how slowly they were starting to shake. Beside her Sooyoung took a seat in silence as they waited for Bora to place the recorder on the glass table in front of them. 

-Could you confirm you're Jung Jinsoul, Twenty seven years old, Neurologist on Seoul's General Hospital?- Bora started with a serious tone as she looked at the blonde seating in front of her, Jinsoul was clearly anxious as she agreed with the said- Please explain what you saw on May twentieth around eleven and Eleven thirty. 

-I was walking to my car from the Hospital after my shift was over and i heard some movement on the path next to street, before i reached my car I saw a man standing in front of the back of his car as he took what it looked like a person from the back seat- Jinsoul started slowly with her eyebrows furrowed, her eyes focused on her hands held over her lap- I kneeled against the side of a car so he wouldn't see me, the man stood there in front of the trash bags for a minute or two before leaving. 

-What did you do after he left? - Bora asked quickly after, not allowing Jinsoul to think about other thing. 

-I walked to the path, I saw the girl between the trash- Jinsoul said with a shaky breath making Sooyoung turn around to look at her in worry, the doctor wasn't crying yet but by the way she was breathing she was letting the officers know it might not be long before it happened. - I leaned over her to check if she was still alive, i took her pulse that's why i was covered in blood when i reached the station. 

-Why didn't you call the police that moment? - Bora asked sharply again, even Sooyoung seemed to be uncomfortable with the way she was dealing with the whole thing around Jinsoul. 

-My phone wasn't charged Agent, i drove as fast as i could to the nearest station- Jinsoul said lifting her eyes with a frown to look at the woman in front of her.

Bora hummed quietly as she leaned forward looking directly at the doctor's eyes, she didn't care if the blonde was about to collapse in front of her or the way Sooyoung was looking at her like she lost her mind. There was a case to solve and from what she knew the fastest they catch the man the more lives they could save, Jinsoul's mental state was not her business that afternoon. 

-You're a Doctor, right Miss Jung?- The agent wondered resting her chin on her hand as he placed her elbow against her knee with her legs crossed, Jinsoul confirmed once again- I understand you're one of the best ones on the country, Aren't you? 

-Well I wouldn't call myself the best but...- Jinsoul started slowly not catching where the conversation was going. 

-How many years have you been working as a doctor Miss Jung? - Bora wondered calmly, Sooyoung suddenly realizing what was she implying. The detective tensed up as the doctor answered.- Four years is quite a time, Are you sure that with all your medical knowledge and experience you couldn't have done more for the victim than just taking her pulse? 

-Cut that shit Bora- Sooyoung spitted suddenly gaining everybody's attention as Jungeun and Haseul turned to look at her with surprise, the detective never interrupted an interrogation before at least not in front of them. Bora was clearly not happy with the sudden action. 

-Are you a Lawyer now Detective Ha?- Bora said sharply holding Sooyoung's gaze for a second before going back to the doctor beside her, no wonder why the detective's protective side came to the light when she spotted the tears filling Jinsoul's round eyes.- Answer the question Doctor Jung. 

-I was scared that he could come back and see me...-Jinsoul breathed, her nails pressing against the palm on her hands as she formed tight fist on her sides against the couch. - She was too pale; for the amount of wounds she had I didn't think it was possible to do something else to save her because of the lost blood. Nobody lives much after somebody cuts their arteries Agent Kim and I don't think that girl was in a state where i could have done something.- She and Sooyoung looked how Bora seated straight suddenly. 

-Do you think Doctor Jung? Aren't you sure about it? - Bora asked sharply again making Sooyoung groan. 

That was enough for Sooyoung who simply stood up from her place beside the doctor as she walked to the balcony with wide steps, there was a line between how they had to treat a suspicious witness and somebody who they knew was innocent and for the detective that line was clearly lost on Bora's mind. Ever since the information was realized all people could think about was why Jinsoul couldn't have done more for the victim, Why didn't she save that child?, people pointed at her like she was the bad guy instead of the actual killer behind the knife. 

Nobody deserved to carry that burden, especially not somebody who was completely innocent, Jinsoul for sure was a good doctor but it didn't made her any different from any other human being who could have found that girl days behind. For Sooyoung it was stupid to think Jinsoul was even the slightly involved with the killer when even her life was in danger for talking to them, a minute after the glass door behind her opened yet she didn't turn around to meet whoever was walking towards her as her eyes focused on the passing cars floors behind them. 

-I think it's the first time you stand against Bora's doing since i know you- Jungeun said slowly leaning against the metallic bar that created a barrier between them and the incredibly long fall to the street.

-I don't get why everybody is blaming Doctor Jung like she could had brought that girl to live with her bare hands, she's a fucking doctor not Jesus- Sooyoung spitted as she massaged her temples slowly trying to calm herself down, she didn't think twice when Jungeun extended her a lighted cigarette. - Maybe I'm just turning more sensible with the years. - She mumbled taking a deep breath of smoke. 

-If i had to bet i would say it's the way Jinsoul looks like a kicked puppy- Jungeun admitted making Sooyoung chuckle, maybe it wasn't completely a lie. - Haseul didn't tell you about Bora? I thought you would be the one she'd call to complain.

-I think Seul is more interested on taking information from me than giving it- Sooyoung hummed as she sat down on one of the wooden blench on the balcony, Jungeun looked at her still standing up- Did Bora find something new? 

-We talked with the last girl's family, apparently her parents are strict Catholics and kicked her because she was a lesbian-Jungeun informed with her eyes focusing on the living room on the other side of the glass door- The father mentioned something about her sins, a lot like your letter... Bora is wondering if he has sent you anything or if he has dropped anything with you on it as well. 

Sooyoung hummed turning to look at the buildings rising in front of them; the sky was starting to turn reddish as they talked. The detective was sure they could hold the information for a little longer yet she didn't forget the agent's quick mind, Bora was quite talented on finding things people didn't want to let anybody know after all that was the reason behind her professional success. Even when the box sent to Jungeun was filled with pictures of her and Jinsoul the last thing the detective wanted was to make her partner focus their attention on protecting her more than the other innocent girls on the streets, Sooyoung was sure she could protect Jinsoul perfectly for as long as they needed to catch the killer and if he was going behind her head instead of the Doctor's then she was ready to face it as well. 

Whoever was the man behind the crimes he was surely taking enough time planning his murders before getting into them, even when they didn't see the pattern yet everybody on the case was sure there had to be some type of selection process those victims were through before finding themself against that monster. The crime scenes and even the wounds were too neat for somebody who picked and killed people randomly; the fact that he took the time to move the victims from the place where he killed them to other location showed the amount of time he was willing to spend of each murder. 

-Bora is trying to find a connection between the victims based on their life styles but there's not much people is willing to say about their dead friend's dirty secrets-Jungeun informed with a frown.- She wants to talk to the last girl's co-worker again later. 

-It's not a crazy theory actually; I mean with the sins and that shit- Sooyoung pointed slowly taking another deep breath of smoke- Did you tell her about the box issue? - Jungeun shook her head lightly, that was something they needed to decide together, if she leaked anything they promised to keep as a secret she was sure Sooyoung was going to shut down on her as well- Good, I haven't told Seul yet neither. 

-I'm sure she knows we're hiding something by now- Jungeun chuckled making Sooyoung smile as well- Out of all the police station you really had to date her, if you dated Seola i bet we wouldn't have to work so hard on lying. 

-Well i went out with Bora too so you better catch that motherfucker soon because otherwise they'll cut me open for keeping secrets- Sooyoung laughed making her partner laugh with her knowing it wasn't completely a lie.- How's Jiwoo? 

That question alone was enough to distract Jungeun from her work just as it did earlier with Haseul, it was important to make a space between their work to remain her friends there was more on the city than bodies and beasts and listening to Jungeun's story about Jiwoo's failed attempt to make brownies the past nights even Sooyoung seemed to enjoy the unexpected meeting despite the bitter moment she had during Jinsoul's interview with Bora. Thirty minutes later Haseul pecked her head from the side of the balcony's door to inform Jungeun the agent was ready and that it was probably time to leave taking in consideration Jinsoul's state by the ending on the interview. 

-Be careful, Okay?- Sooyoung warned Haseul as she walked behind her towards the door, in front of them the other officers were already on the corridor.- Call me when you get home- The short doctor nodded with a smile as the taller detective leaned to kiss her forehead for a second, her hands buttoning Haseul's brown coat. 

-Are you two still together? - Bora wondered with a chuckle when Sooyoung shook her head lightly at the question turning to meet the agent. 

-The forgot how to be friends- Jungeun explained with a laugh making Sooyoung look at her with her eyes narrowed. 

-I'd like to we meet again, but only if you're not making my witness the killer-The taller detective pointed at Bora who simply smiled at her. - Be careful with my girls or I'll quite literally kick your ass. 

-Should i count Doctor Jung on that?-Bora wondered lifting one of her eyebrows making Jungeun laugh at Sooyoung's expression right after hearing the words, the Agent swiftly avoiding the slap that was meant to reach her shoulder.- Bye Ha, Call me later maybe i could buy you some drinks.

Sooyoung looked at them until they disappeared behind the elevator's wide metallic doors, despite the smile hanging on her lips she could feel the worry growing inside her creating a nauseous sensation on her stomach till it reached the beginning of her throat. Maybe she was becoming a little too paranoiac after Sunmi's incident but the simply idea of having them on the streets were they were so easy to reach made her heart race and her body heavier, for a second Sooyoung considered quitting her place as Jinsoul's officer just to make sure she was there close to her team but that wasn't fair for anybody but herself, Jinsoul's safety was her responsibility and Sooyoung wasn't planning on letting the doctor down with that even when she wasn’t completely sure she was enough to face it anymore. 

Seating on the couch in the middle of the quiet living room the detective took a moment to put things in order with her, the things she could actively solve and the others that pushed her to seat and wait. Making sure Jinsoul was out of the danger zone was the first one to pop on her head, that was one she could do, Try to help Jungeun and Bora with the case even from the comfort of the doctor's penthouse was other point to add on that list, On the other side she had to deal with the fact that her sisters were still out of her reach if they needed her quickly. Sooyoung was sure than if it wasn't for the circumstances she would have moved in with Sunmi and Hyejoo right after the issue. 

The chances of that case turning about her seemed too little for Sooyoung after the letter but then it was something the detective was starting to take into consideration, if the killer was really trying to reach Jinsoul and she was the one keeping him from doing it then it was might giving the man a reason to hunt her as well. Kown reached her thoughts again like placing a huge dark cloud of rain over her head; that case wasn't about her neither at the beginning and somehow ended up with her on the bad edge of his gun. When the night reached the city the detective didn't push Jinsoul when the doctor refused to eat the dinner that Sooyoung tried her best to prepare, but of course she wasn't going to let that be known neither. 

Nobody could blame Jinsoul for locking herself inside her room after the interview with Bora,it seemed not to be enough for her to think about it daily but she then had to deal with people throwing shame at her face without thinking about how bad they could hurt her. Jinsoul felt like crying for maybe the tenth time during the night as she forced herself to sat down on the middle of her bed, her room was completely quiet around her and she guessed the rest of the apartment was as well taking into consideration it was pass midnight. Her eyes landed on the city lights shining on the other side of the wide windows right beside her bed, suddenly everything seemed to be and terrifying for her. 

Moving slowly Jinsoul stood up from the comfort of her bed with a sigh, it was one of those nights where she was already too frustated with her sleep attempts to even keep trying. Turning on the small lamp over her desk Jinsoul reached for a large box under her bed on the barely lighted room, maybe it was time to ask her sister to stay over for a few nights Jinsoul thought as she moved towards the door with wide steps. It wasn't like Chaewon was really helpful on putting her to sleep specially when the younger blonde always insisted on staying up but Jinsoul simply adored to have her around, there was always a comforting sensation on her when she knew there was somebody there to push her up if she felt too weak to go on. 

Jinsoul chuckled at herself as she reached the chocolate ice cream on her fridge, not even trying to go for a cup or even a bowl to serve it instead of simply grabbing a spoon before walking directly to the couch. As quietly as possible her hands opened the first pack inside the box over the glass table in front of her, she sat down on the carpet to be even closer to eat with the spoon already between her lips. Jinsoul leaned to pick her phone placed carefully beside her to distract herself, a minute later the sounds of a piano filled the unpleasant silence around her. 

-What are you doing?- Sooyoung's voice sounded over the music on her back making the doctor jump on her spot dropping the phone with the sudden movement, the detective laughed at the horror on her expression for a quick second- Sorry about that. 

-What do you mean what am i doing? What are you doing? - Jinsoul pointed loudly because of the sudden surprise as she turned to meet the woman who walked towards her with a smile. 

-I was trying to sleep until i heard some noises, I'm just making sure there's not a manic killer inside- Sooyoung chuckled as she fixed the round glasses on her face, Jinsoul looked at her from her place on the carpet with a frown.- What are you up to at Three A.M huh?- her eyes landed on the box beside the doctor's bare legs, her pajama's short weren't doing much to cover her anyway.- Building a Happy Potter Lego while listening to Mozart is quite an unusual thing to do, you know? 

-Are you going to be mock me because of this?- Jinsoul almost whined as she looked up at the detective, the glasses made her look quite different, not physically but they for sure gave her a different energy. Sooyoung shook her head with a laugh- Okay then, you can help me if you want.- The doctor hummed with a smile as she reached the ice cream to give it another generous taste- You can build the first bag and I'll build the second, bring ice cream for you too. 

-You're letting me eat over your precious carpet? - Sooyoung wondered as she leaned to touch Jinsoul's forehead with the back of her hand- Are you okay Jung? Do you have a fever? - Jinsoul groaned as she pushed the hand away from her softly. 

-You can always go back to your room if you want- Jinsoul said with a frown leaning over the table as she looked at the colorful pieces in front of her. 

Jinsoul heard her hum above her for a second; she didn't dare to meet her eyes before she felt the detective walk away from her front quietly. Jinsoul felt a little guilty because of it, it would had been funnier if she had stayed there to help her even if she decided just to seat there with her in silence Jinsoul would had enjoyed it as well. The doctor looked up with wide eyes when the detective appeared in front of her with a cup of ice cream on her hand as she sat down on the other side of the table with a smile. 

-Yah, why are you pouting? - Sooyoung laughed making the doctor suddenly realize the gesture- So... Where do i start Doctor Jung? 

Maybe it was the poor sleep hours but when Sooyoung looked at her Jinsoul didn’t even try to hide her happiness. 

+++

-Why did you bring me here man? - The man on the company seat wondered as he looked around the street with a frown.

The expensive car smelled like his partner’s perfume and cigarettes all mixed together between the carefully kept leather seats, around them the neighborhood remained quiet, completely in peace unaware of the danger moving between their streets like it was its playground. The driver looked at his partner with a lazy smile hanging on his lips, running a hand across the brown locks of his own hair he hummed quietly showing the other he was enjoying making him wait. A Rolex shone on his wrist when he leaned over the wheel to point at the building in front of them. 

-There my friend, is where our next girl sleeps- The driver laughed, the man beside her leaning a bit forward to look at the building as well- Let me show her to you.

The man on the driver seat grinned as he extended her arm towards the backseat to pick the professional camera resting over the leather; his partner looked at him with a frown almost disgusted by the amount of excitement on his face as he turned the camera on with a laugh. A second later it was turned towards him, on the lighted screen the man saw her. 

Standing in the middle of a small coffee the short woman was captured talking on her phone, her hair short and brown farmed her beautiful face, the brown coat was bigger than her but it was easy for them to tell how skinny the woman was.   
-I want her head next. - The driver informed. 

The driver leaned forward once again as he looked at the building, he could feel the excitement boiling inside his guts making his hands shake lightly. There was nothing more to discuss, their next victim was already selected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes there are two of those bastards, and yes Sooyoung is just a baby with Karate skills. I promise Bora is not that bad, you just need to give her some more time (Stan Dreamcatcher!)


	10. Deadly Sins.

The apartment was awfully quiet as Sooyoung tried her best no to disturb the sleeping woman over the couch, after being awake until the sun came up over the city the detective couldn't blame Jinsoul for sleeping until midday, it wasn't something that happened often anyways. Placing the knife down once she finished chopping the vegetables she found on the fridge Sooyoung moved the softly throw them into the already heated pan filled with marinated beefs, even since she moved in it was her first time cooking something heavy for both of them, and Jinsoul hadn't say a thing about it but the detective thought she didn't quite trust her cooking skills. 

  
Actually Sooyoung had the impression that Jinsoul didn't quite trust a lot of things but it wasn't like the doctor took the time to talk to her anyways, the buzzing of her phone inside her pocket made the detective stop stirring their food immediately. Sooyoung knew it wasn't healthy to feel so triggered by something as simple like a phone call yet she couldn't just stop the rapid pace of her heart every time she had to pick it up, constantly expecting bad news to come from the other side. Sunmi's name lighted the screen as Sooyoung walked directly to the balcony with wide steps, always avoiding to pass to close to the couch and create any loud sound. 

  
-Hey granny- Sooyoung greeted after picking her phone, despite the smile than placed over her lips she felt her stomach twist for a quick second. 

  
-I'm calling you because I’m a wonderful person who cares about your ass, and what do I get? Disrespect- Sunmi hummed on the other line trying to sound as serious as possible but breaking only a moment after hearing Sooyoung's laugh on the line.- Are you okay?

  
-Yeah, I was actually more worried about you- Sooyoung admitted leaning over the balcony edge, her forearms resting against the thin metallic bar- How's work going?  
-I'm on my way to a trial I know I'm about to win so let's just say it's going perfectly- Just like any other Ha, Sunmi had quite an ego to feed but it wasn't like she didn't actually win almost every case she had- Hyejoo made me drive her to Chaewon's on the way, apparently they're having a family party today. 

  
-Chaewon takes Hyejoo to family parties and I didn't know about her until two days ago?- Sooyoung frowned making Sunmi giggle on the other side, Hyejoo was growing up and despite she knew she couldn't know everything all the time Sooyoung really wished not to be excluded from her little sister's life. 

  
-Well you've being quite busy and Hyejoo is not that much of a talker neither, you know she has to keep the mystery- Sunmi chuckled making Sooyoung giggle as she turned around to look inside the apartment through the glass doors. 

  
The detective saw with wide eyes how Jinsoul jumped to seat on the couch quickly, like somebody had called her name loudly to break her out of her sleep, the doctor looked around almost with fear like a lost child trying to find something to hold onto. Jinsoul's round eyes were wide open when she finally looked at Sooyoung's direction, the detective was surprised to find tears rolling down the pale cheeks while Jinsoul seemed to be frozen on her spot. 

  
-Listen Unnie, I have to go, okay? I love you- Sooyoung said quickly interrupting Sunmi's words on the phone, she didn't even wait to hear her sister before rushing inside.

  
Jinsoul seemed to realize she was crying when the glass doors opened as Sooyoung walked in looking at her with honest concern while the doctor pulled the blanket she kicked away a second ago back over her shoulders, her forehead resting against her knees as she held her legs to her chest making her look even smaller on the middle of the leather couch. Sooyoung hesitated for a moment before taking the free seat beside Jinsoul, unsure of what exactly to say her hand reached the doctor's back to pat it softly a few times. 

  
-Was it a nightmare?- Sooyoung said softly trying not to stress the doctor even more, Jinsoul nodded against her knees as she breathed deeply- Do you want to talk about it?   
-No...- Jinsoul breathed slowly, her voice shaking as she spoke without looking at the detective for a second.- It's fine, sometimes It's just a little overwhelming- The doctor explained as she forced herself to lift her head away from her knees to look at the deep eyes looking directly at hers. 

  
Sooyoung saw how Jinsoul cleaned the trace of the tears with her still shaking hands and forced a soft smile to her lips like she was trying to calm the detective and not the other way around, stretching her legs away from her chest and then her arms forward as well Jinsoul seemed to be trying to get ready for her day despite she was still sniffing. Sooyoung leaned backwards on the couch as she looked front with her eyebrows furrowed, Was Jinsoul having nightmares about the murder?, Were they about the Victim?

  
-Why didn't you wake me up!?- Jinsoul gasped looking at the hour from her phone's screen suddenly jumping from the couch and making Sooyoung flinch a little on the process. 

  
-Jinsoul you fell asleep at five A.M, I was not going to wake you up at nine just because- Sooyoung frowned looking at the doctor who suddenly seemed a little dizzy because of the movement.

  
-It not just because, I... Are you cooking?-The doctor interrupted her own words as she pointed at the kitchen as a soft smile reached her lips, Sooyoung looked at her for a moment before nodding softly- We have like an hour to eat and get ourselves dressed, Do you think you can do it? 

  
When Sooyoung nodded she was a little surprised to hear Jinsoul's pleased hum as she clapped her hands once, only a moment after the detective looked at the blonde walking towards the kitchen to peak on the still cooking food with a smile before disappearing behind the door of her room on the hallway. In front of her the Lego cat the doctor spent the whole night building looked back at her directly making Sooyoung chuckle at the odd moment she just had. 

  
-We have quite an interesting day ahead, huh- Sooyoung chuckled at the cat before standing up. 

  
She didn't know the plan behind Jinsoul's sudden rush but she did know that if it was enough to make the usually calm doctor jump from her sleep, then Sooyoung had no doubt there was something big waiting for them. 

  
**+++**

  
-You can't scared all the people we interview, you know? They won't talk to us again- Jungeun groaned as she followed Bora's steps through the street.

  
-Well if they want answers they better do- Bora hummed turning around to look at her for a moment before opening the gate of the building.- I feel we're getting something today, You'll see.

  
Jungeun was being dragged once again into an interview she didn't think it was proper but again there was nothing she could actually do to stop Bora from doing her job, no matter how stressed it made Jungeun feel. Slowly going up the stairs both officers prepared themselves with the questions they needed to ask, the things they should look up to, yet there was no grantees the girl they were going to see was actually going to say anything useful or new to them. The detective was almost sure their last interview with Yaebin's parents gave Bora the idea she and Sooyoung were lacking on their own investigation yet she allowed the woman to go on with her own methods, the last thing Jungeun wanted was to be taken out of the case as well. 

  
Nobody on the station was too happy with Bora's presence but after getting away with the credit of the last case she solved with Jungeun and Sooyoung the special agent knew the meaning behind their looks, Bora didn't took the credit on her own and that was something Sooyoung and Jungeun knew surely yet that was the impression that she left behind on the station and neither Bora nor the other two detectives had time to explain their relationship to others. It took almost ten knocks on the wooden door of the apartment for a pale girl to appear from the edge of the barely opened door.

  
-Jung Eunwoo?- Bora wondered calmly, the girl looked sick almost like she was ready to faint in front of their eyes, she nodded softly. 

  
-We're the officers in charge of Yaebin's case, one of your co-workers told us you were close- Jungeun started behind Bora making the girl look at her, her eyebrows furrowed at the mention of the victim's name.

  
-Yeah, come in- Eunwoo breathed sounding nothing but defeated as she fully opened the door.

  
The officers walked inside the messy apartment following the girl's steps, after talking to a few people on their office the only name that kept popping out of their mouths was Eunwoo's and after their experience with Yiren weeks behind Jungeun knew they might go back to the station with a new trace to follow, yet she didn't get her hope too up. Somehow the woman seating across them on the table seemed even more affected by the girl's death than her own parents, Eunwoo's hands were shaking already as the detective took a seat on the chair in front of her, the two detectives shared a single look knowing what was ahead.

  
-We know this must be hard for you Miss Jung, It would be very useful if you told us anything you can remember from the days before the attack happened- Jungeun started carefully yet firm making the girl focus her eyes on her.

  
-We didn't talk that week- Eunwoo started with a raspy voice as she looked between the detectives.- We had that stupid fight and I just...- Her hands reached her hair to push it back away from her face in frustration, her eyes closed as she breathed- If I had known that was going to be the last time I saw her everything would have turned differently between us. 

  
-Is there a place where you met each other frequently?- Bora wondered her eyes never leaving the woman in front. 

  
-The last time we saw each other was on the Blooming, the club on the 9th avenue- Eunwoo said lowering her gaze to her shaky hands- Do you think this happened to her because we were together? 

  
-Was there somebody against that?- Jungeun quickly asked without wasting the chance- Did somebody threat any of you directly? 

  
Jungeun knew their killer wasn't going to be stupid enough to show himself to the victims with such an aggressive front, if anything it had to be something subtle yet clear enough to make them feel in danger, maybe a picture of them like he did with Jinsoul and Sooyoung of even something worse like the dead rat he sent to Jungeun. The lock on Yaebin's door wasn't forced that she either knew the killer or she allowed him in without much effort, considering he could have taken the keys from her at some point of the night it left the officers with too many possibilities, like usual. 

  
-A few people, including her family- Eunwoo hummed quietly.- There was this man at club...- The Detective's attention grew then making sure Bora was just as focused as her as they looked at the woman- He was trying to hit on her, it wasn't something out of the ordinary, Yaebin was beautiful- The girl took a moment again like she was having trouble with her speaking, talking about her girlfriend in past tense still made Eunwoo lost between her words- She kept telling him we were together but he didn't listen, he kept going a few times during the night and then we decided to leave. 

  
Bora hummed quietly taking notes quickly on one of the small notebook she carried with her, regretting wasn't something somebody with the profile they were looking took very well. Their killer was a narcissist, he seemed to believe nobody was over him and that made the idea of a woman refusing to pay attention to him something out of the ordinary, a personal attack. 

  
-Could you point him if you saw him on the street?- Bora wondered first, Eunwoo shook her head as her eyes started to fill with tears. -Could you remember anything specific about him? Did he tell her his name? 

  
-His clothes looked expensive... - Eunwoo said with a breath trying her best not to cry- He was tall and had a Luxurious watch.

  
A ghost just like Yiren's, Jungeun knew the fact that on both cases the man was pointed as somebody with a wealthy position couldn't be a coincidence. The money on the killer's hands was another problem to take into consideration, the rich always have spectacular cover ups for their crimes and it was maybe one of the things that was making the case so hard to solve. There was still a little hope this time, the club had CCTV and different from what happened to Jinsoul's car he couldn't cover every single one of them every time he moved around the place. 

  
-Thank you very much for talking to us Miss Jung, call us if you remember anything else? - Jungeun said after a minute extending her card to the then crying woman. -We'll do our best to catch him. 

  
Closing the door behind them Jungeun and Bora already knew they had to go straight to that club, there had to be something this time, even if it was something tiny because otherwise all they could do was seat and wait for a new body to appear on the city. 

  
**+++**

  
-Where are we going? - Sooyoung wondered as she placed her sunglasses over her eyes. 

  
Jinsoul seemed quite excited about their day for somebody who woke up crying only an hour ago, the detective looked how she placed the belt around her body with a soft smile before placing the address into the GPS Sooyoung used more often than her despite it was her car. The blonde hair was held on a high ponytail somehow making her look taller since her long neck was completely exposed, but it wasn't like Sooyoung was staring, at least not enough to the doctor to notice. 

  
-We'll pick my little sister up- Jinsoul said simply with a smile before turning to look at Sooyoung. -We have a engagement party tonight but if you ask me I would really prefer not to go. 

  
-Why would you go then?- Sooyoung chuckled with her eyes on the road a smile curling her lips lightly, the bright mood seemed to be making the doctor more of a talker than all the other days. 

  
-I can't leave Chae... My sister- Jinsoul quickly explained before going on making Sooyoung laugh at her when she noticed how her lifted one of her fingers to make the point- If I left Chaewon alone with those... people, What kind of sister am I? 

  
-Isn't it like a family thing?- Sooyoung said turning to look at her from the back of her glasses for a quick second, Jinsoul's round was were completely focused on hers as she spoke. 

  
-Yes, That's one of the reasons that force me to go- Jinsoul said with a frown as she looked front.-But I refuse to let them ruin my day with Chae so we're going to be just fine. 

  
After the Issues with her identity being known on the case Jinsoul was extremely clear to her family making them know her apartment was then a forbidden place. The last thing the doctor needed was somebody getting hurt just because they were near her but it didn't make the things easy for her neither, Jinsoul really missed Chaewon and no matter how much she knew it was the right thing the feeling couldn't just go away. Jinsoul didn't have the greatest relationship with the most of her siblings but her and Chaewon were something else, she guessed Sooyoung was quite the same with Sunmi by looking at the way the acted with each other. 

  
The gap between their ages didn't really create too much of a problem between the Jung sister, in fact Jinsoul was a little surprised by the amount of talking Chaewon could pull up every time they were together, being such a quiet person herself she usually just allowed her sister and her friends to talk as much as they pleased. Sooyoung's eyes widened when they finally reached the Jung's family house, Jinsoul quietly humming a song on her side. 

  
-Are you the Daughter of the president or something?- Sooyoung said looking around and making Jinsoul chuckle. 

  
-It's not that much, We're comfortable -Jinsoul said lifting her shoulders with a smile making Sooyoung turn to look at her with a funny expression. 

  
-That's what the rich say. -Sooyoung teased again as she parked the car in front of the wide door of the house. 

  
Jinsoul opened the door with her phone in hand as she called to her sister with it, a bright smile all over her face as she leaned on the car to wait for the small blonde to appear from behind their door. Sooyoung distracted herself with the screen of her phone as she read a couple of messages including a very few from Haseul, the detective knew she was more worried about her than what she originally told her and that was making Sooyoung feel more than sure about her decision on not telling her anything. Haseul didn't need to think about those things, at least not just yet. 

  
Two years ago when a bullet broke through her knee there was nobody but Haseul to hear her scream, nobody was more affected than her about what happened between Sooyoung and Kown Seunghyun and for her misfortune Haseul had the same type of gut feeling with this case. Sooyoung heard the greetings coming from outside the car yet she didn't turn to look at Jinsoul's sister, typing away one last message as the doctor went back to the passenger seat she heard the back door close as well. 

  
-Chae, this is Ha Soo..- Jinsoul started softly turning to look at the teenagers on the back seat. 

  
-Impossible!- A voice interrupted from the back making Sooyoung turn around immediately with wide eyes, Hyejoo was pointing at her- How the fuck did you even get to date her!?

  
-Why does everybody think we're dating Jung?- Sooyoung groaned looking at the confused doctor seating beside her, turning around fully then she saw her, seating beside her sister was Chaewon with a fun expression, her hand over Hyejoo's.- Hey Chae, how's the monster behaving today? 

  
-Wait a second, wait- Jinsoul interrupted looking between the two girls with a frown, Sooyoung took away her sunglasses only to smile at the younger raven haired with a fun gaze.- Do you two know each other? 

  
-Hyejoo is my baby sister- Sooyoung said with a chuckle looking how the doctor's mouth formed a tiny "oh", adorable.

  
Sooyoung started the engine again with a smile over her face, sometimes the world was really the size of a coin.

  
-Wait a second Hyejoo... -Sooyoung suddenly spoke turning around to meet her sister once they stopped on a red light. -Why were you even so shocked when you thought we were dating?- The detective wondered with honest curiosity making the doctor turn back to see the teenager as well, Hyejoo's eyes met her sister's without hesitation.

  
-Jinsoul is out of your league- Hyejoo said simply, her face straight as she did making Sooyoung gasp loudly and sending Jinsoul into her seat with a loud laugh.

  
-You're dating her sister that makes Chae out of your league too!- Sooyoung pointed quickly with a frown making Chaewon chuckle beside the younger Ha. 

  
-Chaewon is beautiful but there's no such a thing like "out of your league" when you're Me- Hyejoo said with a smile before leaning softly to kiss Chaewon's head resting on her shoulder. 

  
Jinsoul was clearly delighted by the whole thing as she laughed at Sooyoung's annoyed face, it was nice to have somebody to tease the detective after how much she enjoyed laughing at Jinsoul all those past days, seemed like the attitude was a family thing because Sunmi wasn't clearly lacking neither. Jinsoul had known Hyejoo for months then, even before Chaewon and her decided to turn into something more than friends Hyejoo already spent a good amount of time of their house and Jinsoul was nothing but glad about that, getting to know the girl before Chaewon introduced her as her girlfriend made the things easier for the Jungs, mostly because not only her parents but Jinsoul looked at the younger like she was still a baby.

  
Walking behind the younger girls Sooyoung couldn't help but chuckle at the pair, Chaewon worn a bright yellow summer dress and slowly walking beside her, hand on hand, Hyejoo was wrapped on a full black outfit with her ripped jeans. It had been more than what she would like from the last time Sooyoung spent time with Hyejoo as well, specially after getting the letter she didn't tried to get close to any of her sisters, half because she couldn't drop Jinsoul but mostly because she was scared to death of something happening to them. The issue with Sunmi was still fresh on her mind and she was sure it was on the lawyer's as well, yet everything was still unknown and it made it much harder for them to relax. Sooyoung felt like she was living everyday on the wait of something terrible to happen, It was exhausting her. 

  
-Would you prefer a long dress or a short dress?- Jinsoul suddenly wondered as her fingers ran through the dresses hanging in front of her, Sooyoung turned to look at her in confusion for a second. 

  
-Jinsoul a dress here is Ten thousand if not more- Sooyoung said with a frown making the doctor hum.

  
-I think we should go with a long one- Jinsoul decided by herself with a soft smile as she picked a light red night dress from the hangers.- If you don't like it then we can change for a short one, I'm out of shape on buying night dresses but luckily for you my taste is natural. 

  
-I'm not letting you buy me a dress that's worth my car Jung- Sooyoung stated narrowing her eyes at the doctor who seemed unbothered by the reflect of her offer, Jinsoul smile grew a little making the detective lift an eyebrow.

  
-It's rude not to accept a gift because of It's worth but if It's the idea of me doing something for you what makes you so uncomfortable...- Jinsoul started with a soft voice as she leaned to pick another dress with a hum- Then think I'm doing this just because you'll go with me and I need everything about me being perfect... That includes you Detective Ha. 

  
Sooyoung blinked for a second taken aback for Jinsoul's quick answer, she originally just expect the doctor to call her either childish or annoying but the fact that she said more than that for a reason made the detective laugh a little, maybe Jinsoul was finally comfortable with her. It wasn't like Jinsoul was lying neither, she did need everything to be perfect for that night, she always felt like she had something to proof between her family even if it was what made their siblings pissed about them. Jinsoul was aware of all the type of things that were being said on her back, the things that people told about her parents and they were luckily enough for her not to listen what they said about Chaewon because otherwise the doctor was sure her grace would have been forgotten way too quickly.

  
Their grandparents adored them but other than that and a very few of her cousins Jinsoul knew she was getting into the wolf's cave, their mother made sure to protect them from it yet they weren't kids anymore Jinsoul and Chaewon could notice the eyes over them every time they walked into a room. If they wanted to have something to complain about Jinsoul was making sure she was not giving it, her perfectionism made what could have been for other people a hard work it was something pleasing for the doctor. The Has sat down next to each other outside the fitting rooms as they patiently waited for the blondes to appear from behind the door, Hyejoo rested her head on her sister's shoulder making the detective lean to rest her cheek on top of her hair. 

  
-Have you been to one of those things with them before?- Sooyoung wondered reaching for Hyejoo's hand with a smile. 

  
-Yes, It's horribly boring but the food It's worth the torture- Olivia said, there was also the fact that Chaewon all dressed up made her feel like her heart was about to explode.- Why didn't you tell me who you were looking after? 

  
-I never in a million of years expected you to know her- Sooyoung admitted with a chuckle, her free hand reaching the dress over her lap to prevent it from falling to the floor. Jinsoul was right about her taste being a natural.

  
-But I do and I kind of like her as well so you better behave.- Hyejoo warned with her eyes narrowed as she lifted her head from her sister's shoulder to meet her gaze.- Don't fuck up like that one time when Sunmi and Gahyeon's sister... 

  
-I'm not sure about this one, maybe it's too much- Jinsoul interrupted walking out of the fitting room with a little frown on her face as she looked down at the dress. 

  
Hyejoo's and Sooyoung's attention was quickly drove to the doctor standing a few steps away from her, long silk dress over her body covering everything but her shoulders and the half of her back. even when it wasn't too tight the curves of her body were clear under the fabric making Hyejoo pinch Sooyoung's hand when she noticed her sister staring maybe a little too long on certain areas. Jinsoul bite her lip nervously at the silence turning to the side to look at herself on the mirror, she didn't want to stand up too much, just enough to fit but slightly better than the rest of the guests. 

  
-I think that's the one Doc- Sooyoung said as she turned to narrow her eyes at Hyejoo for a moment before looking back at Jinsoul.- It's the best one you've tried. 

  
-Of course you think so-Hyejoo teased under her breath making Sooyoung squeeze her hand making the younger almost whine.- You look pretty Unnie. 

  
-I want this one Unnie- Chaewon said walking out of her fitting room with soft smile on her lips, her eyes quickly finding Hyejoo's- Do you like it?

  
-Who's the one staring one, huh?- Sooyoung teased looking how Hyejoo's lips curved into a smile. 

  
-You're incredibly annoying Sooyoung- Hyejoo groaned loudly making Jinsoul laugh at the expression on the detective's face as she heard the words. 

  
-Told you...-Jinsoul pointed as she walked back into the fitting room with a laugh. 

  
Walking behind the youngers as they left the boutique Sooyoung's hands were filled with dresses carefully packed inside the elegant black bags, Jinsoul seemed pleased with the first part of her plans since she was smiling softly beside her without saying anything, Sooyoung assumed she was probably happy because she won the fight over buying a dress for her, the detective still thought it was excessive anyway. The younger couple seemed to forget they weren't alone from time to time as Gowon's hand never left Hyejoo's for more than a few minutes, Sooyoung couldn't remember seen Hyejoo like that before, her sister for sure adored the tiny blonde that was walking next to her.

  
-I can help you out with the bags, you know- Jinsoul suggested with a hum driving the detective's attention back to her. 

  
-I'm fine, really- Sooyoung smiled softly at her noticing Jinsoul wasn't looking at her instead her eyes focused on a jewelry shop beside them.

  
-Do you want a new watch?- Jinsoul wondered suddenly like she just had the greatest idea, turning back to look at Sooyoung with a teasing smile- That one is already old fashioned. 

  
-What has gotten into you today?, Did you smoke something or the Legos really bright your mood this much?- Sooyoung answered with her eyes narrowed trying to keep a straight face but when Jinsoul's laugh broke the silence that floated after the detective couldn't help but smile at her.- I know what's happening...- Sooyoung suddenly said stopping her steps to make it even more dramatic, Jinsoul looked at her with a funny expression as the detective leaned closer to her like she was about to drop a top secret.- Are you trying to seduce me with your gifts Jung?

  
-You wish Sooyoung- Jinsoul chuckled pushing the girl back softly by her shoulder- You already heard Hyejoo, I'm out of your league.- The doctor added before rushing towards the younger girls and leaving Sooyoung behind. 

  
Jinsoul knew she wasn't doing the best of her attempts to actually be friends with Sooyoung ever since she moved in, but different from what the detective thought it wasn’t like Jinsoul didn't like her around instead the doctor just needed the first week to get used to the idea of having her around the whole day. Jinsoul wasn't the most social person on earth and she was sure Sooyoung already had noticed that, after all she seemed to have quite a talent for observation and that made the doctor even more thankful for the woman not to push her too much. Sooyoung was for sure doing her best trying to fit into Jinsoul's world, the hospital, the rules on the apartment and then Jinsoul knew she was going to try nothing but her best on the awful night they were about to have. 

  
The doctor wasn't going to say it out loud but she felt like maybe having her around was going to make that party more comfortable for her. 

  
**+++**

  
-What do you think?- Jungeun wondered leaning back at her seat, her eyes placed over Haseul who was seating right in front of her with a focused expression. 

  
-Do you think the Yaebin's father could have made this?- Haseul wondered as he looked at the picture of the girl over Jungeun's desk.- I really don't think he did, he doesn't fit on the profile of the killer. 

  
-The profiles are not always perfect- Jungeun hummed making Haseul tilt her head to a side as she picked one of the photos. 

  
-Bullshit, I've never caught one of those fuckers who didn't fit into the profile- Bora interrupted seating on the edge of Sooyoung's desk. 

  
Jungeun looked at her as she took a short sip of the cold drink Haseul had kindly bought for them, the sun outside of the station was starting to set as the three women talked to each other in Jungeun's tiny office. It was already starting to become a habit for Haseul to go there just to check of them, maybe help them figure out a few things yet it usually ended up on them talking about various things outside the case, after all she knew the more she tried to take out those horrors from their friend's mind even if it was just for a couple of minutes the better it would be for them. 

  
Haseul had worked coroner as a for the last four years, she's the worst type of things a person could do to others yet Sihyeon's case seemed to stand up between the other victims. The fact that she was so young and the only one who was brutally attacked to the point where she was the only victim with sexual abuse drove Haseul's attention directly towards her, nothing about that girl was ordinary, she even was the only victim who had a witness. Her eyes drifted from the photos to the copy of Sooyoung's letter and back to the father's statement, there had to be something there were missing, something they didn't know how to read just yet, leaning over the desk Haseul's fingers traced the edge of the first victim's picture gaining Jungeun's attention. 

  
-What are you thinking?- Jungeun wondered with her eyes focused over Haseul's serious expression, her eyebrows furrowed and her head to a side as she looked eat the files.   
-Give me a second...-Haseul hummed lifting her finger with the request, her eyes never leaving the papers she was reading. 

  
The first three victims were all wealthy much different from the last two, Sihyeon's family was far from being rich and Yaebin was barely above the average, Where did those roads cross? The first three weren't abused yet suddenly the fourth was and the possible reason behind the fifth was her sexual orientation. Something seemed to click inside Haseul's mind for a moment making her drop the photo and read back the letter, Haseul had found the pattern behind the Killer's mind. 

  
-I got it!- Haseul suddenly said looking up at Jungeun who widened her eyes at the exclamation, Bora leaned forward.- It's the deadly sins, look Jungeun, The first three were wealthy that's greed and the fourth was raped... He marked her because of her sin, lust. 

  
Haseul pointed at the pictures with her eyes looking between both detectives who stared back at her with a mix of disbelief and surprise, Jungeun leaned forward the desk and closer to the doctor. 

  
-That's what he's doing, that's why we didn't get it at first- Haseul explained her usually calm voice just a tone higher yet the words became quicker- Nobody could point him with the victims because they didn't probably know him, he follows them around and see what they do, how they are, that's why they're so easy to catch for him.

  
-Wait a minute Haseul- Bora stopped making the doctor look up to meet her- You're telling me he's killing three women pre sin? 

  
-That's what it seems- Haseul nodded softly looking back at Jungeun with a concerned expression. 

  
Haseul left out a breath she didn't know she was holding as she leaned back into her seat, Jungeun rested her elbows over the desk only to held her head as her fingers scratched her scalp for a second. 

  
-That means...- Haseul started again with a quieter tone. 

  
-He'll kill twenty one women...- Jungeun breathed as she looked up at Bora.

  
+++

  
-We can leave whenever you feel like it, okay?- Jinsoul spoke to her sister as she placed a lock of the blonde hair behind the younger's ear, Chaewon nodded- And if somebody pisses you off, tell me. 

  
-I'll kick them if they do- Hyejoo spoke from her place besides Chaewon, despite it made them laugh it was not a lie.

  
Jinsoul looked at herself one last time on the wide mirror placed beside the elevator, the freshly black dyed hair was held up exposing her neck that continued with the perfect curve her uncovered shoulders. The last time she was into one of those types of gatherings things weren't completely horrible for her or at least that's what she was trying to believe, Jinsoul had quitted the idea of having fun that night a long time ago she just needed everything about her to be even more neat than the usual for the last three hours and then she'll leave victorious. 

  
-You look like you're going to war- Sooyoung pointed with a chuckle when Jinsoul turned to meet her with a serious expression. 

  
-This is purely diplomatic so it's not that different-Jinsoul hummed looking how Chaewon and Hyejoo walked first into the hotel. 

  
-Are you going to introduce me as your bodyguard?- Sooyoung joked making Jinsoul chuckle at her as she leaded the way inside.

  
-I'll introduce you as my friend obviously-The doctor said with a smile, Sooyoung nodded at the words- Welcome to the hell but with champagne- Jinsoul whispered as she opened the door of the ballroom for Sooyoung to walk in first. 

  
There was way too many people inside for everybody to know each other for real, Jinsoul walked pass her with a perfect posture and a light smile hanging from her lips, nothing that those years of practice hadn't thought her. Looking around the detective understood why Jinsoul was so careful when it came to her image for that night, it was a matter of only a few minutes before people started turning their heads to look at them and being as attentive as Sooyoung was she didn't took long to notice some weren't the friendliest type of stares. 

  
Jinsoul was for sure not the easiest person to handle yet it was clear for Sooyoung that whatever had those people wasn't new at all and seeing how the doctor behaved showed that it wasn't new for her neither. If they thought she was going to be hiding that night even after the invitation reached her mail, they really didn't have a single idea of how Jinsoul's brain worked. The doctor had too many challenges already and a simply room filled with mean people couldn't scare her less, if they wanted to see her then she was going to be there, as perfect as ever with a smile on her face even if it was just as fake as the people looking at it. 

  
-Cheers-Jinsoul mumbled as she handed Sooyoung a glass, the detective took it with a fun expression.

-You're really good at this, aren't you?- Sooyoung pointed with a chuckle making Jinsoul's smile grow a little behind the edge of her glass.

  
-All I do is the best- Jinsoul nodded making the woman in front of her laugh, it wasn't completely a lie. Jinsoul did expect nothing but perfection on most of the things she did. 

  
-There you are sweetheart!- A woman's voice came from behind Jinsoul making her turn around immediately, if there was any different from her practiced smile and her regular one Sooyoung couldn't spot it just yet.- I saw Chae a moment ago, I've been looking for you- Jinsoul's face was cupped lightly by the woman's hands making the doctor laugh a little.- You look beautiful baby and I knew it was the right thing to trust you Chaewon's dress as well. 

  
-Thanks mom-Jinsoul said taking the woman's hand between hers gently, Sooyoung smiled at the elder when the doctor turned to introduce them.- This is Detective Ha.

  
Sooyoung almost gasp when she was trapped on a quick hug from the woman making Jinsoul laugh at her reaction. 

  
-Thank you so much for taking care of our Jinsoul- The woman said honestly making Sooyoung smile at her.-She's talked a lot about you. 

  
-Has she?- Sooyoung wondered honestly surprised as she looked up back at the doctor behind the shorter woman, of course Jinsoul was looking somewhere else despite it was clear she heard her mother's words, that was new information. 

  
Despite the cold aura the rest of her family could had Jinsoul's mother always made sure to have her daughters near, different from her sisters the woman didn't need to force neither Jinsoul nor Chaewon to be with her or with their father. They probably were the closest to a functional family between the people on the room, not everything was made of gold of course but Jinsoul was thankful towards her parents for rising them differently from how their parents raised them. They had the freedom much of their siblings didn't have, an example of that was than despite her father's wish of his company been kept in their family he didn't even tried to force Jinsoul to take the lead of it, instead they were nothing but supportive when their older daughter decided to pursue medicine instead of a business major. 

  
Jinsoul was quite an unique child and it meant new challenges for the fresh parents, everybody had their opinions and their instructions on how to properly deal with her but they never allowed somebody to take over their first child and they certainly didn't neither when Chaewon came nine years after. Their mother still had the videos of Jinsoul trying to make her five years old tiny sister say French words, without any success for Jinsoul's disappointment, Chaewon and her were raised to be each other safety neat not a friendly enemy like their parents and their siblings. 

  
-Aren't you supposed to be with Jinsoul all the time?- Hyejoo pointed when she spotted at her older sister taking the free seat in front of Chaewon on their table.

  
-She told me she'll be fine- Sooyoung pointed taking a sip of her wine- What are you up to? 

  
-Family gossiping- Hyejoo answered again and she lifted a fork filled with cake to Chaewon's mouth, Sooyoung laughed, her sister was too whipped. 

  
-May I know why people look at Jinsoul like she killed their pets?- Sooyoung wondered taking a fork herself to dig it into the piece of chocolate cake in front of Hyejoo. 

  
Chaewon chuckled as she turned to meet the older Ha, looking at the sisters one next to the other the blonde was a little surprised too notice how much they actually looked alike, not to mention Sooyoung looked like was literally made of a piece of Sunmi's rib. 

  
-They don't like my dad and apparently is enough for them to hate us-Chaewon answered with a smile before taking another bite of cake from Hyejoo's fork. 

  
-There's also the fact Jinsoul is literally the top ten smartest human on earth-Hyejoo added with a nod making Sooyoung laugh, Hyejoo rarely thought so highly of a person so if she willing to admit such a thing Sooyoung was sure Jinsoul had earned her respect.- Have you asked her how many languages she speaks?- Sooyoung shook her head with a fun expression- Four and she learned one when she was nine, she's like google. 

  
-Are you opening a Fan club or something? I can get you her autograph- Sooyoung teased making Hyejoo smack her hand away from her cake, it was uncertain if the was hers or Chaewon's since she seemed to interested on feeding the blonde than on eating it herself. 

  
A warm soft hand rested on Sooyoung's shoulder for a moment making her look up to meet the protagonist of their chatting standing right beside her with a wide smile, this one was sincere and for a moment Sooyoung didn't spot the reason until a tall man appeared right beside Jinsoul with a soft smile, his hand resting of the doctor's waist to pull her closer to her side in a gentle gesture. Chaewon stood from her seat in clear excitement as she rushed towards the man with a bright smile, turning around for a second the detective found out her sister was just as lost as her. 

  
-You're here!- Chaewon greeted in excitement as she hugged the man tightly, she looked even smaller between his arms, her head resting over the wide chest covered with a black elegant shirt. 

  
-When I heard Yeeun was stuck in Seattle I knew it was my moment to shine as the best cousin- The man said with a smile making Jinsoul laugh at his side, her arms wrapped around his.- Of course I'm a little late but that was just for dramatic proposes. 

  
-Sooyoung this is Taemin- Jinsoul introduced with a bright smile clearly happy to see the man. 

  
-I'm the scandalous Cousin- Taemin added making Sooyoung chuckle as she shook his hand lightly for a second.- It's a pleasure finally meeting you, Thank you for keeping Jinsoul safe I know she's a pain in the ass sometimes... like when she needs everything on the kitchen to be organized and...

  
-Enough Enough-Jinsoul called out with her eyes narrowed at the man who simply laughed before placing his hand over hers.

  
Taemin was clearly quite the opposite of Jinsoul's personality yet they seemed glued together, the detective wondered if it was because of the fact Jinsoul probably felt lonely between the others. Taemin was probably a part of the very few who the doctor could trust and her excitement adding also Chaewon's showed to Sooyoung that he was an important part of their lives, the detective was actually enjoying the night more then expected only because she was getting to see Jinsoul out of her perfectly structured schedule between the Hospital and the penthouse. Taemin was quite of a talker, in fact he seemed to have the mission of keeping the conversation going on their table specially between him and Sooyoung who was actually enjoying his company as well. 

  
-I'll go get something to eat- Jinsoul spoke standing up slowly looking how both Taemin and Sooyoung seemed ready to stand up and go with her- I'm a adult, I'll be fine- She remembered with a chuckle resting her hand over Temin’s shoulder making him laugh.-Do you want anything? -She asked looking at Sooyoung for a moment, the detective shook her head as she took a sip of her wine. 

  
Jinsoul was clearly more comfortable with the environment then when she felt more supported, being only her and Chaewon there earlier had an extra weight over her shoulders yet then with Taemin around she knew she could relax just a little. All their lifes he's been nothing but protective towards them, after all he was the oldest between the small group of siblings who did get along perfectly well, Taemin and his sister were the first two people that crossed Jinsoul's mind if she needed anything and they've proved to her that they're nothing but loyal, no even on the rough times they have left each other down. That feeling of support was what made Jinsoul get distracted, get comfortable as she picked a piece of the elegant cake with a hum. 

  
-Unnie...- Chaewon called beside her making Jinsoul turn around immediately. 

  
-What's wrong? -Jinsoul wondered extending her hand towards her sister with a frown- Do you want to leave?- The older said patting her sister's blonde hair putting all her attention into the younger. 

  
-Taemin just got here...- Chaewon remembered making Jinsoul turn to their table with a smile. 

  
-We can always kidnap him- The doctor said making the younger chuckle at her words yet there was something odd about her, Chaewon was holding her hand tightly on her front.- Baby, are you sure you're okay? 

  
-Yeah, I'm just starting to be tired- The teenager explained making the older hum still unconvinced yet she allowed it slip for that night. 

  
Jinsoul leaned for a quick second to kiss the top of Chaewon's hair on an old habit she wasn't willing to drop, the doctor didn't ignore how her sister's arms locked around hers as they walked towards the table in calm speed. It wasn't completely a lie that Chaewon was tired, yet it wasn't totally true neither but of course she wasn't going to tell her sister what she just heard from another table about them. Jinsoul was usually extremely calm and collected but when it came to Chaewon, she could snap faster than a thunder and the younger knew that too well. 

  
-How about we buy chicken before getting home, would you like that?- Jinsoul wondered tenderly as she looked down at her sister with a smile.

  
They were just steps away from the table when Jinsoul felt a shoulder crash against hers making her attention shift from Chaewon to the man standing an step away from her, the doctor's mouth hanged open as she felt the wine run down her chest and creating a notoriously big stain on the front of her dress. Jinsoul looked at her dress for another second before looking up at the man again, Donghae wasn't her favorite person on the planet and that was crystal clear for everybody, the fact that they were willing to do such a childish act towards her made her blood boil in anger as she held Chaewon's hand tightly. 

  
-My bad- Donghae chuckled not even trying to find a napkin to help Jinsoul clean out. 

  
-What the fuck is wrong with you idiot?- Taemin spoke out behind him, clearly pissed as well, his face twisted in a frown as he looked directly at the man. 

  
-Let me help you out- Sooyoung suddenly appeared behind Taemin's back as she walked towards Jinsoul with a napkin.- Are you okay?- The detective wondered handing it to the doctor with a concerned expression. 

  
Jinsoul didn't dare to look away from Sooyoung's eyes as she took the napkin to softly dry the drops on her exposed skin, a shaky breath left her lips as she heard the people seating around them mumbling, they probably thought it was funny, the probably thought she deserved that. 

  
-Nothing has changed, huh- Donghae dared to speak again his lips twisted on a smile- You still need a whole team to help you out, what are you? A fucking child? 

  
-Donghae shut the fuck up...- Taemin spitted, Jinsoul's never seen him so willing to hit a person before. 

  
-Bold of you to call her a child when you came here to drop your drink over her like a fucking high schooler, Aren't you like forty?- Sooyoung interrupted standing beside Jinsoul, her hand resting lightly against the exposed skin of the doctor's middle back.- You're pathetic and all these idiots laughing about this are even worse- The detective spoke louder making the people on the tables lift their heads to look at the scene going on- Grow the fuck up and or least act like a fucking decent person instead of this poor act of man you're pulling, It's clear that you're envious of her, you couldn't even make this look as an accident, what a waste of space and oxygen you are.  
The detective looked at Jinsoul after finishing her words only to gently take the napkin from her hand and give an step forward the unknown man. 

  
-You don't have a single idea of who you're talking to- Donghae said, his face red in anger - You don't know what I'm capable of. 

  
-What are you going to do idiot? throw cake at my fifteen thousand Saint Laurent limitated edition?- Sooyoung laughed at the man's face like it was nothing.- Get a fucking life idiot- Jinsoul gasped when the detective threw the napkin stained with the wine from her skin directly towards the man's face harshly. 

  
When Sooyoung turned around she met Jinsoul's wide eyes looking directly at her, the conversations near them where all silent as the detective walked the steps that kept her away from the doctor until she was only a few inches away from her. Jinsoul felt her hand being wrapped by Sooyoung's despite the clear hesitation on the action the doctor felt comfortable with it. 

  
-Now we walk out of this shit hole- Sooyoung said with a chuckle making Jinsoul smile as well- But I need you to do that power walk to pulled at the beginning because I did not destroy that man for you to show you're sad, okay? 

  
Contrary to what Sooyoung and Hyejoo wanted to think as they followed Taemin and Jinsoul out of the party, that wasn't the first time something like that happened to young doctor, at least it was just wine that one time and didn't embarrass her for longer than the couple of seconds before Sooyoung walked right between her and the man. It still hurt nevertheless, the fact that everybody around her decided to laugh instead of calling out Donghae's stupidity, Jinsoul couldn't thought the last time she did something so improper without being called out, not even Chaewon could get a green pass when it came to that kind of behavior. 

  
Standing in front of their cars Jinsoul was awfully quiet as she held Chaewon's hand with a frown, she could feel the anger pressing her chest like somebody was standing right over it, yet she didn't shed a single tear neither spoke more than a few words until Taemin walked closer towards them, the fact that he still had his glass filled with champagne after that chaos almost made Jinsoul laugh. He looked completely unbothered somehow despite it was clear he would have enjoyed punching their other cousin right on the nose, even when he knew Jinsoul wouldn't agree with what she called an act of savagery. 

  
-Cheer up soullie, it could have been worst- Taemin smiled squeezing Jinsoul's shoulder softly-Take care of your sister kid- He pointed at Chaewon who smiled back as she was wrapped between the muscled arms.

  
Jinsoul asked to be the one driving them back home and under those circumstances Sooyoung couldn't deny it to her, she didn't really cared about driving or not at first but Jinsoul needed to feel she still had some kind of control over their night, even if it was with such a tiny and daily act. Control wasn't too important for Jinsoul on most of the scenarios yet what she did need to be perfect was the order, the fact that she still could feel the wet fabric sticking to her chest and her collarbones sticky because for the dried drink over her skin was what making Jinsoul want to scream, yet she didn't open her mouth not even once even after they walked into the apartment. 

  
Chaewon didn't even try to follow her into her room when the doctor closed the door of it behind her with a soft click leaving the three other girls behind her. Sooyoung was the most confused out of them, the youngers seemed somehow used to Jinsoul's lack of words on that scenario, she didn't expect the doctor to thank her of course but the silence didn't fit right neither, the detective guessed they were once again back into the first few days when Jinsoul rarely told her anything. 

  
-So...- Hyejoo started softly making the other two turn to meet her.

  
-Let's order spicy food and play Mortal Combat- Chaewon nodded like she just had the best idea, Hyejoo smiled brightly at her girlfriend.

  
-I can't say no to that- Sooyoung laughed as she looked at the tiny blonde standing between her and her sister- Go get change, I'll order the food. 

  
It felt comfortable, somehow familiar when the two teenagers walked out of Chaewon's room wrapped on their pajamas already caring a play station with them like it was made of gold. Sooyoung could tell her sister was more than comfortable being on Jinsoul's place, it probably wasn't her first time after all she seemed to spent much of her day with Chaewon, the detective didn't dared to serve herself more than a few glasses of water from the kitchen the first two days there. The game lighted the wide screen in front of the couch when Jinsoul finally reappeared from her room, the long dress was gone and on it's place the doctor was wrapped on a fuzzy purple pajamas, Sooyoung had to bite her tongue not to laugh when she noticed she even had the hood over her head. 

  
-Stop staring at me, I want to play too-Jinsoul whined as she sat down beside Chaewon who simply smiled at her. 

  
That night Sooyoung found out not matter how clever and sharp the doctor was, Jinsoul completely sucked on video games. The raven haired girl dropped the remote over the carpet with a frown after failing on maybe her fifth attempt to win a battle against Sooyoung, their sisters seemed to be more interested on finding something good hiding inside the fridge than on the game. 

  
-I'm glad we're finally getting alone Jinsoul... Even if you suck at games.- Sooyoung stated with a chuckle taking a long sip of her beer. 

  
-What do you mean? I thought we were friends already- Jinsoul answered back with wide eyes and her eyebrows lifted making Sooyoung almost choke with her drink.- You didn't like me?- Jinsoul sounded honestly concerned as the looked at the detective practically hidden behind her beer. 

  
-I was joking Jung, It was a joke- Sooyoung calmed down with a chuckle, Jinsoul relaxed dropping her shoulders forward with a little smile. 

  
They enjoyed the feeling of comfort they built that night, the only mistake they committed was forgetting they weren't on a position were comfort was on reach.

  
Unfortunately somebody was already working to remember it to Sooyoung.   



	11. About Temptation and other Diseases.

-Be careful, okay?- Jinsoul asked to her younger sister as she stretched her arms to wrap the small blonde on a tight hug.- Call me if you need anything. 

  
It was nearly midday already and after an unexpected long night in front of the television it was time to drop the teenagers on their places, Chaewon didn't look happy about the idea of leaving Jinsoul, the detective found out Jinsoul was almost a different person when her little sister was around, she laughed loudly and made all those types of incredibly loud noises out of pure joy, much different from the collected woman she's been showing to Sooyoung the past week. Chaewon and Jinsoul's relationship wasn't much different from the one the two girls still seating inside the car had, Hyejoo surely missed her sister as well and she also knew Sunmi felt the same way, Sooyoung used to visit them at least three times per week so the fact that her second oldest sister quitted spending time with them for a case allowed Hyejoo to know how dangerous the whole situation was. 

  
Sooyoung never talked about her work with her, if it wasn't for what she hears on the new she would never found out what could her sister be possibly working onto. Hyejoo honestly found it kind of annoying yet she never dared to ask for more information than what Sooyoung was willing to give her, what she did notice that morning as she looked at the detective driving her home was that Sooyoung was hyper aware of her surroundings, almost like an animal looking for a prey. Hyejoo didn't dare to say it but if something was bad enough to make her sister that scared then she had to start worrying for Sooyoung even more than what she did already, for a moment as she reached out for her hand almost on a nervous act the younger couldn't help but think about their dad. Could Sooyoung leave them the same way? The mere idea was enough to make Hyejoo’s heart jump on her chest, they couldn't lose Sooyoung. 

  
-Are you sure Sunmi is home? - Sooyoung wondered as she walked through the wide hallway directly towards their sister's door, Hyejoo on her side still holding her hand. 

  
-It's Saturday and she doesn't go jogging anymore, so she must be inside- Hyejoo nodded sure about her words, after a quick look into the backpack hanging on her shoulder she found out her keys weren't where they supposed to be.- Didn't you text her? 

  
-She didn't answer, you know how she sleeps- Sooyoung said lifting her shoulders before reaching out to knock Sunmi's door a few times. 

  
At least that's what she hoped, that Sunmi was safe and sound on the other side of the door too into her own dreams to take time to answer her texts, Sooyoung was surely trying her best not to think the worst case scenarios so early on their day as she leaned once again to knock the door after a moment. Hyejoo felt her sister slowly starting to tense up on her side as they waited again, the light hold over her hand tightened a little as Sooyoung's thumb caressed hers slowly, more to comfort herself than to the younger. After what happened days behind with the older being followed, the detective had to admit she might had become a little extra paranoid about her sisters, mostly because she still didn't know who was the real target or why the killer seemed to be so focused on her. 

  
The loud sound of something crashing against the apartment's wooden floor made Sooyoung flinch before turning to meet the doctor on her back, Jinsoul met her eyes with a straight expression, if she was scared she was for sure doing her best at hiding that from Sooyoung. 

  
-Sunmi if you don't open the fucking door on five I'll kick it down!-Sooyoung warned loudly as she knocked the door again this time louder than before making Hyejoo take a step back to stand behind her with Jinsoul.- Five... Four... Three... Sunmi you know I will! 

  
-Shhh!- Sunmi's head popped up from the side of the door with wide eyes making the women on the hallway release a breath they didn't notice they were holding- Give me a moment!

  
-Why? What were you doing? - Sooyoung pointed lifting her chin to look at the older.

  
-Trust me, You don't want to know-The older smiled slowly making Sooyoung and Hyejoo make a disgusted face at the same time- Give me a mo... Are you done baby? - Sunmi turned to look at someone inside her home with a tender smile.

  
The door closed for a moment making Sooyoung blink still standing only one step from it like she somehow expected something to come out of the apartment all of sudden, when the door opened again Sunmi was standing on the other side barely dressed with a wide hoodie and a pair of shorts that clearly danced between the thin line of being underwear or real clothes but that was not what pulled her sister's attention. Standing behind her and holding her hand tightly somehow nervous was a woman fully clothed, a bucket hat blocking the women on the hallway from her eyes and a mask covering the other half of her face, something was extremely odd about her, mostly because Sunmi usually liked those overly confident and outgoing women. 

  
-See? I'm alive and more than okay- Sunmi giggled as she pushed Sooyoung softly to the side to walk the stranger to the elevator doors with a smile. 

  
-Yah! you scared us!- Hyejoo whined in annoyance as she looked at the older who simply lifted her shoulders as they waited for the metallic doors to open. 

  
-Have a good day, I'll make you lunch next time I promise- Sunmi said for the woman with a soft smile as she removed the mask herself for a moment to lean and quickly peck her lips. 

  
The woman nodded softly and if she said something to her lover she must had whispered because neither of the others heard a word coming from her, once the metallic doors of the elevator where close and the person leading Sunmi's attention was gone behind them, the lawyer turned around with a mix of fun and disbelief as she looked at her younger sisters. For Sooyoung it was more than clear that the older was having the time of her life that morning, a wide and bright smile on her face as she walked back to them. 

  
-The baby is back!- Sunmi teased extending her hand trying to reach out Hyejoo's cheek before the teenager slapped her arm away with a frown.

  
-I don't know what's the last thing you touched- Hyejoo pointed with a disgusted look making Sunmi and Sooyoung laugh loudly at her. 

  
-Good Morning Doctor Jung- Sunmi smiled at the woman standing beside Hyejoo with a fun expression, the lawyer lifted her hand once again to push a thin lock of the dark hair behind the woman's ear- Nice change, you look beautiful like this.

  
-Okay!- Sooyoung clapped behind her making Jinsoul jump in front of Sunmi as her cheeks started to warm up immediately after the compliment- One is enough for the morning Sunmi, Nice to see you're alive- The detective started pulling her older sister by the waist and away from Jinsoul making Hyejoo laugh at them.

  
-You own me one for interrupting, I should have made you go for food or something-Sunmi frowned as she turned to look at the detective who simply shook her head.

  
-Who was that? She's not your type at all-Sooyoung finally pointed out making Hyejoo take interest on their conversation, Sunmi laughed a little at her, if she only knew...

  
-Things change Sooyoungie, I'll introduce you to her when It's time but for now let's keep it as she's my friend- Sunmi stated making Sooyoung look at her with her eyes narrowed. 

  
Sunmi wasn't usually secretive about who she was seeing, especially not with Sooyoung so the fact that she decided to hide her identity even when it was clear the lawyer somehow liked her enough to spent the whole night with her without making her feel she needed to leave the apartment made the detective even more curious, insisting was probably going to lead nowhere since their temper shared one thing more than others: The three of them were incredibly stubborn. Trying to convince any of them of doing something when they didn't feel like it was for sure a challenge and being honest Sooyoung didn't really feel with enough energy that morning to investigate Sunmi's love life.  
Jungeun called early in the morning in part to check on them and the other was to inform Sooyoung she needed to pass by the station any time she could, the detective didn't quite explain why other than saying Haseul found out something. Despite she felt like she needed to rush through the door the exact moment after the call Sooyoung didn't have the heart to wake the girls on the couch and tell them it was time to drive them because of her work, she didn't regret it nevertheless because spending time with her sister and Chaewon made her morning impossibly better. There was other thing going around on her mind that morning but it wasn't like she was going to have to guts and say it finally during the day, she wondered if Jinsoul was really okay after the issue with that man, the doctor was awfully quiet about it last night and even on the morning Sooyoung hadn't heard her say a single word about the incident, not even a bad word about the man who ruined her new dress. 

  
Sooyoung made a mental note on that, how did Jung Jinsoul manage her anger? She was honestly curious about it, being honest with herself she was curious about maybe way too many things about Jinsoul. The doctor clearly didn't work as anybody she's seen before, constantly moving on a space between being incredibly serious and strict and the chilled and calm woman she was that morning after dropping Chaewon at home. 

  
-Where are we going now?-Jinsoul wondered turning around to meet Sooyoung as she started the engine again. 

  
-To the station-Sooyoung simply answered focused on leaving the parking lot behind- Jungeun called earlier when you were asleep, seems like Haseul found something last night. 

  
-Will Agent Kim be there?- Jinsoul asked with her eyebrows lifted in worry as she looked at the detective with all her attention, her voice was so soft it was nearly a whisper, Sooyoung couldn't help but frown at the expression on the woman's face.... she seriously needed to create a line for Bora when it came to Jinsoul. 

  
-She will but Bora is nice really, you don't have to worry- Sooyoung promised with a hum patting Jinsoul's shoulder a few times- If she's rude I'll karate kick her, how about that? 

  
Jinsoul chuckled at the detective seeing how her smile grew after the sound, It would be a lie to say that she didn't want to thank Sooyoung for helping her out last night, she really wished the detective didn't have to see her struggling with things like that mostly because it made Jinsoul feel uneasy and pushed her out of the zone where she had control, the zone that kept her in peace, but Sooyoung did see her and it was pulling Jinsoul into a different area as well. The doctor wasn't trying to impress her last night with the ball or at least she wasn't doing it consciously yet she did feel deeply embarrassed because of her family, they needed those people to behave at least once because there was a stranger with her and not even so they managed to pull up a decent act. Anyway Jinsoul was thankful they decided to use her as a target and not Chaewon, the things would have gone very differently if it was her sister who they were attacking so mercilessly. 

  
-What are you thinking about?- Sooyoung wondered after a few minutes making Jinsoul jump out of her thoughts to turn to meet the fun expression on the detective's face.- Must be good if you're so focused. 

  
-I'm sorry, I don't notice when I do that- Jinsoul admitted with a shy smile as she looked back at the road, it was starting to become a habit for Sooyoung to ask her what was going on inside her brain several times pre day.- I wanted to apologize about last night, that did not went as expect and I made you end up on an uncomfortable position- Her eyes didn't meet Sooyoung as she spoke, instead she looked down at the screen of her phone over her lap. 

  
-What are you talking about Jung?- Sooyoung frowned in disbelief- You don't have to apologize for that, you didn't do anything wrong so there's nothing you must feel sorry about other than having those bitches around you-Jinsoul chuckled a little at the word selection making Sooyoung smile as well- Also... I kind of enjoyed it, I mean destroying a men in front of more than twenty people with expensive wine in my hand? Sounds like a party to me.

  
-You did do a good job with that- Jinsoul admitted lifting her head to look at the woman driving, there was this other thing she had to admit and that was eating her alive slowly since last night- I... bought you the watch.- She just couldn't hold it anymore, it was such a pretty gift to be hiding on her closet, Sooyoung choked at the news- It's nothing really and you don't have to use it if you don't like it, you could sell it even..- Jinsoul started rushing her words out of nervousness.- I would prefer you to keep it but I know you didn't asked for it but you didn't specifically said you didn't want it neither... And also we're friends, right? friends buy things for other friends and... 

  
-It's okay Jinsoul- Sooyoung laughed placing her hand gently over the dark hairs, Jinsoul's new bang pressed against her forehead because of her palm like she found a button to make her stop rambling immediately.- Thank you for the gift, you didn't need to but since you did I'll try and wear it, okay? 

  
Jinsoul nodded softly still under her hand with a wide smile, the fact that Sooyoung didn't get mad at her for not listening was enough to bright her mood a little as the detective drove the last few streets to the station, the hand over her head was removed a moment later maybe too slow for what other people would have done yet neither of them seemed particularly interested on pointing it. Sooyoung almost wanted to laugh as she picked her coat from the back of her seat after parking on her usual spot on the station, Jinsoul was already waiting for her standing in front of the car with her hands on the pocket of her jacket, just by looking at her the detective couldn't believe that was the same woman she was a little scared to talk with the first few days after moving it. Comfort, that's how Sooyoung would describe it, that's the point where they were standing in since yesterday. 

  
-If you want to leave you just need to say so- Sooyoung made sure to point as she walked pass Jinsoul. 

  
After finding out about her nightmares and despite the doctor hadn't talked to her about them yet Sooyoung was sure they mostly had to be about her girl's corpse or anything related with the killer, the stress and the amount of emotion that rushed through a person's body after seeing their first murder victim was something that Sooyoung understood better than anyone, she had to admit Jinsoul was more than impressive for still being able to go out on her normal life after witnessing such a horrible event. That created another question for her, how did Jung Jinsoul deal with fear? despite she seemed unbothered most of the time Sooyoung still remembered vividly the way she seemed ready to pass out between her arms when that man chased them on the mall's parking lot, there was for sure more things going on inside her than what she was making everybody else think. 

  
The station hadn't changed a single bit since she was taken out of the case a week ago, they walked pass the uniformed officers without even caring about greeting if it wasn't really necessary, maybe the younger officers were thankful for Sooyoung's lack of interest after the warning she gave them when Jinsoul's name was revealed as a witness, the detective had to admit she was still a little angry because it happened. Sooyoung could hear Jungeun's voice from the tight hallway that leaded to their office making her lips curve into a small smile, she did missed working with her every day to be honest, Jungeun was another sister for her after all and Sooyoung had to admit she was a little too used to seeing her almost every day. 

  
-You're finally here-Bora greeted from Sooyoung's desk with her feet over the wooden table, her lips curved into a grin when she spotted the woman standing behind her friend- Oh and you brought your kid with you, that's nice. 

  
-Shut the fuck up-Sooyoung groaned seeing how Jinsoul's head lowered for a second making her take a deep breath out of pure annoyance- Don't ruin my mood by acting like a bitch on such early hours. 

  
-Well that's new-Haseul suddenly spoke behind the taller detective as she looked between the officers inside with a frown, Jinsoul did not miss how Sooyoung seemed to relax only a second after seeing the coroner walking into the office.- Hi Jinsoul, Sooyoung.- Jinsoul smiled softly at her, while she saw Sooyoung lean to kiss her cheek quickly. 

  
-Don't mind her Jinsoul, she's just stressed because Haseul is smarter than the three of us combined- Jungeun pointed making Haseul laugh as she sat on the small couch on the other side of the office, Jinsoul chuckled as she nodded softly at the words.- Great you're finally here, we think you must know what's going on to see in what you can help. 

  
-I don't think we should have Doctor Jung here, this is purely a professional meeting-Bora stated lifting her shoulders when Sooyoung looked at her with sharp eyes, the Agent almost wanted to laugh, Sooyoung didn't change not even one bit since last year, it was clear she still felt like she needed to protect every pretty thing that crossed her way, Jinsoul was not different. 

  
-I can wait ou...-Jinsoul started standing up from the seat she just took beside Haseul on the couch. 

  
-Seat down Jung, she's just being annoying- Sooyoung insisted with a breath, she didn't know what was Bora trying to proof but she wasn't on the proper mood to take the little act that morning. Once Jinsoul was seating down clearly uncomfortable beside Haseul the detective moved towards her desk to push Bora's feet out of it with a frown.-One more and I'll leave-Sooyoung warned harshly, if they called her then it meant they needed her but she wasn't going to allow such behavior no matter how much of her friend Bora was. 

  
Jungeun wasn't even a bit moved by the sudden tension building between the agent and the detective, it wasn't new at all, in fact she's seen it more than what she would like to count and it ended up on either Bora and Sooyoung being together or Sooyoung literally snapping at the shorter every few hours, neither of the options was something Jungeun enjoyed when she thought about it, yet Sooyoung seemed different that day, instead to seating beside Haseul on the couch like she would normally do, she sat straight beside Jinsoul. Haseul didn't ignore that neither, something had to happen from the last time they saw them to that day because even Jinsoul seemed more comfortable with the idea of seating so close to their friend. 

  
-So? What are you waiting for? - Sooyoung rushed with a frown, Jungeun chuckled, and there she was, back on her temper. 

  
-We found out the pattern behind the killer's mind-Haseul started softly before standing up and walking directly towards the board, it was newly organized because Sooyoung didn't remember it having seen that order before- We think he's killing them based on the seven deadly sins, Lust, greed, envy, pride, sloth, avarice and gluttony, from what we understood he's targeting three victims pre sins which means that if we don't stop him... he'll kill twenty one women.- Jinsoul's eyes widened at the reveal, Sooyoung on the other hand looked front without making any expression or gesture patiently waiting for Haseul to continue- He seems to be picking completely randomly somehow, he probably sees them on the street, at a bar, even on his work, and after picking one he follows her around, probably because he needs to confirm what sin is that person labeled under. 

  
-Could it be a cult?- Sooyoung wondered with a hum looking directly at Haseul with all her attention. 

  
-That's a good question but I honestly don't think so, being such a narcissist and how obsessed he seems to be with perfection is not probable for him to have a partner, even less more than one-Haseul answered as she turned at the board- As we all know, the first three victims were Heirs of a few companies, all wealthy and positioned on a high level on society, their sin was most likely to be Greed.- Her hand lifted to point at the three pictures of the young women pasted on the plastic board before turning to meet Sooyoung’s sharp gaze- The fourth one, we all felt lost when we found out he raped her, that broke everything we thought about him and his desires with his victims, not to mention it was extremely stupid since he provided us with enough DNA to catch him as soon as we put our hands over him- Haseul nodded making Jinsoul turn to look at Sooyoung for a moment, it was the first time she heard the details about that kid's death and hearing she was raped made the doctor suddenly feel nauseas.- But now we know he was making her, he was marking her sin... For Sihyeon and Yaebin, the label is "lust". 

  
-that son of a bitch...-Sooyoung breathed tightening her fists; she really couldn't wait to catch that bastard and lock him up to die behind the bars. 

  
-There's still a victim for this one sin, we know Yaebin was on a bar the night before her murder and her girlfriend made us know there was a man trying to hit on her, that was probably the killer-Jungeun interrupted slowly leaning over her desk as she saw Sooyoung with a frown- The CCTV are clean, we got tapes of Yaebin and her girlfriend dancing and talking but every time that man walked into the frame his back was facing the camera. 

  
-We think that's why he killed Yaebin, because she made him lustful and then denied sex from him because of her orientation-Haseul started again looking at the picture of the woman on the board for a second before pointing at Sihyeon's picture beside It.-But with her, we have no idea how they crossed. 

  
Oh oh. 

  
Sooyoung looked at Jungeun right after those words only to find her partner's gaze already over her, it was more than hard to spent the night with the coroner as she moved from one side to another on the small office trying to find the connection between the killer and the high school student, an information Jungeun had already days knowing, both detectives felt the guilt like a punch on their stomachs as they looked at their friend being so genuinely lost about it. Jungeun had almost spilled everything for Haseul and Bora to hear more than once that morning but she knew that if she did she would lost Sooyoung's trust on her right after, it also meant they were going to have to tell about the box she received on her home and the time somebody followed Sunmi, if the chief found out there were keeping information from him they most probably would lost their jobs as detectives. 

  
-On Sihyeon's case it seemed pretty personal even-Bora interrupted opening a filler- He made more cuts than usual, look at these ones-She lifted a picture of the large thin cuts under the girl's arms, the skin was completely ripped from the muscle- He even tortured her for a while, this can't be a coincidence- The agent stated lifting another picture of the deep cut on the teen's side, Haseul had previously let them know the knife was big enough to reach her lung with that single cut- He wanted this kid to suffer more than all the others-Sooyoung nodded at that, she also knew the reason behind it- Any idea why Doctor Jung? 

  
-I...-Jinsoul opened her mouth as she looked at the Agent, her round eyes blinking in confusion.-I'm not feeling alright. 

  
-It's okay, we're almost done-Sooyoung calmed down, her hand squeezing Jinsoul's shoulder for a second-Do you want to wait outside better?

  
-See? If you only had listened at first the child could be alright-Bora hummed breaking the last nerve of Sooyoung's short patient as she stood up from the couch picking her coat with her and offering Jinsoul her hand. 

  
-Everybody out, not you- Sooyoung spitted pointing at Bora as she handed Jinsoul her jacket with a soft gesture, Jungeun and Haseul could easily tell she was genuinely angry as she practically pushed them out of the office only to close the door behind them immediately.- What the fuck is wrong with you today, huh? The fuck is up with this fucking attitude? - Sooyoung harshly started looking how Bora's lips curved into a mocking smile. 

  
-You don't change, do you?- Bora hummed with a laugh as she leaned back on her chair.- You're so blinded by her pretty face you can't even see the whole scenario, thankfully you're a woman because otherwise you're dick would do all the thinking. 

  
-Watch your mouth-Sooyoung spitted pointing her finger at the shorter woman; Bora did laugh at her this time as she stood up from the chair slowly.

  
Bora looked directly at her with an expression Sooyoung knew too well already; her lips curved into a side smile that only showed the detective how comfortable she was with her arguments that morning. Kim Bora wasn't trained to lose, she pointed always at the softest nerve she was able to find and she was extremely good at finding them. Sooyoung was her friend indeed but no matter how much affection she had for the detective she couldn't allow her to compromise their investigation by ignoring all the blank points around Jinsoul and her story, Jinsoul was a stranger to them, Bora didn't own her anything, not even kindness so if she had any trace of doubt about her, and she did have it, there was not point on hiding it from her friends and even from Jinsoul herself. 

  
Sooyoung was a great detective but only when she was capable to keep things into the line of the professionalism and Bora seriously doubted she was going to be able to do that fully while living under the same roof than doctor Jung, their investigation needed to be clean, everything needed to be neat in order to catch the killer not only the soonest but also the smartest way possible, Sooyoung's temper was completely out of what Bora needed on their case. The agent kept her eyes focused directly on the detective's as she stopped her steps only a few inches away from Sooyoung, Bora couldn't be less intimidated by her than that. 

  
-I'm your boss Sooyoung, you're the one who should watch her mouth-Bora pointed without raising her voice a little, Sooyoung huffed in disbelief, of course she was waiting for the Agent to pull that card on her she just didn't expect it to be so soon- That woman is a stranger and all of you are making her feel a little too comfortable with the whole situation and with hearing everything we discover...-Sooyoung opened her mouth to protest, that was stupid, how could be Jinsoul comfortable with that? Bora was quicker making her remain silence by pushing her hand softly against her mouth- You better keep your shit together when it come to this case because if we fool around like little kids like we did with the last serial killer we had, we might not be able to tell the story after, are we clear?

  
-Jinsoul is not a suspect Bora, she's a target-Sooyoung said with a frown when Bora finally removed the hand over her mouth.

  
-So are you-Bora remembered making Sooyoung stay silence again, the agent hummed for a second as she traced the thin necklace hanging on the detective's neck suddenly trying to light the mood for what she was expecting to say ever since she woke up- Also, I know you and Jungeun are hiding something from me- Sooyoung opened her mouth to deny it but once again Bora lifted her hand this time pointing her with her index finger- I'll give you till tomorrow morning to get it together and tell me what the fuck is going on, because we all know sooner or later I will find it out by myself and I won't be as nice as now about it.

  
-And this is you being nice?- Sooyoung huffed in disbelief feeling Bora's soft fingertips tracing the skin of her collarbones a second before the shorter lifted her gaze to look directly at her, the detective bit her tongue at her challenging stare. 

  
-You know how I can be better than anyone-Bora said slowly, Sooyoung hummed in agree without even realizing- I have to report now to your stupid ass chief, feel free to take Bambie home.- The agent gave an step back with a nod before starting to walk directly towards the door- Be careful Sooyoung.

  
Sooyoung didn't turn around to meet her for those last words instead she focused her gaze on the pictures of the board, her hands tightened on fists on her sides as she listened how Bora walked out of the office without rush. The detective had to know that sooner or later she neck was going to be on the menu if Bora suspect even the slightest about her and Jungeun on the investigation, they definitely underestimated the power the Agent had to notice the subtly exchange of gazes between them but there was no time for panicking or being angry because of it, Bora pushed her against a wall and she knew that after the agent went for something there was nobody on the planet who could stop her from getting it. Sooyoung didn't think only about Bora as she tried to breathe deeply to calm her anger, telling out what happened the last few days meant Haseul had to know as well and that was somebody the detective wasn't ready to face.

  
Bora wasn't going to keep it as a secret after knowing like Jungeun did, it wasn't about protecting Haseul for the Agent it was about the investigation's best interest and that was giving Haseul all the knowledge they could offer about the case. Sooyoung walked out of the office with a frown only to find Jinsoul, Jungeun and Haseul standing right beside the door with paper cups of coffee on her hands, the detective pointed at Jungeun without saying a word waiting for her partner to come in after she walked back inside.   
-She destroyed you, didn't she?- Jungeun almost mocked as she closed the door behind her. 

  
-She knows we're hiding things from her-Sooyoung spitted without further do, she rested her weight over the edge of her desk as she de crossed her arms on her chest with a frown. Jungeun furrowed her eyebrows as she sat down on the small couch.- We have till tomorrow to tell her what we know. 

  
-She'll tell Haseul-Jungeun pointed immediately with a hum, if she was stressed by it she definitely was doing a magnificent job on hiding it, Sooyoung huffed. 

  
-I know that, Haseul is the least of our problems now- The detective gripped the coat over her arms as she said the words- Our biggest problem is the chief, if he finds out he'll take you out of the case as well and we need to have somebody inside. 

  
With the killer being so focused on her, Sooyoung couldn't afford not having anybody inside the investigation who could tell her exactly how the things were going daily, on the past she could have counted on Bora but then with her suspecting about Jinsoul and even from Sooyoung herself the amount of information she was willing to share with her could be extremely limited. Haseul was the other option on the list but Sooyoung really wished she could keep her apart from all those events, the last thing she wanted was the coroner to get a box like Jungeun or even worse being followed like her sister. It was overwhelming, the amount of people Sooyoung had to consider into different scenarios were already making her head ache, what if Bora was right about Jinsoul? What if something happens to Sunmi or Hyejoo? 

  
-Doctor Jo!-Sooyoung called suddenly with a loud tone making Jungeun jump a little on the couch at the sudden noise, a second later Haseul's face appeared on the side of the door with a curious gaze.- Come in please. 

  
-Why are you being so formal?-Haseul chuckled as she opened the rest of the door- Should Jinsoul come in too? 

  
-Do you want all the station to hear me babying you?-Sooyoung grinned as she shook her head-Leave Jung outside, this won't last. 

  
Sooyoung never felt more like a bad person than that morning seeing Haseul's bright smile as she sat down beside Jungeun, what she was about to do was nothing but a false inclusion, an act to get Haseul to feel she was fully into what was happening between her friends. Damage control, if they allowed Haseul to know this before Bora did then at least Sooyoung could try and say she still gave information to her first even if it was something minor compared to what they got from Wang Yiren a week ago. 

  
-I want you to go to the bar where he attacked Yaebin-Sooyoung explained with a frown, her head turning to look at the picture of the girl on the board.-If he was there to pick somebody, let him see you. Let him know we're close. 

  
-But that's...-Haseul started softly with a frown from her seat beside Jungeun. 

  
-Haseul i would prefer you not to go-Sooyoung admitted with a hum-Jungeun is a trained officer, she's also great at physical confrontation and...

  
-And I'm weak?-Haseul hummed lifting her eyebrow as she looked directly at the detective's eyes, Sooyoung shook her head immediately. 

  
-It's dangerous Haseul, this is not about who's strong or not, you're not weak but I, and I think Jungeun will agree with me that It's the investigation's best interest if we have the best coroner on our team on the top of their game-The detective smoothed and Jungeun almost wanted to laugh, Sooyoung was so quick to fix her own words that was almost a talent-And that happens to be you, so if you could listen to me this one time it would be great. 

  
It was a huge risk to put her team into that kind of situation, especially because if something happened to them it was going to be nobody's fault but Sooyoung's and she had that more than clear. Sooyoung sighted loudly as she pushed her hair back with her fingers, What if something happened to Jungeun there? on moments like those it was hard for the detective not being able to work fully with them, if she could go to that club with Jungeun and even Bora if they could convince it was a good idea Sooyoung would at least be a little more calm about the whole plan.

  
Taking Jinsoul to that place was out of discussion completely, that added another person Sooyoung had to look after and even more than what she did to the rest of their team. Jinsoul was the biggest target between them and that was surely a problem when it came to going out with her on her side. Sooyoung turned her back at her friends as she looked directly at the board with the victims, her arms folded as she looked at their faces slowly, one by one, she owned them a closure, she had a debt with five young women but she also needed to make sure her loved ones didn't appear on that board next. 

  
-I'll take Jinyoung and Mark with me-Jungeun voiced like she could hear Sooyoung's thoughts.

  
-Bora will kill you if she founds out you're pulling an undercover mission without her-Haseul pointed looking at Jungeun. 

  
-We'll tell her... We'll just do it a little late-Sooyoung hummed turning around to face them again- That's all I needed to tell you for now.

  
Outside the office and seating down on an comfortable bench Jinsoul distracted herself with her phone, the officers that passed by couldn't help but look at her without even trying to hide it after all Jinsoul was on every news report on their nation only days behind. Slowly and without realizing the doctor seemed to be becoming the center of the whole investigation, somebody they were starting to look more carefully instead of the soft and understanding welcome they pulled the first week. People was scared and fear made interesting things to them, even if it meant turning the victim into the abuser like Bora was doing that morning and the morning behind that were she blamed Jinsoul for not helping that kid enough. 

  
It felt like skating on a very thin layer of ice, Jinsoul felt like everything she did and say was taken to be put under a microscope and it created more tension on her than what she expected. Jinsoul had to deal with her patients, with her family, with the killer and on top of that then she felt like she had to add the police as well, a heavy breath left her mouth as she tried to focus on the book on her screen yet the thought of her being completely on her own during that situation couldn't leave her alone. What if they asked Sooyoung to leave her? Could they be capable of leaving her without any kind of protection out of the blue? Jinsoul shook her head like there was somebody else asking those questions, Sooyoung wouldn't just leave her. 

  
-Lets go Doc-Sooyoung suddenly appeared beside her with a frown, she was so tense Jinsoul could tell just by the tone of her voice. 

  
-Are you done? - Jinsoul wondered looking up to meet her eyes with curiosity. 

  
-I wouldn't be telling you to go if that wasn't the case Jinsoul-Sooyoung almost groaned in annoyance, it only took a second for her to regret her tone when she looked how Jinsoul's eyes moved away from her immediately after. 

  
-Sorry-Jinsoul whispered as she stood up quickly. 

  
Walking right behind Sooyoung as they moved towards the door, Jinsoul confirmed how wrong her thoughts about Sooyoung were.   
Jinsoul was completely alone. 

  
**+++ **

  
-Don't touch anything!-The man yelled from the other side of the wide apartment. 

  
Over the glass table on the other side of the room was a perfectly packed and planned box, copies of a few pictures and a carefully written letter were kept inside, all stained with drops of blood the man on the kitchen was happy to add.

  
-She doesn't even expect this-The taller man laughed in pure ecstasies as he took a sip of his whiskey.

  
-I think you're attacking too much people at once-The older man on the room pointed as she looked at the woman at the pictures. 

  
From his place standing beside the dining table he heard the suddenly noise that only a punch against the wooden surface of the kitchen's island would create, looking up to meet his partner he found nothing but fury on his eyes. 

  
-There's nothing i can't manage-The younger man said, his face red in anger at the doubt-This... This is just a distraction, a pretty gift for our dear detective. 

  
Moving towards the table with his glass on whiskey still in hand the older man could see the excitement floating inside his dark eyes, the simply idea of making those woman suffer seemed to make him the happiest person on earth. He almost felt disgusted of him, the monster hiding behind the human body, the man that enjoyed making innocent people live in hell before even dying. 

  
-Don't tell me you're chickening up-He grinned as his hand reached for her partner's shoulder, his eyes looking directly into his eyes- Is it because you know her?

  
-It's because you can't point at everybody-The older man explained slowly. 

  
-Don't worry brother, I won't be too bad with your little crush-The murderer laughed loudly at him before a quick and harsh slap reached the elder's face making his head turn to the side at the sudden impact- Don't you dare to question me again or I'll serve you a piece of her for dinner. 

  
The worst part of it all was that he didn't even doubt he was capable of doing so. 

  
**+++**

The living room smelled like freshly baked cupcakes and a hint of Jiwoo's perfume as Jungeun and her took their seats on the couch, it was starting to be more and more rare for the detective to have a free afternoon to spent with her girlfriend but taking into consideration she had to work over night Jungeun decided it won't hurt anybody if she took a few hours from work to spent it with Jiwoo. 

  
-Come here baby-Jiwoo called with a bright smile as she patted the space between her legs on the couch- I bet your chief is mad at you right now for escaping from your shift.   
-I don't really care-Jungeun hummed with her mouth filled with a generous bite of a chocolate cupcake- I have to go out for work tonight.- The detective explained taking the seat between her girlfriend's legs, a second after Jiwoo's arms held her tightly against her front.- How's the bakery going? I feel I haven't been there since forever...

  
-Well you've been very busy these days-Jiwoo said before leaning to kiss the detective's cheek a few times-Felix made a new recipe for banana bread and it's amazing, I'll bring a piece for you tomorrow. - Junguen giggled when she felt Jiwoo's teeth softly digging on the skin of her puffed cheek as she chewed- I missed you so so so so much Jungie! It's really boring without you here, really, yesterday I found out about an amazing place where they have like a million ice cream flavors, can you believe that!?

  
-Really?-Jungeun said with a soft smile as she heard Jiwoo talk, her face comfortably pressed against the fluffy pink fabric of Jiwoo's sweater, the baker's slender fingers caressing the dense hair softly as she spoke.-And what did you do then?

  
-I had to go alone because Felix and Handong were busy too-Jiwoo pouted for a moment only to found out the detective was already barely awake against her chest.-Jungie...Do you want to go to bed? It'll be more comfortable for you to sleep there also your neck could ache if...

  
-I'm perfect here love-Jungeun barely whispered against the warm skin of Jiwoo's neck. 

  
After years of being together as a couple and even more like friends Jiwoo could already tell Junguen had bigger reasons to go home all of sudden that afternoon, during the past two months the detective rarely walked into their department earlier than nine P.M and Jiwoo had already grown used to that, even if it never got easier for her to wait for Jungeun to come back from work on one piece. After receiving that box Jiwoo was even more scared than before about Jungeun's place on the case, for sure the police had to had other officers who were capable of solving it so the fact that her girlfriend didn't quit the case immediately after that made Jiwoo a little angry at her. 

  
Jungeun was so decided to end up that case and catch the killer that without realizing she was pulling her most precious thing into the mess as well and that was Jiwoo. It was hard for the detective fo picture a live without Jiwoo on her side, after all there was actually a very few moments she could remember without having her right next to her, she was there when Jungeun got out of the police academy, she was there when she turned into a detective, when they got out of high school, all the important moments on Jungeun's live involved Jiwoo on a way or another and being fully honest she wouldn't want it any other way. 

  
-Jiwooming...-Jungeun mumbled softly after a minute, her eyes too heavy to open them as her hands made their way under Jiwoo's sweater to caress her sides tenderly- I love you.

  
-I love you too baby-Jiwoo answered immediately after, her lips kissing the detective's forehead a few times. 

  
Maybe if Jungeun had opened her eyes, maybe if Jiwoo had realized how shaky her hands were under the fabric of the sweater, if Jungeun dared to say more than that, Jiwoo could had actually noticed how scared Jungeun was. 

  
**+++**

  
They were back at the beginning. 

  
Jinsoul barely talked to her since they left the station and being fully honest with herself it was affecting Sooyoung more than what she expected. The living room was filled with the sounds of a movie neither of them was watching and the noises of the traffic floors below making their way through the opened balcony's door, seating on the opposite side of the place but still right in front of her Jinsoul was seating on the edge of the elegant dining table, drowning between the pages of a thick book that Sooyoung could bet weighted at least the half of her own weight. The detective wasn't sure if the doctor was aware of her eyes over her and she was doing perfectly fine ignoring it or if Jinsoul simply as too focused on reading to pay attention to her, Sooyoung almost wanted to laugh at herself, what now? She was going to not-so-accidentally spill her drink to catch her attention?...Thinking about it for a second it didn't sound that bad. 

  
-What are you reading about?-Sooyoung wondered lifting her voice so the doctor could hear her from her place, maybe talking was better than making a mess considering how Jinsoul hated them. 

  
-Huh?-Jinsoul lifted her face from the book to look at Sooyoung with wide eyes like she forgot completely there was another person with her, Sooyoung's second option was confirmed: Jinsoul was just too into the book to notice her staring- I'm reading about Trimethylaminuria-The doctor said simply fixing the pair of glasses over her nose, Sooyoung blinked in confusion making Jinsoul giggle.-It's a genetic disorder. 

  
-Sure, I knew that-Sooyoung hummed making Jinsoul laugh at her.-Why are you reading about that? Does it have to be with any of your patients?

  
-Thankfully no-Jinsoul said stretching her arms up and behind for a moment before placing them on the sides of the book- I'm reading it because it's fun.   
Fun, Sooyoung chuckled; Jinsoul was really one of a kind. 

  
-You think is dumb, don't you?-Jinsoul said softly as she looked at the detective with her head to the side like was honestly curious about Sooyoung's opinion.

  
-I think it's many thinks but dumb is definitely not on that list-Sooyoung smiled before taking the final sip of her soda. - What do you want for dinner? Should we order something? 

  
-Whatever you want It's okay-The doctor almost whispered before going back straight to her book, her chin resting over her right hand as her mouth moved while reading the words without making a single noise. 

  
Jinsoul wasn't really angry at the detective, she wasn't even uncomfortable with her around her anymore but she did take several steps back that morning. The doctor could understand the agent's suspects about her but thinking that Sooyoung could agree with her did hit somewhere inside Jinsoul, was Sooyoung one of those people that thought she could have done more? It seemed less than possible taking into consideration how the detective has been acting around her the whole time yet Jinsoul couldn't be too sure about it neither. There was nothing Jinsoul could do to convince those people that she was a good person, if they wanted to paint her like a piece of the monster who did the crime then she couldn't stop them from doing so. 

  
It was ridiculous to even think about it, a woman of her height and weight couldn't pick heavier woman for long enough to throw her on top of a pile of trash bags, it seemed less than possible also that somebody like Jinsoul who couldn't even knock the door of Sooyoung's room on her own apartment could have the guts to help a guy torture and then kill an innocent teenager. It did made her anxious nevertheless, Jinsoul felt like they were pushing her against a wall like they expected her to solve the crime just by opening her mouth. Once back at the apartment hours early she couldn't have felt happier about being home again, yet there were still traces of those uncomfortable feelings inside her as the proof of that was the way she was holding the edge of her book as she read, Jinsoul didn't lie when she say she was reading for fun but it was also her way to deal with stress. Memorizing things was something Jinsoul did better than anyone less she knew, doing something she mastered since a little kid gave the doctor a calming sensation, a sense of control over the situation and over herself. 

  
-Are you expecting guests?- Sooyoung wondered standing from the barstool on the kitchen after the first knock on the door, Jinsoul's head lifted immediately after. 

  
-No...-Jinsoul left out slowly making Sooyoung frown. 

  
Sooyoung nodded softly as she moved towards the door with wide steps, Jinsoul standing from her chair as well to move to a space beside the larger couch on a safe distance from the door. The detective hated when people visited her without a warning always making an exception only for her sisters but she was finding out she hated even more when people did that to Jinsoul, it made both of them anxious to know who was behind the door, especially after the whole issue with Jungeun and the box. Jinsoul wasn't going to let Sooyoung know but she was sure there was probably one of those waiting to be delivered to the apartment on any minute. 

  
-Who's there!?-Sooyoung wondered against the door rising her voice so the person on the other side could hear.

  
-Eh!? Who's there?-A female voice on the other side answered back sounding extremely confused making Sooyoung groan in annoyance before opening the door.   
Standing right in front of the door with a bag on her hand an unknown woman looked directly at her eyes with her eyebrows furrowed in confusion, Sooyoung looked at her like expecting something yet the stranger's eyes simply looked at her before looking at the golden number beside the door. 

  
-Huh... excuse me but... Isn't this Jung Jinsoul's house?-The stranger said softly as her round eyes went back to look at Sooyoung with hesitation, the detective bit down a smile, they had to be sibilings. 

  
-You're back!-Jinsoul practically yelled from inside the apartment as she rushed towards the door with a wide smile, it was probably the loudest Sooyoung has heard her be without Chaewon around.- I missed you so much!- The doctor hugged the woman without even thinking about it, the hug was well receive since the other seemed more than happy to see her as well. 

  
-I thought you moved again, you scared me!-The stranger whined as she gave an step back from Jinsoul who instead reached out for her hand with a bright smile.-Look at your hair, it's even prettier in person.

  
-Thank you-Jinsoul said softly before turning to meet Sooyoung who stood against the door frame in silence- Sooyoung this is my cousin, Yang Yeeun, Yeeun this is Sooyoung I thought Taemin told you about her. 

  
Staning one beside the other it was even clearer for the detective they were siblings, even before Jinsoul's introduction, Yeeun had the same curious gaze on her eyes just like the doctor as she shook Sooyoung's hand softly, she looked even more like Jinsoul than Chaewon herself. 

  
-Wait!-A male voice called from the corridor when the detective tried to close the door behind them, a second after Taemin was right in front of her with a similar bag to the one Yeeun was caring- A pleasure to see you again Sooyoung- The man greeted with a bright smile as the detective moved to a side to let him in. 

  
-You're here too!-Jinsoul chuckled, it was almost childish the amount of joy the sudden visit was bringing her as she took out the food containers from Yeeun's bag over the dining table. 

  
-Jinsoul what is this?-Yeeun wondered softly with a chuckle as she looked at the book over the table making the doctor turn to meet her- Were you seriously reading advanced genetic in French? 

  
Sooyoung gasped quietly behind Taemin as the man moved forward to wrap his arms around Jinsoul's shoulders on a tight hug, Hyejoo wasn't lying when she said Jinsoul was probably the smartest person on earth. The doctor was clearly delighted by the sudden family visit with Taemin's arm over her shoulders as she heard Yeeun talking about her flight, after a whole month of being out of her country of course the first thing she was going to do after reaching her home was going to see Jinsoul, especially after what happened the night before with the whole Donghae issue. 

  
-We came to take you out tonight-Taemin informed with a smile pulling Jinsoul's attention an making her look up to meet his eyes.- It's Yeeun's first night back after all so we won't take a no as an answer. 

  
Sooyoung tensed up at the news.

  
Jinsoul didn't seem like was going to deny and that was a problem for the detective, during all those days taking close care of the doctor not even once Sooyoung had a situation that pushed them into a harder level of protocols and measures about Jinsoul's safety. Going to a club or even a bar sounded too far from what it was recommended for somebody on Jinsoul's position, there were too many things to look after on a crowded space, Jinsoul could get lost between the people, somebody could pull her from her, What is the killer followed them to the bar? Jinsoul seemed to be a solid target after all and he's proven that he's followed them on the past, what could stop him for doing that again? 

  
Sooyoung took her chance to speak up her worries to the doctor only when her siblings were far enough from them, after all she's never liked ruining the mood for anybody. 

  
-I don't really think you should go out-Sooyoung said softly as she looked at Jinsoul reaching for a few glasses on the cabinets.

  
-I can't say no to them-Jinsoul answered back quickly before turning her full attention towards Sooyoung, the worry shadowing the hazel eyes- I won't move from your side really, we're just going to seat, have a few drinks and come back home. 

  
-I don't feel comfortable with it Jinsoul-Sooyoung stated again this time a little louder making Jinsoul furrow her eyebrows a little- Listen, what I'm saying it's that...

  
-We'll go to Taemin's club Sooyoung, it's really safe he worked really hard to make it a safe environment- Jinsoul interrupted softly as her hand reaching for Sooyoung's shoulder to squeeze it without realizing, a moment later her hand was once again over the glasses with a frown on her face-Sorry about that, that was off the limits. 

  
-Is there something wrong?-Taemin appeared behind Jinsoul with a soft smile before throwing his arm over her shoulders, Sooyoung felt the doctor's eyes looking at her directly with a gaze the detective didn't know how to read.-Great, Let's eat then because I know you take ages to dress up.-The man said to Jinsoul before patting her head a few times. 

  
Sooyoung found out something that night as well, even before going out: Jinsoul didn't take no's as an answer. 

  
Even when she spoke with a soft voice and slow words Jinsoul rarely allowed somebody to step in between her and her plans, even if they were made last minute like going out that night. Sooyoung was not happy with the idea and she wasn't even trying her best to show she didn't agree not even a bit on going out to a crowded club with Jinsoul, she didn't really expect Taemin or Yeeun to understand the position they were in but what did took her off guard was the lack of common sense from Jinsoul that night. The simple idea of losing track of her during the night made the detective want to scream in frustration yet all she could do was trust Jinsoul's words, she promised not to move from her side and she had to believe Sooyoung was going to do everything on her power to make her keep those words. 

  
-I'd prefer if we go on different cars-Sooyoung said softly to Jinsoul when she moved towards Taemin's platinum mustang, just in case we have to run, she thought but didn't talk.

  
Thankfully Jinsoul seemed done being reckless for the night when she handed the detective her keys softly without hesitation, Sooyoung couldn't afford to depend on somebody else's vehicle if she had to take Jinsoul out of that place on a rush, even when neither of her cousins seemed willing to let something wrong happen to her the simple fact of making her go out that night made the detective's mood drop. Seating beside her in perfect silence Jinsoul was slowly starting to regret her decision, especially after noticing how clenched Sooyoung's jaw was as she drove behind Taemin's car.

  
-It's a nice place, you really don't have to worry- Jinsoul tried softly as she looked at the detective, Sooyoung didn't answer. - There are too much people there for him to attack me there and... 

  
-Jinsoul I would like a little silence now- Maybe Sooyoung didn't notice the harsh tone on her words but Jinsoul did right away, that was the second time on a day. 

  
-Sorry...-The doctor whispered as she sat back on her seat with a frown, "you're alone in this" Jinsoul remained herself again and again as she saw the street lights passing the car. 

  
It felt like she was pulled into her worst nightmare for Sooyoung as she walked right behind the doctor into the club, people moved on every direction possible and the more they walked in even more people seemed to appear. Taemin was for sure proud of his place, it wasn't close to any other club Sooyoung's been before, every space seemed carefully planned yet it had a relaxed aura, elegant but mischievous, it suited the owner like a ring to his finger. The Jungs were hard to ignore, almost a little too hard for the people around their booth, even Jinsoul seemed to be more than used to the amount of gazes people were throwing on their direction and the way they masterly ignored every single one of them almost made Sooyoung laugh, they were out of everybody's league. 

  
-So... What's up with you and that detective, huh?- Yeeun started with a hum beside Jinsoul's ear taking advantage of the loud music around them, Jinsoul looked at her with a fun smile. 

-She doesn't even talk to me-Jinsoul chuckled for her cousin to hear, Yeeun narrowed her eyes without believing it.- What do you think about her? 

  
-Being fully honest with you...-Yeeun started, her gaze landing on the woman on the other side of the booth too distracted by Taemin's talking to notice them gossiping about her, her eyes traced her face for a moment before landing on the bare arms that allowed them to notice the perfectly defined muscles- I think I need to get into more troubles with the law, what about you?

  
-Yah, How can you leave us out of the gossip?-Taemin interrupted making Yeeun laugh at him. 

  
-Girl's talk Tae-Yeeun saved them quickly leaning to serve another around of shots for the three of them, Sooyoung had made more than clear that all the alcohol she was going to drink that night was the single beer she was still holding on her hand.- To being back home with you two... and for Detective Ha who looks like she want to kill us for taking the golden Jung baby with us-Yeeun cheered making the detective chuckle as they clicked the small shot glasses. 

  
To that round followed many others, maybe way too many for Sooyoung to calm with it, Jinsoul's words became even slower as she talked to Taemin with her head resting against his shoulder and the man seemed to be enjoying the most of the talk. For Jinsoul those were the people that helped her through all the harsh parts of her life, they didn't let her go not even once and she was endelessly thankful towards both of her cousins because of it, of course she had Chaewon but her sister was younger and there was may things Jinsoul needed to talk without worrying her babysister with her problems, both Yeeun and Taemin where the persons she could run to when there was a bigger mess to complain about and that night that mess was seating right in front of them with a black top Jinsoul was learning to hate every time Sooyoung moved and the fabric lifted to show the clear abds marked under it. 

  
The Jungs could be out of many many leagues but definitely were not out of Sooyoung's, Taemin wondered if the woman was really so naive to not notice the pair of hazel eyes on her because even Yeeun seemed to be more than interested on every word that left the detective's mouth that night. Jinsoul wasn't lying when she said she wasn't going to move from Sooyoung's range of view during the night and that for sure was making the detective less angry at her for deciding to expose herself that way, another bottle passed their table and Sooyoung was actually finding it funny how the doctor was trying her best to speed the way of talking in order to look more sober than what she was. 

  
-I think It's time to go home, what do you say?- Sooyoung hummed softly almost tenderly as she patted the doctor's back, Jinsoul's eyes looked at her like she was fighting not to close them, her bangs were messy and pushed to the sides carelessly.

  
-I'm sleepy-Jinsoul said with a pout before resting her forehead against Sooyoung's barely covered shoulder.-And Hungry...

  
-I see, I'll go to the bathroom and then we're back to the penthouse, okay?-Sooyoung laughed beside her patting her head softly a few times before standing up to look at Taemin, the only person beside her that wasn't completely wasted- Look at her for me for a second, I'll be back. 

  
Sooyoung was more than happy to call it a night already, the clock had been marking the A.M since a few hours and the lack of alcohol and even more the lack of movement during the night made the detective feel a little tired herself. Standing in front the wide mirror of the bathroom the detective fixed the tie on her hair pushing the half ponytail a little higher on her head, only a second after finishing her task she saw the slender figure walking into the bathroom without rush, Yeeun smiled brightly at her. 

  
-Detective, what a surprise...-Yeeun started with a smile as she walked towards Sooyoung softly, her heels clicking against the floor. 

  
It was actually not, but it wasn't like Yeeun was willing to admit she's been waiting for a chance since hours ago. Sooyoung smiled back at her as she leaned against the edge of the sink. 

  
-Do you want me to wait for you?-Sooyoung wondered politely, not even a trace of suspect on her tone making Yeeun chuckle as she moved to stand less than a step away from her body, Sooyoung blinked for a second when she felt the soft pair of hands handing on the exposed line of her abdomen, Yeeun leaned closer.

  
-You just need to say no...-Yeeun whispered softly, her voice as soft as the silk as her breath mixed with Sooyoung's, the detective took a deep breath making the scent of the woman in front of her rush towards every cell of her body, Yeeun smelled like fruits and vodka, the forbidden fruit- But I would enjoy it more if you stayed silent... I'm sure I can make you enjoy it as well...- Sooyoung bit the tip of her tongue to shut a groan when she felt the short nails scratching her abdomen to the sides, her eyes unconsciously closing at the feeling allowing Yeeun to lean and capture her lips without a warning. 

  
Sooyoung hummed against the soft pair of lips, her hand reaching out Yeeun's blonde hair tangling her fingers between the short locks and pushing her even deeper into her mouth, the woman tasted like alcohol and a briefly trace of mint still on her tongue as she slides it around Sooyoung's. Temptation wasn't really something Sooyoung was good at managing and that night Yeeun simply looked too good on that dress for her to ignore, the clear want on her voice and even the way she was so careless on her way to approach her made the detective's body feel in flames as she bit down the soft lip between hers. 

  
-Just how I imagened...-Yeeun hummed proud of herself as she felt a hand suddenly grip her ass making her squirm between Sooyoung's arm.-A little better even...   
-You talk to much-Sooyoung groaned pushing her lips again against Yeeun's this time hungrier making the woman feel dizzy against her, their breasts pressed together as the detective held Yeeun even closer to her.- You waited for me to come here, didn't you?- Sooyoung mocked at her as she fingers reached out for her chin to hold Yeeun in place, her tongue slipped out of her mouth to lick the soft ones in front of her, Yeeun groaned.- Come on Jung, Don't you want me to know how much you want me?

  
"Jung"

  
Suddenly like a wave of cold sea water crashing over her Sooyoung remembered the doctor hopefully still seating on the booth where she left her, Jinsoul was her priority, Jinsoul was the reason why she was there, Yeeun whined when the detective freed herself from the close space between her body and the sink almost making her fall from the back lack of support over her body. 

  
-Sorry, I have to go with Jinsoul-Sooyoung stated quickly as she looked at herself on the mirror for a moment, her cheeks were barely blushed and her hair was still decent despite Yeeun's hand being on it only a second ago.

  
Jinsoul, that was all Sooyoung needed to think about, look for Jinsoul. 

  
Being so focused into the task in hand as she tried her best to move between the people as fast as possible it was inevitable for her to crash against somebody, the short woman in front of her groaned in annoyance before turning to look at Sooyoung's face, the detective feel like fainting. Standing in front of her with the same amused expression was no other than Jungeun herself, her eyes wide at the finding as she noticed how the color left Sooyoung's face completely. Jinsoul, she needed to find Jinsoul quickly. 

  
-What the fuck are you doing here!?-Jungeun yelled pushing her shoulders making the taller stumble back- You brought Jung to him you Idiot!  
Jinsoul. 

  
Sooyoung rushed towards the booth area even faster not even taking a moment to say anything back to her partner, she knew it was a mistake, she knew it was something odd about that place, the blinding lights of the club suddenly seemed unbearable as she tried to find the face between the crowd without success, Sooyoung felt like she was ready to die when finally standing in front of their place she found nothing but empty seats. 

  
She needed to find Jinsoul. 

  
-Jinsoul!-Sooyoung called trying her best not to panic, the music was making it impossible for her voice to be heard as she turned back once again to face the dancing crowd.   
It was only a few minutes, Sooyoung tried to calm herself yet she knew it was more than enough for a terrible thing to happen, Jinsoul was more vulnerable than the usual on her drunken state, if that monster was there that night he probably only needed a second to take her somewhere else. Taemin was out of sight as well, Sooyoung's only wish was to find them together, maybe the moved to find another drink, maybe they got bored of seating and went to dance. 

  
-Jinsoul!-Sooyoung called again as she moved between the dancing bodies against her, her ears where ringing with the beat of her heart sounding right against them.-Jinsoul!

  
Sooyoung couldn't lost her, specially not under that night's circumstances, the detective made a quick list of possibilities to create a bigger chance to find the doctor, maybe she could run and push the fire alarm, she could make Yeeun ask the staff to turn the lights on, maybe she could... Sooyoung's thought stopped immediately after spotting the doctor feets away from her, Jinsoul was seating on a barstool with a drink on her hand as a man talked to her eagerly, the woman was clearly long gone from the conversation but he definitely did not mind. 

  
-What the fuck Jinsoul!?-Sooyoung spitted as she reached out for the doctor's arm, her fingers digging into the pale skin making Jinsoul look at her with wide eyes.- I told you not to move, have you lost your fucking mind!?

  
-You're hurting my arm-Jinsoul said with a pout as she looked up at the detective before looking down at her grip over her arm. 

  
-Hey hey, don't you see I'm talking with the lady-The man said, big mistake Sooyoung thought, maybe if he had stayed quiet he could have let him slip. 

  
-Stand the fuck up, we're leaving-Sooyoung rushed almost pulling Jinsoul to her feet herself making the doctor stumble a little. 

  
-What the fuck is wrong with you? She's talking to me!-The man repeated this time placing his hands over Jinsoul's shoulder, second big mistake. 

  
Jinsoul gasped loudly when only a second after Sooyoung's hard punch landed over the man's nose making him fall seating on the barstool behind him, her grip over Jinsoul was gone for a moment as she pointed at the man. 

  
-Keep your ass there if you know what's best for you-Sooyoung spitted harshly before turning to look at Jinsoul with a furious expression on her face, her hand wrapping around the doctor's wrist this time much softer- Move Jinsoul, Enough for a night.

  
Sooyoung was furious to say the least, all Jinsoul had to do was stay seating on that booth until she came back, all those days behind the doctor barely moved without telling her and suddenly she decided it was a great idea to lose herself on the most dangerous scenario. Sooyoung shouldn't have agreed to go there on the first place, she should have told no to Taemin, she should have refused to Yeeun when she walked into that bathroom, by the time they finally got out of the club her hands were shaking. The cold air crashed against them, Jinsoul hugged the detective's arm like she could protect herself form the cold wind with Sooyoung's body, too bad the other woman wasn't on the right mood to take the movement. 

  
-What the fuck was that Jinsoul!?-Sooyoung nagged as she made the doctor walk with wide steps towards the car- What if something happened to you while I was gone, are you insane!?- The detective opened the passenger door as she spoke, Jinsoul remained quiet beside her- Get in the fucking car, what the fuck are you waiting for?

  
Jinsoul rushed in the best she could almost falling when her feet slipped from the edge of the door yet she managed to hold herself up enough to seat inside the vehicle, a second later Sooyoung's body was leaned over hers as the detective reached for the belt on the opposite site of the seat to cross it over Jinsoul's chest quickly. 

  
-I can't believe you did that for fuck sakes- Sooyoung said again in a groan before closing the door with a loud bang making Jinsoul jump inside the car at the sudden sound. - The smartest woman on earth and you decide to play dumb on the only place you can get kidnaped, I see, wonderful logic Doctor Jung-The detective continued as she sat down on the diver seat a moment later. 

  
Jinsoul didn't speak up, not even once, not even when Sooyoung was quiet for enough time for her to say something. The detective's hand were gripped around the wheel tightly, she couldn't quite tell whether she was more furious with Jinsoul or with herself, the woman seating beside her on that car was her responsibility, if something had happened inside that club there was nobody to blame just herself and Sooyoung knew that. 

  
-I...-Jinsoul started with a shaky voice, it was almost a whisper yet it was enough for the detective to hear it- My other apartment is closer...- The doctor pointed.

  
-Put it on the GPS-Sooyoung asked dryly with a tsk of her tongue. 

  
The doctor did as told without even hesitating like she was rushed to do it, maybe if Sooyoung had payed more attention she would have noticed how Jinsoul's hand were shaking. Sooyoung wasn't even amazed by Jinsoul's belongings anymore, the second building was even better than the one she lived in for the moment making the detective wonder how many other Jinsoul could have, Sooyoung almost jumped out of the car a second before parking in rushing Jinsoul out as well without words. 

  
-Do you have the keys?-Sooyoung wondered waiting for the doctor to get out of the car to close the door behind her making Jinsoul surprise. 

  
-It's codded-Jinsoul mumbled softly looking at her feet. 

  
Jinsoul felt her eyes sting as soon as they walked into the building's reception, her body felt light as a feather and by the look the security man was giving her she could easily tell she was walking as erratic as she thought she was, for a second the doctor considered asking Sooyoung to help her but the thought banished away with the same speed as it came. Jinsoul felt isolated, like she was suddenly pushed into a boat and thrown into the sea with nothing but her luck to carry, of course she wanted to cry, it was the most rational thing to do Jinsoul tried to convince herself as she looked at her reflection on the elevator's whole mirror, her hair was messy and her eyes were starting to get red as she tried to hold the tears pooling inside her eyes. 

  
The worst part of it all was that she understood Sooyoung, after all she promised she wouldn't move from the booth, she said it was going to be an easy night even if it was on a club, Sooyoung had the right to be mad at her because of it what Jinsoul didn't share was the way she dealt with that anger, especially at the bar. Being called out was one thing but being scolded like a five years old was a whole different other and that was what bothered the neurosurgeon that night, she could take care of herself... or at least that's what she was trying to think. Her arms folded on her chest as her own hands massaged her upper arms softly without rush, Jinsoul needed to get herself back together, she needed to sober up and get herself back together, that's was the only thing repeating inside her mind. 

  
Sooyoung instantly regretted her actions when she spotted the reddish marks of her fingers on Jinsoul's pale arm, she could get a little carried away with emotions most of the time but the fact that this was almost a perfect stranger made everything even worse, Jinsoul did failed her by moving on her own but also it didn't mean Sooyoung had any right to give such a harsh treat to her. Standing next to her as she saw how the doctor almost crawled over herself on the opposite corner Sooyoung felt the sudden need to hold her, Jinsoul looked cold with her arms crossed that way, she probably was cold, Sooyoung thought, she took her out of that club with such a rush she didn't even allow Jinsoul to take her coat with her. As soon as the metallic doors opened Jinsoul walked out of the elevator first, keeping her head down like she was afraid to look at Sooyoung and find out she was still angry enough to scream at her, that was something Jinsoul never understood, not even when she was younger she couldn't comprehend the need to raise her voice that way. 

  
-Wow, wow, I got you-Sooyoung said quickly this time much softer when Jinsoul stumbled with her own feet almost crashing against the carpeted floor if it wasn't for the detective's arm on her waist holding her to her side.- You can put your hand in my shoulder, I don't want you to fall.

  
Liar, Jinsoul wanted to say, Sooyoung was lying to her, she didn't care if she fell or not and the doctor was trying her best to remain herself that. 

  
Jinsoul had to be honest with herself and accept she had drank too much even if it was on propose, with all the mess of the case and a few other things circulating her mind during all those past days Jinsoul honestly thought having a few more shots than the usual amount could help her to shut her thoughts for a few hours, pressing the carefully planned code into the apartment's door Jinsoul found out it only made everything worse. Jinsoul's mind was a mess that night, not the usual type where she could have an incredible amount of toughts on a short time, it was just a mess, words on other languages kept mixing as she tried to explain herself how she was feeling, Would Sooyoung be interested on a whole speech in French about why Jinsoul needed a dinosaur shaped nugget at 3 A.M? The doctor didn't think so. 

  
-Wait here-Sooyoung asked closing the door behind her and dropping her hands from Jinsoul's body to leave her standing beside the wooden door.- Where do you...-The detective tried to look for the lights on the wall besides the door making Jinsoul almost chuckle at her. 

  
-House, Lights on-Jinsoul suddenly said loudly enough for the system to hear her, the lights shone a second after making the doctor nod in agreement-Good news It still work, I haven't been here in months.- She doesn't care, a voice called from her mind making Jinsoul press her lips together with a nod. 

  
Sooyoung took off her shoes with a couple of swift moves before placing them perfectly beside the door, Jinsoul on the other hand seemed to be having a hard time keeping herself balanced on her dunked state, one of her hands reaching out to press against the immaculate white wall beside her as she tried to lean without getting thrown to any of her sides making the detective behind her smile at the behavior. 

  
-Let me help you with those Jinsoul-Sooyoung insisted walking closer with slow steps, the last thing she needed was too scare Jinsoul even more.- Seat here please- The detective asked, hesitation all over she voice as she took a forgotten jacket hanging beside the door to place on top of a high step that leaded to the living room- I'll just untie your shoe Jinsoul, It's okay- Sooyoung insisted when she spotted the hazel eyes looked at her like she was trying to know if the detective was tricking her or no. 

  
Jinsoul decided that if it was a trick or not she did needed to seat to get out of her shoes that night... she nevertheless made sure Sooyoung could see her frown as she sat down over the jacket, her mind drifting from the detective to the fabric under her body, it was a nice jacket, she didn't remember leaving her there the last time she was on that apartment, a pout curved her lips as she caressed the soft fabric with her fingertips, maybe she was a forgotten jacket as well...

  
-Jacket, chaqueta, veste, Jaketto-Jinsoul suddenly whispered to herself as she looked at the object, she jumped when she felt a hand wrapping down her ankle like she forgot why she was seating on the first place.- Surprise, sorpresa, l' etonnement, Odoroki...- The doctor repeated again making Sooyoung look up at her in confusion. 

  
-What are you doing Jinsoul?- The detective hummed honestly curious as she untied the first shoe in front of her, her knees against the floor as she looked up at the doctor with a fun gaze. 

  
-When I drink too much, my languages get mixed-Jinsoul explained with a hum as she looked at the detective- If I chose a word and say it like that It helps me calm that down- Amazing, Sooyoung thought, she probably should have said it yet the words never came after that until Jinsoul spoke again this time quieter and looking at her own hand against the jacket- Lonely, Solitario, Solitaire, Sabishi. - Jinsoul said to herself nodding her head after each word. 

  
The detective lifted her head from the task in hand at the sudden word being picked, Jinsoul almost looked afraid after saying that like she expected Sooyoung to yell at her again, like she was waiting for Sooyoung to ask her to shut up, it has happened in the past Jinsoul thought, You're weird, she told herself. 

  
-That's a very specific word, Do you feel lonely Jinsoul?- Sooyoung wondered carefully, her hand softly wrapping around Jinsoul's ankle as the removed the last shoe, her thumb slowly caressing the exposed skin over Jinsoul's feet unconsciously. 

  
-Sorry, that's really weird to do in front of other people-Jinsoul apologized with a soft bow making Sooyoung wanted to scream, how on earth could her have been so mean to Jinsoul only minutes ago? 

  
-Did somebody told you that before?-Sooyoung wondered again, this time her over hand reached for Jinsoul's shin to squeeze it tenderly, the doctor nodded making Sooyoung' frown- Well I think it's fascinating, they were probably jealous because you know all these. 

  
Jinsoul couldn't hold it anymore, the way Sooyoung was looking into her eyes with such softness made her stomach twist, the doctor was trying to convince herself everything that went out of Sooyoung's mouth was a lie but it was hard to do when she behaved that way. A sniff broke the quick silence that followed Sooyoung's words, Jinsoul's fingers gripped the jacket under her as she felt the tears run down her cheeks on a miserable parade, it’s been a long time since her last memory of her crying in front of somebody other than Chaewon. 

  
-Oh my god Jinsoul...-Sooyoung almost whined herself as her hand stretched to reach the doctor's cheek- I'm sorry Jinsoul, I didn't mean to make you cry-The detective said softly, her hand changing it's way only to push the few locks of Jinsoul's bangs to the sides as the doctor cried quietly. 

  
-Todos dicen eso, todos dicen que lo sienten y no es verdad, ni siquiera te caigo bien, estas mintiendo-Jinsoul sobbed with her eyes tight shut making Sooyoung press her lips together, the consoling was for sure going to be a challenge if she didn't understand what was bothering Jinsoul to the point of bringing tear to her eyes.-You held my arm too hard at the bar, now it hurts and you screamed at me, you said I was dumb for moving but I'm not dumb!- Jinsoul raised her voice for a moment, it wasn't even near of a scream but it for sure was a tone higher to her usual voice.- Taemin said he was looking at me and he left, you were on the bathroom and you came back like... like... Un fou! comme si je te devais de l'argent! ou j'etais un criminel!... Jinsoul monte dans la voiture, Jinsoul met l'adresse dans le GPS, Jinsoul ceci et cela! I know that you don't need to tell me like I'm a stupid child. 

  
Sooyoung was beond lost to that point, she's never felt more lost on a conversation on her whole life and being honest with herself she wasn't quite sure if she was hating it or not. Tears were still rolling down Jinsoul's blushed cheeks making the doctor even more angry at herself for being unable to control her feelings at least until she gets inside the bedroom and away from those curious eyes looking at her with a mix or surprise and understanding. 

  
-Okay, okay Jinsoul I see...- Sooyoung tried as she stood up to offer her hand to the crying doctor, she was honestly surprised when Jinsoul accepted her help to stood up- I'm sorry about the whole bar thing, Okay? I didn't mean to be so harsh on you at all and that was my fault to take, I was completely out of place when i treated you that way- The detective started with a frown, not from discomfort but from guilt- I'm really sorry about your arm too, I really am, you don't know how much-Sooyoung continued when Jinsoul didn't say anything to stop her, her hand reached out for her arm to caress the reddish marks with her fingertips softly, if she could punch herself right on the nose Sooyoung would do it then- What can I do to make it up to you?

  
The detective saw the teary eyes look at her like Jinsoul was trying to read everything that passed through her mind and the true meaning behind her words, Sooyoung was being fully honest there, she did felt horrible for the way she treated Jinsoul, even then when her fingertips massaged the area she hurt on the doctor's arm the detective felt a little nauseous, she needed to control herself more around Jinsoul. 

  
-Creo...-Jinsoul started sniffing this time louder with a clear pout on her pink lips. 

  
-On a language I understand would make it better If it's not much to ask Jinsoul-Sooyoung remembered with a chuckle making Jinsoul chuckle at herself before giving an step closer towards the detective, her head suddenly landing on Sooyoung's shoulder, their bodies were still away from the distant of her neck but Jinsoul felt fingers massaging her hair only a few seconds after the movement. 

  
-I want a Veggie gimbap with cola please-Jinsoul asked softly making Sooyoung laugh above her before pressing her cheek against Jinsoul's hair. 

  
-Okay then, I'll get you twenty of those-Sooyoung joked making Jinsoul chuckle- Do you need a hug?- Jinsoul seemed to think about it deeply for a moment before nodding weakly against her, her arms finding their place around Sooyoung's thin waist after that- Okay, A gimbap and a Hug, I can do that- Sooyoung smiled to herself as she wrapped her arms tightly around Jinsoul holding her still against her shoulder. 

  
Sooyoung found out that food could make Jinsoul stop crying almost immediately, probably because she's had been hungry since the club. It also helped her to sober up which meant Sooyoung didn't have to fight against the French and Spanish and even Japanese words thrown at her direction without any warning, the morning was closer and closer as the detective heard Jinsoul talk about a bunch of things that got even longer when Sooyoung asked her to explain even more to her, the amount of conversation topics Jinsoul had on her own was quite impressive, she could go to the simplest thing like how interesting she found a new show to something more hard to follow like the last medical essay she read, Sooyoung was fascinated to say the least. 

  
It was innocent, almost childish how the doctor seemed more and more excited the more Sooyoung allowed her to talk without interrupting or making her feel she should change the topic to something more common. 

  
But nothing was perfect, every decision had a cost, low or high to pay. 

  
Maybe if Sooyoung had played more attention to her phone instead of listening to Jinsoul's word, maybe if she had focused on her work instead of enjoying the moment, she could have found out the bigger problem hours earlier, she could have helped faster. 

  
Maybe, and only maybe, Sooyoung could had done better to help Haseul out that morning. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this a chapter hard to write but I really loved the way It turned out, I hope you enjoyed it and I really wish you like Jinsoul here because I literally adore writing her and her personality. Wish Sooyoung luck for her girl problems... she might need it after this one!


	12. Ghosts

The room surrounding Sooyoung that morning was much bigger than the one she had on the other penthouse, the blinds were half open allowing the bright sun to shine over the immaculate grey walls, in front of the large bed a painting hanging almost out of place yet oddly perfect against the rest of the room. The detective was sure it wasn't exactly early in the morning considering they went to bed maybe even minutes before the sun rose over the city buildings. From the barely opened door the sound of a piano danced into the room to hold the freshly awake woman still lay under the thick blanket over her body, Sooyoung almost smiled to her as she heard the notes of a beautiful song starting to fill every inch of the large apartment.

Wearing a pair of sweats and a light shirt Jinsoul kindly handed her before going to sleep, Sooyoung stood from the bed without rush as a yawn escaped through her lips. The smell of freshly made black coffee and what seemed to be still warm bread moved to reach her senses as soon as she took the first step out of the room, Sooyoung hummed with a light smile, That's a nice way to start the day, the detective thought. Seating on the other side of the living room the first thing her eyes spotted was Jinsoul's back facing her, seating on a black piano that took Sooyoung's attention ever since they first walked in, the back hair pushed back on a low ponytail as the doctor seemed to be too immersed into the music to notice Sooyoung's quiet presence behind her, her hands moved tenderly against the tiles like she was caressing somebody she loved dearly, there was no trace of doubt she was talented, maybe even more.

Different from Sooyoung, Jinsoul was already dressed with a button up shirt with the white sleeves rolled upwards until reaching her elbows, a pair of jeans on her legs where the edge of the shirt was trapped under the waist and a thin black belt. Moving her eyes away from the doctor took more of her than what Sooyoung wanted to admit only to find a small white box on the counter, beside her a cup the detective guessed was empty allowing her to know it was only their breakfast.

-Good Morning Doctor Jung-Sooyoung said a tone higher to make sure Jinsoul could hear her from her place and over the music, the detective chuckled when the woman jumped and took her hands away from the piano like she was caught doing something wrong.

Jinsoul was definitely the most interesting mix between clumsiness and grace Sooyoung had ever crossed on her life.

-Good Morning Sooyoung-Jinsoul greeted with a shy smile as she held her hands together on her lap- Did I wake you up?- She couldn't help but wonder, her chest feeling lighter when the woman shook her head with a smile.- There's coffee in the kitchen, I ordered some croissants for breakfast and...- Jinsoul stood up slowly from the wooden bench in front of the instrument.

-It's okay Jinsoul, I can serve myself- Sooyoung hummed knowing well Jinsoul usually stood up to do things herself when she was talking about them- That was a beautiful song, you didn't tell me you played the piano.

-I learned when I was much younger, this is the first time I play in a while- Jinsoul admitted with a hum as she turned her attention from the detective to the instrument, her fingers reaching to caress the tiles in front of her like she was talking with an old friend.

-Do you want a cup of coffee too?-Sooyoung wondered pouring the drink for herself on a clean cup, a second later she heard the negative answer behind her.

Sooyoung thought that the place suited Jinsoul like a ring to her finger so the idea of the doctor preferring to live on the other apartment despite it was clearly smaller than the one where they slept in did made the detective curious, Jinsoul seemed too calm to be the same woman Sooyoung saw crying last night, it was like the incident never happened to begin with, even looking at her face that morning it was hard to believe Jinsoul was more than drunk only hours ago. Jinsoul made sure to collect herself more than better earlier that morning, she forced herself to take an incredibly cold shower to brush the hangover away, took her breakfast on the same hour as usual accompanied by a really large amount of coffee to match the Advil she took to kill the growing headache after the shower, Jinsoul was happy to say she was once again back on her center.

-Do you mind if I seat next to you?-Sooyoung wondered as she stood beside the bench where Jinsoul was seating making the doctor turn to look at her with a softened gaze.

-Sure, There's no problem-Jinsoul said quietly as she moved to the far edge of the wooden seat below her making sure to give Sooyoung a little more of scape of what she actually needed. - Do you play the piano too?- The doctor wondered, her eyes drifting from Sooyoung to the instrument or the view in front of them, the city was moving under their feet as they looked at the passing cars through the glass that reached from the floor to the ceiling of the room.

Jinsoul never felt more ashamed on her adult life than how she felt after sobering up the night before, the memory of her sudden outburst was still crashing against her mind like a terror wave but despite she did remember crying the memory of what she was saying while it was blurry, her only hope was that she held herself enough not to say something too personal or embarrassing. The doctor remembered the incident at the club perfectly despite the alcohol, she remembered the way Sooyoung pulled her out of the place and the doctor was just waiting for the moment to point that kind of behavior out, Jinsoul was making an effort on trying to allow things flow on their own but the chaos that surrounded her on the past week seemed to be growing out of control and that was surely pushing the doctor into a delicate state.

Not many things were allowed to be messy for Jung Jinsoul, especially not when they were directly connected to her and her way of living, on the other hand Sooyoung seemed to know how to deal with the unexpected events that happened around them every time something occurred, she seemed always ready to attack and face anything life could throw her way and being fully honest Jinsoul was quite impressed by that ability. Somehow and despite she was trying to ignore it, Jinsoul noticed that the only times where the detective seemed to hesitate with her movements was around her, like that exact moment for example where Sooyoung turned to look at her with curious eyes as she held the cup over the top of the piano asking Jinsoul without words if it was allowed to put something over the instrument.

-It's Okay-Jinsoul chuckled making Sooyoung hum pleased- It's midday already, you know? I have the night shift today so we still have time to do other things if there's anything you need to check before going to the hospital- The doctor remembered making the detective nod softly.

Jinsoul's shifts were a problem for Sooyoung; there was something odd about the way every time she was locked inside the hospital with her something happened to one member of her team or her family, despite that the detective knew she couldn't ask Jinsoul to simply drop her shifts until they get the guy. Her work was Jinsoul's favorite place; it was clear for anybody who put enough attention to notice the amount of passion and devotion the woman placed into being a doctor, maybe that's why she was one of the best on the country. Sooyoung didn't want to believe there was a chance for the killer to be Jinsoul's co-worker but the way he seemed to be coordinating all those attacks and warnings during the hours Sooyoung couldn't leave the hospital was something she had to notice, if the killer was a part of the medical team it meant Jinsoul wasn't safe not even during surgery.

-Could you play a little more, please?-Sooyoung wondered softly, surprising herself with the low tone of her voice, Jinsoul nodded with a hum turning her attention once again to the tiles under her hands- What else can you play? - finding out she spoke so many languages at once made it hard for Sooyoung to think Jinsoul limited herself with only one instrument.

-I tried playing the violin back in Australia- Jinsoul hummed started the song after a moment like she was trying to decide what to play next- But I couldn't practice as much as I wanted to because of my work back then, I was terrible at it because of that so i dropped the classes and made sure to stay focused on my patients.

-It's hard to imagine you being terrible at something- Sooyoung admitted without being able to stop herself for doing it.

Sooyoung held the cup of warm coffee to her lips like she was scared of any other thought of that kind being thrown at Jinsoul out of the nowhere, yet her eyes spotted the shadow of a shy smile placed over the pink lips despite the doctor didn't turn to meet her eyes which Sooyoung was actually thankful for.

-It happens more often than what people think-Jinsoul nodded with a chuckle.

Jinsoul tried her best to always show the brighter side of herself, the smartest, the classiest, to make herself look perfect, neat, but contrary to what people and even her family could think Jinsoul didn't do it for what others could think, the simply idea of herself being out of place made her feel nauseas, Jinsoul needed herself to be the best version she could afford to be. Not even her parents could understand the amount of pressure the woman placed over her shoulders while she was growing up, Jinsoul used to stay up until passed midnight only to finish every assignment she had on high school after all she leveled up through the grades way too quickly ending up as a senior at the tender age of fourteen. Jinsoul could remember her mother asking her if she wanted to be back on her regular grade with kids her age but for that moment she was already taking five advanced classes and was one of the best students of her group, of course she wasn't very popular after all there was not a single eighteen years old teenager who enjoyed feeling dumb compared to a girl much younger.

College was not different, medical school was not a place for kids so when their classmates saw this sixteen years old walking into their anatomy classroom it was quite a shock, Jinsoul even tutored a few of them yet other than asking her to help them out with their academic issues nobody really dared to talk to her for more than a few minutes, that's where Jinsoul understood her intelligence wasn't really a problem as long as it was kept hidden. Chaewon was probably the only person Jinsoul dared to talk with without having to analyze her words every second before saying them so when she decided it was her career's best interest to go aboard for the post-grade on neurosurgeon, the sudden lack of her sister affected Jinsoul more than what she ever told to her parents or even to Chaewon herself.

-Do you have a charger?-Sooyoung wondered as she spotted her long forgotten phone on the counter beside the fridge.

-On the desk, second door to the left-Jinsoul pointed with a smile as she turned to look at the detective already standing from her side with the empty cup on her hand.

-I'll go shower so we can leave if you want-Sooyoung informed as she looked down at Jinsoul from her standing position, the doctor nodded softly- Excuse me again for your arm last night Jinsoul, I really didn't mean to hold you like that you just scared me for a moment...

Jinsoul almost blinked in amaze, she did remember getting an apology last night so the fact that the detective was capable of doing it again now she was more aware to hear it did meant a lot for Jinsoul, she had pictured Sooyoung like a proud person, maybe way too proud because of her way to move between the issues but the fact that she took the time to make sure everything between them was on the right place even before anything else that morning surprised the doctor a little, On the best way possible of course.

-Don't mind it, just don't do it again and I won't put us on that situation again neither-Jinsoul said with a serious expression, she meant it.- The bathroom is the door next to the room I told you.

As she walked into the warm water coming down from the shower Sooyoung wondered if Jinsoul could be capable of keeping herself as calm as that morning if she knew the place they were in last night, without having heard Jungeun's report about her investigation on the club there were still many blanks to fill for the detective yet the fact that she was capable of taking Jinsoul out of there in once piece felt like a victory. It also meant something more to take into consideration when it came to the killer and Jinsoul, the fact that he picked his victim on Taemin's club could be an random event yet thinking how even the tiniest move seemed to be so coldly calculated by the man's mind made Sooyoung think it was more probable he picked that club knowing it meant something to Jinsoul, knowing that it was related directly to the Jungs.

Thirty minutes later both of them were already heading out of the apartment, Sooyoung munching the best croissant she had probably eaten on her life as she followed a smiley Jinsoul towards the elevator. For Sooyoung's luck the doctor seemed honest when she asked her to forget what happened in the bar, at least Jinsoul didn't pull herself all the way back to the beginning where she barely talked more than a few words on a day to the detective, there was a sense of unity between both women that morning because wanting it or not they did need to be a team in order to success the work and keep Jinsoul out of the fire zone. Focusing on Jinsoul was starting to become harder for the detective who felt like she was dancing on the edge of a knife, trying not to fall into something even more chaotic than the place she was in that moment, Sooyoung didn't exactly know what to do next yet she for sure did a good job handling the sensation of being lost.

-I want to drive today, if that's okay-Jinsoul wondered looking at Sooyoung with her lips pressed together on a tight smile.

-Sure, Just be aware of the mirrors when we're out-Sooyoung pointed handing the doctor the keys of the car parked in front of them.

The doctor seemed pleased when she took her seat behind the steering wheel, Jinsoul wasn't really a fan of being driven around yet she had to admit Sooyoung did quite a good job distracting her while she was driving in order not to make her feel uncomfortable with it. A wave of notifications beeps filled the car as soon as Sooyoung's phone was turned making the woman clearly tense, a shaky breath filled the silence inside the car as Sooyoung read the name on the screen, ten missing calls for Jungeun, fifteen texts from Sunmi, One call from Hyejoo, Two from Bora and what did made her skin curl was the next on the list, Twelve calls and five messages from Haseul. Sooyoung thanked whoever was above for making Jinsoul drive that morning because otherwise she was sure she would have crashed the car on that exact moment, her eyes scanning Sunmi's messages first only to discover they were trying to find her, Sunmi made sure to point both Hyejoo and her were safe on the last text and Sooyoung was thankful because of it.

Yet her hands were still shaking when her fingers pressed the other contact that alarmed her the most: Haseul, Haseul wasn't really somebody who dared to call more than two or three times on a day, especially not if Sooyoung didn't answer the first two times so seeing her being so alarmed send Sooyoung into an special alert mode, like an animal that was ready to attack. The line beeped one, two, three times while Sooyoung forced herself to take deep breathes through her nose, not losing a second more her fingers quickly moved to call the next person on her list, Jungeun answered only two seconds later.

-Where the fuck are you Sooyoung? Are you okay?-Jungeun said on the other line, worry clear on her voice making Sooyoung grip the phone tighter.

-I'm fine, How are you? What's wrong?-Sooyoung wondered quickly as her eyes focused on the road, a thick silence floated on the line for a moment making her heart squeeze on her chest, bad news, Jungeun always took a second before giving her bad news. -What is it Jungeun? Is there another victim?

-No...-Jungeun almost breathed on the other side, she knew her words were about to push Sooyoung into a dark wood- It's about... It's Haseul, Sooyoung.

Sooyoung exhaled as she leaned forward for a moment to make her forehead rest against the window, her eyes filling with tears slowly only at the mention of the name on that kind of situation. Jungeun allowed her to take a moment hearing how deep her partner was trying to take air on the other side of the phone.

-What... Is she hurt?-Sooyoung wondered with a thin voice, her throat closing at the second thought that rushed to her mind that moment and slipped between her lips before she could hold it- Is she alive Jungeun?- Her words were a whisper, much different from how the usual Sooyoung she sounded defeated that moment.

-She is Sooyoung, she's here with me-Jungeun rushed to say hearing the pain tinting Sooyoung's words, if she wanted to solve that investigation with her friend sane Jungeun knew they needed to keep Haseul protected, There was not a way of making Sooyoung function if something happened to Haseul.- We're on her apartment, we'll wait for you here.

Sooyoung hanged the call a second after, her fingers shaking harshly as she wrote Haseul's address on the GPS for Jinsoul to follow.

-Fast, Jung- the detective asked without daring to look at the doctor beside her.

She couldn't lose Haseul, out of all the people on that city nothing could happen to her.

Haseul was probably the only person besides her sisters that Sooyoung considered a center, a person where she could find somewhere to run to if everything went to hell, she couldn't afford to have Haseul out of her life, especially not if she was taken away from her like the killer could do. With her eyes focused on the window Sooyoung couldn't help to remember the picture of the small doctor crying her name out as the blood came out of her leg like a river, Sooyoung failed to protect her that time, she couldn't stop Kown when he tried to find them and if the new killer did something to Haseul that morning it meant Sooyoung had, once again, failed on keeping Haseul safe. Sooyoung could vividly remember the smell of her own blood, the pain rushing through every inch of her body the second the bullet crashed her knee, the face of the man laughing at her when he placed the gun on Haseul's forehead as she cried loudly calling out for Sooyoung, there was not a night after that Sooyoung didn't have a nightmare about him.

For that time Haseul and her were in a stable relationship, the longest Sooyoung had had to the date, The fact that the doctor didn't resent her for allowing such a horrible thing to happen to her made Sooyoung feel a little better, if Haseul had turned her back at her right after that case Sooyoung didn't know where she could be standing that morning. The detective remembered how she used to cry out of the blue, how small she made herself as she held her arm on the street, Haseul was scared of every moving thing but her after the whole thing happened and it broke Sooyoung's heart like she never knew it was possible. Sooyoung felt like she owned her for it, she felt like it was her responsibility to keep Haseul in peace even when they broke up long ago. They became too depending from the other after the whole incident with Kown for a while but when the fear started to shake off after a few months, Sooyoung knew Haseul wasn't hers anymore, Haseul didn't love her the same way and it was time to let her go.

-Hey, hey it’s okay-Jinsoul rushed when she saw Sooyoung trip over her own feet as they walked into the lobby, the doctor's hand holding her shoulder to prevent her from falling.

Sooyoung was a mess to say the least, her eyes were filled with tears that she refused to let go freely as she took deep shaky breaths beside Jinsoul, her shaky hands hidden on a blazer that wasn't even hers as they walked into the empty elevator.

-I have to calm down-Sooyoung said to herself as she covered her face for a second with her hands-I have to calm down, I'll scare Haseul, I have to calm down.

Jinsoul saw the detective suddenly clear her cheeks from the few rolling tears harshly by passing the edge of her sleeve against her pale cheeks making them red by the pressured applied, Sooyoung seemed ready to collapse the moment they walked out of the old elevator. Haseul deserved so much better than that, Sooyoung thought, don’t let her get hurt again, those were the words running round and round on her mind. Standing in front of the wooden door Jinsoul saw the detective take a second to breathe deeply filling every inch of her lungs with air like a swimmer that's about to jump into the sea, somehow she managed to cut the quiet crying as she pressed the code into Haseul's door quickly trying her best not to run into the apartment and make everything more loud and chaotic than what it needed to be, she still didn't know in what state Haseul was and she needed to hold herself to find it first.

The apartment was small compared to Jinsoul's yet it was organized and warm, it was a comfortable place to be in any other situation much different from the one they were facing that morning. Sooyoung walked the already familiar way to the living room right after a small hallway were they left their shoes with rushed movements, Jinsoul understood the detective was simply taking some time to place herself into a much calmer expression before seeing her friends as she took the pair of running shoes from her feet, It for sure took the best of Sooyoung not to storm into the apartment and look for Haseul. All the calming and the breathing was a waste of time because the second her eyes found Haseul seating on the couch right behind Jungeun who was standing as she looked back at her, Sooyoung's chest closed on a tight knot.

-Sooyoung...-Jungeun breathed first moving carefully towards her partner, Sooyoung's eyes focused on Haseul behind her, the doctor stood up slowly, so slowly Sooyoung guessed there had to be something wrong with her legs.-Calm down, okay? She's still scared from earlier and...- Jungeun tried, her words sounded like a weird language for Sooyoung, nothing made sense as she stepped aside to pass her partner.

-Leave me alone with her-Sooyoung said, her voice sounding firm despite her state, Haseul looked directly at her with teary eyes, her trembling lips pushed down on a pout- Get out of here.

-Sooyoung that’s...-Jungeun tried looking at her partner who didn't move an inch despite tears already started to roll down her cheeks.

-Get out of here!-Sooyoung shouted making Haseul jump and hug herself, the detective turned to look at her partner directly to her eyes, the amount of fury trapped inside Sooyoung's made Jungeun know it was better to follow her instructions without much hesitation that moment. - I don't want a single motherfucker walking into this fucking apartment until I say so; Get the fuck out of here.

Jinsoul wondered from her place against the far wall of the living room why they didn't touch if they were so desperate for each other, even when she was clearly shaken by Haseul's state Sooyoung didn't move an inch towards her while they were in the room. The explanation was simple, they didn't want them to see them collapse, the second the door was closed behind Jungeun, Sooyoung took the steps that separated her from Haseul quickly, almost on a run as she heard the woman in front of her sob loudly, without inhibitions, they allowed each other to be shaken, to be broken, to feel small. Sooyoung's arm held her against her chest tightly before practically falling to her knees unable to hold herself standing anymore, Haseul was pulled to the floor with her landing on her lap as the detective buried her nose between the short locks of brown hair.

-I'm here now love, I'm here now-Sooyoung repeated to the crying woman as she swayed them slowly, her hands still shaking holding the back of Haseul's head to press her face against the side of her neck.-Are you hurt Angel? Do you feel any pain?

-Where were you?-Haseul sobbed against her, her fingers gripping Sooyoung's blazer tightly, she didn't want her to leave, Haseul didn't want her to leave anymore- I called and you...

-I know love, I'm sorry- Sooyoung cried as well, her voice low only to Haseul to hear between their mixed sobs and sniffs, the detective kissed the cheek stained with tears first, her lips landing on the skin tenderly before moving to kiss Haseul's forehead allowing her shaky lips to land on the area a few times- Hey Haseul...- Sooyoung called tenderly, trying to make her voice as smooth as possible, their eyes meeting after the call made the detective smile bitterly.-You're safe with me, You know that, don't you baby?

Haseul knew without a trace of doubt that was true, she knew there wasn't somebody on the world out of her own parents willing to protect her more than Sooyoung. The doctor nodded quickly as she closed her eyes for a second allowing the sensation of the soft fingertips brushing the tears out of her cheeks despite she seemed far from stop her crying, a moment later she felt Sooyoung's lips land on the exact places her fingers caressed, both actions felt light as a feather against her skin, Sooyoung always treated her like she was made out of glass, all her movements towards and around Haseul were always nothing but delicate and despite their friendship pulled them into a different path, the doctor allowed herself to be drown into the safety only Sooyoung was able to give her.

-Talk to me baby, I want to listen to you-Sooyoung asked tenderly, the fingers of her right hand massaging Haseul's nape as she waited to the doctor to talk.- Tell me anything you want, I just...

It broke Haseul's heart even more, those were the exact same words the detective used to repeat when they lived together, all those nights were Sooyoung was haunted by the ghost of the man who shoot her, she used to curl into Haseul like a little kid and asked her to talk. Haseul thought about him too that morning, much earlier than what Sooyoung did and not being able to find her when the incident happened to her sent the doctor into a much darker path, Haseul couldn't afford to lose Sooyoung neither.

-You scared me when you... when you didn't pick your phone up-Haseul said between sobs to a crying Sooyoung in front of her, the detective nodded as she closed her eyes to listen, her chin resting on Haseul's shoulder as she waited for her to continue.-We all thought something happened to you...

-I'm sorry for that, It won't happen again-Sooyoung hummed, the tip of her nose caressing the side of Haseul's neck.- I'm sorry baby- The detective apologized again moving to kiss Haseul's shoulder for a moment, a quiet sob passing through her lips again.

Sooyoung was apologizing for more than just being out of reach that morning, the sense of guilt about placing Haseul on such a position made her stomach twist, all the effort she had done and all the secrets she's kept were useless then, Haseul was a target now. It felt like being ripped apart, like somebody was pulling her head out of her shoulders every time Sooyoung allowed herself to think something could happen to the woman between her arms, Did he followed her home? Did he send her a box? Did he try to hurt her? Haseul was a small woman, she was light and despite she for sure knew how to kick the possibilities of her winning any physical encounter with a man were more than lacking.

The detective forced herself to calm down her tears as she heard Haseul hum a melody to her ear, Sooyoung's worst fears were starting to become true and that morning the coroner seemed to be the only person on her world who understood, there were way too many placed to be, too many people to look after, Sooyoung was starting to feel drained. It took five minutes to calm the detective down enough to stand up from the floor and despite her crying did stop as well Haseul didn't move an inch away from the taller woman, Sooyoung always made her feel warm, always safe.

-Are you feeling better?-Sooyoung hummed, her voice raspy because of the crying, her hands cupping Haseul's jaw softly.

Haseul looked up to meet her with a soft smile, her eyes met Sooyoung's who looked at her like she was the world standing in front of her, the touch against her jaw was firm yet it felt almost like a caress against her skin and the coroner couldn't help but think that's exactly how Sooyoung felt every time she was around her. All the power she had and still those flashes of tenderness she wasn't willing to show that often unless she considered herself comfortable enough, Haseul surprised herself wanting to kiss her, the soft lips she knew wouldn't let her down were only a couple of inches from her face, if she took the decision all she had to do was lean and she knew Sooyoung most probably wouldn't deny.

-Stop looking at me like that-Sooyoung breathed softly, the edge of her mouth lifting on a side smile, Haseul wanted to laugh for a second, of course she would know what type of things were crossing her mind with only a look.- I know you enough to know that would be a mistake.

A relationship didn't seem like an option for them anymore, not even close for them to try again, Sooyoung had accepted long time ago she was not good to Haseul. The coroner had built a whole different side of her since they were together, her relationship with Kahei was probably the best she'd had and Sooyoung knew that, there was no way she was going to allow Haseul to jump off the cliff just for her, no matter how much Sooyoung actually wanted her to lean and kiss her finally after so many time. The door of the apartment was opened suddenly making Haseul jump a step away from Sooyoung suddenly aware of how the situation would look if Kahei walked in, the detective didn't wait to know who was walking towards her when she pulled the gun out of her belt on one swift move. The first thing Bora met after walking into the living room was the edge of Sooyoung's gun pointing directly at her.

-Put that shit down Sooyoung-Bora groaned as she moved to stand between the pair of couches on the other side of the living room.-Are you done with you crying season? We need to work.

-Bora sometimes I do feel like hating you-Sooyoung admitted with a frown placing the gun on her belt again, taking a second to turn to meet Haseul standing behind her, the detective leaned to kiss her head for a quick moment.-Are you ready now Babe?

-You better cut the sweet talking cause' the girlfriend is out there-Bora hummed knowingly as she pointed at the door, her tone low enough to make Sooyoung and Haseul hear it and keep the comment secret from the corridor.- Take your time to explain Seul, there's still plenty things to hear this morning.

The deal with Bora wasn't something Sooyoung really had thought about before seeing her standing right in front of her eyes, there were so many things happening at once that even admitting she's been keeping important information sounded better than dealing with the idea of Haseul facing another serial killer. Sooyoung knew how to play her cards to convince Bora of not run directly towards their chief and ask for a new pair of detectives to help her, she also knew Jungeun and her were on the best on the station and the Agent was already more than used to work with them, if Sooyoung explained the best way she could and tried to deal with Bora's temper she knew the only changes that would be on the team was making the Agent keep the same secrets than her.

That case had pushed everybody on the room into a space where trust wasn't allowed, they had to doubt and point every strange thing that passed their way, and even those that seemed innocent could be waiting for them on the shadows. Sooyoung's eyes met Jungeun's as she took the free seat on one of the barstools on the counter, there was no time before that moment neither where she could seat down and ask Jungeun what happened last night at the bar, the idea of being stupid enough to allow Jinsoul get in that place still haunted the detective making feel furious at herself, they needed to be more careful yet Sooyoung knew they also needed to be more aggressive on their attempts to track that man. Seating on the small couch only a few steps from the standing detective Haseul took a breath before talking, Kahei holding her hand with hers as the free one created slow circles on her back, Sooyoung surprised herself feeling empty when Haseul wasn't on her side yet she forced the thought to the back of her mind.

-I was on my way back here from the office at Ten A.M, I drove the same streets as usual without rush until I went out the car for a cup of coffee- Haseul started, her voice soft as she looked at the detectives around her, all the eyes on the room over her- I was walking around the store when I saw a man on the far counter of the place, he was tall, athletic yet he didn't seem too big, just strong...He was looking at me, his eyes were barely visible because of a cap and held the cup against his lips to cover the rest of his face every time I turned to look at him- Her eyebrows curved into a frown at the memory, her eyes looking down to find Kahei's hand over hers.- I thought he was just... looking at me, you know, but then I started to walk out of the store and he stood up to leave as well, that's how I noticed there was something wrong.

Haseul was always good at spotting threats around her, all those years working around the detective also allowed her to know and recognize when somebody represented a danger for her so when she admitted knowing something was wrong neither of the officers on the room dared to doubt it.

-He didn't try to approach me at first but we met at the door, his arm hit my shoulder when I was going out, he didn't turn to look at me but he held my wrist- Haseul's frown grew deeper as she lifted her right arm, the mark of a hand still on her thin wrist, Sooyoung wanted to scream for not noticing it before-I didn't look at him, he was looking down and standing in front of me, then he said.... He said... I should be more careful and called me "Doctor Jo"

Sooyoung could say the simple memory was enough to scare Haseul, the killer knew her name; he knew that was one of her usual places to be. The detective was a fool to think she and Jinsoul were the only ones being followed around, hearing Haseul say those words made her shiver, if the killer wanted to hurt her all he had to do was show up on those places he knew her people was and pull a trigger, Sooyoung couldn't help but wonder how much about their lives that man knew.

-I came home and the box was on the door, I tried to call you first-Haseul said looking up to meet at Sooyoung in front of her, the detective's face lightly blushed in anger as she heard attentively, her eyes focused on Haseul like she was the only thing on that room- I couldn't contact you so I called Jungeun, she asked me not to call to the station, we haven't opened it yet.

-Where's the box?-Sooyoung wondered with a frown, her eyes moving from Haseul to her partner on the kitchen who stood up from the barstool to talk to the little closet on the hallway, a moment later a medium brown box was between her arms. - Did you check if there was somebody following you when you drove here Haseul? - The coroner took a moment to think about it before answering.

-There was nobody, I made sure to give a couple of rounds on the neighborhood before coming home-Haseul explained with a nod, her attention then on Kahei beside her who looked at her with a worried expression.

-Lets open that shit up-Bora rushed when Jungeun placed the box on the coffee table in front of the couch, Sooyoung stopped when by lifting one of her hands.

-I think you need to hear me first, you too Haseul...- Sooyoung started with a deep breath making Bora seat down on her seat as well, Haseul looked at her with patient as they waited for her to start talking, unaware of a nervous Jungeun standing behind the couch and looking directly at her partner as well.- I've been keeping information from you and I forced Jungeun to cover me up while I did, she's following my instructions because she's a good friend and you shouldn't take this on her after you hear what I'm about to say.

The detective pointed at the agent with a serious expression, Bora simply looked at her without saying a word, of course she knew Sooyoung wouldn't throw her partner to the flames just like that so she did wait that type of comment appearing at some point.

-A day after I was assigned as Jinsoul's officer Jungeun and I talked with a friend of that victim, Wang Yiren, Sihyeon's parents gave us her name after an interview, they said they forgot to mention her before and that maybe she knew something we could use to find him-Sooyoung explained, her eyes looking at the faces on the room until she found Jinsoul looking back at her with attention, the doctor didn't seem nervous yet it was easy to say she wasn't calm neither- The girl said Sihyeon had an adventure with an older man, that he was wealthy and that after seeing each other for a couple of months she wanted to leave him because there were a few violent manners she didn't like...

Bora tensed up visually, her fingers intertwined on her lap as she heard every word that left Sooyoung's mouth with her complete attention, a trace of anger starting to grow on her chest as she waited for the rest of the events. After working together, after all those years of friendship, the fact that neither Sooyoung nor Junguen informed her about this the second she arrived made the agent furious, she wasn't there to waste her time.

-We couldn't find more information about him, we still don't know who he is and how he looks- Sooyoung continued carefully as she looked at Haseul, the coroner didn't waste a second before noticing the detective was avoiding Bora's gaze over her- Days after that... My sister, Sunmi, was followed on her way to work.

-What?-Haseul blinked in amaze as she almost stood up from the couch, her eyes softened as she looked at Sooyoung, she could only imagine the way the detective felt that moment.

-She's alright thankfully but it means the killer knows about my family, he knows where Hyejoo's school is and where Sunmi works-Saying it out loud made it even more bitter for the detective- I thought he was only following Jinsoul and I because of the pictures he sent Jungeun before that, on a box, exactly like this one- Sooyoung's finger tapped the object softly from the side- Inside there were pictures of me and Doctor Jung the day before that walking in of her building and then on her car, a dead rat on a separated box for animal and a folded paper with numbers on it, that was the day we found Yaebin's body.

-You're so stupid-Bora spitted without holding herself back anymore, Sooyoung was already expecting that from her taking a second before finally turning to meet the agent's straight face- You're acting like a motherfucking child when there's a killer out there waiting to cut our fucking throats open Sooyoung, Do you think this shit is a game? Is that what you think?

-There's no need of talking to her like that-Haseul said harshly as well looking at the agent with a frown.

-Don't you fucking see she put us all in danger with her little secret shit?-Bora almost shouted, her finger pointing at Sooyoung who simply looked at Jungeun with a calmed expression. - Look for a pair of gloves and a knife to open this shit up- The agent stood up from the couch as she walked to stand in front of the box settled between her and Sooyoung.

Sooyoung didn't deny it, it was pointless to. No matter how good her intentions where the moment they decided to keep those events from the rest of them team, that information could have avoided plenty of things, maybe if Haseul knew about Sunmi being followed could have taken another path, maybe if Bora knew about Jungeun's box she could have found something Sooyoung was missing, once again the detective was trapped on a large amount of doubts. Everybody on the room saw how Bora covered her hands with a pair of white gloves in silence, her sharp eyes looked up at Sooyoung covering taking the knife to break the thick grey tape keeping the box closed, a tense silence floating on the room for a moment before the tape was cut open allowing the women to see inside.

The smell of blood danced out of the box and directly towards the detective's senses as soon as they opened it fully, inside there were pictures not different from the ones they found on Jungeun's, this time Jinsoul was wearing her surgical uniform as her and Sooyoung sat on the hospital's cafeteria, neither of them aware of the hunter so near of their place, Jinsoul felt her stomach twist finding out not even on her shifts she was save from the killer. Under the photos there were carefully folded paper news, the last three victims on the first pages, their names written on thick black letters, all stained with notorious drops of blood. Haseul felt nauseas as she looked up at Sooyoung in fear, the detective looked at herself in those pictures, those were taken from much closer than the ones on Jungeun's box, Was he simply mocking her or it meant something? Did he want to show how easy was for him to pass by unseen?

Lifting the last paper news from the bottom of the box a new photo was reveled making Sooyoung held her breath and turn her eyes to Jungeun, resting on the bottom of the brown surface the picture of her face seemed to stand up over the others but what was making their skin curl wasn't the picture, it was the shakily painted target surrounding her  
head.

-Soo...-Haseul breathed feeling like her eyes could fill with tears on any second as she looked at the surprised detective.

-Ignore it Bora, open the envelope. - Sooyoung forced herself to speak not daring to look at Haseul's scared gaze.

-It's a letter...-Bora hummed opening the envelope carefully, a thin paper folded inside, the agent opened it before making the words face Sooyoung.

Written with what seemed blood over the page the words stood right on the center, the same meticulous calligraphy than before, the lines perfectly structured as Sooyoung read in silence.

_ **I will punish the world for its evil** _   
_ **And the wicked for their inequity** _   
_ **I will also put an end to the arrogance of the proud** _   
_ **And abase the Haughtiness of the ruthless.** _   
_ **Isaiah 13:11** _

_ **Look after your sins Doctor Jo, there's mistakes that one can never erase and the lord won't forget.** _   
_ **I can't wait for our roads to cross again.** _

-He wants me-Haseul breathed, suddenly the mere action of standing seemed too hard for her as she took a seat on the couch behind her, her eyes blank as she looked at the box.- He wants me...

-No Haseul, Don't go there again baby-Sooyoung rushed, her legs crouching down as soon as she was in front of Haseul- He won't get you angel, I won't let him touch.- the detective promised as she reached out for Haseul's hands holding them to her lips.- We'll solve this Seul...

-How? - Kahei interrupted from the first time steps away from her girlfriend and the detective, anger burning inside the usually soft eyes- How will you stop him? I must assume you're going to be Haseul's officer now...

-But I...-Jinsoul spoke after hearing the words; it was the first time she dared to say something as well.

Jinsoul's words got stuck on her throat as she looked at the detective kneeled in front of Haseul, Sooyoung couldn't ignore the terror growing inside her eyes as she looked at her waiting yet without pushing her to do something quickly.

-Why didn't you report this to the chief?-Bora wondered taking her gloves off, her jaw tensed as she looked at Sooyoung making her turn and stand to face her.

-He would take us all out of the case if he knew what this is turning into, we already work too much for this and if he's trying to kill us... How better than ourselves to catch that bitch up?- Sooyoung explained with a frown, eyes focused on Bora as she spoke, she knew the agent's thoughts were running around all the information she gave at once- Bora, Would you really prefer to work with Leetuk and Yoonjae?

-They're idiots-Bora hummed in disgust as she pressed her lips together, her eyes landing on the woman behind Sooyoung, Haseul looked back at her with teary eyes without saying a word- Haseul we can't give you an officer without reporting this to the station, you know that, Don't you? We can't involve Jinyoung and Mark even more into this because we already know how it ends...

-What about Sooyoung then? Isn't she all about protecting her anyways?-Kahei spitted again making the detectives turn to look at her in amaze, Bora and Jungeun knew it wasn't the best moment to get into Sooyoung's nerves, specially not if it was about Haseul yet they allowed the lawyer to speak up.

Leaving Jinsoul was not an option and Sooyoung knew that, if they wanted to keep the secret appearing the following morning into the station saying she was going to leave Jinsoul on her own was going to be nothing but suspicious. There were three targets on that room and all of them were under the same risk, even Jungeun and Bora were on a dangerous situation just by investigating the case as well. Being a target never bothered Sooyoung before but that morning what was making her skin curl and her stomach twist was having to decide, she never had to decide about Haseul before; she was never forced to face such a decision in such a short time. Sooyoung felt like she owned her, she knew there were many promises she was about to break and yet she knew Jinsoul didn't deserve to be thrown a side neither.

-I can't leave Doctor Jung alone- Sooyoung said with a thin voice as she looked down at Haseul seating behind her.

Haseul knew what was about to come out of her lips yet she couldn't held the quiet sob that came out of her mouth when Sooyoung finally spoke a moment after, her voice sounding weak like there was something pressing around her neck. Haseul knew probably she felt as awful as she did yet she couldn't help but be angry at Sooyoung that moment, looking up at her, Haseul moved her hand away from the detective's without harshness not even a sign of fury on her actions. Sooyoung was in danger as well, Haseul remembered to herself, they both were on the same situation, putting more stress into the detective that moment wasn't the most considerate thing to do.

Every step the shorter woman took away from her felt like a punch on her ribs for Sooyoung, for the others it might look like Haseul was simply walking to Kahei but Sooyoung knew better. The detective knew it meant something more, something bigger, and it made her chest hurt at the realization Haseul was pushing her away without saying a single word. Letting go was never one of Sooyoung's greatest strengths so the simple idea of having a new barrier between Haseul and her disoriented her for a moment, like she was thrown into the middle of the sea with nothing but wood to hold.

-You're really on of a fucking kind Sooyoung-Kahei breathed, her face starting to brush in anger as she received Haseul between her arms.- She's on this type of shit because of you, every time she's in mortal danger it has to be with you and you incompetence.

-Kahei...-Haseul warned looking at her girlfriend softly yet the lawyer didn't turn to meet her, instead her eyes looking directly at Sooyoung on the other side of the room.

-You love to act like the fucking hero, don't you? You came here and you promised you'll keep her safe and that nobody would touch her and now what Sooyoung? You'll go running with your new toy? now you can't fuck her you don't give a shit about what happens to her- The amount of hate on Kahei's words caught even Haseul out of guard who simply looked at her in amaze, what was more surprising for everybody was Sooyoung's silence at the attack, her sharp gaze over the lawyer yet she didn't even move an inch- You'll be useless for this case just like you were for Kown's.

-Shit...-Jungeun gasped when she saw Sooyoung clenching her fist to the sides.

Sooyoung's vision was blurry as she took a deep breath through her nose, her legs moving towards Kahei on a rush, wide steps leading to the woman making everybody on the room tense when she was finally standing only an inch away from her face.

-You don't know a single shit about us Kahei, You don't know a single shit about Kown neither- Sooyoung spitted trying to hold herself from making a bigger fight by starting the screams, her hands folded into tight fist on her sides, her knuckles white as her nails dig harshly against her palm. - You're talking shit without knowing the type of things we went through....

-You allowed him to put a gun against her head!-Kahei shouted making everybody on the room jump except for Sooyoung, The lawyer's fingers pressed against Sooyoung's chest harshly- Do you want this one to kill her now because you can't do your fucking job!?

Jungeun rushed towards the fight a second after Sooyoung's hands lifted to push the shorter woman back making her stumble and fall directly towards the floor, the detective was thin but she was for sure stronger than what it looked like and everybody on that room knew that, a physical encounter with Sooyoung wouldn't leave anybody on a good position.  
-Sooyoung!-Bora called as a warn knowing too well how fast things go happen around Sooyoung when she was angry enough.

-You're going to beat me for saying the truth, like a say before... You're just an idiot-Kahei provoked again with a smirk.

-Enough!-Haseul shouted making both women turn to look at her, Sooyoung's gaze softened as she looked at the shorter woman with her lips pressed together on a thin line. Haseul walked closer to her with light steps, she didn't touch her, she didn't even try to push her softly away from Kahei, Haseul simply looked at her with her arms to the sides- I think it’s time for you to leave Sooyoung.

-You're not welcome here anymore-Kahei added as she stood up from the floor on a quick move- It's finally time for you to give my girlfriend some space.

Haseul didn't deny it, instead she walked closer to Kahei only to hold her hands in worry, the lawyer leaned and pecked her lips softly for a short second to calm her down. Haseul didn't turn to meet Sooyoung anymore; she didn't dare to make their eyes meet again because she could only imagine what she would find on the detective's. Haseul heard steps against the floor yet she didn't move to look who it was, maybe if she had taken five seconds to look back at Sooyoung she would have noticed the size of the harm she did without a weapon, with only one look Haseul would have realized how deep she broke the detective just by not refusing Kahei's words.

Traitor, Sooyoung thought.

Jungeun and Bora saw how slow Sooyoung was moving, like her body was suddenly three hundred pounds heavier as her hand reached for the gun on her belt placing it over the kitchen counter right beside her in silence.

-You might need this-Sooyoung whispered not wanting to be actually heard.

Defeated was the only word that could describe Sooyoung that moment.

The decisions were taken and there was no turning back for any of them as they walked out of the apartment in silence following the detective's fast steps, Sooyoung's back was straight despite she felt like hiding, her face always looking up as she pressed the bottoms of the elevator for them. Sooyoung only needed Haseul to deny Kahei's words, she only needed to hear her saying she didn't blame her like she blamed herself, when those words didn't came Sooyoung felt like the one being beaten up was her. All those years she tried to do her best, she tried to keep her loved ones safe, but there was only one her and too many people to look after, Sooyoung couldn't save everybody and despite she did know that it didn't hold her from blaming herself because of it.

Haseul knew that, she knew Sooyoung still felt guilt from what happened to her, she knew the detective still had nightmares with that man and even so she decided to stay silent when Kahei threw that to her face, Sooyoung's breath was starting to become heavier as they walked out of the building.

-Soo...-Bora called softly next her, her hand landing on Sooyoung's back to create small circles.

-Fuck!-Sooyoung shouted throwing Jinsoul's keys to the floor harshly making the doctor jump from her place beside Jungeun, the other two officer seemed like they were waiting for that kind of reaction- How the fuck does she dare!?- Sooyoung leaned to pick the keys on one swift move only to throw them against the floor harder this time.

-Sooyoung-Bora called again this time planting herself in front of the detective, Sooyoung's eyes looked at her sharply as her face turned bright red from anger- I'll need you to calm down, Okay? - The agent tried, her hands reaching out for Sooyoung's shoulders to squeeze them a little making the detective nod. - I know you're furious but there's no point of breaking those poor keys, right?

The problem was that Sooyoung was not, anger wasn't really the type of thing managing her that moment, Sooyoung was hurt, so deep and so inside her that not even herself knew how to react to it. Jinsoul saw how Bora's hand moved slowly only to hold Sooyoung's hand on a soft gesture, seeing the agent being so delicate took her out of guard for a second, her team obviously adored the detective no matter how temperamental or hard to deal with she could get some times, Bora knew Sooyoung almost as much as Haseul did and it was making her worry maybe a little too much for the detective after earlier fight.

-Take a breath Sooyoung- Bora whispered only for Sooyoung to hear, the detective's deep eyes softening as she heard her speak. - You're scaring Bambie back there...-The agent added making the detective chuckle at the nickname Bora had picked for Jinsoul, the worst part of it all was that it kind of suited the doctor.- Junguen and I will deal with this for today, okay? I'll call you tomorrow to inform you what we found and how we're going to deal with this.

\- Be careful Bora- Sooyoung pointed with a frown as she looked at the shorter woman- I'll take Bam... Jinsoul home now- The agent smiled softly at the words, Sooyoung's hand lifted only to be placed over Bora's head on a soft gesture- I'll wait that call.

It was a fact that Sooyoung and Bora's interactions weren't usually the kindest they were capable of giving yet it didn't mean they didn't care for each other as much as they did for the others. Jungeun saw her partner get into the car with Jinsoul on a deep silence, she could understand why Haseul could be mad at Sooyoung yet the way she didn't stood up once against Kahei did took everybody out of guard, of course the detective was far from being a saint yet there were lines that should not be crossed and that's what Kahei did when she decided to throw Kown's case to Sooyoung's face out of the blue.

-Let's go Jungie, I think there's more you need to tell me about all that Sooyoung kept-Bora hummed patting Jungeun's shoulder a few times to gain her attention, it only took a moment for the detective to know Bora was as angry as her.- After that, we'll see how to refresh Haseul's memory a little.

Jinsoul didn't dare to look at the detective once they got into the car, instead her attention drifted first from a game on her phone quickly leaving it after deciding it might look like she didn't care for the detective, then her eyes finally ended up on the city building passing them on the street, Sooyoung was awfully quiet as she drove, it was probably the longest silence they were into since the detective was assigned to her. Sooyoung's mind was working on full speed as she gripped the steering wheel tightly, she couldn't break down in the middle of the street, Jinsoul didn't have to hear her falling apart from her seat.

It's your fault; Sooyoung repeated to herself, it’s your fault.

Taking the next curve towards Jinsoul's neighborhood, Sooyoung left out a sob.

That was the second time Jo Haseul broke her heart.

  
+++

-So?-Bora wondered after taking a sip of the warm coffee in front of her.

Seating on a table on the nearest coffee shop they could found the officers decided it was time to make everything clear between them about the investigation, Bora seemed convinced Sooyoung took the best decision by not telling their chief about the boxes and about her sister yet Jungeun wasn't completely sure if the agent couldn’t understand why they didn't tell her about what was going on. Bora had quite a reputation of only following what she thought was right not matter who stood on her way, that was probably the main reason Sooyoung decided to hold the information for a few days after her arrival, if Bora wanted to go to the station and ask for them to be completely taken out of the case the detective knew she couldn't stop her from doing so.

They were comfortable with each other, after all a team is a family and once they learned that on past cases it didn't really matter if Bora wasn't on the station with them anymore she was still part of their team.

-Sooyoung asked me to go to the club where he selected Yaebin last night, I took Jinyoung and Mark with me-Jungeun started patiently as she looked at the agent with a frown- I didn't see anything strange, the boys didn't neither, if he was there he didn't try taking one girl out of even go after me, he knows my face so if he saw me there he probably left.

-Anything else?-Bora said lifting one of her eyebrows, if she was going to keep going with that case she needed even the last drop of information they could give her.

-Sooyoung was there as well-The news seemed to surprise Bora for a second who interrupted her drinking by placing the cup on the table again, the detective nodded- With Jinsoul, apparently is her cousin's club, Sooyoung didn't know but after seeing me she left as well.

-Why didn't Doctor Jung tell us about her cousin?-Bora leaned forward on the table, her chin resting on her right hand.

-We didn't tell her the name of the club Bora, she had no way of knowing out of all the clubs the killer was on that one- Jungeun almost groaned as she took a sip from her own cup- You don't really think she's involve with that guy, Do you?

Bora took a moment before answering like the question was a delicate topic, seating back on her chair she looked at the detective with a soft smile.

-If she made Sooyoung turn down Haseul like that... I think we own her a little respect.

Jungeun couldn't help but agree. Sooyoung was usually extremely careful with the people she gave her trust and time, if Jinsoul reached that side of the detective in such little amount of time then there was more of the doctor the women on that table were seeing.

They could only wait and pray for Jinsoul not to disappoint them after all.

+++

The wide room was filled with music from the speakers on the ceiling as Jinsoul looked at her reflection on the large mirror of her closet, after twenty minutes standing there the doctor decided it was probably time to go out and finally try to talk to the woman on the room across the hallway. Despite Jinsoul's attempts to make her talk to her on the ride to the apartment and even after walking in Sooyoung was as quiet as a clothes surrounding Jinsoul, the doctor didn't realize the size of the string the other woman broke for her that morning but she was sure it was probably bigger than what she could even imagine.

-You can do it Jinsoul, just go there...-Jinsoul breathed to herself as she looked at the clothes on her body once again, her hands folded on light fists moving them up and down against her hips to give herself some bravery.

Suddenly the jeans she was wearing didn't convince her enough making her hesitate about changing again or not, the plain black t-shirt was tugged into the pants and Jinsoul thought she was fine with it until that moment, turning her eyes to the multiple drawers beside her she wondered if she should change into something less relaxed, maybe a pair of ironed pants and a top would do better than what she was wearing at that moment. A pair of knocks on her door made Jinsoul jump on her place widening her eyes at the foreign sound, the woman sighed heavily with a frown, there it went her chance to change into other clothes.

-Wait a second!-The doctor answered walking out of her closet to rush towards the door, her hand picking the small remote to the speakers making the music stop with the simple touch of a button.

-Uhm... Is everything okay Jinsoul? You’re going to be late for your shi...-Sooyoung started as soon the door was opened to reveal the woman on the other side, Jinsoul's lips almost curved into a smile when she noticed the detective was already caring over her shoulder the backpack she always took to the hospital. - Are you going to the Hospital like that? - The detective wondered, looking down at Jinsoul's clothes until landing on the pair of green socks on her feet.

-Does it look bad? I knew I had to change-Jinsoul groaned placing a hand against her forehead in mortification making Sooyoung chuckle at her.

-No, no Jinsoul, it’s okay it’s just... You usually dress more... you know formal when you have a shift- Sooyoung bit her tongue after, "You look nice", that's what she should have said- Are you ready to leave now?

-I... well actually, hum...-Jinsoul started looking down at her socks with a small frown, Sooyoung though it was the same gesture she did when she confessed about the watch so the mere movement pulled her attention even more towards Jinsoul- I thought... well I made some calls to being with so Doctor Yang would make tonight's shift, I always cover him so he couldn't really refuse, I make the heavy surgeries for him you know since he's older he tends to get a little ti...- The fun expression on the detective's face made Jinsoul know she was rambling again, Sooyoung saw how she nodded to herself like she was placing her thoughts on the right path before continue talking- I thought that maybe you needed some time to... you know just take it easy after this morning.

-Do you think I need a rest Jinsoul? - Sooyoung hummed softly, her eyes looking for Jinsoul's as she lifted her eyebrow to study the doctor in silence.  
Sooyoung saw how Jinsoul held her hands on the front of the body as she looked at her for a moment before changing her attention from her eyes to the small swan hanging on her neck, Sooyoung thought she looked funny standing like that.

-Well I mean... Since you were angry and all that I guessed you'd like a moment to be comfortable but I don't really know, It's not like I'm saying you're tired or anything of course- Jinsoul rushed, her right ankle twisting to make the side of her foot press against her floor softly as she spoke- I was thinking maybe we could go to eat something only if you want to of course, you don't really have to go... We could ask for a delivery and that, you know since...

-Are you asking me out Doctor Jung?- Sooyoung teased with a smirk almost laughing loudly at Jinsoul when she saw how wide her eyes opened in surprise and a furious blush started to fill her cheeks.

-No! I mean no no- Jinsoul denied giving a step back with a frown, her hand moving to push a black lock behind her ear as she looked at the blue strap of her backpack on Sooyoung's shoulder- It's just a dinner you know, friends eat out with other friends and you... Oh my god, this is so awkward and I'm so sorry- The doctor groaned crashing her hand softly against her forehead again messing the bangs she carefully dried only an hour ago.

Jinsoul thought she needed to try talking to more people more often, maybe she should practice inviting the rest of the team on her next shift for a meal a second after she realized that was probably twenty people counting the surgeons and the idea was quickly declined for herself, she was really out of shape on that area of daily talk. The doctor was a little surprised when she felt a warm hand wrapping around her wrist softly only to make her lower her hand to meet Sooyoung's fun gaze looking directly at her with a smile, clumsy or not Sooyoung seemed happy to see her being such a chaos around her.

-I would love to go Jinsoul... You know, as friends of course- Sooyoung hummed, her hand leaving Jinsoul's wrist only for her fingers to reach the short hairs of her bang pushing them to their place with soft moves. - I'll be on the living room when you're ready.- Sooyoung nodded with a bright smile before walking out of the room, leaving a blushed but pleased Jinsoul behind her.

The living room would be completely dark if it wasn't for the traces of light the sunset was throwing through the windows, the apartment felt in peace as the detective moved towards the balcony without making a noise. Despite the hours went by already Sooyoung didn't felt any better from how she felt right after leaving Haseul's place yet she couldn't force Jinsoul to stay just because her head wasn't on the best place by the moment, the fact that the doctor was so willing to change her shift only in case Sooyoung needed some time in peace made the detective more flattered than what she was going to admit, not different from the time she asked her to leave with Sunmi, Jinsoul seemed more than aware of the changes on the officer and not only that, she took decisions around it to make her comfortable enough right after.

Sooyoung knew it was going to be a tough night for her, probably worse than the last few she's been having after they found Sihyeon's body. The feelings she thought were forgotten were starting to reappear even bigger than before, the sense of loyalty and her fear of taking the wrong decisions were making her chest feel like there was something above it, crashing her, pushing her down. Too many things were out of her control and yet all had to be about her, about the people she loved the most, Sooyoung needed to have a victory over the killer, even if it was a small one the detective needed to feel their attempts to catch him weren't useless, she needed to feel she wasn't useless. Before she could stop herself from doing so, her fingers reached the phone of the back pocket for her jeans to call the only person who could bright her mood only with a single call: Sunmi.

-What's up detective Ha? - Sunmi answered on the other side of the phone making Sooyoung's lips curve on a weak smile.

-I just wanted to know what you are up to-Sooyoung hummed seating on the small couch beside the balcony door, her eyes on the buildings in front of her.

-Hyejoo is on her room, she better be doing that algebra homework because I don't pay that expensive ass school for her to be lazy-Sunmi groaned, the sounds behind her voice made the younger know she was preparing dinner already.- What are you doing, huh? Is everything alright?

-Yeah, It's just...-The detective started softly, her eyes closing as she leaned her head back to make her nape rest against the back on the couch- I was thinking about dad and you know... I just needed to check on you I guess.

Sooyoung heard the movements stop on the other line knowing Sunmi's full attention was on her then, she never talk about their dad so suddenly so the mention did get the woman on the other side of the line fill with worry. Sooyoung wondered what would he do if he was there, she wondered if he would be proud of her like Sunmi always said he would, her eyes started to fill with tears again. It was becoming too much, Sooyoung wasn't as reckless as she was when she was younger and had to deal with Seunghyun Kown, that man made sure to make her know she wasn't untouchable, that she could get as hurt as everybody else and the people around her weren't out of danger neither.

-What's wrong Soo? What happened today?-Sunmi said softly, Sooyoung could imagine her standing in the middle of her kitchen with a frown on her face.

-Do you think I'm a good person?- Sooyoung wondered with a shaky breath, her eyes shut tightly as she breathed through her mouth.- If you see me from outside, ignoring you're my sister... Would you say I'm a good person?

-Of course I would silly...-The lawyer answered a second after without hesitation- Don't cry Sooyoung, you'll make me cry and if Hyejoo sees me she won't shut up about it- Sunmi tried to joke despite she had tears rolling down already, the woman on the other line could be as brave as she wanted but Sooyoung was still her little sister. -Do you want us to go over? We could watch a movie or something until you feel better.

The detective thought that it would be probably the best medicine against her aching chest yet she knew she needed to start dealing with things without running to Sunmi every time she felt like that, Sunmi had her own problems, her own life, and of course her own worries, the last thing Sooyoung wanted to do was to make things heavier for her sister as well.

-No unnie, I'll go eat something out with Doctor Jung and walk a little to see if I shake it off, It's just been a long day.- Sooyoung hummed leaning forward, her fingers brushing the thin tears on her cheeks softly.- I'll leave you so you can finish dinner for Hyejoo, okay? You know you have to call me if there's something wrong.

-Yeah, You repeat that to me quite often-Sunmi chuckled making Sooyoung smile softly.- Sooyoung...-The detective hummed at the call as she stood up from her seat with a lazy move.- I know I don't say this too often but I love you and I'm proud of you, I really am, I'm not saying it just because...

-Is this the part where you start talking like a granny?-The younger teased hearing her sister whine in annoyance on the other line, before Sooyoung could realize she was already smiling honestly as she walked back in only to find Jinsoul walking out of the hallway.-I'm hang now, I love you too and tell Hyejoo to text me, remember her I still have Chaewon's number and plenty embarrassing stories about her.

Sooyoung did seem lighter after the call, throwing Jinsoul one bright smile as she pushed the phone back on her back pocket with a swift move. Crying wasn't going to solve a thing, complaining about it wasn't going to help much neither so Sooyoung knew she had to start trying giving a more useful sight at the event of that morning, Kahei was probably going to take Haseul somewhere more safe than her apartment and now she didn't have to carry all those secrets with her Sooyoung knew she could at least be more relaxed around Bora. The agent was more than capable of solving her cases and having Jungeun on her side made Sooyoung feel a little calmer about it too, they might be frustrated but nobody was going to work harder than them on that case and the detective knew that by heart.

-Where to doc?-Sooyoung wondered as she closed the door of the car before turning to meet Jinsoul on her side.

-I would like some seafood but you can pick the place today-Jinsoul nodded with a shy smile as she looked at the detective start the engine.

Sooyoung almost laugh at the comment, despite Jinsoul seemed to give her an open choice she made sure to add her preference into the comment allowing the detective to know she probably had a few ideas about the place they would eat already, Sooyoung couldn't help but wonder if Jinsoul was really that structured even for the smallest things, if that was the case Sooyoung thought she was making an amazing job dealing with her and her messy energy during all those days. Other than the music playing quietly from the radio the car was completely silent, it was already the usual between them and despite she usually hated when that happened Sooyoung was finding herself more and more comfortable with it every time she was around Jinsoul, she really didn't push herself to talk only fill the silence allowing the doctor to speak only when she really felt like it as well.

It was a long drive from Jinsoul's apartment to the tiny place Sooyoung had picked to their dinner, nearer to her own home than to Jinsoul's neighborhood but at least she knew the food wouldn't let them down and that was something she really couldn't tell with the other places, Sooyoung wasn't willing to spent a little fortune on a plate of squid on Jinsoul's side of the city if she knew it couldn't beat the one they were about to eat. In front of the small local the city lights shone against the peaceful waters of the river giving the costumers a pleasant view as they ate, Sooyoung hummed happy with her choice as she pointed one of the wooden tables outside the place as she turned to look at Jinsoul for a moment.

-Or would you prefer inside, maybe? - Sooyoung made sure to ask before moving towards the table.

-It's a nice night, I think eating here won't hurt anybody-Jinsoul nodded as she looked at the plates on the other tables, the smell of the food was already telling her the place was promising.

-You're really letting me choose everything tonight, Aren't you?-Sooyoung teased as she chuckled, her hands pulling on the chairs out of the table enough for Jinsoul to seat before seating on the one in front of that- What am I going to do this all this power now, huh? I now have to think about better ways to use this...

-Don't push too much-Jinsoul warned narrowing her eyes at the detective who simply laughed at her.- It's a nice place, Do you eat here often?- The doctor wondered taking the menu from the hands of a young man who after a soft thanks from the women left the table quickly.

-It's the best place, Jungeun and I usually ate here if the shift was too long- The detective nodded not bothering to look at the menu instead her eyes were focused on the woman seating in front of her- My place is not that far from here neither so I come here when I don't feel like cooking too... of course now that I live with the head of an empire this neighborhood is a little too far for me to come often.

-I'm not the head-Jinsoul laughed at the comment making Sooyoung's smile grow a little-And we're not an empire...We kind of prefer Dynasty, Taemin thinks it suits us better.

-That's very humble from him-Sooyoung laughed as well catching Jinsoul's eyes on her as she did. - Pick your meal then, or is my power so unlimited I get to do that as well?- her hand pointed at the menu between Jinsoul's fingers making the doctor's gaze turn her attention from her face to the letter, the smile never left her lips.

There were plenty of things running inside Jinsoul's mind as they waited for their food yet she knew dropping all her questions without a warning might not be the best plan she was able to carry on, there was also the fact that she felt like she needed to thank Sooyoung for staying with her, the easiest decision was of course dropping her and leave her to deal with the whole issue alone and Jinsoul was sure that was what any other officer would have done in Sooyoung's place, maybe she wasn't that lonely after all. They were trying their best not to think the killer could be looking at them that moment, that there was a chance for him to be waiting on the shadow of a street expecting a chance to get any of them, the fact that between all the victims there were no gunshots actually eased Sooyoung's mind a little, it meant he would prefer to have a physical encounter and not simply shooting them from afar, it gave the detective a fake sense of chance.

-My treat-Sooyoung insisted as they walked to the cashier, her card already on her hand, Jinsoul looked at her with an unconvinced gaze- How am I supposed to relax you keep paying for everything I want, huh?- the detective insisted making Jinsoul smile softly at her.

-There's plenty of people who don't have problems with that-Jinsoul assured smiling kindly at the older lady behind the counter, her eyes landing on a fridge behind her- What's that?- She pointed with her chin making Sooyoung drive her attention towards her.

-Homemade Ice Cream-Sooyoung explained without rush looking at the small containers- Do you want one?- The ask wasn't really necessary considering how Jinsoul's eyes seemed to spark at the idea making the detective chuckle at her little nod- Can you add two of those to the bill please?

-Thank you-Jinsoul said softly with a pleased smile as she held the cup Sooyoung handed her a moment later.

-Any rush to come back?-Sooyoung wondered as she handed the cashier a tip before leading the walk outside the place, Jinsoul shook her head softly as she took the first spoon of the ice cream making her eyes wide at surprise- It's good, Isn't it?, Do you know the best part? - Jinsoul hummed as she waited for the answer- That it's enough excuse to make you walk a little because I can't drive and eat at the same time.

-Now you're lame-Jinsoul pointed with a laugh when the detective gasped loudly and making a dramatic gesture by placing her hand against her chest- Let's go then, don't waste my good mood.

Sooyoung laugh with a nod as she started their way down the street to the river, Jinsoul was right about her earlier, she did need a moment to rest.

+++

-I don't think this is a good idea- Jungeun admitted behind Bora as they walked across the wide corridor.

-You say that about all my ideas-Bora hummed as she held the yellow folder on her hand tightly.

Jungeun was more than surprised when Bora asked her about Kahei's address before finishing their work at the station, the hours of their shift seemed to pass every day slower and slower despite their attempts to make everything finish quickly. The agent refused to let her partner know what they were doing in front of Kahei's place and not only content with that she made sure the pages inside the yellow folder were a mystery to Jungeun as well so the detective was actually following her into the unknown. Haseul opened the door after a few knocks meeting the detectives with a confused yet soft gaze, Jungeun thought she was probably grateful Sooyoung wasn't with them as they walked into the place.

-Hey, did you find something already?-Kahei wondered with a welcoming smile as she dried her hands with a paper towel by the sink.

-No, I just think you should hear a little of this-Bora hummed with a forced smile as she pointed at the table steps away from them- Would you mind seating down? Haseul I think you should seat down as well.

The place went silent for a second as the couple looked at each other before moving towards the table, Jungeun didn't know what Bora was doing but the second she saw the detective stand straight in front of the then seating couple she knew they weren't going to like what was coming next. Bora could act as cold as she pleased and despite she made an effort to make people think she was unreachable she always made sure to keep the ones she considered dear to her on the highest level, she wasn't going to allow anybody treat her people they way Kahei treated Sooyoung that morning and that was the reason that brought her to that apartment on the first place.

Of course Bora knew Sooyoung was far from being a saint yet the behavior the couple decided to pull against her earlier was way too far from what the detective deserved and the agent had the suspect Haseul was painfully aware of that, but the harm was already done, the wounds were already open and all of them knew Sooyoung's feelings weren't going to allow her to stand in front of Haseul and call her silence out.

-Let's see what I have here, It'll be quick don't worry- Bora hummed with a smile as she opened the folder to take a thick amount of pages from it, Haseul saw how Jungeun tensed up behind her as she read the content from behind her shoulder- November fifteen, two thousand eighteen, Seoul's General Hospital, three thirty A: M- Bora started with a clear voice as she read the words in a loud tone making sure every word was heard.

-Bora I don't think...-Jungeun tried seeing how Haseul seemed to realize what was coming next, the coroner took a deep breath in front of them making Kahei turn to look at her girlfriend with a frown.

-Patient, Ha Sooyoung, Age twenty five years old-Bora continued cutting Jungeun's attempts to make her shut up, the agent could only imagine how harsh would Sooyoung be going on her if she saw how unaffected she was in front of a clearly nervous Haseul.- Entered the emergency area after a violent encounter with a man, the physical fight resulted on... three broken ribs- Her free hand lifting to take a picture from behind the page she was reading, a picture of Sooyoung on the hospital bed was thrown in front of Kahei, her side covered in deep purple bruises- Multiple wounds of her face such as a cut on her left cheekbone, multiple cuts on her lips and... A nasty black eye- Another picture landed on the table, this time it was focused on Sooyoung's wounded face, a loud sob passed by Haseul's lips at the memory, the coroner closed her eyes refusing to meet that part of her past again.

-Bora, enough-Jungeun tried again making the agent look at her sharply, it was a warning by that point but Bora didn't care, she knew every word that was written on that report, she was there to cure Sooyoung's wounds that time, all of them were.

-Open your eyes and fucking listen Haseul-Bora spitted harshly feeling the anger building inside her, the pictures weren't helping her to calm down about the situation neither. - He jumped over her hand, breaking it, Sooyoung couldn't even held a pen with her right hand for a month- Another picture was thrown, harder than the others against the table.- What now Kahei? Why are you so fucking quiet now?

Bora didn't know how much did Kahei actually know about what happened between Sooyoung, Kown and Haseul but she was going to make more than sure to leave those pictures of her friend deeply buried on her mind, if they wanted to call out Sooyoung for staying with Jinsoul was one thing but digging into her unhealed wounds was a very different other. Haseul was shaking by that point, her arms folded around herself like she was trying to keep her pieces together, Jungeun thought Sooyoung would be heartbroken if she saw her like that.

-You were so fucking brave throwing this fucking case to Sooyoung earlier, What now?-Bora provoked again looking at the lawyer with a sharp gaze- You wouldn't take the half of the shit Sooyoung went through for this woman, you couldn't have done not even a piece of what she did!-Her hands crashed against the table creating a loud sound that made Haseul cry louder.

What have she done? Haseul cried to herself, what kind of person she was turned into?

-You left her walk out of your apartment like she was the animal, like she was the killer- Bora continued, she felt Jungeun's hand reaching her wrist trying to make her stop but if Sooyoung didn't suddenly materialize on that living room nothing was going to stop the agent. - You didn't even look at her when she left Haseul, you know she blames herself, and you know she's still fighting with it, what the fuck is wrong with you?

-What the fuck do you expect her to do? Go running to kiss her feet?-Kahei spitted placing her arm around Haseul's shoulders.

Haseul knew she broke her again, she knew how Sooyoung would feel when she left earlier and yet she allowed her to leave like that knowing the detective wouldn't even imagine doing that to her.

Bora laughed bitterly as she looked at the lawyer's cold eyes, her hands lifted the yellow folder without rush as she looked inside for the final pair of picture before placing them right in front of Haseul.

-Seunghyun Kown did point his gun at you-Bora hummed softly, her voice almost a whisper as she talked directly to Haseul- But remember who took the bullet.

With that the Agent took her mission as clear as she straighten her back to look down at the seating couple, Haseul looked two tones paler as she looked at the pictures in front of her, Bora wondered if she pushed too hard for a moment but again she remembered they did exactly the same to Sooyoung earlier. All the fear Haseul was feeling, Sooyoung felt it too and they simply didn't care about it when they decided to attack her.

Without saying another word and being followed closely by Jungeun Bora left the apartment, leaving Haseul in front of a picture of Sooyoung's leg cut open by the bloody bullet wound.

+++

Sooyoung and Jinsoul walked into the penthouse on another comfortable silence, they moved without rush as they placed their shoes one beside the other next to the door.

-I think I'll go read a little now-Jinsoul informed with a hum making Sooyoung turn to meet her as she walked towards the couch.- I had a good time tonight by the way.- The detective didn't miss the shy smile curving her lips, without realizing a second after Sooyoung was smiling at her as well.

-I did too Jung-Sooyoung admitted taking a seat on the couch feeling Jinsoul's eyes on her as she did- Thank you changing your shift.

-Thank you for not leaving me earlier- Jinsoul dropped before she could stop herself from it, her eyes widened for a second after saying the words making Sooyoung turn to meet her with a curious gaze- I mean... What I wanted to say was that...

-It's Okay Jinsoul-Sooyoung giggled seeing how Jinsoul's cheeks started to burn at embarrassment, then without even planning it the detective said the words Jinsoul needed to hear the most- I won't leave you alone with this.

-I...-Jinsoul started, her voice low and slow as she forced herself to meet Sooyoung's deep eyes staring only at her- I won't leave you alone neither.

With that being said the doctor rushed towards her bedroom leaving a moved Sooyoung behind.

For the first time since the case started, Sooyoung felt she was doing something right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't take the time to read this chapter before posting it so excuse any gramma mistake please!  
What do you think about Haseul now?


	13. The other side of the coin.

Inside the quiet department a young man took a seat on his desk chair slowly, a glass of whiskey already on one of his hands and a cigarette on the other. From the window of his back the city seemed to be moving just for him as the bitter and burning alcohol rushed down his throat, the pair of dark eyes oddly alive landed on the woman tied under his desk making his lips curve on a lazy smile. Not older than tender twenty two years old, dark messy hair pooling down her naked back as she slept against the cold floor unaware of the danger seating right in front of her, the man took the time to slowly take in every detail of her face then ruined by his own hands.

The once beautiful features were then swallow and purplish, her body looked even thinner despite the man knew it's only been two days since he dragged her to his penthouse. So young and so stupidly unaware, falling to his arms a couple of nights before was the worst mistake that girl could have done and yet he wasn't even out for hunting that night, she walked into his trap without the need of an invitation, somehow it made everything more exquisite for the twisted man seating in front of her. The last sip of his dark drink passed through his lips, his eyes then landed on the clock on his wrist before making his smile grow bigger, showing his perfectly lined and white teeth like an predator getting ready to  
The delicate glass crashed against the floor harshly creating a loud noise, tiny pieces of glass fly around the place for a moment spreading the floor with painful rests of his acts.

The woman tied against the floor jumped immediately opening her eyes as wide as she could, the man smiled to her like he was in front of an old friend, or a kid even, he could see how the muscles tensed under her delicate skin, a moment later tears were starting to flow down her cheeks desperately as she saw the face of her killer only a feet away from her. A thick rope between her dry lips keeping her from screaming and quieting her sobs until they were nothing but weak whines, grey tape around her already injured wrists and another rope keeping her ankles together just in case she decided to pull a show in the middle of the night.

A deep laugh filled the studio as the man looked at the hopeless woman crying in front of him, crying of him and because of him, a hum left his mouth in complete joy before he took a thin dagger from his dark dressing pants, the blade shone with the lights of the rising sun on his back.

-Time to play kitten- The man announced as he stood up from his chair. - The show must begin.

+++

Jinsoul was trying to be as quiet as possible as she looked inside the kitchen's cabinets in look of the correct pan for their breakfast, the coffee was already done and served for herself right beside the bread and the milk she was planning to use. For the first time since the detective moved in with her Jinsoul was willing to cook something for them instead of opening the delivery packs, oddly confident about her skills as a chef the doctor seemed even happy to be able to show them that morning, still convincing herself it was only for kind purposes and had nothing to do with impressing the woman who was still hiding in her room.

It was not common for Jinsoul to wake up first since Sooyoung was there, almost every morning since the first day she moved in Jinsoul walked out of her room to meet the detective's calm face seating on her couch or preparing breakfast for them. That morning Jinsoul was glad she decided to stay in her room for a little longer than usual, after the horrible talk she pulled in front of Sooyoung just to invite her a dinner was maybe the reason that was making Jinsoul feel a little anxious about being in front of her again, placing the shame for her poor social skills aside she was happy for making an effort to push her shift for a few days later, of course she felt like crying when Heejin called to inform her about the extraction of five malicious tumors on a spine, Jinsoul had an especial love for those kind of complicated surgeries yet she was oddly calm about losing that.

Opening the last cabinet on the counter Jinsoul took in a deep breath when as soon as the white door was opened the pans and pots came crashing down like a wave creating a loud metallic sound against the porcelain floor, the doctor covered her ears with a frown pressing her lips together in discomfort at the mess that could only be done by the detective. Jinsoul knew all her attempts to make her presence on the kitchen unnoticed were washed away by the sound wave making the detective appear from the hallway on a run clearly alarmed, the original thought about Sooyoung's late sleep was corrected when Jinsoul spotted the thin layer of sweat on her body, before her mind could picture anything else with the size of Sooyoung's sport shorts Jinsoul rushed to say the first thing that passed through her mind.

-Why didn't you keep them like I showed you? -Jinsoul groaned in annoyance as her eyes landed on the mess around her feet- Here it was, that's why I couldn't find it- a smile curved her lips as she picked one large pan from the floor.

-I thought you were still asleep- Sooyoung said tilting her head to a side of a curious gaze over Jinsoul, the woman was still in pajamas as she placed the pan over the fire, the detective wondered if they were already comfortable enough to point at Jinsoul's puppy slippers- Let me help you pick that up.

-Good morning, that's what I should have said first-Jinsoul said suddenly noticing she was probably rude by nagging the other without even a proper greeting; she heard the detective chuckle behind her back as she leaned to take the bacon from the fridge. - Do you want some juice?- Sooyoung saw her head appearing from behind the fridge door as she extended towards her a bottle up apple juice.

-Good morning Jinsoul-Sooyoung took the chance to smile brightly at her as she leaned to take the bottle softly from her hand, she saw how Jinsoul's eyebrows curved forward making her assume she was annoying her- I can go back inside if you prefer to be alone for a moment...

Sooyoung saw how the doctor pressed her lips together on a thin line puffing her cheeks for a second as she looked back at her, the detective was usually really good figuring people's thoughts out but Jinsoul still stood like a mystery no matter how hard she tried to read her gestures. Jinsoul lifted her hand to caress her nape nervously as she forced her eyes away from the woman in front of her and instead focusing of the metallic pots still on the floor.

-I thought you wanted to help with the pots...- Jinsoul said softly almost disappointed at the sudden offer of the woman leaving- But you have to follow my instructions, that can't happen again.

-As you say Boss-Sooyoung teased making the doctor narrow her eyes at her for a moment as she took a seat on the floor right in front of the opened cabinet, her hand lifted to take the first sip of juice- You might have to explain again...

-Alright-Jinsoul seemed happy at the lack of quick complaining and instead meeting Sooyoung's will with a soft smile; she leaned from behind to be almost at the same level as the detective. - The pans on the top, you have to put them from the larger to the smaller from the right to the left...

-And the pots? - Sooyoung asked not so innocently making Jinsoul turn her head only to realize how close she was actually leaning over the woman, the doctor blinked for a second almost feeling the breath coming out of Sooyoung's nose mixing with hers. Sooyoung smiled almost as a mock when she noticed the growing chaos inside Jinsoul's mind.

-You... Huh...-The doctor cleared her throat with a frown as she stood up back again creating a proper distance between her and the smiling detective- You... can place those like you want to, just organize them properly.

Sooyoung wanted to laugh at her small victory yet she forced her laugh to die on her throat as she looked at the clearly frustrated doctor only steps away from her, before leaning to pick the first pot to keep she saw Jinsoul carefully place a tier of bacon on the pan she picked a moment ago, her delicate eyebrows still twisted on a frown as she looked at the food in front of her.

-Mon Dieu, Pourquoi est-elle si belle? - Jinsoul groaned almost for herself before pressing her lips together on a thin line. (Oh god, Why is she so pretty?)

Sooyoung thought getting insulted in French at Eight A.M had to be a new record.

Jinsoul was glad the detective couldn't understand a word.

+++

The police station seemed to be especially crowded that morning as the uniformed officers rushed from one side to the other, a few with files on their hands, other with large cups of coffee and even a few dragging a man into the stairs that leaded to the cells on the farthest corner of the building. Between all that movement and strangely quiet Kim Bora was looking at the parade from the door of Sooyoung's office, her feet on the wooden desk knowing that without the detective who owned it nobody else was going to dare to ask her to put them down. On her desk the file victims and a list of all the people they had interviewed to the date, it was a long list to say the least, Bora had to admit that she was starting to get frustrated as well.

Without a hint, a trace or even a signal the DNA left behind on the fourth victim was as useless as those boxes the killer was starting to send, the agent wondered how long was she going to wait before she received one of those, not being able to tell the chief or and considering they weren't of their best terms with Haseul the chances of getting forensic information about those boxes were almost none. Bora knew she had to keep a closer track of Sooyoung that before, she needed to check at least twice a day to know what was happening and if she was actually okay, despite the agent wasn't really that angry at the lack of information they offered before her trust did break a little yet she understood Sooyoung's reasons probably better than anyone else.

-Always the hero...-Bora whispered with her eyebrows narrowed as she looked at a picture of Sooyoung and her sisters on her left, probably forgotten on the desk by the detective.- What am I going to do about you now idiot? - The agent huffed on a low tone as she leaned back on the chair, her head resting against the back of it making her face the plain white ceiling.- Why did he sent that fucking letter? Motherfucking physco...

Year after year of her training, all those hours on lectures about how those monsters thought, about how to spot the possible suspects quickly, the proper management of the evidence and the following of the tiniest tracks and still Bora was completely lost on that case, that wasn't something that happened often. Every now and then all around the world there were police cases that couldn't be closed, people who was still missing, murderers who were still free, Bora couldn't help but wonder that the feeling invading her that morning was the same one that filled all those officers when they faced an unsolved case yet the Agent knew her situation was different, her subject was different from the others, if they didn't caught that man they were going to be directly placed on his shot field.

The Agent's brown eyes landed on the ripped page of a notebook peaking from under the thick files, the sins carefully written on it by Haseul's calligraphy, even when they theory seemed to be true they still didn't know the order of the sins that he used to pick his victims, they didn't know neither how many time left they had before another scandalous murder happened right under their noses. By the time Jungeun crossed the door that morning looking as tired as the Agent, she found Bora with her face down as she massaged her temples slowly on a constant rhythm, a deep frown on her face.

-What's wrong? -Jungeun wondered softly placing a paper bag in front of her new partner- Banana bread, Jiwoo forced me to bring you some.

-I'm trying to understand the reason behind those boxes and Sooyoung's letter- Bora groaned leaned over the desk to take the brown bag, the content still warm inside making her stomach growl at her, she wasn't having the best diet this time around the city- Let's go, we have someone to talk to today.

Jungeun turned to look at her with curiosity as she stood up from her own desk, she didn't remember planning an interview for that day, there weren't more people they could ask for hints, at least not apparently, the detective saw how Bora leaned over the desk for a moment to take the loaded gun from one of the drawers before placing it on the back side of her belt.

-We're going to pay Wang Yiren a little visit- Bora informed with a serious expression.

+++

Jinsoul seemed clearly curious when on her free day the director of the Hospital called in the middle of their breakfast, twenty minutes after they were already dressed and ready to go with an extremely full Sooyoung following the doctor's steps closely to the elevator. The man didn't sound particularly happy nor specifically mad, as polite and politic as every other time Jinsoul has talked directly to him, the chances of being called for an audition with the medical board about a surgical mistake were extremely low considering that on the last weeks every person who walked into her operation room left it even better from the other side. The only problem that she could think about was maybe a surgical mistake from her residents or the sudden change of her shift with Doctor Yang the day before and even when Jinsoul wasn't much a fan of changing her shift it wasn't the first time she did it, the medical director never called her to discuss any of those times neither.

-You need to cook more often-Sooyoung hummed patting her stomach with a pleased smile- You ate all those simple waffles and eggs I made for breakfast all this week when you can do all that.

Sooyoung wasn't going to lie, she was awfully surprised when she walked out of the shower to meet the already served table with French toasts, coffee, rolled omelet and even a small bowl of perfectly cut fruits, Jinsoul couldn't help but laugh when right after finishing their food the detective jumped right into the couch promising she wouldn't move from there until lunch time, hopefully done by Jinsoul as well. Every passing day it was becoming harder for Sooyoung to think there was something the doctor wasn't really able to do yet Jinsoul was more than calmed and despite she didn't understand why Sooyoung was so pleased about a simple breakfast, she was for sure happy to hear the compliments.  
-You're being overdramatic but thank you anyways-Jinsoul hummed with a soft smile as she turned to meet the detective's gaze on her.

-Do you think you're in trouble with the Hospital? - Sooyoung wondered softly noticing the worried expression behind Jinsoul's light smile, she almost widen her eyes at surprise when Jinsoul chuckled and shook her head as an answer.

-I don't make mistakes and considering I give the hospital a ten point five million dollars win pre year I must assume they're not calling to fire me neither... If they are as smart as I assume they are- The doctor explained with a calmed voice yet it was clear she was more than sure about her answer, the person she was outside the operation room and inside it seemed to be completely different because hearing those words Sooyoung couldn't believe that was the same woman who couldn't even ask her for a dinner.- If it's about a mistake then it was probably one of my residents and it had to happen the last night in Doctor's Yang shift because I never allow them to operate alone, our work is as perfect as it could be.

-Have you been accused of a mistake before? -Sooyoung couldn't help but wonder making the doctor turn to meet her with an unreadable expression before hummed quietly, her lips pressed together as he nodded.

-All proved to be fake statements... I've make a lot of other Doctors hate me, trust me-Jinsoul chuckled making Sooyoung smile at her.

Jinsoul didn't have the age to be a top neurosurgeon, compared to her co-workers she was should probably be on the line of the freshly graduated from post-grade and still on her tender age she had more reputation than many of them. Jinsoul was used to be pointed out by the elder doctors, she could understand that they didn't trust her skills before seeing in her in surgery but something she wasn't going to allow was somebody throwing lies at her name and her career. Jinsoul had mastered every surgery since the end of her education and even on her days as a resident there wasn't a fail they could point out on her record, whoever tried to blame her for something that she for sure did not do was going to meet the not so kind side of Doctor Jung.

The only thing that could top her career on her life were her family and even so Jinsoul had taken decision about her future over her time with her family, of course she sometime regret it days after when she finds herself alone in a foreign envoirtment yet every time she's gotten the best out of it. Jinsoul was her work, her life floated around it almost as much as it floated around her sister or her friends, she was sure she wouldn't be the same person she was then without medicine on her life.

From her place on the driver's seat Sooyoung's eyes drifted for a few seconds from the road to the woman seating beside her in silence, Jinsoul deeply focused on the game on her screen, every time the detective thought she moved an step forward into Jinsoul's territory the woman seemed clearly was close and ever the day before, it happened after the ball and then it seemed to be happening that same morning after their little dinner last night. It was like the doctor was forcing herself to put a borderline between Sooyoung and her, she never started the conversation unless she wanted to ask about something and even so the detective was starting to consider she was doing it simply because she was way to curious and not because Jinsoul really wanted to talk to her. Sooyoung didn't think the doctor was actually uncomfortable with her around, if that was the case she was sure Jinsoul wouldn't even bother to look at her yet there was still something that seemed far from allowing the doctor to open up around her.

It felt like barely peaking an eye through the door before it was slammed shut on her face once again, Jinsoul could talk about way too many things and that was nothing but an excuse to keep their conversations as simple and random as they would do with any other person they just met. All the times Sooyoung tried to get her to say something more all she got was a short couple of words right after followed by an apologize, the more Jinsoul has talked to her was the ball's night when she was drunk and even so Sooyoung had the suspect she was probably fighting her in five different languages. Trying to figure Jinsoul out was like running in circles over and over again, the did have a good time the past night during dinner and even on the small walk Sooyoung insisted to have but then that morning the detective woke up to a distant Jinsoul who despite being awfully quiet she was still willingly making breakfast for them, for the first time must Sooyoung remember.

-I should make some rounds now than I'm here-Jinsoul suddenly spoke as they walked into the hospital, Sooyoung's attention then split between the doctor and the amount of people moving around them.- Would that be okay?

-Sure, I don't see why not- Sooyoung nodded flashing a smile for the woman as they walked into the wide elevator.- Are you sure you're okay about this sudden meeting? -she couldn't help but wonder making Jinsoul turn to meet her eyes right on her side, she felt the Doctor's gentle hand squeeze her arm for a second before speaking.

-Like I said, I have nothing to regret-Jinsoul assured once again with a happy, a smile curving her lips until she saw Sooyoung leaned against the metallic wall of the elevator making her gasp quietly not to be heard from the other's inside- What are you doing? Do you know how many germs that wall has? -Sooyoung did stand straight right after the comment, more to avoid Jinsoul's unpleasement than because of the germs, the doctor knew she was about to be hit by something when she spotted the smirk on her lips.

-I have germs too and you looked ready to touch much earlier while I was in those shorts- The detective saw in delight how the usually controlled expressions became a quick surprised reaction making the Doctor widen her eyes at the statement looking around to see if the others heard what Sooyoung had said, her cheeks suddenly feeling miserably warm as she shot a sharp gaze back to the detective.

-That's beyond unprofessional and out of place-Jinsoul said trying to maintain her voice as firm and as low as it was possible for her.- Just for the record, I did not want to touch you so behave because we're at me work place now.

Before Sooyoung could throw another smart answer back at her the elevator's door opened on the last floor of the hospital walking them into a large opened hallway filled with glass offices, Jinsoul walked out of the elevator and around the place like she owned the whole building and Sooyoung thought that was a new side of the doctor she had to add to her list. A large glass wall was printed with the Hospital's logo and right beside it, written on thick blue letters read "Seoul's General Hospital", right beside it a door which Jinsoul opened without trouble walking them into what seemed to be a waiting room.

-What are you doing here?- Jinsoul was quick to wonder making the younger woman on the other side of the room take her eyes away from her book to look at the doctor speaking, standing up almost by reflex at that point Jeon Heejin looked at her clearly in fear.

-Good Morning Doctor Jung, Good Morning Detective Ha- Heejin quickly bowed to them hugging the thick book to her chest.

-Heejin, relax kid-Jinsoul chuckled a little when she spotted the clear nervousness running inside one of her golden residents.- Are you okay?-Sooyoung so in amaze how the doctor placed her hand over Heejin's head with a familiar ease, it was quite surprising since she haven't seen Jinsoul violating anybody's personal space if they were not on her blood line. Jinsoul wasn't speaking like her mentor that moment, they were friends and there was no way the doctor was going to put even more pressure on her student.

-I didn't do anything wrong, I don't know why they called me here... I can't lose this job Jinsoul; I work really hard and...What about my record? If they fire me that's going to be on my permanent record and nobody would want to hire me as a resident- Heejin spitted like she's been holding those words for hours, her eyes looking up at Jinsoul almost with tears as she spoke making the doctor feel her heart squeeze.

Jinsoul saw her with worried eyes as her hand patted her head a little times, Heejin had been in the Hospital since she was an intern and since then even when she wasn't all the time on her team Jinsoul has seen her grow to be an amazingly skilled doctor, all her team was and that was the reason they felt comfortable with each other, they all trusted the other parts almost as much as they trusted themselves. Heejin's eyes were almost filled with tears when she saw Jinsoul's lips curving into a soft smile filled with understatement, suddenly that worked a little to calm down the erratic beating of her heart.

-We'll see what they want, okay? I got you, I trust you didn't do anything wrong- Jinsoul hummed making the younger nod at her as Jinsoul squeezed her shoulders for a second. - Let me do the talking unless they ask you directly, you don't need to be scared of anything you're a natural, if they know what's good for them they won't fire one of the top residents...

-Doctor Jung, Doctor Jeon please come in Doctor Han is already waiting for you- An elegant old lady called after opening a door on the far wall from them, she was quickly met by Jinsoul's smile.

-How's your morning going Mrs. Lee? -Jinsoul wondered almost pulling Heejin towards the office by the sleeve of her green sweater, Sooyoung following them closely.

Sooyoung could see Jinsoul's posture had changed when she noticed her resident in the room with them, first she seemed ready for a polite and brief conversation about her work but then as she walked in front of Heejin towards the door of that office Jinsoul seemed ready to attack whoever crossed her way. Her team was more than co-workers for her, they were also her closest friends and she wasn't going to allow anybody to push them under the bus, she trusted Heejin's skills and knowledge because she'd made sure to take the proper amount of time to teach them everything on her reach.

Seating on the back of a huge office and right behind a dark wooden desk the man Sooyoung assumed was the director seemed happy to see Jinsoul walking into his office after the wait, the doctor on the other side tensed up when she spotted the other guests to their little talk seating on the chairs right in front of the director. A man on his late thirties with his uniform and on the chair beside him was a younger guy around Heejin's age probably, without words Jinsoul knew what was happening yet she waited patiently for them to expose why they decided to call them so early and so urgent in the morning.

-Doctor Jung always a pleasure to see you- The director greeted as he shook her hand with a polite smile- Please take a seat, this won't take long.- his hand pointed at the empty chairs beside the other two doctors.

-Is there something I can do for you? - Jinsoul wondered without giving them time to short-talking, she was there for work and she was going to keep it like that.

-As straight to the point as always-The director laughed as he took his seat behind the wide desk again- Doctor Wong here wants to know what were the chances for you to let him take Heejin to his team and in order of not leaving you lacking of personal he'll leave Doctor Lee to your team.

-Non-Jinsoul said immediately after hearing those words, her face straight yet calmed, her hands held on her lap elegantly and her back kept the perfect posture- Heejin is a resident on neurosurgeon, even when I'm sure she would be able to do a good job with Doctor Wong in Orthopedic surgery, his resident wouldn't know what to do in my operation room so no, I'm not exchanging my best resident for a burden... with the due respect Doctor Lee- she quickly added throwing a look at the other resident who simply bowed at her with his head as an answer.

Doctor Wong had a reputation, a not so good one to be exact and Jinsoul wasn't going to throw her friend to the wolves that morning or any other. For the last five months he's been exchanging his male residents for female residents of other teams, breaking not only the order, such an important thing for Jinsoul, but also the chance those girls got to become strong on her ideal career. Heejin was a neurosurgeon, she had absolutely nothing to do with Doctor Wong's work and she was not going to allow anybody to break her perfect team just because and old man's wish.

-Doctor Jung, I think you need to reconsider your words. Doctor Lee is a very talented resident and I'm sure he would be as helpful for you as Heejin is- Doctor Wong dared to speak making Jinsoul turn a cold gaze at him as the words left his mouth.

-How you do properly proceed with a Craniophraryngioma?- Jinsoul wondered seeing how Heejin was ready to answer, she lifted her hand towards her resident, her deep eyes focused on the clearly lost resident seating beside the other man- You're record time working on a spine?

-Fo...Four Hours Doctor Jung- The guy answered with hesitation looking between Jinsoul and Heejin almost like he was scared of them, Sooyoung thought he looked too pale and even sick; maybe it was the lack of sleep.

-Heejin's one hour, like I said in my operation room you'd be a burden but I don't doubt your skills on Orthopedic- Jinsoul nodded as unbothered as possible before turning to meet the director-I think that's all that needed to be covered, Am I wrong?

Sooyoung wanted to laugh at the bothered expression of the men on the room, Jinsoul crashed them without even sweating and keeping her dialect as diplomatic as possible, if she even got offended by the petition or bothered by them even suggesting changing her team she for sure did a master job masking those emotions. The director nodded at her without discussion letting Jinsoul know she had her permission to leave the office with Heejin by her side, the detective was sure the younger woman was probably screaming of happiness under that straight expression she had over her face, Jinsoul for sure trained them well.

-Doctor Jung I know you like to act like you and you're team are the incarnation of God but you're making a mistake here-Doctor Wong spoke, his face starting to blush in anger, Jinsoul looked at him with the same unreadable expression as she stood to pick her coat from the chair she was seating- You think your reputation gives you the right to act like you own this place and it's personal but you're just a kid pretending to know how to be a Doctor.

The office dived into a tense silence as the man dropped those words right in front of Jinsoul who for everybody's surprise chuckled at the man; it was a laugh fill with pity like she was ashamed of the man in front of her looking back at her eyes in anger.

-Doctor Wong the secret of success if knowing your place, you and this... this show you like to pull when you don't get what you want is the only thing wrong on this room- Jinsoul made sure to speak like she was explaining the alphabet to a little kid irritating the man even more- I don't have to pretend anything but I also don't own you or your team any kind of explanation, I'm one of the best on what I do because I, much different from you Doctor Wong, know my place and my limits.

-Have a good day Doctor Jung-The resident spoke beside his mentor clearly apologizing without words simply by throwing a quick bow to the woman.

-You too Doctor Lee, The observation area for my operations is always open if you'd like to go and learn something- Jinsoul added politely, her bowed to the director with her head before leading the way out of the office with a firm step.

It was clear for Sooyoung that despite what seemed to be a constant shyness outside the hospital, Jinsoul felt more than comfortable when it came to her work, the amount of confidence even her posture expressed could have made people think she was arrogant even. Jinsoul was way too rich in medical knowledge to allow another doctor to walk over her, she's made her name on her own and she's reached her place without any help neither, if the others wanted to think otherwise she wasn't even going to waste her energy into correcting them. Walking back into the empty elevator Sooyoung saw the resident jump to wrap Jinsoul in a tight hug for a moment making the doctor laugh at the sudden affection, Heejin was glad she wasn't removed from her place when the right person to thank was herself, if her skills on the operation room were nothing but excellent Jinsoul wouldn't have hesitated on changing her the very first day.

-I can't believe you did that! You're going to be such a celebrity when you come back on Thursday-Heejin laughed making Jinsoul shook her head locking their arms together.

-I wouldn't change any of you, especially not for somebody who's not even on neurology- Jinsoul hummed with a soft smile on her lips. - Are you sleeping better Heejin? Remember you have to rest properly to work properly.

-You sound like my mom Jinsoul-Heejin groaned making the doctor beside her narrow her eyes-I was studying last night and I was going to wait till our next shift to ask but since you're here...- Her hands worked quickly to find a tablet inside her backpack, a moment after the medium sized screen showed the page of a book. - Here says that when you extract a...

-Heejin do you study from here?-Jinsoul wondered as she pointed at the object with a frown, the detective looked up to meet her with a curious gaze at the surprise before nodding- Why? That's why you always have a headache when you study, It's not functional enough.

-Functional or not Unnie, these two books cost half of my pay on a month-Heejin groaned knowing that was coming the second she took the tablet out-Like I was saying...

Their relationship seemed almost familiar like they were as used to the other as a person would be around her own family, Jinsoul explained without rush making sure to make everything clear and to keep a speed of information Heejin could understand and absorb the best, after five months working together Jinsoul already knew how to treat each of the resident on her team, they all had different ways of understanding and it meant she needed to adjust herself to their needs in other to make them feel comfortable enough when there was a question, but of course not everything was pink colored, when Jinsoul needed to call them out she did it like she would do with any other stranger.

By the time they reached the car Sooyoung's mind was already floating back around the case, she was still waiting for Bora's call and despite she didn't want to admit it a part of her expect Haseul to at least text her once after what happened. The detective couldn't help but understand Kahei a little because if something like that had happened when she was with Haseul she would have probably reacted a similar way, yet and this was the part that hurt her deep inside, Haseul seemed way too calm with the accusations her girlfriend was making about Sooyoung and that was what kept the officer awake almost the whole night. The detective then understood why it was so easy for Haseul to leave her as soon as all her physical wounds were healed, the doctor saw her like the reason why that happened on the first place, Sooyoung assumed that even seeing her then reminded Haseul the traumatic scenario.

To think that even years after what happened Haseul still blamed her for it and never said a word made Sooyoung fill horribly hollow because it meant that most of her interactions with the doctor since they work up were most probably an act, it meant that Haseul might had been lying to her about been comfortable with her presence on her life. Sooyoung was never the patient kind of person yet she knew that rushing to make all those questions directly to Haseul was going to do more damage than good for her, she wasn't ready to confirm her theories and only the doctor could take the decision of pushing her away or keep their friendship as it was like nothing happened to begin with.

-Please tell me you're not calling to say you'll fly away again-Jinsoul said breaking Sooyoung's thoughts as she picked the phone with a smile, the detective looked at her from her place on the driver seat.- I was solving some things from work, What about you? I thought you were at the office.

Whoever was on the other side of the phone didn't fail to bring a smile to Jinsoul who looked at the window with the phone on her ear, a minute later Sooyoung saw the same happy expression turn into a frown as Jinsoul left out a groan filled with annoyance at the news the person was giving her, her hand lifted to reach her forehead pressing the center of it with her palm in a gesture filled with stress.

-I forgot-Jinsoul whined, surprised at herself for not remembering- We'll be there, okay? but only because it's your mom who asks and I love her.

Sooyoung heard her chuckle again and after a short goodbye the doctor lowered her phone with a frown, Jinsoul looked almost sad as she massaged her temples slowly, the detective allowed her to make a moment as she waited for the doctor to explain why her mood changed so quickly.

-We have a family dinner today, I totally forgot-Jinsoul groaned closing her eyes as she looked front.

-You're making it sound like your pet died- Sooyoung teased making Jinsoul chuckle as the doctor turned to meet her with a soft smile- Where is the horror going to happen today?

-My uncle's...-Jinsoul breathed as she leaned back on her seat-Yeeun's dad...

Sooyoung almost laugh at her luck, of course she waited to meet the other woman sooner or later but she did not expect to happen so quickly, she was definitely not going to complain by the future encounter neither. Jinsoul saw her lips curve into a lazy smile as she moved almost anxiously on her seat, Sooyoung might not knew any other language yet her gestures alone were enough to make the doctor feel lost.

Despite her curiosity Jinsoul did not ask why the detective seemed so eager for a dinner yet the ghost of a suspect started to form inside her mind, a second after turning again to meet the almost mischievous smile on Sooyoung's soft lips Jinsoul concluded there were things she preferred to not know about.

+++

In front of them a thin teenager returned their gazes with nervousness, almost shaking in front of the detectives as they took the free seats on the dining table inside Wang Yiren's warm living room. The girl seemed to remember Jungeun yet it didn't calm the growing fear making her feel nauseas, it hadn't even only weeks since her friend's death and on what it seemed only hours after there was already a second body to investigate right after Sihyeon's, Yiren was even more scared of the killer and his reach than all the other girls she knew, mostly because she was the closest related to Sihyeon and if the killer hunted her friend there were no chances of him not seeing them together at least once before the murder.

A glass of cold water was placed in front of the detectives by Yiren's mother, an equally nervous woman who seemed even more anxious than the teenager seating across them. Her hands landing on her only daughter’s shoulders on a poor attempt to make the girl feel safe on that situation, Bora understood she had to go softly for the first time since she started working on that case, Yiren wasn't a possibly suspect, the chances of her even been related with the killer were from extremely low to non, for Bora it was easy to say she was just another scared child.

-There's no reason to be nervous Yiren... I can call you by your name, right?-Bora wondered softly forcing a polite smile to her lips, the girl nodded at the question-I'm sure you remember my friend Detective Kim, you spoke to her and her partner, Detective Ha almost two weeks ago.

-I do-Yiren said softly as her eyes drifted from the agent to the detective who shot a soft smile on her direction trying to assure her there was no reason to be scared.

-I'm Agent Kim Bora like I said before, I'm now in charge of the investigation about your friend's case-the woman started keeping her voice calm and controlled, her eyes moving from the girl to her mother and back as she spoke- I want to know if you could tell me what you told my partner here when you met before.

-I...-Yiren started, her eyes moving from Bora to her hands on her lap like she was ashamed of what she was about to say-I told the detectives Sihyeon was seen another man beside her boyfriend, he's older from what she told me but I never really got to see his face of anything.

-You told them he was wealthy, right? How did you know that?-Bora asked as soon as the girl finished, she might be going gentle on her but there was still no time to waste-Did you see anything specific? Did Sihyeon told you where he lives or the car he drives?

-I saw a watch in Sihyeon's room, she told me it was his and it... well it looked really expensive, she told me it was a Rolex or something like that-Yiren explained looking up at her mother unsure, the woman nodded to her telling it was okay to continue- It was golden, Sihyeon kept it for a few days before returning it because like I said before to the detectives she wanted to break up with him.

A mobile, the possible reason why Sihyeon's murder was specially brutal compared all the other victims yet once again that was only a theory, the killer wasn't the only one who worn expensive watches. Bora thought it was interesting how Yiren's description about the watch fitted the fact about the man on the club Eunwoo gave them days after Yaebin's murder, there was a chance for him to be the same person but nothing was sure, even if he was neither of them could tell her exactly how the guy looked like, he was a shadow between the crowd.

-Do you know if Sihyeon broke up with him?-Bora wondered softly, the girl nodded in affirmation-From there, how many days before the day she... appeared- Jungeun turned to meet Bora almost in amaze at the sudden carefully picked speech.

-Two weeks- Yiren said without hesitation making the agent hum at the answer.

-Anything else you can tell us about the case Yiren?-Jungeun wondered for the first time since they walked in, the girl shook her head softly at them.-Thank you so much for your time and your collaboration, you must know we're working really hard to find him.

Yet is useless, Bora thought, all those hours to work, all those hours following hints that lead to nothing and they still didn't even have a suspect. The guy in charge of all those murders was quickly becoming the most successful and the fastest serial killer South Korea had even seen and if they didn't get something useful soon Bora knew they were only two victims away before being pushed to a side to give place a bigger team of agents. Then there was this common fear of it ending up with any of them on a situation like Sooyoung's when they worked in the Kown case, Bora still remembered the confusing sensation that filled her when she saw the bullet of her gun break into the man's chest sending him dead to the floor with a single clean shot. It was him or Sooyoung; Bora didn't need a second to think about it before killing him.

Two boxes and two letters, one for Sooyoung and other for Haseul, the boxes were obviously directed to make Sooyoung and Jinsoul know he was close, even when they didn't appear on Jinsoul's door the message was clearly for them. Bora was glad that at least they have something similar with the killer; He couldn't be everywhere all the time, the man had to had a job maybe even a family to visit from time to time on the weekends but it was the hours in between what kept Bora busy in her thinking. The fact that he seemed to be hunting Sooyoung and Jinsoul at the same time, the odd timing from the second she got the letter only a day after Jinsoul's car was painted, Was he hunting Sooyoung because she was in the middle between Jinsoul and him or was he doing it because he was honestly interesting in Sooyoung as a victim with Jinsoul aside?

Suddenly an idea popped on her mind making her almost gasp on the driver seat beside Jungeun, her jaw clenching at the thought as she drove them back to the station, What if the killer wanted them together? That would explain the reason behind the sudden letter, he knew the chances of Sooyoung to be on the case after that were low yet it didn't explain why he was so sure that it would work, Bora remembered a furious Sooyoung telling her about the leak of Jinsoul's information to the media where the killer could clearly see her...

Jungeun had to grip the handle over the door when Bora stopped the car suddenly on a rough break, her wide eyes turning to meet the almost pale agent in amaze as Bora took a moment before explaining.

-Jungeun...-Bora breathed as she looked at the detective beside her- We have a rat.

The detective's lips opened slightly, her eyes catching the unusual feeling overwhelming Bora.

For the first time in a while, Kim Bora was almost frozen by fear.

+++

Jinsoul pulled herself out of her bed after lunch placing the book she was reading on the nightstand right beside her, the day seemed to be passing faster than before and the Doctor couldn't help but wonder if she only felt that way because of her lacking will to go out to that dinner. It wasn't like Jinsoul hated her family, actually it was quite the contrary with the people who was capable of returning her welcoming feelings, what she didn't like about those dinners and the balls and parties was that even without saying anything she felt pressured. That night nevertheless made her feel more calmed than the night of the ball, the fact that it was going to be on Yeeun's place meant there were going to be many people less than the other occasion, it almost meant that if things got too horribly boring she and her cousins could move to any other room away from the person bothering them.

With a final gaze over herself on the mirror Jinsoul walked out of her room slowly, the sound of the television coming directly to meet her from the living room allowing her to know the detective was there even before she saw her. Sooyoung didn't complain much at first but she was definitely starting to get horribly bored during her afternoons on the penthouse, Jinsoul was usually locked behind her bedroom's door and since the detective didn't really know what were her chances of a positive answer she quitted every attempt to make her go out to at least watch a movie with her. That afternoon wasn't different from the others, when doctor walked out of the hallway her eyes immediately landed on the figure on her couch, Sooyoung was completely laid and covered by a yellow blanket till the tip of her nose.

-What are you watching?-Jinsoul wondered not catching the smile that formed on her mouth at the picture in front of her.

-Jinsoul-Sooyoung said lunching her body to seat like a kid who was caught with his hand on the cookie jar, Jinsoul chuckled quietly at the reaction.- Nemo...- the detective almost groaned suddenly hyper aware of her movie choose.

-That's a good movie- Jinsoul assured as she took the free seat beside the detective, surprisely close enough for her legs to slightly brush against the other- I thought you like something more... you know, like action movies or something like that.

-Because I'm such a hot police officer? - Sooyoung teased lifting one of her eyebrows to look at the doctor who simply hummed at her. - What's your favorite series then? Grey's Anatomy?

-Of course not-The doctor laughed pulling a little part of the blanket to cover her bare tights-... It's New Amsterdam. - Sooyoung laughed loudly at that making the other woman laugh with her. - What about it? It's a good series!

-The emergency doctor is hot, that I'll have to admit- Sooyoung hummed making Jinsoul shot bright smile to her- Are you nervous for later?- Her body turning to a side as her elbow rested on the back of the couch to lean her head against her knuckles to pull all her attention to the woman seating in front of her.

Sooyoung found herself being more interested on Jinsoul than what she should be and despite it was really disappointing not to receive a positive answer to any of her flirting it didn't meant she didn't enjoy looking at the little frown Jinsoul pulled every single time. The detective wasn't going to admit it but she was starting to believe when Hyejoo said Jinsoul was completely out of her reach, the doctor was making a clear effort on placing her on a line that she couldn't cross no matter how much she tried.

-Not as much as the other day- Jinsoul said with a soft nod suddenly not being able to hold the deep gaze over her face making her turn to the screen.- I think It'll be nicer today than that time...

-If somebody throws something at you I'll punch them, I'm just warning you-Sooyoung said making the doctor laugh at her, despite she laughed as well it was in fact not a joke at all.- What should I wear?

-Something casual... but not too much I never know who's going to be there- Leaning back Jinsoul rested her head against the back of the couch looking at Sooyoung from above, the detective smiled softly at her- I don't feel with the energy enough to leave this house- Closing her eyes for a moment Jinsoul felt the fingers softly placing her bangs to the sides without touching her skin, Sooyoung seemed to like her hair a lot those days.

-Your levels of energy don't last long, do they? -Sooyoung hummed, her voice was enough to make the doctor know she was smiling at her.

Jinsoul opened her eyes to meet the bright smile in front of her, Sooyoung wasn't too close yet it was much closer than all the past days, her eyes never leaving Jinsoul like she was expecting her to do something or to say something. The amount of attention the other woman always placed over her made Jinsoul's stomach tickle softly, her arms wrapped around her own body as she looked at the detective with her eyebrows softly pushed forward on a light frown, Sooyoung wondered if it was a conscious action or Jinsoul completely ignored the gesture.

-Te ves bien desde abajo tambien, es casi injusto-Jinsoul whispered as her eyes caressed the fine features on Sooyoung's face, from the curve of her nose to those soft full lips. (you look good from below too, it's unfair)

-Aha! I understood that!-Sooyoung suddenly shouted making Jinsoul jump from the couch quickly like somebody threw a whole jar of cold water.- I understood!

-No you didn't!-Jinsoul pointed at her with her eyes wide and her mouth almost hanging open- You…Didn’t really, did you?

Sooyoung wanted to laugh at the completely horrified frown that was placed over Jinsoul's face, her hands held each other on her front as she looked at the detective for a single second more before looking down at her socks. Jinsoul groaned under her breath at the silence Sooyoung was deciding to keep.

-Did you really understand?-Jinsoul wondered again softly looking at the detective with her eyebrows pushed forward making the woman almost gasp at the gesture, Sooyoung wanted to stand up and pinch the puffed cheeks.

-No, I didn't- Sooyoung decided to put an end to her suffering seeing how Jinsoul rushed to lean and slap her arm- Hey! Why did you do that!? You can say weird shit in other languages and I can't even play a little?-The detective groaned as her hand covered the pushed area.

-You're awfully annoying Sooyoung, Have I told you?- Jinsoul groaned looking at the smile curving Sooyoung's lips despite her words like she already had figured out the doctor didn't really mean it- I'll go back to my room now, get ready because we have to leave on an hour or so.

Once again the roller coaster with Jinsoul, it was like playing push and pull with her, every single time Sooyoung thinks she's been able to give a step forward Jinsoul made sure to give three back on her side of the rope. As on time as usual Jinsoul was already waiting for her on the living room when Sooyoung walked out of her bedroom, tones of pastel colors already filling the sky as the sunset shone the city while they drove out of the building. Jinsoul was quiet again, maybe too much for the detective who had already started to enjoy their little talks every time they occurred, yet once again she didn't punch.

Sooyoung had still presented that no matter how comfortable she was being able to feel around Jinsoul, she was still just working for her. In a week or so there was the chance of her being moved to another case, or even to an office while the mess solved around the murder and another officer was probably going to take her place beside the doctor, Sooyoung found herself feeling disappointed at the idea of not being able to share with Jinsoul after that. The chances of the doctor to contact her other than for work seemed to be from extremely low to non for Sooyoung who was slowly convincing herself Jinsoul has simply adapted to her presence the best she could and she simply was mistaking it like a friendship.

-Jinsoul...-Sooyoung called after parking the car in front of a house even bigger than the one Jinsoul's parents had, the doctor turned to look at her with curiosity as her hands ran down on the skirt of her white summer dress- Can you help me with this? - The detective wondered shyly as she pulled something out of her blazer's pocket.

-Are you going to wear it for real?-Jinsoul said without being able to mask her excitement when she noticed her gift on Sooyoung's hand, the watch was clearly new and it was probably the first time Sooyoung decided to take it out of its box.- I'm so happy you liked it!

-I decided it would be a waste not to-Sooyoung hummed extending her arm just a little for Jinsoul to wrap the thin leather strap around her wrist gently- But you still didn't have to buy it for me.

She didn't get an answer back yet her eyes did spot the bright smile decorating Jinsoul's lips with an almost childish gesture not knowing why the simple fact of her gift being accepted made her feel so happy. Moments like those did confuse the detective to no then, after the clear remark the doctor made on the hospital's elevator earlier Sooyoung started to repeat herself to stay on her line but then standing in front of a clearly pleased Jinsoul their dynamics got a little blurry for the detective. A car appeared from the gates on their back making its way to the front door of the house before parking over the other side of the opening, Jinsoul's smile grew wider knowing even before a single door was open who occupating the vehicle.

The doctor didn't lie when she say she was less nervous than the ball's night, her attitude and even the tone of her voice was different making Sooyoung know that despite feeling uncomfortable Jinsoul didn't came prepared for any type of word. The detective's thoughts drifted from the doctor to the elegant platinum car parked beside theirs, she couldn't help but wonder if Yeeun was already inside, if she had told Jinsoul or even Taemin about their little encounter on that bathroom Sooyoung ignored it completely, yet the idea of the doctor finding out she left her alone on a club with the possible killer walking around the same place because she was way too interested on her favorite cousin's lips didn't sound to appealing for Sooyoung neither. It was time for her to focus more on her work as Jinsoul's officer and less of her personal issues and needs, even before driving then the detective has already prepared her words to cut any attempt Yeeun could throw her, Sooyoung wasn't going to fall for that again.

Long legs came out of the passenger seat of the black car and the following second Sooyoung saw almost with a whine how Yeeun walked out of the vehicle covered on a navy blue strapless dress... Maybe it could happen just one last time.

-Unnie!-Yeeun called with a wide smile as she moved closer towards Jinsoul- I'm happy you're here, Taemin thought you wouldn't really show up.

-He was almost right-Jinsoul admitted catching her cousin on a quick hug before spotting the man walking from the car towards them- Jimin, How are you? It's been a while since I saw you.

-Detective-Yeeun hummed with a smile making Sooyoung return the gesture with the exact same intention, complicity, that was the best way of calling it- Nice to see you again.

Sooyoung suddenly noticed the man behind the woman's back greeting Jinsoul with a tight hug before taking the empty space beside Yeeun and wrapping his muscled arm around her waist tenderly, it was such a familiar gesture the detective noticed that it was most probably a habit by that point. Looking at Yeeun's eyes for a quick second the detective saw the spark of audacity shinning on the soft brown orbs, she looked so innocent on the day light that it was hard to believe she had the guts to practically serve herself to Sooyoung only two nights before.

-Honey this is Ha Sooyoung, she's Jinsoul's friend-Yeeun introduced looking how Jimin extended his right hand towards the detective for a soft handshake- This is Park Jimin, my boyfriend.

It did take the best of Sooyoung not to burst in laughing right in front of that man's face, amazing, Sooyoung thought, simply incredible.

-A pleasure-Sooyoung managed to say with a polite smile.

-Well let's go inside, I bet my mom is already waiting for us to start!-Yeeun interrupted feeling Sooyoung's tension despite the trace of fun under her cordial tone.-It's going to be a good night, I can already tell.

The inside of the house was as impressive as the front with the incredibly tall ceiling and the fancy furniture filling the place without making it seem too overloaded, it was comfortable yet elegant like the designer tried to keep a balance between a family house and a hotel. Jinsoul knew the place like the palm on her own hand, his uncle was her dad's brother and also one of his closest friends, Yeeun and her spent many summers together between those walls, it always felt nice to see the part of her family that sincerely loved her. With a work load like Jinsoul's there weren't really many occasions where she could visit them and with Yeeun living way too far from her parents they usually spent the moments she could inside her cousin's apartment.

Sooyoung heard the voices coming from the far room at the end of a wide corridor behind the tall stairs to the upper floor; following Yeeun and Jinsoul who walked together in front with her arms locked together the group reached a wide living room. A glass wall leading to the excessively large backyard already lighted by the lamps between the tall bushes and the bright LED lights from the interior edge of a large pool interrupting the green carpet that the perfectly cared grass created, Sooyoung's eyes moved from the room to the people occupating it. Seating on a large white leather couch the detective spotted two men making her suppose they were the fathers of the siblings still a few steps in front of her, standing in front of a bar the woman she remembered like Jinsoul's mother and another woman similar to her age, it wasn't until Sooyoung spotted the blonde hair on the far edge of the room that she noticed Hyejoo looking back at her from her place seating beside Chaewon.

-Hi sweetie-Jinsoul's mother greeted first as soon as her older daughter was on her reach, Jinsoul wrapped her arms around her shoulders for a quick second before doing the same to her aunt.

-Soullie, I'm so sorry about what happened on the ball-Her aunt excused with a frown cupping Jinsoul's face between her hands like she was still a little kid as the doctor shook her head- That Donghae is as stupid as his father, we've always known that.

-Mom we have a guest-Yeeun chuckled turning to the detective who was distracted by looking at her younger sister.

-Oh! You must be the detective, right?-The woman spoke making Sooyoung smile softly at her with a nod as she leaned to bow lightly at the other woman- Chaemin was telling me how you were working hard to keep Jinsoul safe, thank you so much for you work, please make yourself comfortable... if you need anything you can always ask Yeeun.

Sooyoung blamed it on the fact that's been a while since the last time she was on that kind of scenario but the idea of being so cordial and almost politic about a woman she would for sure had slept with if they were under different circumstances made her want to laugh to the point she started to avoid Yeeun's sharp gaze on her even when she was standing between Jimin's arms. Their younger sisters were their next stop right after greeting the men; Jinsoul immediately leaned to kiss her sister's head making the teenager groan in embarrassment in front of Hyejoo who simply received a light pat on her shoulder from Sooyoung.

-Are you engaged without Sunmi knowing or Chaewon is just a fan of bringing you everywhere? - Sooyoung hummed with a smirk as she looked at her younger sister who held her girlfriend's hand on her lap between her hands.

-Says Jinsoul's pet-Hyejoo answered softly making the detective gasp and the other siblings chuckle.

The way Hyejoo treated Sooyoung was different from the way she acted around Sunmi who was usually more motherly on her treat with her, Sooyoung was that one sister she could annoy to no end since she was a little child and Hyejoo still knew how to take advantage of that all those years after. Hyejoo after all was almost ten years younger than her older sisters and the both seemed to like spoiling her a little too much when it was on her reach, the only different was that despite the younger wasn't going to say she did feel more comfortable with Sooyoung from time to time mostly because they seemed to have the same temper and almost the same type of reactions. Neither of them gave Sunmi an easy time when they were much younger yet Sooyoung was sure Hyejoo made it way better than her when she was her age, teenage years were complicated for everyone but for Sooyoung and even for Sunmi were slightly worse.

They were ready to seat on the table almost a whole hour after when Taemin walked into the living room with a bottle of wine and his best smile, as energetic as usual he filled his own cup and joined the talk going on between the group like he's been there since the beginning. Looking at the small group in front of her Sooyoung found it difficult to believe they belong to the same type of people that laughed at Jinsoul on the ball, they seemed warm, the picture of a loving family, the detective felt her chest feel light thinking Jinsoul and Chaewon were able to get moments like those while growing up even when there were days like the ball night.

-Are you okay? You're not talking much-Jinsoul wondered softly as she turned to look at the detective, Sooyoung looked back at her with a soft smile.

-I don't have much to say-Sooyoung hummed with a nod making the doctor look at her in disbelief- What do you want me to talk about? Politics? Economy?

Jinsoul almost groaned when she spotted the eyes on her again, the same type of soft gaze the detective was directing to her on the afternoon and the one that made her heart shake against her ribs. Sooyoung lifted her eyebrow waiting for an answer as she focused all her attention on the woman in front of her, Jinsoul was for sure something that could distract her from almost everything she had in mind.

-Maybe about...-Jinsoul started with a soft voice after a moment forcing herself to keep her eyes on the pair in front of her.

-I'm sorry for the late arrival-A manly voice said breaking their little staring contest and making Sooyoung feel immediately irritated by the interrupting.

-Wonho right on time for dinner-Jinsoul's dad said standing up from the couch to shake the young man's hand eagerly- I want to introduce you to my oldest daughter...

The man was dressed with a tailored blue suit, despite his hair was pushed back it was clear it was long enough to reach maybe the half of his ear if he brushed it down, the moment he extended his muscled arm towards Jinsoul offering her a soft handshake Sooyoung decided she didn't like him, not even a single bit. The family and their guests took their seats on the table, the detective ending up ironically between the doctor on her left and Yeeun right on her side, too close for Sooyoung to focus on other thing that wasn't the daring hand that landed on her tight under the table every few minutes as their meal progressed, by the time a slice of apple pie was served in front of her Sooyoung held the thin wrist under the table to stop the light caresses on her leg keeping her mind busy on things that weren't the most rightful to think about during a family dinner.

-Are you okay? You look blushed- Taemin wondered front the other side of the table, with a single gaze over Yeeun's smile the man immediately knew what was going on right in front of his eyes.-Gross Yeeun...

-What's gross?- Jinsoul wondered turning to look at them with those perfectly round eyes that made Sooyoung feel immediately guilt at her lack of respect, Taemin laughed at her softly as he shook her head.

-Yeeun was chewing with her mouth open-Sooyoung interrupted finishing her speech right on time before she felt the nails dig on the soft flesh on her inner tight, that was going to be the end for her, she quietly thanked god on her mind for deciding to use pants instead of a dress for the dinner.

-That's nasty-Jinsoul said with a frown making Yeeun chuckle at the scene developing in front of her eyes.

-You don't even know how much baby-Taemin hummed in complicity before taking a bite of his dessert.

Sooyoung was decided that if she wasn't going to burn in hell for all the past years she definitely bought a ticket that very second, pushing Yeeun's hand away from her she filled her mouth with the sweet and tried to distract herself the best she could with the boring talk developing on the table. With the meal other their drinks were filled again and the group broke in pieces leaving the younger members seating on the comfortable collection of furniture on the backyard, Jinsoul took the free seat beside Chaewon leaving enough space for the detective to take a seat right next to her before it was occupied by Wonho's muscled body, once again Sooyoung decided she disliked him even more than how she did earlier.

-Your father talks a lot about you, he's very proud of you- Wonho admitted shooting a bright smile to Jinsoul who returned it politely, it was not a secret after all, his father liked to brag about his best successes and What was better than a prodigy Child? - I heard you're a great doctor, neurosurgeon is a hard career choice I think I could never even try it...

As smooth as the silk and even so Sooyoung didn't miss the way he was clearly trying to make the doctor talk, at the mention of her work Jinsoul's eyes immediately lighted up as a smile curved her soft lips, yeah, Sooyoung definitely didn't like him. On the opposite edge of the couch Hyejoo studied her sister in silence as her hand almost automatically caressed Chaewon's hair as the shorter spoke about a show with Taemin, the younger didn't miss the sharp gaze her sister was throwing to the stranger and wondered if Jinsoul was distracted enough not to notice the detective was opening a hole to his head with her eyes. Other thing that Hyejoo did not miss was the way Yeeun looked at her older sister from the smaller couch, beside the seat Sooyoung had taken, the businesswoman finished her glass of white wine with a long sip before leaning to pick Jimin's early empty cup as well just like that Yeeun had an excuse.

-I'll go for more wine, does anyone want something? - Yeeun wondered with a soft smile giving Taemin a glace to make him part of her plans, the man quickly understood and finished his whiskey in one long go, two cups could be carried by a single person but for three another pair of hands would be useful- Could you help me Detective Ha?

-Sure-Sooyoung hummed quietly standing up from the seat to take Taemin's glass and her cup.

-And Voila...-Yeeun whispered with a quiet laugh making Jinsoul look up to them with a frown suddenly catching what was going on.

Hyejoo groaned at her sister’s lack of touch when she noticed the almost hurt gaze over Jinsoul's eyes as she looked at the pair disappear inside the house, just like Sunmi Sooyoung didn't have the least of the problems when getting female attention. The detective was almost humming in anticipation when they reached the bar kept hidden form the curious eyes on the backyard by a large wall that leaded to the kitchen, her eyes following Yeeun's soft movements like the simply gesture of opening a new bottle of wine became a whole dance for her, whatever she was going it was clear it wasn't new because of the ease and the content chuckle she allowed to space between her lips when she noticed the suddenly dark gaze over her.

-You didn't mention your boyfriend before-Sooyoung teased as she handed her an empty cup, the woman smile grew a size.

-Would have that changed anything?- Yeeun wondered with fun expression returning the cup already filled with wine, Sooyoung placed it on the counter trying to keep her hands free for more egoist reasons, she shook her head as an answer- I guessed you would say that too...

-You should have kept your hands for yourself on dinner-The detective said almost in a whisper, her voice suddenly sounding deep and raspy making the woman in front of her look up to meet her eyes- Lucky enough I didn't do shit to you there...

-If you keep like that you're going to give me a horrible moment rejecting you- Yeeun whined with a frown and despite she revealed her plans about giving a negative answer she walked closer, her hands landing on Sooyoung's chest to caress the beginning of her neck with the tip of her nails- Jinsoul likes you, that means that no matter how turned on you have me right now we can't fuck.

-Not even a trace of shame, does you little boyfriend know you're this desperate?-Sooyoung felt a tight knot starting to form on her lower abdomen when the woman in front of her left out a shaky breath digging her nails even more then on her nape- Jinsoul gives two fucks about me

-I wish that was true- Yeeun hummed knowingly making Sooyoung groan in annoyance, Jinsoul didn't even talk to her more than strictly the necessary and when she didn't then all the words that left her mouth were on a different language, how did that even mean she liked her? - We can still have a goodbye kiss, maybe that'll help us stop looking like we're ready to jump over the other in front of everybody.

Sooyoung didn't think twice before leaned forward and make their lips crash on a deep kiss, different form the kiss on the club that night it wasn't rushed, Yeeun's mouth moved slowly over hers making her tongue circle around hers on a such paused pace Sooyoung thought she was going to die right on that floor. Wrapping her arms around the thin body against hers the detective dived her fingers into the blonde hairs pulling the locks softly making Yeeun moan quietly into her lips, Sooyoung thought about her chances, a five minutes break would be too long to fill four drinks, maybe they could finish is less... A groan broke the sound of their lips together when Yeeun's teeth trapped her lip harshly, Sooyoung's hands were ready to explore the inside of Yeeun's dress when the sound of steps coming towards them forced the couple to take several steps away from the other.

Quick clicking sounds against the wooden floor let them know who was going to appear from the hallway and their only option wasn't giving them any peace at all, Yeeun took a long shot of whiskey as she brushed the back of her hair with her hand Sooyoung tried to look as natural as possible by holding the then filled cups of wine, right on time for Jinsoul to appear on the bar. Behind Jinsoul Taemin's almost regretful face appeared right above her looking at Yeeun in worry, for the first time on the past week and the few days into their second week together Sooyoung spotted what seemed to be anger inside Jinsoul's usually soft eyes that first looked at Yeeun from head to toe making her know she was already more than aware of what they were doing before turning to meet Sooyoung with a straight expression, unreadable once again.

-We're leaving Sooyoung-Jinsoul said, her voice firm yet low- We'll talk tomorrow- She pointed at her cousin with her finger before just like she entered she left the room in completely silence not waiting for an answer.

Sooyoung didn't even turn to look at Yeeun before placing the pair of cups on the counter and following Jinsoul's rushed steps out of the room as well, Taemin looked at his younger cousin with an almost nagging expression yet Yeeun simply lifted her shoulders and offered him a short shot of whiskey, maybe that would help Jinsoul step her game a little.

-Why are we leaving so suddenly?-Sooyoung wondered softly, Jinsoul didn't answer instead she leaned to pick her phone and her purse form the couch at the sight of Wonho and her sister's on the backyard. - I'm talking to you Jinsoul...-The doctor turned to look at her with a sharp gaze before opening her mouth a little- Don't you throw French shit at me- The detective interrupted like she could read the woman's mind making Jinsoul press her lips together on a thin line.

The backyard door was sliced open making the women turn to meet Wonho walking to them with light steps, his eyes never leaving the doctor who somehow managed to smile at him softly, Sooyoung wondered if it was sincere of it was one of those she had practiced for nights like the one on the ball, the fact that she couldn't tell frustrated her to no end.  
When the man placed his hand for a moment on Jinsoul's shoulder Sooyoung almost wanted to push him away.

-Would it be too rude if I ask to take you home?- Wonho wondered making Jinsoul look at him for a second before turning to meet the detective looking at the scene almost in disgust.

That was Jinsoul's "Voila" moment.

-I already have a ride but thank you for offering Wonho; I had a good time talking to you-Jinsoul hummed placing her hand on the man's strong bicep for Sooyoung's amaze.

-Can I at least get your number?-Wonho wondered again feeling more confident at the sudden touch, Sooyoung could see him tensing his body so the muscle could flex under Jinsoul's slender fingers.

Sooyoung wanted to huff yet she bit the tip of her tongue at the scene.

-Sure, I don't see why not-Jinsoul nodded receiving the man's phone on her hands with a welcoming smile.

To say Sooyoung was surprised was a understatement, she was more than astonish when she saw that Jinsoul's fingers actually marked the right number and it was not a joke or some kind of polite gesture. She couldn't even get a talk from her and then this stranger walked into the frame and Jinsoul was all ready to give him her information? Then they were both irritated when they walked to the car in silence, neither of them daring to speak to the other as Sooyoung drove them away from that house and the people inside it, Did Jinsoul reject her because she wasn't interested in women? Sounded less than possible considering she would have made that clear for Sooyoung the very first day she tried to flirt with her.

-What was that with Wonho?-Sooyoung couldn't hold it anymore, her lips pressed together on a mock as she looked front, her hand gripping the steering wheel tightly.

-He's nice, I guessed I could enjoy going out with him-Jinsoul said quickly as an answer looking how Sooyoung's jaw tensed for a second after she finished her words- What about it?

-You're too much for him-Sooyoung surprised herself saying, if her confession moved something inside Jinsoul the doctor didn't showed it not even a bit.

-He's young, handsome, future CEO of a marketing empire... I don't see how that doesn't fit with me-Jinsoul pushed forward making Sooyoung tense even more- And I bet he speaks French too, I bet he wouldn't have trouble with it.

-Are you calling me stupid?-Sooyoung spitted making Jinsoul realize she crossed a line, the detective stopped the car under a red light before turning a sharp gaze to the doctor- You're right, You'll do a fucking great couple Jinsoul, excuse my stupid self didn't notice you were interested on him from the beginning.

-That's not what I meant-Her voice became softer under the sharp furious gaze looking directly at her eyes. - I never said you were stupid...

-No need of Doctor Jung-Sooyoung said between her greeted teeth-It's more than clear now.

Sooyoung was almost shaking in anger when they reached Jinsoul's building; the doctor seemed to have pulled her walls down as she followed Sooyoung in silence into her cold apartment.

-I didn't say you...-Jinsoul tried again as they stood one beside the other on the elevator.

On a regular day Sooyoung would have tried to take the closest spot she could from Jinsoul yet that night she made sure to stay leaned beside the panel as the elevator went up, her eyes moving from the front of the doctor to look at her deeply.

-Save it Jinsoul- Sooyoung said sharply.

As soon as they crossed the door of the penthouse the detective rushed towards her bedroom without saying a word, if Jinsoul wanted her away and keep their relationship on the strict professional aspect that night she definitely made Sooyoung accept that her place was behind her as a watcher and only that.

Jinsoul found herself standing in front of the door two hours after the arrival, already dressed with her pajamas and despite it was near 1 AM her hands were occupied with a jar of chocolate ice cream on the right and a gundam on her left. The doctor looked at the door then she looked at the things she was holding suddenly feeling ashamed on herself, way too embarrassed to knock the door and talk to Sooyoung until the next morning.

-I never said you were stupid- Jinsoul whispered in front of the door with a frown as she looked at the robot on the gundam box- You don't understand me when I speak English neither...

Dragging her feet back to the inside of her bedroom Jinsoul sat down on her desk to eat the ice cream herself.

Another lonely night to count on the calendar.

+++

The room smelled humidly and old trash as the crying woman pulled the chains keeping her tied to the floor, around her neck and ever thicker chain was wrapped making her shoulders feel heavy and her breathing even heavier. Fresh warm blood was coming out of her open cuts like a river creating a puddle under her bare legs, without energies the student screamed in surrender as she looked with hate at the male figure standing in front of her without a shirt and splashed with her blood, a hunting knife still dripping with the dark thick red liquid from the sharp blade, he laughed at her desperation.

-Shhh my little toy... You won't suffer for long-The man informed with a twisted smile as he looked at her with his head leaned to a side.

The far door opened behind the man making the blinding lights of a car fill the wide space they were in, the woman screamed louder thinking that maybe all her prayers were heard and behind those lights her salvation will appear, her louds became louder when she noticed the blue and red lights flashing against the metallic walls.

-Help me! I'm here! Help me!-The woman cried loudly pulling the chains with the rest of her strengths as she saw the patrol drive inside the garage she was locked in.  
Why were they driving so slowly? Why didn't the killer move? The police was there to save her, why didn't they rush to help her then?

-Thank god!-The woman cried louder thinking that her life was saved.

It wasn't until she heard the first man laugh that she knew her hope was nothing but a lie, coming out from the patrol a uniformed officer appeared. Taller than the first one yet skinnier, the woman couldn't notice any remarkable feature of his face because of the still flashing lights filling the place, a moment later a gun was pointed directly to her forehead.

-God has forgotten you- The man coldly said to the student who screamed in desperation.

The bright golden badge shinning against the dark blue fabric of his uniform was the last thing Aisha saw before a bullet to the head took her young life away from her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there guys! I worked really hard to finish this chapter as soon as I could. Once again I thank you for the comments and kudos you leave me, I take the time to read and re-read every single one of them and I try to mix your ideas and suggestions with my plans for the story, I hope you noticed that here hehe. 
> 
> LOOK JINSOUL IS TRYING, OKAY? Let the shy baby take her time around Sooyoung, she's not making it easy for her neither. 
> 
> Take good care of your health!


	14. Memories of Darker Times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS;   
-Domestic Violence   
-PANIC ATTACKS  
-Violence

_The smell of something rotten mixed the humid breeze of the summer right; Sooyoung could distinguish the thick and heavy smell of fuel passing through the fabric of the bag on her head keeping her eyes from seeing her surroundings. A thick warm trace of blood coming out from the side of her head rolled down from her temple and to her right cheek. Strong hands around her ankles dragged her against an unpaved floor, on a poor attempt to move her hands fought against the thick rope wrapping around her wrists keeping her unable to defend herself from anything. _

  
_Closing her eyes the detective forced herself to focus on the beatings of her own heart, she didn't remember being tied up which meant that only a second after the hit impacted her head she was already passed out, suddenly the hands dragging her dropped her legs harshly to the ground making her already hurt feet ache even more at the sudden impact. Biting her tongue not to scream she heard the sound of steps walking away from her, everything else around her seemed quiet and unmoving, the clicking of a chain reached her senses making her know she was either about to be tied up or hit with it... neither of the options gave her a reason to relax for a moment. _

  
_Sooyoung focused on the steps back towards her, taking a deep breath through her trembling lips she counted slowly... one... two...three...four... a straggled whine broke the silence around her, a voice Sooyoung knew like her own, the reason why she was there to begin with; Haseul. Her heart starting beating even faster at the thought of having her near for the first time in the last two days, to know she was alive despite what everybody told her, Sooyoung fought against the rope. _

  
_-Haseul?-Her voice came out weakly yet loud enough to be heard on the quiet room, all she got as an answer was another whine and the sound of chains moving against the floor- I'm here! We'll be okay! _

  
_Holding back her tears Sooyoung moved on her place, the person who she loved the most, the reason why she kept going every single day other than her sisters, all those promises she made to her and neither of those kept Haseul away from danger. Sooyoung failed her, she failed her as a girlfriend and she failed her even more like an officer, on one quick move the bag over her head was pulled upwards revealing her bruised faces to the eyes of her hysterical lover. Blinded by the white lights over her head Sooyoung looked around not knowing where to point until she noticed a small figure almost twenty steps away from her across the room. _

  
_Haseul was tied to a long metallic poste with a chain around her waist and her legs, a rope similar to the one holding Sooyoung was wrapped around her already bleeding wrists. Sooyoung saw her with wide eyes, a thick tape covering her mouth to prevent her from screaming and almost killing the loud crying of the woman, her attention shifted from her girlfriend to the man kneeling in front of her, for the first time since she could see she realized the man held a thick platinum bat on his free hand, on the other there was the chain Sooyoung heard only a moment before. _

  
_-You have a pretty girlfriend Detective Ha.... she's a good little slut-Seunghyun Kown mocked with a dark laugh as he wrapped his fingers around Sooyoung's ankle. _

  
_For the first time since she walked out of her car Sooyoung saw a chance she wasn't going to waste, her right leg lifted to kick the man right on his chin, the wide muscled body falling backwards for a moment only to jump to a standing position a second later._

  
_-Bitch!-The man groaned lifting the bat to crash it against Sooyoung's back like she was nothing but a doll. _

  
_Never on all those years of existing Sooyoung felt a similar type of pain, her lungs pushed all the air out of her body and seemed unable to fill again as she coughed harshly, her legs curling up to her chest on a poor attempt to protect herself from the future hits making the man above her laugh at her miserable state. _

  
_-I thought better of you Detective, you broke faster than your little toy there- The man laughed delighted by the way Sooyoung seemed to have quitted her fight- Look at her, come on! - Sooyoung felt a kick land on her shin making her clench her teeth together hissing at the overwhelming pain filling her body- Look how I ruined her to nothing... _

  
_Opening her eyes again Sooyoung met Haseul across the room, her clothes stained with dirt and a dark drops of blood, a dry trace of blood from the corner of her lips to her chin, two days, Haseul had been put through that amount of pain for two days and all because Sooyoung couldn't help her, all because Sooyoung decided to rest on the wrong moment and the worst time possible, she failed her, she was as guilty as the man who hit her. _

  
_-I'm sorry Haseul-Sooyoung cried out in desperation as she felt the chain drag on the floor behind her- I'm sorry baby, I'll get you out of here...- Her eyes closed before she felt another hit on her tight, it was once again the bat making her scream in pain. _

  
_Her body already fell like collapsing, her head was beating almost as fast as her heart as she forced to look at the woman in front of her, tied up and unable to move Haseul cried for her lover's pain like she could feel it on her own body. Sooyoung was pulled to a seating position by a strong grip over her hair, she whined in pain as she forced her eyes up to the man holding her only to find a dark smile. _

  
_-Isn't my mercy what you should beg about? - The man wondered with a laugh forcing Sooyoung to look at her by pulling her hair backwards, a spit landed on her cheek making the man almost moan in ecstasies at the sight of her sorrowing- Do you know who she calls when I hit her like this? - The man hummed in delight- You should have done better with her detective, she didn't even see me coming, it was so easy to catch her... to tie her... I could have raped her if I wanted to... _

  
_-I'll kill you, do you hear me!?-Sooyoung screamed in fury as her body shook- I'll fucking kill you!_

  
_-I'll kill her first-The man condemned with a smile as he leaned to be on the same level as Sooyoung, his breath blowing into her bruised face- She calls your name at nights like a fucking prayer, did you know? Sooyoung... Sooyoung... all the fucking night, and where the fuck were you? Fucking around with that agent of yours? _

  
_-I'll kill you!-Sooyoung repeated again making the man laugh to her face, tears already falling down of her cheeks as she looked in disgusted at the face in front of her. _

  
_-You did this to her Detective, you gifted your girlfriend to me like one would do with a broken toy- The man hummed without rush as he forced Sooyoung still by pushing his weight on her leg- Now you'll see how I torture her, how I turn her into nothing because you and only you weren't capable to keep her from me... _

  
_Sooyoung screamed again, this time in agony like she was being ripped apart and every part of her body was being pulled into different directions, all she wanted was forgiveness, if she was going to die she wanted to know that at least for once she didn't failed Haseul, that she didn't blame her even if the blame was hers. _

  
_-I'm sorry Haseul-Sooyoung cried closing her eyes tighter- Please forgive me, I'm..._

  
Sooyoung jumped in the middle of her bed taking a loud breath through her mouth as she looked at the room around her with wide eyes, her whole body shaking as her eyes made sure nothing was out of place. A nightmare, a memory, the demons hunting Sooyoung from inside her mind and the reason why every single night it became almost a torture to go to bed, one and a half year of therapy, three years of time after the incident and still Sooyoung felt like her body ached like the very first time she got all those wounds. The dreams were vivid enough to make her touch her sides trying to see if they hurt as much as they did from the days her ribs were broken, her looked down at her hands making sure there weren't cuts on her knuckles from fighting and that her wrists weren't sore and bruised because of a rope. 

  
Her second reacting before calming herself down was to lean over the nightstand to pick her charging phone over it, suddenly the picture of Sunmi and Hyejoo smiling on the screen felt like a knife, a sharp remainder she wasn't with them either. Her heart was running on her chest as her fingers moved through the screen with rushed taps and clicks only to stop when Haseul's name was right in front of her, the remainder crashing against her like she was blinded by the lights for a truck in the middle of the road. Haseul hated her then, Sooyoung couldn't call her because Haseul hated her too... the detective stood up from the bed with a shaky breath on the edge of a panic attack, did those dreams mean Haseul was in danger that moment? Was she okay with Kahei? Did she even care if Sooyoung was not?

  
Three soft knocks on the door brought her back from the dark corners of her mind making her jump and look at the door almost in fear, Jinsoul knocked one last time like she could feel the detective was about to make a mistake and go even deeper inside her mind. Sooyoung picked a pair of shorts from the floor with a rushed move and walked towards the door with three wide steps, her hand opened the door deleting the barrier between her and the woman on the hallway who gave an step back at the sudden wave of quick movements that ended up with Sooyoung only a step away from her body. The pair of round eyes looked at the detective in worry as she lifted her eyebrows, Sooyoung looked pale and almost sick in front of her and her hand kept holding the side of the door like she was scared of losing her balance and fall right into Jinsoul's feet. 

  
-I... Are you okay?-Jinsoul wondered softly with hesitation, she was tempted to lift her hand and check if the detective had a fever.

  
-Yes, bad wakening, that's all-Sooyoung answered shortly; Jinsoul wasn't on the best terms with her either- May I help you with something Jinsoul? 

  
-Are you sure? you look a little pa...-Jinsoul noticed her insisted wasn't welcoming when she spotted the sharp gaze of the detective looking right into her eyes, she hummed and gave an step back with a little frown, Sooyoung immediately softened at the sight- What I meant was that I made breakfast in case you're hungry, I didn't know if you were awake or not so I waited for a while but the food is going to get cold and... 

  
-It's okay Jinsoul-Sooyoung hummed stopping the doctor's rambling, she didn't touch her despite she wanted to, giving a step back she cleared her throat- I'll wash my face and we'll eat together if you don't have a problem with that. 

  
Maybe if Jinsoul would have been more focused on the detective and not on avoiding embarrassing herself even more she would have noticed how scared Sooyoung looked that morning, the detective hated how even after all those years a simple memory could push her to such a terror, like a little kid in front of a horrible monster. Almost on the top of Sooyoung's fear list right under losing her sisters was being completely alone, push to a place where she couldn't speak or complain about things and that morning for her own worry she felt like she had reached that point. Her fears were hers to keep, Jinsoul didn't have to deal with her and her unsolved issues, Sooyoung was convinced she wouldn't want to hear it neither, even less care about it.

  
Cold splash of water landed on her face pushing the dream away and trying to make her go back to a stable state just enough to eat the breakfast at least, Sooyoung knew she was far from hungry but the fact that Jinsoul once again made and effort to prepare their meal did softened her heart a little, on the other hand she could use it as an excuse to be with the doctor instead of allowing her to disappear behind the door of her room, Sooyoung didn't want to be alone not even a second during that morning. Being alone meant she had to deal with all those messy thoughts running around and around her mind, without having a case for her own to solve keeping her mind busy was becoming a hard task in hands, especially at nights where her minds rambled about questions she couldn’t answer and things she couldn't solve.

  
-I hope you like it-Jinsoul said sincerely with a hint of nervousness as she placed a carefully served plate of omelet with bread in front of Sooyoung. 

  
-Thank you Doc-Sooyoung hummed softly almost in a whisper as she forced herself to shot a weak smile to the woman standing beside her. 

  
-Sooyoung you really don't have to eat it if you don't feel like it-Jinsoul added with a worry expression this time lifting her hand and placing it carefully against Sooyoung's forehead that looked at her with a surprised gaze- Are you catching a cold?

  
-I'm alright Jinsoul, now seat down and eat as well please- Sooyoung almost groaned trying to keep her temper in line as she pointed at the chair beside her. 

  
-Sorry-Jinsoul whispered with a frown pressing her lips together before taking the seat Sooyoung pointed her with her plate in front of her. 

  
After that if it wasn't because of the news report running on the television on the other side of the living room the silence would have filled every single corner of that apartment, one too scared to ruin things even more and the other too focused on her own mess to notice Jinsoul's hesitation. That morning Jinsoul woke up convinced she could fix the whole misunderstanding from the night before yet the second the pair of sharp eyes looked through her all her practiced speech was long forgotten, it wasn't like the doctor wasn't a little mad neither after all the fact that Sooyoung decided to put words on her mouth and then punish her for it did bothered her but that was point she had decided to ignore. Sooyoung didn't look with the right mood to talk about anything, Jinsoul thought, especially not with her who she considered insulted her only hours ago. 

  
Jinsoul was never a skilled communicator, especially not when she didn't quite understand why such an outburst and Sooyoung, seating right on her side, seemed to be a fan of those messy feelings coming to the light without a warning. If she had taken a second to even consider the night before that Jinsoul would never insult her then the breakfast maybe could have gone differently, the doctor still needed to talk to her cousin for a reason she found hard to explain, convinced that the idea of their little affair bothered her only because Sooyoung was working with her and that would put her on the middle and nothing to do with finding the detective almost unbearable attractive.

  
-Thank you for the food Doc-Sooyoung said standing up and picking her plate, half of her breakfast still on it for Jinsoul's surprise.

  
-Did you like it?- Jinsoul wondered curiously looking up at Sooyoung, their gaze meeting right in the middle, the detective's stare seemed to be heavier to hold that morning. 

  
-Yeah, It was nice-The detective hummed finishing the last sip of her coffee in one go, it was more than nice but praising Jinsoul in more than polite manners didn't take her anywhere before and she wasn't in the mood to be rejected by her anymore- Listen Jinsoul about last night... 

  
-I'm sorry about last night-Jinsoul said at the same time cutting the detective's word with a frown as she looked at the food in front of her instead of Sooyoung- I didn't, by many means, call you stupid... I know I wasn't... you know, as polite as I should have been but I didn't mean for you to take it like such a personal insult. 

  
-I understand-Sooyoung nodded looking how the woman in front of her almost twisted in anxiety for her answer, the detective had enough time on her sleepless night to think about the proper way to answer Jinsoul when the topic was brought up.- The way I acted was what you like to call "improper", who you give your number and who you find right to date is not my problem so don't worry about those things anymore- The detective felt her throat close a little before finishing her statement- After all, we have only four days to Monday and I don't really think they'll name me as your officer again so let's have an easy weekend to finish this with the right foot. 

  
If Sooyoung had stayed a single second more in front of Jinsoul she would have denied her words immediately at the clear fear growing inside her eyes, the doctor bit her lips uneasy as she looked at the other woman walk towards her kitchen in silence. If professionalism was what Jinsoul wanted then that's what she was going to get even if it took almost two whole weeks for Sooyoung to quit her initial attempts to get closer to the doctor, her hands opened the sink placing her plate under it with a hum hearing the light almost hesitating steps coming closer towards her from behind. 

  
What did she mean they're time was finishing? Didn't she tell she wasn't going to leave her alone only two nights ago? 

  
By the time Sooyoung turned to meet Jinsoul's gaze right beside her the doctor looked almost hurt despite she was clearly trying to keep a strong front, Sooyoung didn't say anything at first instead she took the empty cup from her hands and washed it without rush expecting in silence what could come out of Jinsoul's mouth. What was she going to do with a new officer? Jinsoul barely got used to Sooyoung's presence around her at the half of the first week and then when she was finally comfortable, she was going to have to find a way to fix herself around a different person. 

  
-You said you wouldn't leave me alone-Jinsoul remembered with a soft voice almost hesitating not knowing how well her words could be received. 

  
-And I won't, as long as it's my time with you then I'll be right here to help you-Sooyoung nodded without looking at her as she leaned to rip a paper towel beside the sink- But don't worry Doc, I'll suggest somebody nice and who doesn't give you too many troubles. 

  
-But I...- Don't want anybody else, Jinsoul thought yet the words didn't come out as she met Sooyoung's curious gaze on her, the detective rested her weight against the counter as she looked at her from the side lifting one of her eyebrows at the silence- I don't think it's a good idea to switch my officers like that. 

  
-I wish you didn't even need an officer Jinsoul but it is what it is-Sooyoung lifted her shoulders looking front at the platinum fridge steps away of her, Jinsoul frowned on her side dropping her eyes to look at her own feet. 

  
Keeping herself distant from Jinsoul when the woman looked so small was giving Sooyoung a little trouble, she saw how the doctor held her hands together on the front as her thumb run over her own palm quickly like she was trying to calm herself before saying anything else. Sooyoung wanted to help her of course she did but there were rules and protocols they had to keep and if the chief asked her to leave Jinsoul behind on Monday that was going to be the end, there was nothing more to do for her. Without realizing Sooyoung switched her place with Jinsoul on their little dynamics, that morning she was the one pushing the doctor away from her, maybe for her good seen from Sooyoung's perspective. 

  
-I'll go shower, Thank you once again for the food- Sooyoung nodded with a small clap before standing straight and walking towards the hallway. 

  
Jinsoul didn't move a muscle as she saw the detective disappearing behind the door of the guest's room, too confused to move and too scared to speak up at the news. Things seemed to be changing and moving way too fast around her life during the last couple of days for Jinsoul to be actually comfortable about anything and then when she was finally making her mind up around the idea of having Sooyoung by her side at least until the killer was caught then she was thrown once again to an uncertain destiny. The possibility of rejecting the new officer was still an option yet Jinsoul knew it wasn't probably the best road to take, that man was still out there and he's made sure to let her know he's even closer than what they all thought he was. 

  
The picture of her and Sooyoung seating on the hospital's cafeteria seen on Haseul's box came to her mind like somebody was holding it right in front of her eyes, how many times did that man got so close? Did she make eye contact with him? Could she have even greeted him? The fact that the killer could get so close to them and walk freely around the city without even lifting one single suspect scared the doctor to no end, it could be somebody they knew, somebody they worked with, even the security guard from her building could be the killer, Jinsoul shivered, she needed to find a way to convince Sooyoung to stay with her. 

  
The buzzing of her phone against the bathroom's sink made Sooyoung rush out of the shower and dry her hands with the grey towel over the toilet, Bora's name lighted the screen forcing the detective to take a breath almost preparing herself to receive whatever the agent was about to throw to her. Yesterday Bora didn't call despite she promised to after leaving Haseul's house, lucky for her Sooyoung was way too distracted by Jinsoul's love live to remember her work by the time she went to bed.   
-Tell me you did your magic already-Sooyoung hummed drying her face with the towel softly. 

  
-Be careful not to boost my ego even more-Bora chuckled on the other side of the line- We need to see you but not at the station, there's something serious we need to discuss. 

  
-Meet you at Jungeun's? - Sooyoung wondered with a frown as she wrapped her body with the towel. - What is so serious? 

  
-You'll see when you get there-Bora assured and Sooyoung could hear the tension on her voice- Drive safe Sooyoung, I'll meet you there. 

  
The call left a bitter taste on the detective's mouth, Boras was rarely that secretive about something especially if it involved a case they both were working in so the fact that she decided to wait until they met did call Sooyoung's attention powerfully. What they could have found and who they could have talked with the day were was still a mystery for her which only added more curiosity to the mix, whatever it was for Bora's tone the detective could tell she wasn't probably going to like the news.

  
Neither Bora nor Jungeun dared to say something to anybody else after planting the seed of mistrust on their station, the fact that they went from having not a single suspect to have hundreds moving right under her noses at the police station was suddenly overwhelming. Jungeun and Sooyoung knew those people, they had friends there yet once again nobody seemed to be trust-worthy outside their small group, the secrets they were keeping were starting to grow bigger and bigger by each day and the detectives were already wondering where that could lead them to. Either success or fail to face, Bora needed to push away every single rock that she could find on her way to catch that man, nobody was going to break her and her team no matter how scared they all were inside. 

  
Being scared was a strange thing; their bodies seemed tense and almost unable to move yet being pushed to such a state made their minds work faster, almost desperately to find a way out of the danger keeping them against a wall. Bora was planning to use that, they needed to use all those emotions coming out of their chests to make sure her team worked the best way possible, after all the case wasn't just about strangers anymore, Sooyoung's life was on the table... Again. 

  
-If you want to leave just say so and we'll leave-Sooyoung assured Jinsoul as the doctor followed her quick steps towards Jungeun's door.- If you don't feel alright or if you need a minute, tell me and I'll get you out, are we clear?

  
-I know Sooyoung-Jinsoul hummed with a nod making the detective turn to meet her before opening the door. - You don't need to worry so much about me. 

  
-I do- Sooyoung said simply with a frown as she opened the door after clicking the familiar code to it.

  
The first thing they met as they walked in was Jiwoo's voice coming from the kitchen; the apartment wasn't near to the size of Jinsoul's yet bigger than the one the detective owned for herself. Sooyoung always thought it somehow balanced perfectly the difference between Jungeun's personality and her girlfriend's, for example the coffee table in front of the couch, a simple dark wooden table but then on top if it was a different flowers with different colors lighting the room just like Jiwoo every time she walked anywhere. Before she could register it Sooyoung was trapped by the baker's arm on a tight hug making her giggle, after years of working together with Jungeun, the detective had to admit that the couple became a part of her family. 

  
-Morning' Jiwoo-Sooyoung greeted with the first bright smile of the morning feeling Jiwoo's lips kiss her cheek quickly before turning to Jinsoul who smiled at her from behind the detective's shoulder.- You look pretty today.- The detective assured making Jiwoo hum as she winked an eye to the taller.

  
-You really flirt with every pretty woman on your way-Bora's voice reached them from the door making them turn to look at her, the agent looked tired and Sooyoung guessed she wasn't the only one having troubles to sleep after all.

  
-It's called being nice, you should try it-Sooyoung teased back pushing a barstool out for Jinsoul before taking the free one next to that- What's so urgent? 

  
-Bad news-Bora groaned with a frown as she moved on the kitchen like it was her owns, her hands reaching a cup to fill it with the last shots of coffee- Jiwoo, Do you have cookies or something like that? I'm starving. 

  
-You walk in here and one flirts with my girlfriend and the other eats my food, I'll start considering having these meetings at Jinsoul's-Jungeun appeared from the hallway making Sooyoung chuckle at her words seeing how her partner moved towards them without rush with her hair still wet from the shower- Morning' Doctor Jung. 

  
Jinsoul found their dynamic especially interesting, the three of them were clearly much different from the others and despite that every single part of the team seemed to mix perfectly with the next member. Jungeun seemed to be in charge of keeping the agent and Sooyoung into a line or at least that's how it looked like from outside, Jinsoul has seen Sooyoung blow up a few times already on their short time together so the fact that she was partnered up with somebody was cold headed as Jungeun made more than sense for her. It took years of practice being able to manage both Bora and Sooyoung together on a single room, with time they started to fight less than at the beginning yet it didn't meant they couldn't explode at the other if they were pushed to that edge. 

  
Sooyoung could see many parts of herself in Bora and she knew the agent thought the same about her, no matter how many times they fought or what kind of things they could say to the other, if something happened to any of them the other was going to be there for it. Sooyoung was fresh out of the Police Academy when they met, Bora had only a year into the force yet she made sure to guide the rookie in her way to the homicide department, being a detective wasn't easy for anybody but the fact that they were so young and not only that but the fact that they were also women made the whole journey a little longer and maybe harsher than what it should be. Sooyoung treasured their friendship as much as they did with Jungeun who came months after being named an official detective, those women were important pieces of her life, people that she knew would do almost anything to assure she was okay. 

  
-Are you waiting somebody else Jungeun?-Bora wondered offering a salty cookie to Jinsoul who took it with a soft smile, Jungeun didn't answer looking how Jiwoo moved towards the door.- Don't you fucking tell me it's...

  
Haseul. 

  
The coroner walked in clearly with hesitation as she followed Jiwoo's steps without rush, the house where she's spent many days and nights before suddenly seemed strange, like visiting somebody who she just met. Jungeun smiled at her in understatement as she invited her to take a seat on the counter as well despite the thick silence that filled the room after her arrival. Sooyoung felt like something was thrown right to her stomach at the sight of the shorter woman, Haseul didn't dare to look at her aware of the deep stare focused on her like Sooyoung was looking for something out of place in her. Jungeun saw how Bora's body tensed at the sudden visitor as well, for reasons much different from Sooyoung's, she knew what she did two nights ago wasn't the best act she could have pulled yet the agent didn't regret it not even a single bit, if Haseul spoke up about it in front of the detective on the other hand Bora knew their relationship wasn't going to flow as easy as it was at that point. 

-Did you drove here on your own?-Sooyoung couldn't stop herself, the words coming out of her mouth almost in harsh tone as she looked at the Haseul with a frown, the doctor nodded without a word receiving a glass of juice from Jungeun who knew she probably was going to needed something to distract herself from Sooyoung and Bora. 

  
No matter how much Sooyoung wanted to convince herself she had already mastered her emotions when it came to Haseul, seeing her that morning standing right in front of her as she avoided her gaze made the detective almost want to cry. It felt like Haseul pushed her so away from her that the title of a friend didn't fit yet Sooyoung could see tiny traces of sadness on her, maybe under her silence the same type of overwhelming feeling that was consuming the detective was washing over her as well. They didn't need each other, that was clear, but that didn't meant they didn't want to have the other neither, Sooyoung felt a hint of anger filling her chest again at the idea of the coroner moving on her own after being followed only a day ago. Where was Kahei then to protect her? Was she strong and brave enough to treat Sooyoung like that and then let the reason of their fight be in danger again?

  
-Let's finish this up already-Bora said standing up and pushing the remaining cookies on the envelope towards Jinsoul.- We have reasons to think we have a rat.

  
-What? - Sooyoung turned in amaze losing her focus on Haseul to look at the agent with a frown. 

  
-Think about it Sooyoung, the letter, the boxes, the way Jinsoul's name and face was revealed to the media only the morning after you spoke to her-Bora explained looking at Jungeun for a moment- He's neither inside the station eating with us or he has a partner. 

  
-The profile says that the killer seems to be working al...-Haseul started with a thin voice, Bora lifted her hand to interrupt her, Sooyoung found herself irritated by the act yet she didn't point it, it wasn't her place to defend Haseul anymore. 

  
-We still can't point who it is but that's the only reason I can find for him to send you that letter, he wanted you out of the case, you'd be easier to catch if you weren't with Jungeun all the time-Bora continued with her eyes focused on Sooyoung only, the detective seemed to be doubting her for a second despite she was clearly listening fully to what was being said.- When you were taken out of the case and placed as Jinsoul's officer, his plans crossed and that's why now you're two targets together. 

  
-Two birds and one stone- Jinsoul whispered beside Sooyoung pulling her attention, the doctor looked at her with hesitation as she spoke with her eyebrows furrowed and her eyes focused on Sooyoung's.

  
-I think Haseul's box was meant to scared you-Bora said softly making the coroner seat straight at the mention of her name into the conversation- He's been following you, he knows us and you don't have to be a genius to notice you adored Haseul. 

  
"Adored", the past tense cut through Haseul's chest like a dagger. 

  
-He knew I had to choose...-Sooyoung whispered suddenly understanding where Bora wanted to land into. - He has to know about Kown... 

  
-Do you think he would be capable of repeating it? - Jungeun wondered before she could stop herself seeing how Haseul gripped the sides of her pants. 

  
Sooyoung felt her throat closing like somebody was pulling a rope around it, her body frozen as she looked at Haseul shiver on the other side of the counter with her eyes focused on the floor under her feet, unable to look at the detective. Kahei's words crashed against her suddenly even more painful than the moment they were said, her stomach twisted an ached at the same time making Sooyoung know she was way too close to breaking in front of her friends and right beside Jinsoul. Was she taking the best decision? What if she left Jinsoul and then he attacked her? Sooyoung took a deep shaky breath through her mouth louder than what she could have wanted it to be making Haseul finally look up to meet her for the first time since she walked in. 

-Hey Sooyoung, Sooyoung breath-Bora tried to calm immediately seeing how the detective tried to take another deep breath, Jinsoul saw how the detective closed her eyes shut at the voice. 

  
It's been years since the last time her body refused to obey her, her hands were pushed under her tights to hide her shaking as she tried to find enough calm on her mind to focus on her breathing. Did she had to do that all over again? Did they really have to face all that pain again? Sooyoung tried to breathe again without success. A hand landed on her back to caress her softly making her jump on her seat, she didn't need to open her eyes to know it was Jungeun, they already knew how it was, they already knew how bad panic could sick Sooyoung, months after being taken out of Kown's hidden place those episodes were frequent, she could be seating down on the couch with her sisters and the following second Sunmi needed to help her breath by counting with her.

  
-I can't do this again-Sooyoung left out with a thin voice- I'll rather die than do this again. 

  
-Sooyoung-Bora called out as she walked closer to her friend, her voice as soft as possible- Calm down Baby, let's take it easy for a moment, okay? 

  
-Can I talk to her alone?- Haseul wondered making Sooyoung's body shake harshly like her presence alone could push her even further into her memory. 

  
Flashes of the man's face appeared under her eyes, Haseul screaming her name as the man kicked her body like a toy, the blood coming out of her leg after the bullet penetrated it, Sooyoung suddenly jumped up to a standing positing making Jungeun and Bora take a step back an away from her. Her hand reached the edge of the counter to hold her body up for a second feeling how her weak her legs were, she didn't dare to look at Haseul instead her eyes focused on the worried expression on Jinsoul's face, she wanted to cry, to scream yet she didn't, her throat closed even more. 

  
-I need to leave-Sooyoung spoke up to Bora who was the closest to her-We're leaving now Jinsoul, move. 

  
-Sooyoung-Haseul called trying to stop her; the detective didn't even look at her as she pulled the doctor from her chair softly by the arm.

  
-I can't do it again Haseul-the detective whined picking her coat from the chair beside the door.-I'm sorry. 

  
I'm sorry, Sooyoung thought; once again all she could so was apologize to her, her heart broke even more. 

  
_-You can't save her-The killer laughed as he pressed the gun against Haseul's forehead- You can't even save yourself, you're pathetic Sooyoung._

  
Her vision became blurry almost as soon as she left the apartment pushing her arms inside her coat, shivers running down her shaking body as she rushed towards the elevator hearing over the ringing of her ears how Jinsoul was following her closely from behind. The mere thought of been pushed to that situation again was too much for Sooyoung, the fact that there was a possibility to go through all her trauma once again knowing she wasn't even capable of healing entirely from the first time was too overwhelming. Seunghyun affected her life, affected the way she saw herself, the way she interacted with people, even her dynamics around her sisters changed, Sooyoung could never be too sure, she was never allowed to feel safe enough. 

  
Jinsoul saw how the detective almost curled forward as she wrapped her arms around her torso gripping the coat on her sides as the elevator doors closed in front of her, Sooyoung felt her sides ache like somebody was punching her, the memory of her injuries came to mind and brought the metallic taste of blood to her mouth. It was far from being the first time she saw somebody had a panic attack yet Jinsoul found herself being unsure of how to proceed for a moment, during her residency those types of episodes happened to her for at least over a year before she got comfortable enough around the hospital, her hand reached the detective's shaking hand to lead her out of the elevator and into the quiet parking lot. 

-Sooyoung, I'm going to you need to tell me how to help you, Is that okay?-Jinsoul almost whispered looking at the detective's face, Sooyoung looked at her yet the doctor could say her mind was far from that place- Take your time to answer, I'm here for you. 

  
-I...-Sooyoung tried taking another deep breath that failed to fill her lungs- I can't breathe...-Jinsoul nodded in understanding after hearing Sooyoung try another deep breath.

  
-Give me your hands-Jinsoul requested without rush, Sooyoung extended her hands towards her with hesitation closing her eyes shut like she expected the doctor to yell at her out of nowhere, instead Jinsoul placed her hands on each side of her body, right against her ribs as the doctor took a deep breath herself.- Did you feel that Sooyoung?

  
What if the killer repeated what Kown did? Was he going to take Haseul as well? Sooyoung felt her leg burn at the memory of the bullet, the smell of blood reaching her like she was swimming in it, her head falling forward leaving out a strangled cry.

  
-Please focus on me for a second Sooyoung-Jinsoul said without rush, she's been a doctor enough time to learn how to deal with other's emotions and keep herself collected no matter how much it was hurting her seeing Sooyoung in such state. - Open your eyes for a moment, it’ll finish on a minute and you'll be fine then but I really need you to try a little more here, is that okay? 

  
-I can't do that again Jinsoul-Sooyoung cried gripping the sides of Jinsoul's polo tightly- I can't do it. 

  
-Sooyoung Focus-The doctor requested making the woman in front finally open her eyes to meet the worried gaze on Jinsoul's eyes, her lips turned into a soft smile- Breathe with me, you can do this, come on...One...- Jinsoul filled her chest with air making Sooyoung feel how her ribs expanded by softly pressing her hands to the sides, the detective followed a moment after- See? You're already making it, two...

  
The situation was becoming harder to face every passing day and for a minute as she heard Jinsoul's voice counting for her, the detective couldn't help but wonder if she was still the right person to take care of Jinsoul. Even when she doubted herself, Sooyoung knew she couldn't drop the doctor then with the possibility of the killer working inside the station, the fact that they moved from not having a single suspect to the chance of him working right under their noses made the detective feel lost for a moment. The amount of officers on their station was overwhelming, if the killer or his partner was inside then spotting them between all the other officers wasn't going to be an easy job, Sooyoung was glad about their decision of keeping the information about the boxes and the hints they were following to themselves, if they're theory was true then even the tiniest information that could be known on the station was a risk. They had to solve that case on their own, it wasn't optional anymore, they either solved it with their own skills or got hurt on the process. 

  
-Are you feeling better?-Jinsoul hummed softly rolling her thumbs against Sooyoung's palms softly, the detective nodded as she looked at the side with a frown.

  
-That was embarrassing-Sooyoung snorted taking her hands away from the doctor's despite she was actually glad for the tender touch- I'm sorry for that, I guess that wasn't very... proper from me, was it? 

  
-You don't have to apologize for having a bad day-Jinsoul assured trying to make the detective look back at her.- Do you remember the night at the arcade when I was scared?- Sooyoung nodded softly hearing the question, Jinsoul smiled- You didn't think I was embarrassing, did you?

  
-That's different-Sooyoung groaned caressing the car keys with her thumb inside the pocket, Jinsoul chuckled. 

  
-No, it wasn't, we're still a team-The doctor assured making Sooyoung's lips curve into a weak smile- Now let's go for a ride to see if we find your good mood, I don't think I like the professional version of Sooyoung. 

  
-Are you admitting you like me when I flirt with you?-Sooyoung whispered with a wink making Jinsoul look at her in amaze. 

  
-I never said such a thing!-Jinsoul rushed widening her eyes as she felt Sooyoung held her wrist to lead the way to their car.- You're always putting words on my mouth, I never said that, what I meant was that... When you...What I was trying to say was that... 

  
-You stumble too much for somebody who speaks five languages fluently.

  
Sooyoung laughed loudly when she spotted the little frown forming already on Jinsoul's face as she teased her. 

  
-Not French today?-Sooyoung wondered lifting her eyebrows as she leaned closer to Jinsoul's face who simply groaned loudly at the teasing smile of her lips.-A little bit of español maybe? 

  
-I regret it; go back to being grumpy-Jinsoul whined as she crossed her arms to her chest. 

  
Sooyoung didn't have to turn around to know the bright smile that was hanging on the doctor's lips. 

  
Maybe Jinsoul and she weren't that different after all. 

**+++**

  
Seating across the counter Bora saw Haseul in silence, after Sooyoung crossed the door minutes ago nobody dared to open their mouths about it. Nobody could judge her from running away from that mess, Haseul almost groaned as she took her phone out of her pocket fighting the need to call Sooyoung and bring her back to that apartment.   
-It's the first one she has in what? Two years?-Jungeun almost whispered leaned forward over the counter, her fingers rushing through her dense locks pushing her hair away from her face. 

  
-Why didn't you help her?-Bora groaned looking at Haseul with more curiosity than anger, the coroner simply stood up from the barstool without rush. 

  
-Cut it with her Bora-Jungeun spitted suddenly irritated making Haseul turn to look at her with a gentle gaze- Where is your girlfriend anyway? You're not supposed to move around on your own. 

  
Haseul knew that leaving Kahei's apartment without even telling her wasn't probably the best decision but after a night that seemed endless the coroner had to admit she simply felt like she couldn't wait a longer minute without clearing things with Sooyoung. The second Jungeun called her to inform her about the sudden meeting Haseul didn't even hesitate before rushing towards her car, leaving a confused Kahei on the shower. She knew she made a mistake by allowing her girlfriend to cross those lines with Sooyoung and nothing could have brought more light to the size of the harm Kahei made between them than seeing the detective that morning. 

  
Sooyoung wasn't used to being angry for longer than a couple of hours with any of them but Haseul knew that time around was much different from any other, similar to their break-up Sooyoung seemed to have decided to distance herself a little in order to protect her own feelings. Haseul knew she somehow deserved her cold treat yet the fact that the detective didn't even dare to greet her properly made her heart squeeze, she had nothing to explain to Jungeun and even less to Bora but she for sure needed to talk to Sooyoung if she wanted her back on her life. It wasn't the best moment to distance herself from any of them, they all were under the same storm and if they wanted to success on their work then staying together was the only way to make it. 

-I think it's better if Kahei doesn't get involved in this-Haseul said softly looking at Jungeun with hesitation- I'll deal with Sooyoung when she wants me to, I can't throw myself to her now.   
-You better do that shit soon- Bora hissed before closing her eyes to massage her temples slowly- Out of all the people on this city and that motherfucker picks us...

  
-He didn't pick you- Haseul left out almost challenging as she looked at the agent with an eyebrow lifted- You're the only one who hasn't gotten a box, or a letter, anything...

  
-Great! she's fucking back with a smart mouth, watch your words Haseul, Sooyoung ain't here to protect your ass anymore- The agent looked at her with a sharp gaze, Haseul almost laughed in irony at the words making the woman feel even more irritated at her presence. 

  
-Do you really think she'll be all nice with you when I tell her about that shit you pulled on my house last night?-Haseul hummed looking at Bora directly to her eyes without a single trace of fear- We both know I don't like you, you don't like me neither, but if we put Sooyoung in the middle we all know who will leave as a winner. 

  
-Listen to me you little shit...-Bora stood up making Jungeun take a deep breath standing from her barstool to walk towards her friend with wide steps.

  
Jungeun has seen similar scenes hundreds of time through the years, neither Haseul nor Bora ever told her the reason behind their personal war but it wasn't like the detective was really interested in knowing. Everybody was scared and fear was a powerful weapon, at the end of the day no matter how worried they were for each other they would put their own safety first, Jungeun suspected that was what Haseul was trying to do that morning on her kitchen, even if it meant creating another fight. 

  
The idea of Haseul being capable of placing even more weight over Sooyoung's shoulders after seeing her leave that place without even being able to breath irritated Junguen to no end, they all had a single goal, they worked together for years and she wasn't going to allow a case to break that. 

  
-Cut this shit, both of you-Jungeun hissed standing between them with a straight face, her eyes darker as she looked at the sharp gazes around her- You won't tell her shit about Bora and you'll cut it with Haseul, Sooyoung has already way too many problems to deal with you pick-me shit.- The detective lifted her hand towards Bora who quickly opened her mouth to answer, Jungeun turned to look at her with a frown- I don't give a single shit about the way you feel towards the other but I'd rather if you fucking behave when it comes to Sooyoung, if we lose her again like we did when Kown we're fucked. 

  
Jungeun almost wanted to cry at the memory of her partner not even talking for weeks, she couldn't sleep if there wasn't somebody there with her, Sooyoung seemed to be only a shadow of herself for months. Eating mostly because Sunmi insisted her to, sleeping only minutes before waking up in fear, nothing in Sooyoung was the same after that day trapped inside Kown's place. Their attention focused on Bora who simply chuckled as she walked towards the couch to pick her jacket from it in silence, Jungeun could see how tense her body was despite she was clearly trying to dismiss her anger under their curious gazes. 

  
-Are you going to run away now?-Haseul wondered lifting one of her eyebrows; Bora chuckled as she looked at the pair, her steps stopping right beside the door. 

  
-I won't work in this case anymore if she's near- Bora said simply opening the door- I'll contact the federals tomorrow and ask for another Agent, good fucking luck with your shit. 

  
The door was slam shut leaving the pair of women standing in the kitchen feeling lost. 

  
If Bora decided to leave the case, how was Jungeun supposed to solved it on her own? 

**+++**

  
Sooyoung and Taemin looked across the living room at the two siblings seating one in front of the other on the balcony, after getting into the apartment hours ago the arrival of Jinsoul's cousins took her by surprise, especially Yeeun who walked in with her best smile despite Jinsoul's straight face. The detective leaned to pick a cup of tea the doctor carefully made for them as her gaze drifted from the women on the balcony to Taemin with a frown, if they were fighting or not escaped Sooyoung's skills to read people, of course it wasn't their regular way of behaving towards the other neither but it wasn't particularly hostile, it was not even rude. 

  
-Oh shit, she got serious-Taemin breathed seeing how Jinsoul changed her posture making Sooyoung lean forward on the seat beside him.

  
-How do you know that?-Sooyoung wondered seriously intrigued as she turned to look at the man before directed her attention towards Jinsoul again. 

  
-What the fuck Taemin!?-Yeeun almost screamed jumping from the chair on the balcony and making the man turn to look at Sooyoung like he was expecting her to save him.- Do you snitch on me now!? 

  
-Yeeun-Jinsoul called with a deep gaze, Sooyoung spotted the same dangerous glace over the usually gentle eyes, Taemin almost gasped waiting what was next- Asseyez-vous et faites au moins semblât un peu, elle est assise juste là pour l'amour de dieu! (Seat down and at least pretend a little, she's seatting right there for god's sake!)

  
Sooyoung felt lost when Yeeun turned to look at the doctor with a serious expression while Taemin left out a loud laugh, his hands on her abdomen as he laughed at the scene going right in front of them. The detective blinked in confusion as Yeeun's mouth curved into a playful smile despite only a second ago she looked ready to chop Taemin into little pieces, Jinsoul on the other hand was blushed to the tip of her ears looking between her cousins almost in fear of them talking more than what she wanted them to. 

  
-Et si je lui dis? Taemin pourrait lui dire puisqu'il est un tel mouchard ces jours-ci!-Yeeun teased back making Jinsoul gasp at her and Taemin jump to defend himself still from the living room. (What if I tell her? Taemin could tell her since he's such a snitch these days!)

  
-Eh! I'm not!- Taemin said lifting his hand and making Yeeun turn to look at him only to wink an eye seeing how Jinsoul stood up from her seat in silence, but far from being defeated. 

  
-You own me one!-Jinsoul groaned as she rushed towards Yeeun who simply smiled at her softly, her eyebrow lifted as she studied the blushed face of her cousin only a step away from her- If you don't do it then I'll... I'll... 

  
The detective almost laughed when she saw Jinsoul's hand turn into fists as she tried to think about a serious warning, she wasn't dressed properly for a fight wrapped inside a large pink hoddie and a pair of jeans, the black hair tied back on a ponytail revealing the light shade of red spreading furiously from her face to her ears. 

-Oh Fuck, good, I'll quit it- Yeeun hissed extending her hand to pitch Jinsoul's cheek softly, the doctor looked at Sooyoung in shame making Taemin laugh at them.- But you better do your shit soon because otherwise... 

  
-Okay! - Jinsoul interrupted pushing her hand softly against Yeeun's mouth. - No more you-know-what, is it a deal? 

  
-Deal-Yeeun hummed as soon as Jinsoul's hand was away from her mouth, the doctor smiled pleased- But only for a month, if not then I'll do it, deal?

  
-How do you know that... could be still in store in a month anyways?- Jinsoul wondered with her eyes narrowed making Yeeun laugh softly at her as she patted her shoulder softly like lecturing a little kid. 

  
-Baby things don't run out when you look like we do-Yeeun said in a pleased tone as she turned to look at Taemin with a serious expression for a second-I'm still angry at you for snitching. 

  
-You gave up after two seconds under that look, you can't tell shit-Taemin pointed seating next to Sooyoung again- She's kind of hard to defeat-The man whispered talking about Jinsoul to Sooyoung who simply laughed at him softly. 

  
-Because you know I'm right about everything- Jinsoul assured nodding now with a pleased smile knowing that the topic was then over. 

  
Over their teenage years it wasn't rare for Taemin to see such encounters from time to time, Jinsoul made sure to maintain herself on the winning position most of the times but if Yeeun really wanted something not even them could stop her from reaching it. They went to the exact same school almost until graduating, the difference was that when Taemin got into senior year Jinsoul was already there... five years younger than the rest of the class, by the time Yeeun got out of high school her cousins were both in college but it didn't mean they didn't have time to spent together anyways. 

  
When Jinsoul left to Australia, Yeeun has right in the half of her Business major and Taemin was already being trained to take over his dad's company, the three of them had hectic lives but they never allowed their tight schedules to keep them apart. Jinsoul thought that there was always a little time she could take to see those who were dear to her, even after her hardest shifts she usually made an effort to go see Chaewon even if it meant falling asleep on her sister's bed as the younger spoke. Jinsoul didn't have a big circle of friends, not even a big circle of trusting siblings so making an effort to let them know she was still there even when she wasn't the best communicator was an easy job for her.

Standing in front of the kitchen counter the detective could feel Jinsoul's eyes on her; the doctor didn't really talk much on their way to the apartment not even during those few streets she drove to distract Sooyoung. Jinsoul was trying to understand how she thought, the way Sooyoung could react to everything and how she saw the world, the more Jinsoul tried to understand then more lost she felt. People didn't came with instructions and for the doctor's poor social skills was an extreme lose, Jinsoul was for sure trying her best like the night she changed her shift or even that morning when she told her about breakfast, chasing people wasn't something Jinsoul had done before, not even once, so the fact that Sooyoung could make her feel so was intriguing for her. 

  
-Are you hungry?-Jinsoul wondered leaning against the opposite side of the counter seeing how Sooyoung opened a pack of chocolate chips cookies. 

  
-I needed something sweet-Sooyoung hummed offering the first cookie to Jinsoul who took it without hesitation. - Are you alright? You looked a little nervous when you were talking with Yeeun.

  
Jinsoul almost groan out loud at the question, Yeeun definitely owned her a big one for the last couple of events. 

  
-Yeah, just... family things, you know-Jinsoul forced a smile turning to look at her cousins on the far couch on the living room, Taemin jumped beside the woman when Jinsoul's eyes caught him spying them- They'll stay for dinner apparently, maybe I should tell Chae to come over and... 

  
The tone of her phone distracted her to the point of cutting her words and driving Sooyoung's attention to the mobile as Jinsoul took it out of her back pocket with a front, an unknown number for her lighted the screen and for a second while she turned the phone towards Sooyoung's eyes she felt scared. The detective on the other hand took the phone away from her hand carefully with a frown before answering the call and tap over the speaker option. 

  
-Why are you calling her?-Sooyoung hissed softly at the phone making Jinsoul feel even more lost.

  
-Yah! You're the one interrupting here!-Sunmi answered from the other side of the phone making Jinsoul want to laugh at the face Sooyoung was making right in front of her. 

-Hi Sunmi- Jinsoul leaned forward closer to the phone with a fun smile making Sooyoung push her away by pressing the edge of her palm softly against her forehead. 

  
-There you are gorgeous-Sunmi hummed content on the other line making Sooyoung groan loudly at her, enough for her older sister to hear and laugh at her reaction, of course she was calling Jinsoul instead of her to piss her a little after all Sooyoung was always easy to annoy. 

  
-What do you want?-Sooyoung wondered with a sharp tone hearing Sunmi chuckle on the other side of the line, Jinsoul's fun stare looking at her almost in amaze as she spoke.

  
-I wanted to invite Jinsoul for a dinner but since you like interrupting so much I guess you'll have to come too... such a waste, maybe you should stay to babysit Hyejoo for me- Sunmi insisted making Sooyoung lift her eyes from the screen to Jinsoul with a frown, the doctor smiled at her brightly making her eyes curve into little lines, Jinsoul never smiled to her like that. 

  
-Good, She'll pick the place because she ain't eating whatever and you can count I'll be there to block you- Sooyoung hummed, her hand lifting to push Jinsoul's bangs to the sides softly- And we'll bring her cousins with her, tell Hyejoo and pick Chaewon. 

  
-Good but I get to seat next to her-Sunmi pushed making Jinsoul blush right in front of Sooyoung's eyes. 

  
The detective's frown grew deeper as she allowed her finger to trace the shell of Jinsoul's ear as she pushed a hair behind it making the doctor look away from her and instead focus on her socks, Jinsoul almost nagged at her when she noticed Sooyoung's socks were unmatched. 

  
-Fuck you Sunmi-Sooyoung breathed looking at the curve of Jinsoul's nose, The Has didn't have French to hide their little fights, it was what it was- We... I mean, I will text you the details, don't make me block you from this phone. 

  
Taemin and Yeeun shared a look from their place on the living room seeing how their cousin allowed the gentle touch over her head, Jinsoul didn't really like skinship if it wasn't with somebody who won her trust already and for the way she seemed even happy at the gentle caress over her ear made her siblings now she was deeper than what they even thought so. On the other hand and despite Sooyoung was trying to make it as natural as possible, her movements were clearly filled with hesitation like she expected the doctor to ask her to stop or push her hand away from her, after their little argue last night Sooyoung thought everything was possible with Jinsoul. 

  
Sooyoung couldn't see how she could connect with Jinsoul on any way other than a casual speak, even after how she treated her that morning after leaving Jungeun's apartment, the detective was sure Jinsoul was simply being kind towards her, after all she's seen her being only close to rude when Doctor Wong tried to exchange Heejin like a piece of meat and even so Jinsoul kept herself on an extremely polite position, Sooyoung didn't see how could she possibly fit into Jinsoul's way of living. 

  
-What do you want to eat today?-Sooyoung wondered softly after hanging the call without even allowing her sister to say goodbye, her hand fell to the side as she placed the phone on the counter carelessly. 

  
-I'll let them pick-Jinsoul hummed pointing with her head at their cousins, Sooyoung chuckled when both Taemin and Yeeun were surprised once again focused on their interactions- Do you think having Yeeun and Sunmi at the same room is a good idea? 

  
That's something Sooyoung didn't stop to think about before the question, her lips pressed together for a second before a smile took its place, Jinsoul waited for the answer looking at the detective with a curious gaze and a soft smile. 

  
-It could be worse than Sunmi flirting with her a little- Sooyoung hummed convinced with her answer as she leaned over the counter to pick the cookies again. 

  
The detective was glad Jinsoul didn't ask what could be worse because Sooyoung didn't think she was ready to tell her that the worst case scenario was Sunmi flirting with her. 

  
+++

  
-What do you mean they didn't show up to the station today?-The younger man spitted harshly as he looked at his bother across the room. 

  
The television was playing right on his back quitting their conversation to his curious neighbors in case their voices got suddenly to loud, in front of him, his bother still in uniform looked at him in concern as he explained the lack of assistance of the team in charge of investigating them. The younger brother stood up from his chair on the desk taking a deep breath through his nose, his wide hands lifting a bottle of whiskey kept on the library behind him. 

-I hope they found out who the fuck you are, that way you won't ruin my work anymore-He left out in disgust without even looking at his brother, his hand cupping the short glass of alcohol without offering a drink to his partner. 

  
-I don't think they even suspect it, from what I've seen and heard they think it's only one man-The police officer explained trying to calm his bother down, the younger man looked at him with a dark smile. 

  
-Haven't they told anything about the gifts?-The man wondered walking to his desk again taking a printed page from one of the drawers before showing it, his brother shook his head- I think we need to shake those bitches a little more. 

  
The taller man held the page that was offered to him carefully looking at the newspaper headline right on top of the sheet. 

  
**"Serial Killer, Seunghyun Kown, Shot dead after Detective's kidnap"**

  
A picture of Sooyoung with her uniform and fresh out of the police academy was printed on the side right under the thick letters, a picture of Haseul right next to it showing the woman smiling brightly in front of her desk. The police officer knew about the case personally, he was around during the investigation and saw how even their best attempts to caught the man before he took Sooyoung were completely useless. They weren't Seunghyun; they wanted to be bigger, to make even a bigger mark. 

  
-With that stupid detective out of the frame...-The man said before taking the whole drink in one long shot, his eyes red because of the lack of sleep during the last days. - I'll put my hands faster over our dear Doctor Jung. 

  
-Are you going to kill her?-The officer wondered looking from his bother to the woman on the paper. 

  
-We'll find out how far are we from her breaking point-The man explained with a smile. 

  
The clock was ticking and their goal of twenty one bodies was still far from being finished, the younger man looked at his bother in front of him with a dark gaze.

  
Sooyoung was starting to feel like a rock on his shoes and the only option for him was to throw her away like the piece of trash she was for him. 

  
**+++**

  
-We can always run away from them, can't we? - Sooyoung hummed with a smile as she walked right behind Jinsoul into the night market. 

  
Jinsoul wasn't convinced at all when Yeeun and Taemin insisted on taking dinner on such a crowded place taking into consideration the last time she and Sooyoung where placed on such situation things didn't end on a friendly way and Jinsoul wasn't in the right mood to be nagged like that again, not that night or any other after that. Sooyoung was doing her work by following her closely trying to avoid her from being pushed by the moving people around them, Jinsoul's eyes looking at her from below the grey cap over her hair, she never enjoyed placed that kept constantly busy other than the hospitals she worked in so the night market was for sure far from Jinsoul's favorite places. 

-Oh god, you really want to go home already-Sooyoung chuckled looking at the soft pout on the doctor's lips when a group of people almost crashed into her, Jinsoul groaned looking front away from her and focusing on Taemin's back leading their way.- Are you scared of getting lost? 

  
-Aren't you scared of me getting lost?-Jinsoul questioned back making Sooyoung blink at the smart answer to her teasing, the doctor never really stopped surprising her.

  
-I never said I wasn't-Sooyoung admitted with a hum taking a step closer towards Jinsoul making their arms touch softly- That's why I'm keeping my eyes on you tonight.

  
-That if Yeeun doesn't get in the middle of course- Jinsoul whispered without being able to stop herself, her eyes widening when she realized the words that left her moth before turning to meet an equally surprised detective looking back at her. 

  
-What did you just say? - Sooyoung wondered in amaze as she leaned closer to Jinsoul's face in an effort to hear the soft voice from the doctor between all the loud noises around them. 

  
-I'll go with Taemin better!-Jinsoul almost screamed with her eyes wide and her cheeks burning before rushing towards her cousin only a few steps away from her. 

  
Sooyoung couldn't help but laugh at the little run the doctor pulled to reach the man, Taemin received her to his side with a smile placing his arm around her shoulders immediately after. Jinsoul could act as distant as she wanted but for Sooyoung it was starting to be obvious how close she liked to be with those who made her feel comfortable enough, her hands seemed to be always holding other or her arms were usually wrapped around somebody like that moment when she locked her arm with Yeeun. The detective heard quite clearly what she said earlier yet she allowed Jinsoul to slip away only for a while, after all she was still unsure about how to act around her and Sooyoung didn't want to push too hard against her limits and make everything even more chaotic around them. 

  
The detective's hand reached the phone on her jacket's pocket reading Sunmi's short text on it, it wasn't surprising Hyejoo and her were there first than her group taking into consideration that her sister's apartment was much closer to the market than Jinsoul's. Sooyoung wondered if she should tell Sunmi or not about her actual state, she knew her sister was more worried for her than what she liked to admit, especially after the sudden call they had days ago, she didn't tell her about her fight with Haseul or even about the possibility of the killer repeating how Kown did, everything was piling over her chest like a tall tower. 

  
Her team didn't contact her other than a few messages from Jungeun during the day, Bora was extremely quit too which allowed Sooyoung to know that she was either planning something or she was busy with the case... the second option didn't sound too possible considering the lack of traces to follow. Inside the almost hidden restaurant the conversations crashed against the walls creating a constant noise that filled the large room, the smell of food reached her senses as soon as they walked further into it leaded by Yeeun who clearly wasn't new to the place. 

  
-Unnie!-Chaewon called from the bottom of the place pulling the group's attention towards her, Sooyoung saw how Jinsoul's lips curved into a soft smile at the simple sight of her sister. 

-What the fuck? You didn't tell me there's a hotter you-Yeeun pointed at Sunmi with her head as she looked at Sooyoung who laughed loudly at her lack of touch, Jinsoul slapped her arm with her eyes narrowed. 

  
-Yeeun I swear I won’t go out with you ever again if you keep like this-Jinsoul groaned almost covering her face in shame, Sooyoung laughed patting her back softly to calm her down. 

  
-Own look Taemin, she's mortified because I'm ruining her manners-Yeeun teased making the man smile at Jinsoul with a fun expression. 

  
-You are!-Jinsoul whined loudly making Sooyoung smile softly at her in understanding. 

  
-Let her be, I'm done with the French fights today-Sooyoung interrupted making Jinsoul look at her with a frown that was met by the detective's smile.- You're way too easy to annoy Jinsoul. 

  
Jinsoul narrowed her eyes at her being tempted to fight her as well but even before she could think about something to say they were already standing in front of the table, Taemin wrapping Chaewon on a tight hug as Sooyoung made sure to take the seat right next to Jinsoul and as away from Yeeun was possible, the last thing she wanted that night was the choke with a piece of grilled meat for a foreign hand moving against her tight. Sunmi leaned to kiss her cheek like she could sense Sooyoung wasn't on her best days before pulling her attention to the proper greetings with the other two strangers on their table. 

  
Sooyoung knew her sister was going to fit even better than what she did with the Jungs, even Hyejoo was more than used to them so it did made everything easier for everybody, especially for Jinsoul who despite her initial worries seemed to be calmer then when they were finally on the safety of an interior. 

  
-What are you going to order?-Jinsoul asked looking at Sooyoung who turned her attention from Sunmi to the doctor beside her. 

  
-I'll let Taemin and Yeeun pick- Sooyoung hummed lifting her shoulders without placing too much thinking into it, Jinsoul frowned a little as she looked at the menu, suddenly the detective understood- You want something different, don't you? 

  
-I don't want to be the only one eating something different-Jinsoul explained in a whisper making Sooyoung's heart squeeze at her, what was she going to do with Jinsoul? 

  
-I'll eat it too, that way you won't be the only one-The detective offered softly her voice low only for Jinsoul to hear making the doctor smile brightly at her-I trust you so pick something good. 

  
-What's the secret lovebirds?- Taemin teased making Jinsoul realize how close she actually was to Sooyoung, the doctor looked at him for a quick second before moving back to seat straight on her chair. 

-We're not dating-Jinsoul assured with a little frown looking at Taemin, Sooyoung nodded just to give the negation some force.- And we don't like each other neither so stop it.   
Another push, Sooyoung thought. 

  
It wasn't a like they weren't dating, in fact, they were more than far of being on a relationship more than friendly yet no matter how much Jinsoul and even Sooyoung tried to play it like nothing was going on inside each other for the woman seating right next to them, it was clear for the rest of the table that they liked each other more than what they were able to tell. Hyejoo and Chaewon were taking their time to analyze her sisters, step by step and for Hyejoo's frustration Sooyoung seemed way too far from even understanding the tiny signals Jinsoul was trying to give her but of course reading Jinsoul wasn't ready neither and her sister wasn't exactly patient when it came to others if they weren't straight-forward around everything. 

  
Sooyoung had other things to worry about, more important than Jinsoul and the dinner in front of them, her hand moved under the table to hold Sunmi's softly almost in fear. What was she going to do if the killer repeated what Kown did? Sooyoung didn't suffer on her own, of course she was the most hurt when it came to the physical but she knew the impact of those wounds were equally deep on Sunmi and Hyejoo, they lost their dad because of his work and the last thing Sooyoung wanted to do was drag her sisters to that chaos again. If she wanted to protect Hyejoo and Sunmi the detective needed to start protecting herself even more, her body tensed without realizing making Sunmi take a second to look at her in worry, her thumb caressing Sooyoung's palm under the table as the detective tried to eat slowly so the food could pass through the knot on her throat.   
A gentle squeeze on her forearm make her turn to her left to meet Jinsoul's focused eyes on her, she looked at her gently yet with worry. 

  
-I'm okay doc-Sooyoung chuckled with a nod looking how Jinsoul smiled softly. - What do you want to do after?-She wondered looking back at Taemin with a bright smile. 

  
-I have a shift tomorrow; remember-Jinsoul was quick to point as she picked the last piece of the grilled chicken on her plate. - Nine A.M tops, I have a surgery at eleven. 

  
-Just one beer more and you can go home Soul, come on- Taemin said with a hum making Jinsoul look at him with mistrust, Yeeun laughed at frown on Jinsoul’s face.- I promise just two more and you can go home. 

  
-You already added one!-Jinsoul pointed with a laugh making Taemin smile brightly at her. 

  
-I have an exam tomorrow too- Chaewon said softly from Hyejoo's side who was busy chewing to interrupt, Sooyoung found her chest feeling warm at how easy and happy her sister looked around her girlfriend. 

  
Hyejoo wasn't a problematic kid, at least not the half of what Sooyoung was during her teenage years, Sunmi had it definitely easier with her than when she had to follow the detective around her high school years. Even when she didn't really get into trouble that often both of the elder Ha's could say Chaewon was doing a good job keeping her away from those kind of situations, even her grades seemed to be better after starting to study with the small blonde holding her hand, of course Jinsoul never refused to make a homework or two but neither Sooyoung nor Sunmi really needed that information. The detective was happy that between all the other girls on her school Hyejoo ended up with Chaewon and the rest of the Jungs with her, Jinsoul was clearly there to support her sister as much as Sooyoung was so the fact that they could enjoy those time together definitely added up to the bond they were trying to form. 

  
Sooyoung and Sunmi saw their younger sister grow on a place that was far from being proper for any of them, the detective remember holding a six years old Hyejoo to her chest during her sleep because of the fights constantly coming from the living room, Sooyoung was thirteen. Sunmi used to cook for them even then, she walked them both to school, the detective remember she was the one who went to those school board meetings even, Sunmi was only sixteen. As soon as the oldest got the chance to rent an apartment she didn't even had to think it twice before packing and leaving her mother's house behind, the only problem was that her sisters were still there, Hyejoo was Ten and Sooyoung eighteen, Sunmi didn't feel with the right amount of time or money to take care of them, specially not of a ten years old. 

When they finally were able to take Hyejoo out of that situation she was already thirteen and had a few new horror stories to tell her sisters, Sooyoung was right in the half of her second year on the police academy and Sunmi was already working as a lawyer on a small company, they both worked as hard as they physically and mentally could to give Hyejoo everything she needed, the school bills were split to the half, the clothes, all those kinds things their mother should had done Sooyoung and Sunmi took care of it. Hyejoo was fifteen when Sooyoung rented her own apartment and Sunmi was scared to death to do things wrong with their baby sister then when they were left alone on the small department they used to rent, but Hyejoo was easier than Sooyoung and Sunmi had already years and years of practice with their other sister. 

  
-Why are you so quiet today kid?-Sunmi wondered as they walked right behind the Jungs and out of the restaurant, her arm locked with Sooyoung's. 

  
-I'm thinking- Sooyoung hummed looking at Jinsoul's back for a last second before turning to her sister- How are you? I guess you're more than fine considering Hyejoo told me she saw you sneaking your mysterious lady out of the apartment at four A.M the other day. 

  
-What the fuck? I'll start putting a bell on that kid, Does she even sleep?-Sunmi groaned looking back to find Hyejoo way too focused on Chaewon to notice the sharp gaze her older sister was throwing her. 

  
-You used to caught me all the time when I did that... maybe that's why I moved out-The detective chuckle making her sister laugh at her. 

  
-You're not as half as talented as I am but I think It's sweet you thought you had it-Sunmi teased pinching Sooyoung's arm for a second before turning to meet the group in front of her with a fun look- Speaking about those issues... When were you going to tell me you had a thing with a Jung? 

  
-Are you talking about Yeeun?- The detective blinked suddenly caught out of guard, she thought they were making a good job on hiding it... at least that night- We just kissed here and there...- Sooyoung laughed when she noticed the clear doubt on Sunmi's eyes- I swear! 

  
But that didn't mean she didn't want more anyways. 

  
Ten minutes after walking out of the restaurant, the door of a bar was held open for them, equally crowded as the rest of the market yet the atmosphere inside was quite different, the bar smelled like a mix of cinnamon and alcohol and despite the amount of people talking and the music playing on the back the place wasn't surprise loud neither. Jinsoul made clear than she wasn't going to drink and Sooyoung thought she looked kind of adorable holding a water bottle between both of her hands while everybody else on the table cheered with a beer, including their younger sisters. The officer was starting to slowly see a line on Jinsoul's actions every time they went out, she usually didn't want the same and the rest of the group but she was extremely quiet about it, she already knew what she wanted to eat or drink before most of the people and yet she didn't rushed any of them to take a decision, Sooyoung wondered if the doctor was like that with everything, it was clear Jinsoul wasn't an easy person to please but the officer knew by her own experience that she was probably harder to judge the way she acted than the way the others did. 

  
Two weeks and Sooyoung still haven't seen the doctor express any kind of discomfort towards herself but she was more than sure than Jinsoul was carefully with who and how she showed her real feelings and thoughts, maybe if she only had woken up earlier the morning after the sudden outburst on the club's night she would have caught Jinsoul nagging herself as she prepared her coffee, or if she had opened the door the night before to find the doctor pissed because of her lack of words as she tried to focus on the gundam on hand, those were sides of Jinsoul not everybody got to see and the doctor still thought Sooyoung couldn't walk that deep just yet. 

-I'll go for more drinks, Who is going to help?- Yeeun wondered standing up mostly to tease Jinsoul than for anything else, she laughed softly when the doctor stood up before anybody else could answer, Jinsoul already knew what happened when Sooyoung decided to "help" her. 

  
-Let's go!- Jinsoul hummed with maybe more enthusiasm than needed making the other three women who lacked the information confused but Sooyoung had to bit the edge of her tongue not to laugh at her, suddenly she wasn't really mad for Jinsoul's block. 

  
Sooyoung's eyes followed them all the way towards the bar, thankfully the rest of their booth was too distracted to tease her about it... at least until Hyejoo pocked her side with a fun gaze pulling her attention towards her and away from the pair already feet away. 

  
-At least pretend a little, perv-Hyejoo groaned making Sooyoung smile at her. 

  
-Right Kid like you don't see Chae's ass when she walks away- Sooyoung attacked back seeing how Hyejoo's face turned as red as an apple inmediately after, a slap reached her arm harshly. 

  
-I don't!-Hyejoo whined making a frown turning to meet a curious Chaewon looking back at them- Don't listen to her, she's sick of the head I always tell you about it. 

  
The sound of glasses clicking against the others and then on the table made Sooyoung take her attention away from the Youngers to look front again, Yeeun placed the beers in front of them with a smile yet there was one thing that alerted the detective inmediately, Jinsoul was out of sight. A hint of irritation growing on her chest as she looked around only to find out she wasn't able to spot the doctor between the people around the counter, Sooyoung stood up slowly with a deep breath before giving Yeeun a sharp gaze, why did they keep allowing her to move on her own?

  
-Where's Jinsoul? - Sooyoung asked trying to keep her irritation inside and her tone calm. 

  
-Bathroom- Yeeun said simply lifting her shoulders, Sooyoung always snapped at her there. 

  
Sooyoung could blame Yeeun for leaving her alone but mostly, why did Jinsoul move on her own? The detective had made more than clear that it didn't matter how close she was moving around her, Jinsoul always needed to have somebody right behind her. 

  
Wide steps leaded her to the counter where a group of people was gathered, her eyes moving around quickly without any success on finding the Doctor, Jinsoul was easy to spot no matter how she was dressed if she was on sight Sooyoung never failed to land on her between the crowd. Sooyoung could feel her heartbeat starting to increase as she tried her best not to run towards the bathrooms, almost hidden on a long corridor on the side of the bar, even before she could put a foot into the hallway she spotted her target, Jinsoul was trapped against a wall clearly uncomfortable with a man in front of her. The detective couldn't stop the wave of anger that washed over her at the scene, Sooyoung saw Jinsoul holding her hand in front making her look even smaller in front of the man that towered her, he was too distracted to react when a hand reached the collar of his polo and pushed him backwards and away of Jinsoul harshly making his drink fall and the glass break against the floor. 

  
-What the fuck bitch!?-The man spitted, Sooyoung didn't even took a moment to look at him properly before gripping Jinsoul's arm, the doctor almost whined at the amount of strength she was applying to her skin... again. 

-We're leaving-Sooyoung left out in a raspy tone, her jaw stiff as she dragged Jinsoul away of the wall. 

  
-Hey! Mind your business, I'm talking to her!-The man insisted, Sooyoung was trying her best no to fight, she really was but then a hand reached Jinsoul's free arm and that's when the detective decided she'd had enough for a single day. - You can leave babygirl; I have your cap- Jinsoul almost gasped when the man dared to take the grey cap from her head to place it over his. - Let her have a drink w... 

  
Jinsoul didn't even have time to understand what was happening before a punch landed on the man's mouth, a second one of the nose, and a third a last one once again against his lips turning his face into a bloody mess. Sooyoung looked at the man in disgust as she took an step back, waiting for him to attack back, the knuckles of her right hand burning because of the quick three impacts one behind the other, the punches were so swift the man didn't have time to stop not even a single one of them, her ears were ringing by the time the man spitted a gush of blood to her shoes staining the white pair with red drops. Jinsoul saw in amaze how the detective turned into a different version of her, Sooyoung suddenly seemed dangerous when she chuckled at the man, her eyes as dark as the night as she waited from the man to do something. 

  
-Sooyoung quit it-Jinsoul whispered behind her but Sooyoung didn't move a muscle. 

  
The man rushed towards her and Jinsoul wanted to cry expecting Sooyoung to fall back with a single punch from the man's hands, she was at least forty pounds lighter than the guy and he towered over her by a generous gap but she didn't move, not even when a punch flied to her face Sooyoung looked scared. The detective moved her torso to a side avoiding the hit successfully and leaving the man feeling even more dizzy, she almost laughed in joy when she noticed the perfect chance, her burning hand already stained with the blood from the man's face and from her own cut on the index's knuckle, crashed against the guy's abdomen twice, as fast and strong like the first three punches. The man fell down on a seating position right in front of Sooyoung's feet, the detective was furious, furious at the man for not respecting Jinsoul, Furious at Jinsoul for not listening to her, she was angry with Haseul for not defending her, Sooyoung was even furious at herself. 

  
-Stay there if you know what's good for you idiot- Sooyoung spitted leaned to pick Jinsoul's cap from the floor with her clean hand, she wasn't joking, if that man dared to stand up a single second after that she was going to make him regret it for the rest of the month. Jinsoul was shaking on her spot when the detective turned to meet her with a cold gaze, Sooyoung switched the cap to her bloody hand and once again gripped Jinsoul's arm harshly.-Now move the fuck up Jung. 

  
-You're hurting my arm-Jinsoul whispered as she stumbled behind Sooyoung's wide steps but the detective didn't listen, Sooyoung couldn't even listen when Sunmi tried to call her name as she dragged Jinsoul out of the crowd that formed around the fight.- Sooyoung You're...

  
-Be quiet Jinsoul-Sooyoung said harshly as she pushed the door of the bar's door open allowing the cold breeze to hit them. 

  
Jinsoul looked at her in disbelief, she's never been even near to have a physical fight but then she couldn't hold the need of pushing Sooyoung away from her and release the tight grip over her arm like she was a little kid about to be nagged. 

  
-I said stop it Sooyoung-Jinsoul said with a firm tone despite her nervousness, at that point both of them were drove by anger. 

  
-You're the one who needs to fucking stop it Jinsoul, How many more times do I have to tell you that you can't move on your own? What the fuck is not clicking for you? - Sooyoung rushed to point, Jinsoul didn't even blink at the harsh tone the detective was throwing directly at her. 

  
-You shouldn't have hit that man like that and you shouldn't have held my arm the way you did, this is not about what I did, you're not turning your mistakes into my mistakes-Jinsoul said simply, her hands to the sides as she spoke, her eyes focused on Sooyoung's as the words left her mouth- You decided to throw this... this unnecessary drama because...

  
-Should I have let that man get his way with you? Is that what you fucking want?- The detective dared giving an step closer to Jinsoul who didn't move not even an inch despite she felt her heart race under the intense gaze- I can go and pick him from the floor for you, I bet you'd love his manners and shit. 

  
-You're acting like a kid-The doctor left out simply, if Sooyoung's words were affecting her or if the state the detective was moved a single feeling inside her Jinsoul was for sure making a good job to keep it on the line- I'll clean your cut and we'll leave because you ruined the night for everybody including your sisters, I don't want to listen to you right now. 

  
Sooyoung opened her mouth to respond yet Jinsoul didn't even wait to hear it before turning around to meet the worried gazes over her, limits, Jinsoul thought, she always made sure to create clear barriers and rules, Sooyoung broke the only one the doctor insisted her to follow and that was not dragging her like that out of anywhere. Jinsoul's anger was different from Sooyoung's, the detective was explosive, like a huge storm suddenly passing through every corner of the room, Jinsoul was tense, her head starting to beat on a headache at the stress as she leaned to pick from under the driver seat an small grey bag filled with medical supplies for emergencies. Taemin walked closer to her yet he didn't speak knowing already too well what Jinsoul liked in those scenarios, if Sooyoung wanted to know how angry could she get then she was extremely near to finding out and Jinsoul was going to make sure she hated that version of her. 

  
-Seat here- Jinsoul pointed at the back seat of the car, her voice stoic and distant as she looked at Sooyoung standing in the middle of the walk side.- Do you prefer going to the ER and explain another doctor you cut your knuckle on a stupid bar fight? 

  
-Just seat down Soo-Sunmi insisted moving towards her sister to caress the back of her arm on a poor attempt to calm her down. 

  
-Stop talking to me on that tone, you're not superior-Sooyoung hissed to Jinsoul to hear once she was close enough. 

  
Jinsoul laughed at her, a soft and short laugh but it was more than enough to set Sooyoung on the top of her anger again, the doctor's hand opened the bag and pulled out a pair of small spray bottles and handed Taemin on her right a white bandage inside it's package. Jinsoul could see the bloody hand in front of her shake softly, maybe because of the pain or because Sooyoung seemed ready to start shouting at her, Jinsoul was ready for the two options yet she wished the second was only happening on her mind. Sooyoung leaned forward on the seat before Jinsoul could even put alcohol into her cut, her face inches away from the doctor's as she looked right into her eyes, challenging, dangerous, still stained with anger yet much softer then when Jinsoul looked back at her with a cold gaze. 

  
-You're mad because you know you were the one who fucked up first, that fucks you're perfect image, doesn't it?- Sooyoung whispered with a dark smirk making Jinsoul shiver right in front of her.

  
-I said I'm not talking to you, seat back-Jinsoul said slowly, her eyebrows furrowed as she looked at the woman in front of her. - Don't mix things up Detective- just like that a bigger barrier was thrown right between them- You're mistakes and actions have nothing to do with me, it was your lack of control what placed us on this situation and not me. 

  
-Because you don't make mistakes, right Doctor Jung? - Sooyoung chuckled in disbelief. 

  
Jinsoul didn't mind to answer, Sooyoung's behavior being far from her understanding not only disappointed her but also made her feel irritated by the detective's presence around her. It was true she shouldn't have gone on her own even if it was only feet away from where the others were yet that didn't justify Sooyoung's sudden aggressive moment, there were plenty of better ways to get rid of people without reaching the physical encounter, especially not with the enough brutality to cut her own knuckle for punching the man's mouth way too hard. Jinsoul looked at the cut carefully; it wasn't deep enough to any kind of suture so she hummed softly before asking Taemin for the bandage. 

  
-Are you allergic to any kind of medicine?- Jinsoul wondered finishing her cover over the small cut, Sooyoung shook her head weakly- I'll give you antibiotics when we get home, mouths are dirty and the last thing we need is you getting sick.- Her hands moved to close her bag before standing up in front of Sooyoung- Taemin will drive you home, I don't want to hear anything about it- Jinsoul lifted her finger as soon as she saw Sooyoung opening her mouth to complain- I'll go with Yeeun. 

-You're running away from the issue here-Sooyoung stood up, her voice still firm yet it was only once again for Jinsoul to hear. 

  
-I don't have a single thing to tell you right now, if you want to discuss this it'll be tomorrow and only after my shift, not before and specially not during it-Jinsoul made sure to point, as she looked back directly to Sooyoung's eyes.- Oh and Sooyoung...- The doctor gave a wide step to be only inches from Sooyoung, their bodies were still tense and their gazes hard and unexpressive.- This better be the last time I tell you about my arm, I don't like repeating myself, are we clear?

  
Sooyoung blinked in amaze when the doctor turned around without even waiting for her to answer, Jinsoul was so severe it was hard to believe it was the same woman the detective had been living with to that day. Jinsoul could be as nice as she wanted but that didn't meant she was going to allow anybody to step over her, if Sooyoung wanted to be problematic and create those types of messes the last thing she should have done to being with was to pull her in the middle and then try to fight her for it. The doctor couldn't remember the last time she was with somebody who fought, she's more than sure that she probably cut those people out of her life but Sooyoung was different, Jinsoul couldn't simply ask her to pack her things and drop her like she was nothing. 

  
Those were two sides of the other that were knew for them, Sooyoung for sure didn't enjoy not even a bit of the cold edge Jinsoul gave her before getting into Yeeun's car without telling her not even a single word more. The detective didn't regret it, not even a second of the moment she decided to punch that man, in fact she was more than sure that she'd do it again if it was needed yet then seating on the company seat with Taemin driving her home and her eyes focused on her carefully bandaged hand, Sooyoung understood she shouldn't have messed with Jinsoul to begin with, if she was far before that night then after she was completely unreachable. Taemin didn't talk to her neither as he drove and the detective suddenly felt ashamed of her behavior like she was forced to go to detention on school, the fact that Jinsoul couldn't even bare the idea of begin on the same car as her hurt her a little, she didn't expect a parade for getting that man out of the way but she definitely didn't expect Jinsoul to be mad at her for defending her. 

  
-Sooyoung- Taemin suddenly called once the car was parked on Jinsoul's spot, the detective turned to look at him with a curious gaze- You didn't for ask my advice but... Don't push further, believe or not that was her being kind to you on a fight- The man hummed softly taking the keys off and handing them to the detective, it was Jinsoul's car after all- She can't understand why you did that, she'll be mad about it until tomorrow but when she allows you to explain make sure she gets it, without pressuring her, we all know she goes at her own rhythm. 

  
Just like that they walked out of the car to meet the topic of her conversation standing right behind Yeeun's car already waiting for Sooyoung to finally get into the safety and peace her house could offer, Jinsoul didn't push her cousin away when Taemin leaned to kiss her cheek as a goodbye instead she even smiled softly at him after that. Sooyoung wondered if Yeeun and her talking about it too, she wondered what they could have said and if Yeeun thought she deversed the cold treat Jinsoul was pulling, the pattern was starting to be clear for the detective when it came to Jinsoul's temper, she never stayed longer than a few minutes into an argue, she did exactly the same in front of the Hospital's director and the other Doctor, Jinsoul never stayed enough for the others to find a part of her weak enough to shake her cold front. 

  
They walked into the penthouse wrapped on a thick silence, Jinsoul too irritated to speak and Sooyoung too ashamed to defend herself anymore, her best option at the moment was to follow Taemin's advice and that was what the detective was planning to do. The doctor walked right into the bathroom and Sooyoung could hear her moving things around for a second before she walked out of it with an orange tube of pills on her hand, Jinsoul didn't even look at her as she passed by her side again right towards the kitchen, the detective allowed herself to take a moment to study Jinsoul's state as she was distracted by pouring a glass of water, her back was straight, her chin was still up and her lips pressing together softly on a thin line, she was as tense as she was before leaving the bar, not even a single change.

  
-Take this, It's the antibiotics, you'll take it for a week every twelve hours like clockwork- Jinsoul instructed handing her the pill and then the glass of cold water.- I'll see what I can find to close your cut faster and if there's anything you feel out of place while you take these antibiotics then you tell me inmediately, Have you ever reacted dangerously to any medicine before?- Sooyoung shook her head before swallowing the pill as she heard Jinsoul's words without actually listening.- Good then, if you need anything... you already know where everything is, good night Detective. 

  
One final cut. 

  
The last thing Sooyoung heard from her was the way she softly closed the door of her bedroom, the fact that Jinsoul was able to keep herself so in the line and collected even when she was clearly angry made the detective feel a little hyperaware about her impulsivity, the initial thought she had earlier about being able to reach deeper into Jinsoul was washed away as Sooyoung walked into her own room trying to make the least noise as possible, Jinsoul and her were completely the opposite. 

  
Inside the room Jinsoul wrapped herself on a thin white shirt and a pair of shorts without rush, the speakers on the corners of the room playing a soft piano ballad as the doctor tried to find a different way to see Sooyoung's actions during the night yet it seemed to be useless, every single time Jinsoul reached the same result; it was unnecessary, specially the part where she had the guts to once again drag her out of the place even if only the day before she promised not to. Sooyoung was stepping into delicate lines, sides of Jinsoul that weren't easy to bring to the light and if she didn't find the way to handle her more carefully she was for sure going to be forced out completely from Jinsoul's life... no matter how much the doctor actually liked her despite everything. 

  
Maybe it was the pill, or the fight, or how emotionally drained Sooyoung felt that night but almost as soon as she touched the mattress she felt completely asleep for the first time on a month, a pillow held to her chest under the thick blanket as she breathed slowly through her nose. Things weren't easy for anybody at that point but it seemed like every passing days things crashed her even further down, no matter how much she was trying to push it back and create a little more space for her to deal with things, Sooyoung felt trapped, like an animal locked on a cage. The places where she could run away were starting to lack, the people who she counted with was starting to separate, it felt like anything was working on her favor and it definitely was doing some mind tricks on her. 

_-You'll leave me here too-Hyejoo said from the tight corridor as she looked into Sooyoung's bedroom. _

  
_The teenager turned to look at her baby sister with a soft smile, Hyejoo was still on her pajamas as she held a glass of milk with both of her hands. Sooyoung was sure she could never love somebody as much as she loved that kid, not even the half of the amount, Hyejoo's eyes looked back at her with clear worry and she made her sister's heart ache when her lips suddenly were pushed forward on a shaky pout. _

  
_-No baby, don't cry princess, I'm right here-Sooyoung rushed towards her little sister, her hand holding the glass out of her hands to place it on a side, Hyejoo was still small for her age, her hands were thin and seemed to be always cold when she touched Sooyoung. _

  
_-You'll leave like Sunmi and dad- Hyejoo sobbed quietly when Sooyoung pulled her to her chest on a tight hug after kneeling in front of her- I don't want to be alone unnie, you said you wouldn't leave, you promised._

  
_-I know what I did princess- Sooyoung breathed holding Hyejoo tighter against her. _

  
_Many things had changed from the day Sooyoung promised that, then her backpack was filled with her clothes and a few of trash bags kept the rest, she needed to get out of that house but taking Hyejoo to an uncertain situation wasn't the best decision. Sunmi made more than clear that she barely got enough money to feed her and then Sooyoung on her apartment, taking Hyejoo with them knowing she needed to go to school, she needed clothes, they couldn't afford to miss a single month of rent with Hyejoo living there, it was way too much responsibility and even when the child looked at them like super heroes... Sooyoung and Sunmi were still kids as well._

  
_-Listen Hyejoo, you know I love you so much, don't you?- Sooyoung hummed kissing her sister's cheek a few times as the kid nodded weakly between sobs.- You're the most important thing Sunmi and I have and even if we don't live here with you anymore...- Hyejoo saw how her eyes started to fill to tears that didn't last long before starting to roll down her cheeks, the kid cried harder at the sight of the elder's sadness- You won't lose us Hyejoo, I'll come every single morning to take you to school and Sunmi will bring you back like always, okay? We're working really hard for you my love, we'll give our best and then you can come live with us when things get better. _

  
_Things will get better, that's what Sooyoung had been repeating herself over and over again for the last nine years. _

  
_Suddenly like a shadow a man appeared on the doorstep of her room, the reason why she was leaving that house with her sister behind, the reason Sooyoung felt her ribs ache because of the hits that man dared to give her. _

  
_-Sunmi is waiting for you already, get the fuck out of my house-The man spitted harshly looking at the teenager with disgust. _

  
_Hyejoo cried harder at then when Sooyoung's leave seemed to be imminent, her little hands gripping Sooyoung's old shirt and making things even harder for her sister who had to pick her up on a poor attempt to calm her down. They never hurt Hyejoo physically but her was a different history, her mother has allowed that man to throw her around like a toy, he's punched her on the face, even broke her wrist once, Sooyoung's life was in danger under that roof, they still had mercy when it came to Hyejoo. _

  
_-Hyejoo please don't make it harder baby-Sooyoung whined to her sister's ear unable to hold herself, Hyejoo pulled the fabric of her shirt with desperation as she cried louder- Hyejoo baby... _

  
_-Stop it kid- The man rushed already annoyed by the emotional display- Come calm your stupid kid down!- His deep voice screamed towards the living room making Hyejoo shake between Sooyoung's arms in fear. _

_-I love you baby-Sooyoung whispered right into her sister's ear. - I'll get you out of here Hyejoo, I won't fail you._

  
Sooyoung whined loudly when she woke up, her chest tight at the dream as her eyes looked around the room slowly. Her body was too heavy, her eyes could barely keep open and she felt a violent shiver run down her body like somebody was pouring iced water on her; Sooyoung almost starts crying when she realized it was a fever. Her head felt like somebody was pressing it on the sides and covering her ears as she forced herself to seat on the side of the mattress with a long slow movement, Sooyoung didn't really want to go to Jinsoul, the mere idea made her feel nauseas after the way the doctor treated her before going to bed yet the idea of her sudden fever being caused for the antibiotics was stronger, what could come next? 

  
Jinsoul was deep asleep when she heard the weak knockings on her door shaking her out of it; she groaned quietly knowing there could only be a person on the other side of the wooden barrier. Her eyes were barely open when she opened the door slowly, yet the image in front of her made her wide awake only a second after, Sooyoung looked almost ready to collapse holding the blanket of her bed around her body to cover herself from the cold air on the apartment, her eyes were more closed than open as she was resting her weight on the wall beside Jinsoul's door. 

  
-I think... I think something went wrong Doc- Sooyoung whispered closing her eyes and giving a step closer to Jinsoul. 

  
-Oh god...-Jinsoul breathed cupping her cheeks between her hands softly, the skin under her palms clearly way too warm- How long have you been like this Sooyoung? Come lay down... 

  
-It's your room...-Sooyoung whispered again, her throat dry as she allowed Jinsoul to guide her to her bed with slow steps- I can't be in your room...

  
-Sooyoung, how long?-Jinsoul wondered again in worry seeing how the detective held herself tighter with a frown, Sooyoung shook her head feeling way too weak to speak- I'll go for a few things, okay? Don’t you move.

  
It wasn't like Sooyoung had the energy to anyways, she sat on the edge of Jinsoul's bed with a long breath escaping her lips, the room was suddenly way too cold for her and the constant shivers running down her body, her eyes closed as she heard Jinsoul move around, she heard her steps against the wooden floor and the sound of a drawer being open from the closet, Sooyoung thought Jinsoul's bed was softer than hers and everything smelled like vanilla... just like the doctor. 

  
-I'll check your temperature now Sooyoung- Jinsoul informed her softly making her open her eyes to meet her. 

  
Only an step away from her Jinsoul looked at her in worry, her soft blue stethoscope already hanging around her neck as she held the thermometer on her hand, Sooyoung thought she was lucky to be sick around Jinsoul. 

  
-What else do you feel? Do you have nauseas, tachycardia? - Jinsoul wondered lifting her arm softly to place the thermometer under her arm carefully. 

  
-I feel weak-Sooyoung informed softly making an effort to look at Jinsoul nodded in understanding. 

  
-Breath deep when I tell you to- Jinsoul asked placing the cold metallic edge of the stethoscope against Sooyoung's chest, everything seemed to be in order with her heart- Breath deep now Sooyoung. 

  
As instructed the detective took a deep breath through her nose hearing the doctor hum softly after, nothing seemed to be wrong other than her overwhelming fever, the thermometer left out a soft beep allowing them to know it's work was done and it only took a glace on Jinsoul's face to know her fever was probably something to be worried about. The doctor leaned slowly towards her and touched her forehead more because she felt like assuring Sooyoung than because it was really necessary. 

  
-You have a really high fever, It can be because of the pill or because the dinner didn't do well on your body-Jinsoul hummed softly in front of her, her legs bending a little to be on the same height as Sooyoung.- I'll give you something for your fever, do you want anything else?- Sooyoung nodded softly with her eyes closed. 

  
-It's too cold here Soul- Sooyoung almost whined making the doctor smile softly at her. 

  
-I'll turn the A.C off, anything else?- Sooyoung felt slender fingers caress her hair back gently almost massaging her scalp as Jinsoul waited for her to answer. 

  
The detective opened her eyes to meet the soft pair of eyes looking back at her, Jinsoul seemed so gentle that moment that Sooyoung couldn't stop the words that left her mouth. 

  
-I don't want to be alone tonight-Sooyoung simply said lifting her hurt hand to hold Jinsoul's allowing her thumb to caress her palm lazily.- I don't want to have nightmares anymore...

  
The way she sounded almost like a little kid shook all the way to the last cell of Jinsoul's body, that wasn't the same woman she saw fighting earlier, seating in front of her was the most pure version of Sooyoung... Jinsoul didn't even think it twice. 

  
-I'll stay with you tonight-Jinsoul whispered allowing the tip of her nails caress Sooyoung's nape tenderly. 

  
Jinsoul didn't know what do feel when she found out that she wasn't the only one feeling alone under that roof, maybe that was going to be enough for them to help the other out before things got out of control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I've been planning this story for a while so the characters had been already developed fully on my head to this point, I hope this chapter helps you to understand why Sooyoung does the things she does and the reasons behind her past and future decisions and actions, I really tried harder than usual here to express myself despite I still feel the language barrier so I hope you liked this. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! I'll wait for your comments!


End file.
